GAROTA DO DIÁRIO
by lucimasencullen
Summary: Após dois anos cursando o segundo grau na Forks Higth School, Edward sente-se entediado com tudo ao seu redor... Um esbarrão... Um diário... E a vida desse vampiro muda completamente! Venha se apaixonar você também pela GAROTA DO DIÁRIO. Uma estória envolvente e apaixonante! - 18 anos- U.A
1. Chapter 1

**Mais uma estória pra vcs! **

**Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de dar sua opinião,**

**ela é muito importante pra mim! **

**É uma das minhas preferidas! **

**Beijos Lu**

**PS: Os primeiros capítulos são POV de Edward**

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

O colegial é um verdadeiro martírio! Um lugar entediante, estou farto dessas mentes tacanhas e mesquinhas, típica mente adolescente! Dei graças por ser sexta-feira e estarmos na última aula. Assim que o sinal soou, recolhi meus livros me dirigindo para a saída.

"_**Oh Deus! Como pode ser tão gostoso?" – **_pensava Jéssica Stanley me olhando de um jeito estranho, aquela vivia fantasiando comigo e com meus irmãos, infelizmente era não era a única naquele local.

Para alguém formado em Oxford, Harvard, Dartmouth, entre outras universidades importantes estar cursando o segundo grau na Forks Higth School, pode ser um tanto tedioso. Mas infelizmente fazia parte do pacote! Necessário, já que temos que nos misturar, interagir e "viver" entre os humanos sem levantar suspeitas, somente assim conseguimos ficar por um bom tempo no mesmo lugar.

Estava a caminho do estacionamento, encontrar meus irmãos, teríamos dois dias tranqüilos, finalmente minha mente teria um descanso longe das mentes mesquinhas e tacanhas destas crianças insuportáveis. Eram raras as mentes em que se encontrava algo que valesse a pena, em sua maioria eram fantasias sexuais absurdas, desejos fúteis e mesquinhos, mentes cheias de egoísmo, cinismo, crueldade e futilidade, era o que se via e ouvia em um lugar como este, o colegial.

Fui despertado de meus devaneios ao sentir um cheiro diferente no ar, não me lembrava de ter sentindo tal cheiro antes? Era muito forte e atrativo, irresistivelmente doce e envolvente, minha boca se encheu de veneno no mesmo instante, o cheiro era concentrado e por um momento me deixou tonto.

Senti alguém esbarrar em mim e algo tocar meus pés, me abaixei pra pegar e quando me levantei, o cheiro havia simplesmente desaparecido. Olhei em volta aspirando fundo, e nada, havia sumido, havia muita gente de um lado para outro, sondei as mentes próximas e nada, além do esperado.

"_**Sexta feira, ótimo vou me acabar essa noite!"**_

"_**Que vestido uso hoje?" **_

"_**Caramba! Saio com o Brad ou o Jean, os dois são uma delícia." **_

"_**Como esse Cullen é gostoso! Pena que seja tão estranho**_." – revirei os olhos impaciente, era sempre a mesma coisa.

Voltei minha atenção ao objeto em minha mão, uma espécie de livro, caderno ou algo assim. Novamente olhei em volta e ninguém havia dado falta.O coloquei em minha mochila entre os meus livros e fui para o estacionamento, depois o deixaria na secretaria, para que o devolvessem.

Aquele cheiro me deixou intrigado, nunca o sangue de um humano foi tão apelativo pra mim, tão tentador... Seria alguém novo? Mas se fosse saberíamos, não é?

"_**Algo errado Edward?"**_ – pensou Alice assim que me viu, fiz um sinal negativo com a cabeça quase imperceptível_**. "Tem certeza?"**_ – insistiu, alguns minutos depois, era difícil esconder as coisas daquela baixinha.

- Depois te conto. – voltei minha atenção para a estrada.

Ao chegar em casa, fui para o meu quarto, não estava com paciência pra todo aquele amor entre os três casais da casa. Como se já não bastasse eu ser o único solteiro, ter que ouvir os pensamentos íntimos deles chegava a ser insuportável, na maioria das vezes enchia minha mente com algo para me distrair, ouvia música, lia um livro, senão eu enlouqueceria!

Procurava por algo, um livro talvez, um cd, quando vi o livro diferente que havia entre minhas coisas, tinha uma capa de couro marrom com as iniciais B.S em dourado. Fiquei curioso, me perguntando o porquê dele estar entre as minhas coisas? Lembrei-me do esbarrão e daquele cheiro tão peculiar.

Ao abri-lo vi que se tratava de um diário, o fechei imediatamente, não seria cortês lê-lo, mas minha curiosidade me fez esquecer as boas maneiras e acabei me entregando àquela leitura inusitada, seria no mínimo interessante!

**Março de 2007**

**É meu amigo. Somos somente eu e você pelo jeito, mesmo aqui neste fim de mundo, onde não há nada de interessante, consigo ser imperceptível. (Isso que dá ser tão comum e sem sal!)**

**Não que eu goste de chamar a atenção, muito pelo contrário, adoro ficar a margem, somente observando. É interessante observar como este aglomerado de adolescentes com hormônios em fúria agem, chega ser hilário. **

**Seus pensamentos giram em torno de três coisas, "sexo, popularidade e sexo." É deprimente ver o modo como um lugar com tanto a oferecer, os garotos só pensem em quem vão levar pra cama, ou quem é a mais gostosa? **

**Entre as garotas as coisas não são muito diferentes, a maioria quando não estão pensando em quem é o mais gato ou o cara com a sunga mais recheada, estão preocupadas se seus cabelos estão com todos os fios no lugar certo, ou se a roupa esta devidamente curta ou justa pra chamar a atenção de alguém. **

**Não conheço quase ninguém aqui, e o que sei é de ouvir uma conversa aqui, outra ali, ser invisível às vezes é até divertido. Você é ignorado a tal ponto que nem se importam em soltar a língua mesmo você estando por perto. **

**As pessoas que conheço não são daqui, e devo tudo isso a minha amada mãe que decidiu se casar novamente, nós vivíamos bem em Phoenix - Arizona, eu até tinha alguns "amigos" por lá. Mesmo sendo considerada estranha pela maioria, eu era de certo modo, feliz em Phoenix. Mas minha mãe resolveu se casar... E conviver com um casal em constante lua de mel é de enjoar. Foi quando decidi vir passar um tempo de qualidade com o velho Charlie, meu pai. **

**Charlie é uma figura, ele vive na mesma casa desde que minha mãe foi embora há treze anos praticamente, e acredite, ela continua como minha mãe a deixou. Ele não mudou nada, bom quase nada! Colocou uma TV de plasma na sala, para assistir aos seus tão amados jogos e deu uma ajeitada em meu quarto, ele até trocou meu computador que era obsoleto, por um notebook, meu paizinho está evoluindo. **

Sorri ao ler aquilo.

**Mas Charlie tem uma personalidade oposta a de minha mãe, ele é fechado, fala muito pouco, é muito observador. Talvez eu tenha puxado isso dele, assim como os olhos, já que os de minha mãe são verdes, ela é linda e meio maluca, mesmo assim eu a amo muito. **

**Minha convivência com Charlie é tranqüila, conversamos o essencial, depois ele se esparrama em seu sofá, com o controle em sua mão e eu vou para meu quarto ler. Amo ler, principalmente romances, ouvir uma boa música e escrever... Além de falar com você meu amigo, meu fiel amigo, sei que a ti posso contar tudo e sei que saberá guardar meus segredos!**

**Acabei chegando ao Forks Higth School, no meio do semestre, e pra uma pessoa que gosta de passar despercebida como eu, meu pai não ajudou muito me dando um carro daqueles, mas amo meu bebê. Ela evita que eu tenha que andar até a escola, o que no meu caso já é uma ajuda e tanto. Forks não é uma cidade propicia para uma pessoa descoordenada e azarada como eu. Não Acredita em mim? Pois vai me dar razão ao longo do tempo. **

**Enfim, meu primeiro dia de aula foi no mínimo interessante, conheci algumas pessoas, umas super agradáveis como Ângela Weber e Ben Cheney. Mike Newton até que era legal, quando não vinha com aquelas cantadas sem pé nem cabeça. Jéssica Stanley era um tanto falsa e Lauren, aquela fazia questão de ser insuportável, assim como Erick e Tyler, que não tinham coisa melhor pra fazer do que me aporrinhar. **

**As aulas eram tranqüilas, não que eu seja um gênio, nem uma CDF, mas me dou bem nas matérias, pego rápido. Estava no refeitório e Angie e Jess insistiram pra que eu me sentasse com eles, mas não tinha saco pra agüentar aquele papo sobre, "Quem é o mais bonito da escola?" "Quem é o mais gostoso?" "Qual deles tem a calça mais recheada?" aquilo era tão clichê. **

**Minha atenção estava em outra coisa, muito mais interessante, mil vezes mais interessante, como os cinco integrantes da mesa que fica próxima a mesa deles, ao lado da janela. Eles eram lindos, todos sem exceção, mas um deles se destacava e foi ele quem me chamou mais a atenção, dois na realidade. **

**A garota baixinha com cabelos espetados e pele branca, seus olhos eram levemente dourados e suas feições perfeitas. **

- Que merda é essa? – me perguntei fechando o diário, voltando abri-lo em seguida.

**Ela me lembrava uma fadinha... Aquelas de contos de fada, como a Tinkerbell. Sorri ao vê-la sorrir para o garoto ao seu lado, um loiro alto com uma expressão um tanto tensa, como se estivesse preocupado com algo. **

**Ao lado deles, uma loira estonteante com um corpo perfeito, seus longos cabelos caiam pelas costas em cascata, parecia uma deusa da beleza. Ao seu lado uma cara grande, musculoso, mas com carinha de anjo, ao sorrir covinhas se formavam em suas bochechas, de certa forma ele me lembrava um urso, fofinho, mas perigoso ao mesmo tempo. **

**E ele, que entrou sozinho pouco tempo depois, com seu jeito de andar imponente, seus cabelos de um tom tão incomum, um loiro acobreado, mas o que lhe dava um charme especial era usá-lo bagunçado. Seu rosto simetricamente perfeito, meio anguloso com sobrancelhas grossas e olhos cor de âmbar quase dourados, era fascinante. Seus cílios eram grossos e longos, o nariz perfeito e a boca. Ah, que boca, nem tão cheia, nem tão fina simplesmente perfeita. Tinha um tom avermelhado, o tipo de boca que pedia um beijo. Sua entrada foi como nos filmes, aqueles em que o garoto mais lindo da turma entra em câmera lenta arrancando suspiros por onde passava, inclusive os meus. **

- Quem é essa garota? E como não me lembro dela?

**Pelo que escutei de um e de outro, aqueles eram os Cullen, dizem que chegaram a Forks há dois anos e que são filhos do Dr. Carlisle, que é médico e trabalha no hospital central. Meu pai diz que era um bom homem, assim como sua esposa, disse também que não conhece muito bem os garotos, o que sabe é que e são todos adotados e que o doutor e sua esposa os acolheram já grandes. Uma atitude tão digna, com certeza são pessoas de bom coração e excepcionais.**

- Não pensaria assim se conhecesse a verdade minha cara.

**As pessoas os julgam muito, pelo jeito isolado deles, por se relacionarem entre si, como Alice a fadinha e Jasper o mais sério. Emmett é o risonho e Rosalie parece se amar muito, mas muito mesmo. Está sempre olhando para o seu reflexo, já ele... O Edward... Ele é meio estressadinho, sempre sério e são raros os momentos que sorri e quando o faz é em fração de segundos. Às vezes fica olhando pro teto e a impressão que tenho é que está um tanto entediado...**

-Como ela pode saber tanto?

**Em outras parece ter ouvido algo que não lhe agradou, quando isso acontece fecha a cara e fica sério, não sei como fica mais lindo, se sério ou sorrindo. Quando sorri, seu nariz franze deixando seus olhos menores, mas quando dá aquele sorriso meio torto é de tirar o fôlego de qualquer garota.**

**É assim diário que estou passando meus dias, dando uma de voyeur, pelo menos no colégio. Não tenho aula com nenhum deles e só os vejo na hora do almoço e às vezes na saída. Descobri que ele é o dono do lindo volvo prata, além de lindo deve ser rico também. **

- Não tem idéia de quanto minha cara! – respondi mentalmente.

**Ângela me disse que está a fim do Ben, mas o cara é muito tímido, e minha amiga não sabe o que fazer, como se eu soubesse. Tentei dizer a ela que minha experiência nessa área era inexistente e o que sabia era em teoria, pratica que é bom, nenhuma. **

**Não consigo entender o que esses idiotas viram em mim? Falo do Tyler, Erick e até mesmo o Mike, sinceramente não faço idéia, mas eles que esperem sentados, por que não fazem o meu tipo, nem chegam perto. **

**Mike até que é bonitinho, mas Jake é bem mais, gostaria de poder retribuir os sentimentos dele por mim, mas não mandamos no coração não é mesmo? Não quero estragar nossa amizade, muito menos magoá-lo, Jake não passa de um amigo, nada mais que isso. **

**Na realidade só tenho olhos pra ele, devo ser maluca mesmo ou masoquista talvez. Jéssica e Lauren, disseram que Edward nunca se envolveu com ninguém no colégio, que na realidade raramente falava com alguém, que não fosse seus irmãos ou professores. **

**Pra mim elas devem ter tomado um toco dele, ou algo do tipo, não é possível um cara como aquele, ser sozinho. Com certeza deve ter uma linda namorada o esperando. Um cara como Edward, deve ter várias mulheres aos seus pés, pode ter a mulher que quiser, com aquele sorriso tentador e aquela boca maravilhosa. **

- Quem me dera fosse assim, você tem uma imaginação e tanto, não é? Droga! – eu estava falando com aquele diário?

**Abril de 2007**

**Sabe diário, as investidas de Jake estão cada vez mais fortes, ele até tentou me beijar outro dia, mas consegui escapar, tentei fazê-lo entender que o amo, mas como amigo, mas Jake insiste que a gente poderia tentar e confesso que fiquei balançada. **

**O Jake é bonito, muito bonito na verdade e nos conhecemos desde pequenos, sei que ele seria o melhor pra mim, mas não posso ficar com uma pessoa pensando em outra. Penso nele vinte quatro horas por dia e o que é pior, acho que estou me apaixonando por ele diário, pelo misterioso e indecifrável, Edward Cullen. **

-Como ela pode estar apaixonada por mim? Não sabe quem sou... O que sou... Essa garota deve ser maluca?

**Acho fascinante o modo como Jasper olha pra Alice e como Emmett olha para Rosalie, eles se amam e parece ser bem intenso, eles me fazem lembrar os romances que li como Sr. Darcy e Elizabeth, Romeu e Julieta, Elionor e Edward entre outros casais épicos. **

**Mas onde que no mundo de hoje um amor assim poderia acontecer? Falo daquele tipo de amor que te arrebata e que com um simples olhar te tem nas mãos, um amor pelo qual você daria a vida, se preciso fosse. Esse tipo de amor não existe mais, é muito raro. Às vezes me pergunto se não nasci na época errada? No século errado talvez... Ou eu seja simplesmente maluca, por desejar algo assim pra mim. **

**Hoje em dia as pessoas são muito práticas, fazem qualquer coisa por uma boa transa, depois vai cada um pro seu lado, ficou tudo muito banalizado. Sou da opinião de que um lance desse tem que ter amor, paixão. **

**Sei que pareço uma garota do século passado falando assim, mas imagine como deve ser bom estar com a pessoa certa? Seria uma entrega total de ambos, pode ser uma coisa inesquecível, não só mais uma transa, certo? **

- Compartilho de sua opinião plenamente minha cara.

**Hoje ele usava um suéter cinza claro, que deixava seus músculos em evidência, não que Edward fosse o tipo musculoso como aqueles ratos de academia. Ele tem tudo no lugar certo e na proporção exata, simplesmente perfeito. Me perdi em pensamentos nada puros, que fizeram meu rosto arder, só com o pensamento. **

- Ouço tantos pensamentos assim que os ignoro por completo.

**Essa semana estava levando minha bandeja para a lixeira, foi quando ouvi sua voz pela primeira vez, uma voz aveludada meio rouca que me fez estremecer ao ouvi-la. Edward sorriu aquele sorriso meio torto o que me deixou completamente deslumbrada, tanto que até esqueci- de respirar. Ele devia sorrir mais vezes, apesar de não saber se meu coração agüentaria por muito tempo. **

Cada linha que lia, ficava mais intrigado, não conseguia largar aquele diário por nada, como não me dei conta de tais pensamentos? Se alguém pensasse em mim com tanta intensidade teria notado.

**Andei reparando diário, que os Cullen faltam quando está muito quente, o que é raro aqui em Forks. Reparei também que com o passar do tempo, manchas meio arroxeadas se formam embaixo de seus olhos, que chegam a ficar ônix às vezes. Edward quando tem os olhos neste tom, fica com um humor terrível, chega a dar medo de ver, seu olhar é cortante, mas mesmo assim continua lindo. Às vezes fica encostado em seu Volvo, esperando por seus irmãos e confesso que é uma visão fascinante. **

**Esta noite sonhei com ele pela primeira vez: **

**Estávamos em lugar calmo, parecia uma clareira se eu não me engano, havia uma grande variedade de flores, uma grama fofa, as árvores faziam um circulo quase perfeito, um lugar magnífico. Ficamos sentados no centro dela, conversávamos sobre várias coisas, ele me contava coisas sobre sua vida, sua família. Seus medos, receios e incertezas. Riamos juntos e ao fundo podíamos ouvir um riacho ou cachoeira não sei ao certo. Era como se estivéssemos em um mundo à parte, isolados de tudo e de todos, foi o melhor sonho que já tive.**

- Quem será essa garota?

**Parece que Jake finalmente desistiu de mim, está meio que de rolo com Leah, a filha da Sue e do Harry, espero sinceramente que se acerte com ela. Mas confesso que sentirei sua falta, Ângela disse que sou louca de dispensá-lo, mas eu não tenho olhos pra mais ninguém além dele... **

**Sonhei com ele de novo diário: **

**Desta vez estávamos sob uma das árvores que circundavam a clareira, ele acariciava meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, sua pele era fria e macia e quando pronunciou meu nome, meu coração disparou no peito de tal forma que pensei que saltaria pela boca. Edward foi se aproximando lentamente, até ficarmos a centímetros um do outro, seu hálito gelado batia em meu rosto. **

**Meu estômago se comprimiu na expectativa do que estava por vir e seus lábios tocaram os meus de forma delicada, como um pouso de borboleta.**

**Senti sua língua contornar meus lábios pedindo passagem, a qual concedi de bom grado. O beijo começou lento, como se Edward quisesse saborear aquele momento, mas ao tocar de nossas línguas o desejo explodiu em ambos. O choque de temperaturas era extremamente excitante e minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos macios, já as dele para minha cintura colando nossos corpos até que não houvesse mais espaço entre nós. Seu gosto era delicioso, um que de hortelã e canela, meus pulmões clamavam por ar, mas não me atrevi a romper aquele beijo, o beijo perfeito. **

Quase pude sentir o gosto daquele beijo, tamanha intensidade com que o descreveu.

**Acordei ofegante e com o gosto daqueles lábios em minha boca, fiquei tão impressionada com aquele sonho que acabei mais distraída do que nunca e dei com a cabeça na quina do armário, acabei tendo que fazer uma visita ao hospital, levei quatro pontos. **

**Sabe quem me atendeu? "O Dr. Carlisle", fiquei boquiaberta com a beleza dele, o homem parece um daqueles astros de Hollywood, não sei como a Dona Esme não tem ciúme dele sozinho naquele hospital, com aquelas enfermeiras o secando o tempo todo.**

Não contive o riso, ao ler as coisas malucas que pensava, aquela garota era uma comédia, então Carlisle a conhecia de certa forma, aquilo estava ficando mesmo interessante.

**Sabe diário, a inveja é um sentimento horrível, mas confesso que a sinto às vezes. Invejo o vento que o toca e o acaricia de maneira cálida e gentil, assim de quem pode amá-lo sem barreiras, de quem pode tê-lo pra sempre. Daria tudo que possuo, daria minha vida assim como minha alma, pra poder senti-lo ao menos uma vez. **

- O preço seria justamente esse, minha cara... Sua vida, seu sangue e sua alma. – disse pensando em suas palavras, no quanto haviam me tocado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Este é de brinde, final de semana tem mais!**

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

**Os sonhos com ele estão ficando freqüente diário, neles não sou invisível e sim sou notada, desejada... **

**Droga! Minha mãe anda me enchendo de perguntas, ela desconfia que eu esteja apaixonada e quer saber a todo o custo por quem, mas como direi a dona Renée que me apaixonei por alguém que nem sabe que eu existo? Alguém que é simplesmente inalcançável, como a lua... Por mais que desejássemos tocá-la, estamos cientes de que será impossível e que só nos resta admirá-la... **

**Admirá-lo e amá-lo em silêncio, guardando esse segredo no mais fundo do meu coração... Deve estar me achando maluca não é? Talvez eu esteja mesmo... Com essa paixão arrebatadora que sinto por um cara que nem imagina que eu existo... Infelizmente não mandamos no coração não é? E o meu pertence a Edward Cullen.**

Fechei o diário, uma sensação estranha tomou conta de mim, algo que jamais havia sentido em toda minha existência. Era como se meu coração voltasse a bater forte, a sensação de estar vivo novamente. Me perguntava como ela poderia me amar? Nunca a vi, sequer sei o seu nome, mas a cada pagina daquele maldito diário, ficava mais fascinado pela garota descrita ali. A garota que abria seu coração de forma tão intensa e verdadeira, não consegui ficar muito tempo longe dele, queria saber tudo o que eu pudesse sobre ela, que me conhecia tão bem.

**Diário o sonho que tive com ele desta vez foi avassalador;**

**Estávamos em nossa clareira, completamente nus, seus olhos percorriam meu corpo, assim como os meus percorriam o dele, eu admirava cada pedacinho daquele corpo esculpido pelos deuses. **

Engoli seco ao ler aquilo.

**Mordi os lábios com força, tamanho desejo que sentia, Edward fazia o mesmo, fomos nos aproximando lentamente, sem dizer uma palavra se quer, nossos olhares diziam tudo. Deslizei as pontas dos dedos por seus lábios macios e gelados, deslizando - os por sua pele macia e sedosa, fazendo o contorno de seus músculos em seu peito largo. Descendo por seu abdômen definido, percorrendo aquela trilha de pêlos macios, parando em seu baixo ventre, próximo ao seu membro que estava rijo e pareia enorme! **

Me remexi na cama, era como se pudesse senti-la me tocar.

**Ele parecia prender a respiração se concentrando em algo, seus longos dedos passaram pelos meus lábios, deslizando por meu pescoço, braços, roçando seu polegar em meus seios, o que me fez soltar um gemido involuntário, tamanho prazer que senti. Edward os deslizava por minha barriga, chegando próxima a minha intimidade, parando ali. **

**- Você é linda. – sussurrou com sua voz ainda mais rouca. **

**- Não sou... Você é que é perfeito. – retruquei o fazendo sorrir. **

**Edward me puxou para si, me beijando de forma sôfrega, sentia seu membro roçar em meu ventre, me deixando arrepiada e completamente excitada. Deslizei as mãos por seu corpo, até chegar onde havia parado, tocando-o o envolvendo com minha mão. Sorri ao ouvi-lo soltar um gemido entre o beijo, mas não se apartou, pelo contrário me apertou ainda mais contra seu peito, enquanto minha mão acariciava seu membro rijo e grosso. **

Eu estava excitado, muito excitado.

**Sua mão descia pelo meu corpo deixando um rastro de fogo sob a pele, até chegar entre minhas coxas, acariciando minha intimidade, me causando sensações que jamais havia sentido, fazendo com que gemesse seu nome. **

**- Edward... Edward... **

Era como se eu pudesse ouvi-la.

**Com delicadeza, me deitou sobre a grama macia da clareira, ficando sobre mim, sua boca, deslizava sobre minha pele em uma tortura sem fim. Ele beijava e lambia cada pedacinho da minha pele, como se quisesse saboreá-la, sua língua brincava com meu mamilo, enquanto sua mão acariciava o outro seio, ora sugando-o ora lambendo-o, o prendendo entre os dentes, me levando ao delírio, tamanho prazer que sentia. **

**- Edward... – gemi alto, estremecendo aos seus toques. **

**Pude sentir seu hálito gelado bater contra minha pele, quando sorriu. Seu toque frio, em meu corpo em chamas, era como fogo e gelo. Uma sensação única e infinitamente prazerosa. Depois de quase me levar a loucura com sua caricias, se colocou entre minhas pernas, pude sentir seu membro roçar em minha intimidade e meu estômago se contraiu na expectativa do que etária por vir. Era um misto de agonia e ansiedade... Edward cobriu meus lábios devorando minha boca, enquanto deslizava pra dentro de mim lentamente. **

**A dor aguda que senti de início se dissipou, assim que começou a se mover dentro de mim, suas investidas eram lentas, podia senti-lo entrar e sair de dentro de mim... Conforme meu corpo o acompanhava, suas investidas ficaram mais intensas e profundas, Edward gemia meu nome, com tanto prazer. **

**Seus movimentos se intensificaram ainda mais e suas investidas estavam cada vez mais rápidas e mais fortes. Ondas de prazer me atingiam a cada investida, intensificando-se cada vez mais, uma sensação de prazer absoluto explodiu dentro de mim, espalhando- se por todo meu corpo, tive a sensação de um desfalecer em seus braços. Senti seus músculos tencionar- se e Edward soltar gemido rouco tipicamente masculino, me preenchendo com sua semente, caindo sobre mim relaxado. **

**- Eu te amo. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, depositando um beijo cálido em meus lábios. **

**Acordei suada, ofegante, tremendo e sem condições de se quer raciocinar, fui direto para o banheiro, tomei uma ducha gelada, pra tentar apagar o fogo que me consumia.**

Nunca em minha existência fiquei tão excitado, tive que tomar uma ducha pra conseguir me acalmar, que loucura foi aquela? Era como se eu pudesse sentir seu toque, aquela garota despertou em mim um desejo que eu havia enterrado no mais fundo do meu ser, desde que me tornei um vampiro. Não que eu já não estivesse estado com uma mulher antes, pelo menos quando humano não, eu só tinha dezessete anos e só pensava nas glórias que a guerra me traria, mas essa garota, essa criança, está trazendo a tona o homem que existia em mim.

Acabei me envolvendo com Tanya há muitos anos atrás, mas minha criação, meus princípios eram outros, eu não a amava, mesmo sendo linda e uma mulher incrível, fazer sexo somente por instinto, desejo, sem amor, definitivamente não era pra mim. Queria encontrar o que meu pai e meus irmãos encontraram... Um amor puro e simples.

Acabei me dedicando aos estudos e deixei aquilo em segundo plano, Tanya ainda investe pesado, mas a mim, sua amizade me basta. Mas agora essa garota, essa criança, desperta em mim coisas que estavam adormecidas há muito em minha existência, ela me fez sentir vivo novamente.

**Durante dias eu corava somente com a lembrança daquele sonho e confesso que olhar pra ele sem me lembrar de seus toques, de suas caricias era quase impossível. Dei graças pelo fato de todos me ignorarem por completo, seria difícil explicar o porquê estava tão corada. **

**Jake voltou a insistir pra que tentássemos e quando disse que não poderia porque estava completamente apaixonada, ele exigiu saber por quem e quando contei surtou e acabamos discutindo pesado. **

**Disse que sou completamente maluca, que não faço idéia de quem era Edward e que não confiava nos Cullen. Que não entendia essa minha obsessão por um cara que nem faz idéia da minha existência. Confesso que doeu ouvir aquilo, eu sabia que ele tinha razão. Na realidade eu nunca me considerei uma pessoa muito normal... É que... Na verdade sempre me senti deslocada, como se não pertencesse a esse mundo. **

Aquilo me tocou de certa forma.

**O tempo passa rápido não é? Já estamos em maio e logo entraremos de férias, serão três meses longe dele, quem sabe assim não amenizo um pouco essa paixão desenfreada e sem medida que sinto pelo meu anjo misterioso, não tem idéia de como gostaria de desvendar os mistérios que envolvem Edward Cullen. **

-Não tente minha cara, seria perigoso demais pra você. Se envolver com alguém como eu, entrar em meu mundo.

**Mike e Tyler criticavam os Cullen, eles não estavam neste dia, pelo que diziam no colégio, haviam ido acampar ou coisa parecida. Mike dizia que os Cullen eram estranhos e assustadores, que se relacionava entre si e que aquilo era nojento. Senti meu sangue ferver com aqueles comentários tão maldosos e mesquinhos. Naquele dia, não consegui me conter e acabamos discutindo feio, me irritava profundamente o modo como distorcia as coisas, tentando manchar um amor tão lindo como o de Alice e Jasper, assim como Rosalie e Emmett.**

**Aquilo me irritou profundamente, gostava muito dos Cullen, simpatizava com eles e exigi que cuidassem de suas próprias vidas ao invés de ficar falando sobre o que não sabia e aquilo o irritou muito. **

**- Quem é você? Advogada deles por acaso? – retrucou furioso, minha vontade era dizer que me importava com o modo mesquinho como falava deles, do modo como invejava Edward pelo fato de dez entre dez garotas suspirar por ele e do amor que envolvia Alice e Jasper, da paixão entre Rosalie e Emmett. Mas achei melhor ignorá-lo por completo, caras como Tyler e Mike não merecem atenção. **

**Foi o mesmo com Lauren e Jéssica que riam de Angie por gostar de Ben, disse que ela tinha que procurar alguém melhor. Quem são elas pra julgar alguém? Acabei discutindo com as duas também, podem mexer comigo o quanto for que sinceramente não me importo, mas se mexer com as pessoas de quem eu gosto, eu viro bicho. **

Sorri com o fervor com que nos defendeu, o modo como defendeu sua amiga e a nós a quem nem conhece.

**Às vezes tenho vontade de confessar meus sentimentos, mas como chegar para um cara como Edward e dizer, eu te amo? Ele no mínimo riria da minha cara, diria que sou maluca e me mandaria pastar. Somos muito diferentes ele é lindo e pelo que descobri muito inteligente, já eu não posso de uma idiota comum e sem graça, tão sem graça que passa completamente despercebida pela grande maioria do colégio. **

**Se Edward soubesse o quanto mexe comigo, o modo como meu corpo reage à sua presença, a sua voz, ao seu olhar... Edward Cullen mexe com todo meu ser, tenho uma vontade louca de beijar aqueles lábios tão convidativos, sentir aqueles braços ao meu redor, sentir seu corpo junto ao meu... Se soubesse o quanto o desejo... O quanto o amo e que seria capaz de qualquer coisa por ele, qualquer coisa. **

Ela me ama? Me ama de verdade e aquilo de certa forma, me deixou intensamente feliz.

**Sonhei com ele novamente, mas desta vez foi um tanto diferente:**

**Era noite, estávamos na mesma clareira, eu estava no centro, de um lado estava Edward... Mas de certo modo estava diferente, seus olhos pareciam dois rubis, estava tenso, muito tenso, seu maxilar travado e um rosnado brotava de seu peito. **

Fiquei tenso ao ler aquilo.

**Do outro lado havia um lobo enorme, castanho, quase marrom, ele tinha a minha altura, um pouco maior até. Estava com os dentes à mostra e rosnava sem parar, senti como se me rasgassem ao meio, me doía vê-los se enfrentando daquela forma. Edward era muito veloz e o lobo também, eu implorava pra que parassem, mas não me ouviam, atracavam-se numa luta sangrenta e mortal. **

**Acordei em meio a gritos desesperados, meu pai tentava me acalmar me perguntando quem era Edward? A quem eu tanto chamava, não consegui mais dormir e somente a lembrança daquele sonho me deixava angustiada. No dia seguinte por mais que o olhasse, não conseguia enxergar aquele Edward do sonho... Edward não era mal. Não! Não é um monstro... É somente o meu Edward. **

Meu Deus! Essa garota é vidente ou algo assim? Como pode descrever coisas que nunca viu? E com tanta riqueza de detalhes? Ela sonha comigo com freqüência pelo que vejo. Só que ela ama a ilusão, se conhecesse o monstro, me amaria?

**Diário meus sonhos com ele, tem ficado freqüentes, todas as noites tenho sonhos enlouquecedores, sentindo seus beijos, seus toques suas carícias... Seus lábios sobre minha pele... Sua boca na minha, me devorando enquanto me leva a orgasmos enlouquecedores. Passo as noites em seus braços firmes e aconchegantes, onde ele me ama e me deseja com a mesma intensidade, onde pertenço a ele por completo. De corpo, alma e coração. **

**Enquanto comia minha maçã, no horário do almoço, seu olhar cruzou o meu por um instante, uma fração de segundos que pra mim pareceu durar a eternidade. Tive a impressão de que algo o havia irritado, estava nervoso e impaciente. Meu coração quase saiu pela boca, tão rápido que batia, minhas pernas fraquejaram e minhas mãos ficaram tremulas. **

**Acho que sou maluca mesmo, somente uma maluca para se apaixonar por uma pessoa que nem faz idéia da minha existência? Que não tem idéia de que o meu mundo gira em torno dele desde que o vi pela primeira vez e que o amo tanto? Sou louca por viver em um mundo de sonhos, enquanto outra o tem em seus braços, beija seus lábios, tem seu coração. **

- Droga! Ela ta querendo me enlouquecer, é isso? É uma humana... Isso não pode acontecer em hipótese alguma! – disse arremessando o diário longe.

-Livro ruim? – perguntou Alice com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Mais ou menos. – respondi mal humorado.

"_**Não adianta tentar fugir de um sentimento tão forte".**_ – pensava Alice.

- Do que está falando Alice? – me virei pra ela que tinha um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- Desculpe meu irmão, mas assim que decidiu lê-lo, as visões vieram uma atrás da outra, não posso controlar. – falou sentando-se no divã que havia no meu quarto. - A garota tem uma imaginação e tanto não? Aqueles sonhos são quentes. – disse a enxerida me provocando.

- Para com isso Alice! Viu algo? – o que ela pretendia? A conhecia perfeitamente pra sacar que estava aprontando.

- Ainda não! – disse dando a mínima. - Mas como não percebemos, que havia alguém nos observando há tanto tempo?

- Também não sei Alice, o estranho é que pelo que diz, pensa em mim no colégio. – eu andava de um lado para outro, segurando os cabelos com força. - Como nunca ouvi seus pensamentos? Pelo que descreve, se alguém tivesse tais pensamentos, teria notado com toda a certeza.

- A curiosidade está te corroendo não é? – e lá estava aquele sorrisinho.

- Está!Mas tenho medo Alice, ela trouxe a tona coisas que estavam enterradas há muito tempo entende? Sentimentos e sensações que enterrei quando ainda era humano, estou confuso e um tanto perturbado. –Alice sempre me compreendeu, sempre fomos muito ligados.

- Sei disso Edward, você está fascinado por ela e pelo que vi o cheiro dela é bem apelativo pra você, não é? – dizia me lembrando daquele detalhe.

- Só não sei se o cheiro é mesmo dela, Alice! – soltei me sentando ao seu lado.

- Tome Edward. – disse me entregando o bendito diário. - Termine de lê-lo e veja se vale à pena lutar pelo que está sentindo, meu irmão! – ela o entregou a mim saindo em seguida. Soltei um suspiro resignado e voltei a ler aquele bendito diário.

**Mais um fim de semana tedioso! Minha mãe como sempre reclamou dizendo que ando estranha e misteriosa. Segundo minha amada mãe eu teria que estar namorando, curtindo a vida como uma adolescente normal! Dona Renée sempre diz que eu nasci com trinta anos... Que sou muito madura pra idade que tenho, mas o que posso fazer? Alguém tinha que ter juízo naquela casa não é? Ás vezes minha mãe me torra a paciência com esse negócio de namorado, garotos e afins. **

"**Por que você nunca namorou? Não sabe o que está perdendo! Essa é a melhor fase de sua vida! Tem que aproveitar filha... Apaixonar-se e desapaixonar-se quantas vezes possível. "– essas são algumas de suas frases preferidas... Já o meu pai não diz nada, aliás, ele nunca diz nada, é bem sossegado até. **

**Mas o que eu digo pra ela? **

**Olha mãe eu estou completamente apaixonada por um cara que é um verdadeiro Deus Grego, o cara mais lindo que já na minha vida. O mais interessante e gostoso em que coloquei meus olhos nesses meus míseros dezessete anos... Só tem um pequeno detalhe... Ele nem faz idéia que eu existo. **

**Dona Renée me internaria no dia seguinte, com toda a certeza. Apesar de que se ela o visse, surtaria. Como não enlouquecer com aquilo? Aquela boca, aquele corpo, aquele olhar... É o que sempre digo a mim mesma: "Isabella... Você definitivamente é maluca, completamente maluca." **

- O nome dela é Isabella? É um lindo nome. Isabella... Isabella de que?

**Provavelmente Edward deve ter uma namorada maravilhosa, aquelas de capa de revista ou até melhor... Tem que haver alguém, com certeza e deve ser linda, perfeita como ele e eu aqui sonhando como uma idiota. Às vezes me odeio por isso, me pergunto o que teria acontecido se tivesse dado uma chance a Jake? **

**Confesso que não sei o que fazer com esse amor que só aumenta a cada dia, vivo em um mundo de sonhos... Pois em meus sonhos Edward me ama! Lá eu sou dele por completo e nos amamos de forma intensa e insana. **

Ao ler aquilo senti um aperto no peito, um nó se formou em minha garganta, queria poder dizer que não há ninguém, que nunca houve e que ela, Isabella é a primeira mulher que me fez sentir vivo novamente. Preciso conhecê-la, saber que é essa garota estranha e maluca, Isabella.

**Hoje fiquei o admirando no horário de almoço todo, nem comi, queria guardar em minha memória cada detalhe dele. Serão três meses, sem vê-lo, sentirei falta dele. Estou indo para Jacksonville Flórida, minha mãe está morando lá agora, já que Phill está tentando em um time de lá, espero que ele consiga desta vez. **

Havia um desenho em grafite, Isabella havia me desenhado com riquezas de detalhes, era talentosa, muito talentosa.

**Aqui faz tanto sol, mas nem assim consigo pegar uma corzinha, sou tão branca que às vezes penso que tem algum problema comigo. Fui com minha mãe a praia, conversamos muito, muito mesmo! Ela me contou que montou um quarto pra mim aqui, quer que eu venha pra cá, mas não posso... Na verdade eu não quero sair mais de Forks, é lá que ele está, por tanto, é lá que ficarei. **

**Não via a hora de voltar, nunca quis tanto que as aulas voltassem, fiquei um mês lá e já não suportava mais, eu queria o frio de Forks, a chance de cruzar com ele pela rua ou sei lá onde. Preenchi meu tempo desenhando, mas não me atrevo a mostrá-los a ninguém somente a ti meu amigo.**

Haviam algumas folhas dobradas ao abrir à primeira foi como se meu coração voltasse a bater. Infelizmente em nenhum deles dava pra ver seu rosto, em algumas ilustrações estávamos nos beijando, em outras nos amando... Seus desenhos eram tão ricos em detalhes que me deixou intrigado, e muito, mas muito impressionado.

**Meu pai ficou feliz, por eu ter voltado cedo, até me chamou pra irmos pescar, foi uma comédia total... Acho que nunca mais fará aquilo na vida. Quase virei o barco, quando pegou o peixe, tive tanto nojo que comecei a gritar e me debater. Ele pedia pra eu parar, dizia que estava espantando os peixes. Depois teve a brilhante idéia de me dar uma minhoca, onde em sã consciência Charlie achou que eu colocaria minha mão em uma minhoca? **

**Ele acabou me deixando com os garotos e voltou pra sua pescaria. Jake estava sumido, Seth e Paul ficaram comigo, fizemos uma fogueira na praia enquanto eles contavam histórias e lendas da tribo. Contaram uma história que me deixou um tanto intrigada, ela falava sobre lobos e frios. Dizia que os Quileutes descendiam de lobos, de como tiveram que defender a aldeia de um frio, que matava suas mulheres e crianças.**

**Segundo eles, eram seres sedentos por sangue, contaram sobre um clã diferente que havia aparecido por aqui e que não se alimentavam de pessoas e sim de animais. Fiquei fascinada com aquela história, aquele sonho veio em minha mente, aquele onde Edward lutava com um lobo enorme. Tive que usar de todo meu charme insistente para insistir que me contassem mais. **

**Para minha surpresa, me contaram que Efraim Black e outros de sua época firmaram um acordo com esse clã tão diferente, disseram que poderiam viver em Forks desde que respeitassem três regras básicas: **

**Jamais atacar um humano... **

**Jamais cruzar os limites do território... E a mais importante: **

**Jamais transformar alguém.**

**Descreveram os frios como criaturas malignas que possuíam a pele fria e branca, com olhos vermelhos como rubis. **

Não pode ser... Isabella é amiga dos Quileutes, aqueles cães idiotas não têm respeito pelas tradições, àquelas crianças levam tudo na brincadeira, acham que não passamos de lendas tolas de sua tribo! Como nos expõe desta forma?

**Não consegui dormir aquela noite, os olhos deles eram dourados, de todos eles, até do Dr. Carlisle, eles não se misturavam com as pessoas... Nunca os vi comendo na realidade, sempre brincavam com a comida... Mas suas bandejas saiam tão cheias quanto haviam chegado... Seus olhos mudavam de cor, iam do âmbar ao ônix. **

**Aquilo me intrigava e tirava o sono, pesquisei tudo o que podia sobre os "frios", muita coisa idiota apareceu, mas algumas coisas se encaixavam perfeitamente, mas ainda havia a dúvida... Seria possível que os Cullen fossem mesmo esses frios ao qual os garotos mencionaram? Eu teria me apaixonado por um vampiro? **

Sabia que ela nunca amaria o monstro que sou na realidade, me senti horrível com aquilo, Isabella ia me odiar, me repudiar, com toda a certeza.

**Fui dormir com aquilo em minha mente, acabei sonhando com ele de novo, onde novamente me deliciei com seus lábios deslizando por minha pele, suas mãos me tocando com delicadeza, como se eu fosse um cristal. Edward parecia querer decorar cada pedaço do meu corpo, me tocando como se fosse à primeira vez. **

**Em um movimento rápido me colocou sobre si, suas mãos em meus quadris me guiavam no ritmo certo, me fazendo cavalgar sobre ele, podia senti-lo fundo em mim e aquela sensação era de plenitude, me sentia completa com ele ali, dentro de mim. Ambos desfrutávamos de um prazer imensurável, era algo fora do comum. **

Daria tudo pra senti-la do modo como descreve... Tê-la em meus braços, sentir seu gosto, seu toque quente, fazer amor desta forma tão intensa e avassaladora.

**Naquela noite compreendi que há mim pouco importava o que Edward Cullen é ou faz... O amo, o amo mais que tudo, ele pode até ser um vampiro e nem que somente desejasse meu sangue, o daria a Edward de bom grado, se isso o fizesse feliz. **

Tive que fechar aquele diário, ele estava me deixando completamente louco... Como assim me ama como sou? Sai do meu quarto pela sacada mesmo, não queria ver ninguém, então fui para a clareira, o lugar que Isabella descrevia com riquezas de detalhes. Era como se eu pudesse senti-la ali, seu cheiro ainda estava gravado em minha mente, se é que aquele cheiro era mesmo dela. Recostei-me em uma das árvores e voltei a ler aquele bendito diário.

**Meu pai comentou que tem alguma coisa rondando Forks, dois montanhistas, apareceram mortos, dizem que tem um animal atacando as pessoas, na floresta. Sinto que há algo estranho acontecendo na reserva, Paul anda sumido, assim como Quil. Jake anda estranho, não atende meus telefonemas. Meu pai disse pra eu dar um tempo a ele e não ir à reserva, mas estou pensando seriamente em ir até lá, ver o que estão me escondendo. **

**Contrariando meu pai fui até a reserva, próximo ao grande penhasco, gosto da vista de lá, fiquei sentada em uma das pedras admirando o mar, perdi a noção da hora e quando voltava para o carro, estanquei ao ver um lobo enorme me encarando. **

**Meu sangue gelou, eu tremia inteira, era idêntico ao lobo do sonho, mas ao contrário do sonho, não rosnava somente me olhava. Não sabia se corria ou se ficava ali parada, senti meu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas, meu único pensamento naquele momento era que eu jamais veria Edward novamente... Fechei meus olhos e a imagem dele me invadiu, ele seria a ultima coisa que veria. Mas ao abrir meus olhos novamente o lobo havia sumido, corri para o carro e não faço idéia de como cheguei em casa, por que eu tremia sem parar.**

Se eu tivesse um coração, ele teria parado naquele momento!Como ela teve coragem de ir à reserva com aqueles lobos instáveis por lá? Havia um desenho do lobo, com certeza um transmorfo.

**Resolvi não contar ao meu pai, era capaz dele colocar um batalhão de gente pra caçar o tal lobo. Se o lobo existe, se ele era real então os frios são mesmo reais não é? Afinal são da mesma lenda, a mesma história, não existem lobos daquele tamanho. **

**Sonhei com ele novamente, o que não é mais novidade, mas desta vez Edward estava sério, dizia que tinha que me proteger e pra isso iria embora... Sentia como se meu peito estivesse sendo rasgado. A dor era dilacerante, ele partiu me deixando ali, naquele lugar, sozinha... Eu chorava descontroladamente, o desespero se apossou de mim e tentei segui-lo, mas quando atravessei as árvores me deparei com o penhasco, que me chamava e sem pensar saltei, me chocando com a água gelada... **

**Acordei puxando o ar com força, meu peito doía como se tivessem arrancado meu coração, passei dois dias trancada chorando compulsivamente. Eu precisava vê-lo, mas ainda restava uma semana para a volta das aulas e aquilo me consumia. **

**Setembro de 2008**

**Não sonhei com ele durante toda a semana e chorei quase todas as noites, parecia que ele havia me abandonado até mesmo em meus sonhos. Finalmente as aulas retornaram e Edward estava lá lindo como sempre, meu coração se encheu de felicidade com aquilo, tanto que até ignorei as pessoas que falavam comigo. **

**Ainda estou preocupada com Jake, ele sumiu mesmo, Billy disse que foi viajar, mas algo me diz que está mentindo... Sinto tanta falta dele, sinto falta do meu amigo... Se aquele cabeça dura entendesse que o amo como a um irmão. Seth também sumiu o que me deixou ainda mais preocupada o que estaria acontecendo em La Push?**

Ela é muito esperta, inteligente, mal sabe o quanto está certa em suas conclusões.

**Fico olhando pra Edward imaginando, se ele realmente é um vampiro? Explicaria muita coisa, mas vampiros não podem sair à luz do sol, podem? Como fazem para estar sempre aqui? Sendo vampiros, como conseguem ficar no meio de tanta gente? **

**Fui tirada dos meus devaneios por Mike, que insistia em me chamar para a mesa deles, estava irritada já que o idiota tampava a visão que eu tinha dele e quando o tapado saiu Edward já não estava mais lá, minha vontade era de arrancar a cabeça de Mike Newton. **

**Meu pai ta amarradão em Hana, uma viúva enxuta que mora na reserva, parece que a coisa ta rolando faz tempo, mas meu o velho Charlie é um homem bem discreto, deve ser por causa da profissão. Fiquei feliz quando me disse que iria se casar, mais um se dando bem enquanto a lunática aqui continua sem namorado, a não ser imaginário.**

**A boa noticia é que não vou ter que ir pra reserva, meu paizinho concordou em me deixar aqui na cidade mesmo, até concluir os estudos e me mandar para uma universidade bem longe daqui, quem sabe assim consigo tirá-lo da minha mente e do meu coração. **

Com certeza seria o melhor pra você, minha doce humana... Isabella.

**Hana é super legal, acho que meu pai vai ser feliz, espero que sim, ela faz bem ao meu pai, o faz sorri o que é raro. Estou tão feliz por eles. Quanto a mim... Não vejo a hora deste tormento terminar, depois que eu me formar vou desaparecer e Edward Cullen não passará de uma deliciosa lembrança. Se como humano era impossível, como vampiro então... Jamais iria querer algo com uma humana simples e isonsa como eu. De uma coisa eu tenho certeza, onde quer que eu esteja, pra onde quer que eu vá... Ele sempre vai estar em meu coração, o meu primeiro e único amor, meu vampiro lindo, meu Edward. **

- Preciso saber quem é você Isabella, preciso vê-la, nem que seja de longe.

**Se eu pudesse libertar  
A luz que existe em seu olhar  
Do frio dessa solidão sem fim**

**Se alguém pudesse adivinhar  
O que fazer, o que falar  
Um encanto pra fazer o amor surgir**

**Trazer você de vez pra mim**

**O tempo vai passar  
E eu sei pra sempre vou levar  
O seu amor por onde eu for**

**Você nasceu pra mim  
Só pra mim  
Vem pra mim  
Vem pro meu coração**

**Eu vou guardar o meu amor  
Eternamente pra você  
Um dia eu sei que vai olhar pra mim  
Então enfim vou ser feliz**

**O tempo vai passar  
E eu sei pra sempre vou levar  
O seu amor por onde eu for**

**Eu sei você nasceu pra mim  
Só pra mim  
Então vem pra mim  
Vem pro meu coração**

**Deixei meu coração falar por mim, dedico a eles esses simples versos, dedilhei meu violão tentando encontrar o tom certo e foi assim que surgiu esta canção que fiz pra ele meu diário... Para o dono absoluto do meu coração. **

Ela compôs pra mim? Isabella conseguia me tocar fundo, ela mexia com todo o meu ser e eu nem sequer sabia quem era esta garota!

**O que farei com todo esse amor que trago em meu peito? Esse amor que me faz queimar cada vez que o vejo **

Preciso saber quem é você, minha doce humana... Me de um sinal.

**Essa semana está uma loucura, estou ajudando meu pai e Hana com os preparativos do casamento, mal tenho tempo pra você meu amigo. Depois de sábado, minha vida volta ao normal, ai voltamos a nos falar por hora só tenho a dizer que ele é como uma droga pra mim sou viciada em Edward Cullen, não preciso nem tocá-lo, me satisfaço somente em respirar o mesmo ar que ele, só com isso, me dou por satisfeita. **

Droga! Acabou não tem mais nada? Como vou saber quem é você minha Isabella?


	3. Chapter 3

**FINAL DE SEMANA! **

**MAIS UM CAPITULO PRA VCS! **

**BEIJOCAS DA LU**

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

Voltei pra casa frustrado, achei que descobriria quem era ela, mas o que sei é que se chama Isabella, que seu pai se chama Charlie e sua mãe Renée.

"_**Edward amanhã teremos um compromisso, um casamento, infelizmente teremos que comparecer é importante." **_– pensou Carlisle assim que entrei em casa, desci para ter com ele.

- Teremos mesmo que ir? – estava sem ânimo.

- É importante filho, o chefe de polícia Charlie Swan irá se casar, ele é um bom homem e fez questão de nos convidar, sabe que nem todos nesta cidade simpatizam conosco, não é? – explicava ele, Charlie Swan? Irá se casar? Era muita coincidência.

- Carlisle conhece a família dele? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Ele era sozinho até pouco tempo, mas sua filha agora mora com ele. – disse sem dar importância, entrei em sua mente, mas ele não me dava nada que de que eu precisava.

- A conhece? – insisti, ele estranhou minha pergunta, mas em seguida me deleitei com a imagem de uma garota com longos cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos cor de chocolate, sua pele era branca quase como a nossa... Sua boca era tentadora, seus lábios cheios... Era linda, simplesmente linda... Era ela, a minha doce humana... A minha Isabella! Flashes dela me invadiram a mente, a via de relance, sempre em segundo plano, no refeitório.

"_**O que há com esse garoto?"**_ – se perguntava meu pai me olhando estranho.

- O que houve Edward, está estranho? – Carlisle tinha a mão em meu ombro.

- É ela, Isabella, Isabella Swan, Bella Swan, BS. – ele me olhava confuso.

"_**O que deu nele, porque tanto interesse na filha de Charlie?**_ – pensava Carlisle me dando a confirmação que precisava, Alice apareceu em um átimo.

"_**Descobriu quem é ela não é? Oh! Edward ela é linda e gosta de mim." **_– pensava animadíssima.

- Não sei se é o certo Alice, ela deve ficar onde está, será melhor pra ela. – tentava ser racional, mas por dentro estava radiante, Carlisle nos olhava confuso.

- O que está acontecendo? Porque o interesse?

- Curiosidade!

- É uma criança Edward, a única filha do chefe de polícia, é tudo o que ele tem. – eu sabia perfeitamente daquilo, sabia que o certo era me manter afastado, mas agora que eu sabia quem era ela... Não sabia se conseguiria me manter longe.

- Não pode contra o destino Edward, ela te ama como você é, o que mais você pode quer meu irmão? Essa garota é completamente apaixonada por você. – o que Alice disse me deixou ainda mais confuso. - Providenciarei a roupa de todos, vamos ficar magníficos! – Alice estava super empolgada.

- Sem exageros Alice, não queremos chamar a atenção. – lembrou Carlisle me olhando com preocupação. – Não vai resistir não é? A curiosidade está te corroendo, não está? – disse se voltando pra mim.

- Preciso vê-la, nem que for de longe...

- Sabe que não conseguirá resistir, olha pra você Edward, nunca o vi assim... Tão nervoso e ansioso.

- Você não tem idéia do que ela despertou em mim...

- Mas nem sequer a conhece.

- Esse é o ponto, preciso conhecê-la pai.

- Para depois se afastar, é isso? Não acha que será cruel demais com ela? Não acha que é melhor deixá-la com a ilusão? – meu pai estava coberto de razão, eu estava dividido entre o que era certo e que eu desejava com todo meu ser.

- De qualquer forma, vou vê-la amanhã, afinal é o casamento do pai dela! – disse indo para o meu quarto.

Fomos em dois carros, para não chamar muito a atenção, Emmett e Rose, foram com Carlisle e Esme, Alice e Jazz, foram comigo. Havia algumas pessoas conhecidas do colégio assim como do hospital, os Quileutes estavam lá em peso, mas se mantiveram afastados. Seus pensamentos não eram nada agradáveis ao nosso respeito, de muitos ali na realidade.

O chefe Swan veio nos cumprimentar, era um bom sujeito, como Carlisle disse, e estava preocupado com Isabella que estava atrasada, se preocupava também em deixá-la sozinha morando na cidade, já que ela não quis ir para a reserva. Charlie era como Isabella havia descrito, um homem de poucas palavras, mas bem intenso em seus sentimentos.

- Que bom que veio doutor, é um prazer tê-los aqui! – disse cumprimentando Carlisle, seus sentimentos eram sinceros com relação ao meu pai.

- Senhora Esme, é um prazer conhecê-la.

- Charlie, estes são meus filhos, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice. – Carlisle nos apresentou, apontando cada um de nós, o chefe Swan ficou receoso no início, mas nos cumprimentou gentilmente, se assustou um pouco com o tamanho de Emmett, mas se encantou por Alice.

- Vocês estudam com minha filha Isabella, não é? – Alice e eu afirmamos de imediato, deixando os outros um tanto confusos.

"_**De quem eles estão falando?"**_ – se perguntava Emmett.

Todos aqueles pensamentos em um lugar concentrado estavam me dando dor de cabeça, achei melhor sair um pouco, pelo menos até a cerimônia começar. Fiquei afastado da igreja, não que fosse adiantar muito, mas tentei me concentrar nos pensamentos de Charlie e nos de minha família. Ao longe ouvi o ronco estrondoso de um motor, além de pensamentos um tanto divertidos.

"_**Porque você tinha que me deixar na mão, justo hoje?**_**"**

"_**Porque não peguei a merda de um taxi?" **_

"_**Vamos meu bebê, já estou atrasada." **_

Quando se aproximou, vi que se tratava de uma Chevy 53 vermelha, era uma lata velha enferrujada, já tinha visto aquela velharia no estacionamento do colégio. Só não fazia idéia a quem pertencia, assim que estacionou uma garota saiu dela.

Usava um lindo vestido azul escuro que deixava suas costas completamente nuas, ia até a altura dos joelhos, o tecido caia solto moldando perfeitamente um corpo curvilíneo... Porque ela estava descalça? Estava debruçada sobre o banco tentando pegar algo no banco do passageiro, quando se curvou não pude deixar de notar a bela retaguarda que possuía.

"_**Droga de fim de mundo e hoje você não me ajudou, não é?"**_ – a garota se endireitou, em sua mão uma pequena bolsa e um casaco branco. Seus cabelos caíram em cascata pelas costas, era de um castanho avermelhado e formava cachos largos nas pontas. Ela estava a uma boa distância e eu entre uns arbustos, pois não queria ser notado.

- E uma droga mesmo! Ainda por cima vou ter que usar salto, nesse chão liso... – resmungava tentando calçar os sapatos. – Porque diabo não pode usar algo confortável? – a cena era um tanto inusitada.

A garota se virou ainda resmungando e praguejando, meus olhos mal podiam acreditar no que viam... Era ela, a Isabella que vi na mente de Carlisle e na de Charlie, a minha doce humana, minha Isabella. Uma rajada de vento soprou trazendo consigo seu cheiro tão tentador, aquele cheiro tão apelativo invadiu minhas narinas fazendo minha garganta queimar como o fogo do inferno.

- Só espero não pagar o mico de cair ou algo parecido. - dizia pra si mesma. – Será que ele veio? – ela não era muito coerente. – Oh! Seria bem de você Isabella, se estabacar na frente de todos em pleno casamento do seu pai. – segurei o riso me concentrando ao máximo, tentando ler sua mente e nada! Absolutamente nada, podia ouvir claramente cada pensamento dentro daquela igreja e ao seu redor, mas Isabella era completamente muda pra mim.

Deduzi então que ela falava consigo mesma no carro, ela subia os degraus da entrada ainda discutindo consigo mesma, andava devagar e com extremo cuidado tentando se equilibrar no salto. Com certeza não estava acostumada com eles.

- Isso Isabella, bem devagar, um pé depois do... – ela pisou em falso se desequilibrando, ia cair com tudo e sem pensar nas conseqüências corri e a amparei.

- Cuidado! – pedi a segurando firme em meus braços.

- Oh meu Deus! - soltou quando me viu... Eu a tinha em meus braços e estava completamente ciente do calor que emanava de seu corpo junto ao meu, seu rosto levemente corado a deixava tentadoramente linda.

Estávamos muito próximos, seu rosto a centímetros do meu, seu hálito quente batia contra o meu rosto. Senti seu corpo todo estremecer, seu coração batia forte e acelerado como o de um colibri. Seus olhos eram castanhos, cor de chocolate, tão intensos e brilhantes, como se sua alma estivesse refletida ali. Me permiti soltar o ar e respirei fundo sentindo seu cheiro tão tentador e apelativo me invadir.

- Oi. – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Oi. – disse sem conseguir soltá-la.

- Hmmm... Será que poderia me soltar? – suas bochechas ficaram ainda mais rosadas e aquele pequeno acumulo de sangue fez minha boca se encher de veneno, e com certa relutância a soltei.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu se afastando de mim, entrando na igreja apressada.

Ali naquele momento me dei conta de que a queria pra mim, só pra mim... Isabella... Minha Isabella.

Voltei para o meu lugar perdido em meus próprios pensamentos. **"**_**Como não a havia notado antes uma criatura tão linda?" "Como tem coragem de dizer que é comum e sem sal?" **_**-** Isabella não tinha aquela beleza clássica, mas era sem sombra de dúvidas linda, encantadora_. - __**"Como nunca senti seu cheiro antes, o perfume do seu sangue era envolvente e inebriante, além de tentador."**__ - _Sua boca eratão apelativa quanto seu sangue, era como se pedisse pra ser beijada. **"**_**Porque não tenho acesso a ela? Porque sua mente é fechada pra mim?"**_

- Onde esteve? – perguntou Carlisle em um tom inaudível para os humanos.

- Lá fora, tomando um ar. – respondi despertando dos meus devaneios.

"_**Há lobos por aqui.**_**"** – completou mentalmente, somente assenti.

A cerimônia teria início, ela estava no altar ao lado de um garoto Quileute, Seth era seu nome, um jovem lobo. Pelo que li em sua mente, eram amigos, já que a noiva a tal Hana de quem Isabella falava era tia dele. Apesar de ser um lobo a mente daquele garoto me surpreendeu, era a mente mais pura a qual já tive acesso.

Isabella estava linda lá em cima e um tanto emocionada, podia não ler sua mente, mas seus olhos eram muito expressivos. Seus sentimentos eram refletidos naqueles orbes cor de chocolate. Era pequena, pude sentir quando estava em meus braços e perto do garoto, parecia ainda menor. O vestido lhe caia perfeitamente, moldando seu corpo, um corpo pequeno, porém perfeito, tudo na medida certa e exata.

"_**Tenta disfarçar, está devorando-a com o olhar."**_ – pensou Alice me chamando a atenção, não havia me dado conta.

"_**O que deu nele, porque ta olhando tanto pra aquela garota? Será que meu mano resolveu virar macho?"**_ – meus dentes rangeram ao travar a mandíbula, Emm tinha o dom de me tirar do sério.

"_**O que esse idiota tanto olha lá pra cima? Credo! Esse fedor insuportável de cachorro está me enjoando"**_ – eram os pensamentos de Rose.

Voltei a me concentrar nela e ignorando os pensamentos a nossa volta, assim que acabou a cerimônia, fomos nos despedir dos noivos, claro não ficaríamos para a recepção, seria difícil disfarçar lá, já que não comíamos nem bebíamos nada.

- Que pena que não podem ficar, mas deixe-me lhes apresentar minha filha Isabella! – Charlie estava feliz e completamente apaixonado por sua esposa que foi bem simpática conosco.

- Bella, venha filha, quero lhe apresentar algumas pessoas. – a chamou, ao se virar seu sorriso se desfez e Isabella estancou, seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Se lembra do doutor Carlisle, não é mesmo? - não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

- Como está doutor Carlisle, é um prazer tê-lo aqui! – ela parecia tímida, extremamente tímida, bem diferente da garota que descreve seus sentimentos com tanto fervor.

- O prazer é meu, Isabella. – meu pai a cumprimentou normalmente.

- Esta é sua esposa Esme! – Charlie continuou com as apresentações.

- Você é linda Bella! Parabéns Charlie, sua filha é um encanto! – o elogio de Esme a deixou ainda mais corada.

"_**Essa garota é tão sem graça, faça-me o favor".**_ – retrucou Rose em pensamento com sua mania de se achar melhor que todas.

- Bella, estes são meus filhos, creio que estudem juntos? – desta vez foi Esme quem fez as honras.

- Nos vemos no colégio às vezes. – ela evitava olhar pra mim, seu coração estava martelando em seu peito e todos notaram.

- Estes são Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice e Edward. –mal sabia Esme que Isabella nos conhecia e muito bem.

- É um prazer conhecê-los. – nossos olhares se cruzaram e desta vez ela sustentou meu olhar o que era incomum em um humano, mas Isabella sabia o que éramos, pelo menos desconfiava. - Oficialmente é claro. – concluiu, Alice olhou pra mim com um sorriso enorme.

- O prazer é nosso Bella, você realmente é um encanto. – disse Alice a cumprimentando com um abraço, que foi prontamente retribuído.

"_**Nossa! Como ela cheira bem".**_– pensou enquanto a abraçava.

"_**Não me lembro de tê-la visto no colégio".**_ – pensava Emm olhando pra ela.

"_**Essa garota está muito nervosa e ansiosa, será que devo acalmá-la?"**_ – pensava Jazz, dei um cutucão nele e acenei negativamente.

- Realmente é um prazer conhecer você, Isabella. – tomei sua mão delicada, depositando um beijo nela, Isabella me olhava ignorando totalmente as pessoas a nossa volta, minha vontade era de tirá-la de lá e falar tudo que eu estava sentindo, mas seria loucura.

"_**O que deu nesse idiota? Ele está flertando com essa coisa?"**_ – o pensamento de Rose me deixou profundamente irritado, contive um rosnado, mas ela ia me ouvir, a se ia.

- Você não vai ficar?- sua voz mostrava claramente seu desapontamento. - Quer dizer vocês não vão ficar? – se corrigiu, corando novamente.

"_**Fique Edward, eu te faço companhia."**_– pedia Alice praticamente berrando em sua mente.

- Acho que podemos ficar um pouco pelo menos não é Edward, depois nós encontramos com vocês lá. – Alice disse deixando a todos confusos.

- Se é assim, ficaremos um pouco mais então. – Isabella deu um sorriso encantador.

"_**Eu também quero ficar**_**."** – pediu Emmett, em sua mente perturbada queria ver o que rolaria em uma festa daquelas.

"_**Edward está estranho, será que está interessado nela? Depois de tantos anos?" **_– Esme me olhava perdida em divagações, depois de todos terem cumprimentado os noivos, nos afastamos para que os lobos se aproximassem.

- Você ficou maluco? Falar com aquela coisa daquele jeito? E o que vai fazer aqui? Em uma festa de humanos? – disparou Rose quando nos aproximamos dos carros.

- Cala essa boca Rose!Você já está me irritando, não fale assim dela! –cuspi entre os dentes, o egoísmo e o narcisismo dela eram irritantes.

- Nossa! – disse debochada. - Vai defendê-la agora? O que foi está apaixonado por ela? – acusou entre os dentes.

- Isso não é de sua conta Rose, já disse pra calar essa boca, quer que eu diga o porquê está tão irritada? – ela me lançou um olhar mortal, recuando em seguida.

- Já basta! Aqui não é lugar e nem hora para discutirmos isso, nós vamos embora! – Carlisle estava extremamente sério.

"_**Tem certeza do que está fazendo?**_**"** – perguntou me encarando, somente assenti.

- Tudo bem, boa sorte então, mas cautela filho. – avisou preocupado com os lobos que estavam ali.

- Eu também vou ficar. – anunciou Emmett deixando Rose furiosa, a loira entrou no carro rosnando.

- Depois eu a deixo calminha. – dizia o lesado com um sorriso sacana nos lábios, estremeci só de pensar em como faria aquilo. Alice não insistiu para que Jazz ficasse, sabia o quanto era difícil pra ele.

- Cara você ta ferrado!- dizia Emmett em um tom que somente a gente conseguia ouvir.

- Eu sei!

- Ela é humana, filha do chefe de policia e amiga daqueles cachorros, indiscutivelmente, você ta ferrado! – insistia como um disco quebrado.

- Não liga pra ele Edward, confie em mim, vai dar tudo certo. – algo no sorriso de Alice me dizia que ela sabia muito mais do que deixava transparecer.

"_**Com tanta mulher arrastando assa pra ele, o cara vai gamar justo a filha do chefe de policia e amigas daqueles cães sarnentos?**_**" **– pensava o lesado.

- Me deixa em paz Emm. – cuspi entre os dentes.

Fomos a caminho da recepção, que seria na parte de trás da pequena igreja. Havia umas tendas e um pequeno palco, assim como uma pequena pista de dança montada, nos sentamos em uma mesa mais afastada. Isabella estava abraçada a Seth, que às vezes a erguia a girando no ar.

"_**Como eu queria poder te contar Bells, me desculpe minha linda."**_ – pensava o garoto com carinho.

"_**O que eles fazem aqui? Sanguessugas nojentos."**_– eram os pensamentos de Paul que nos olhava de rabo de olho.

- Onde está o Jake tio Billy? – Isabella perguntou para um velho em uma cadeira de rodas, então o tal Jake era o filho de Billy Black, descendente de Efrain Black?

"_**As coisas estão ficando cada vez melhores."**_ – pensei comigo mesmo.

- Ele não pode vir filha, acredite foi melhor assim. – respondeu olhando para nós, ela me pareceu triste com aquilo, pelo que dizia no diário, sentia falta do amigo. Começou a tocar uma música agitada e a pista logo encheu, Seth queria dançar com ela, mas Isabella recusou de imediato.

- Ficou louco Seth, quer que eu me esborrache no chão, no meio de toda essa gente? – ela parecia ser muito insegura.

- Não pode ser tão ruim assim, venha? – insistiu a puxando pra pista.

- Nem pensar, sabe que não sei dançar, tenho dois pés esquerdos. – Emmett gargalhou ao ouvi-la, já Alice e eu, fomos mais discretos.

- Essa garota é uma figura. – disse meneando a cabeça, pelos pensamentos dele, sabia que Emm havia gostado dela.

- Você não viu nada cara. – não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, de repente a música cessou e Charlie subiu ao palco, em sua mente pude ver que pediria para Isabella tocar e cantar.

- Sabia disso? – perguntei me virando para Alice, que ela havia feito uma música pra mi eu sabia, mas cantar e tocar? A tampinha deu de ombros sorrindo.

- Bells, minha filha... – Charlie estava tenso, tinha medo que recusasse, já que Isabella não gostava de chamar a atenção pra si. - Será que pode dar um presente para seu velho pai?

- O que quiser pai. – respondeu prontamente o abraçando em seguida.

- Toque e cante para nós filha, por favor? – pediu depositando um beijo em sua testa, Bella ficou tensa, assentindo em seguida.

- Só faço isso porque te amo muito chefe Swan. – brincou indo em direção ao piano. – Não garanto que irá agradar a todos. – disse visivelmente nervosa, mordia os lábios com força. Começou a dedilhar uma música que eu sabia de cor **Claire de Lune de Debussy**, creio que pelo nervosismo, errou algumas notas, mas mesmo assim era lindo vê-la ao piano.

"_**Eu disse, o destino os quer juntos, ela é perfeita pra você Edward."**_– pensou Alice.

Charlie estava emocionado ao vê-la tocar, pela mente dele, pude ver que aquela música era a que Isabella ouvia pra dormir quando pequena. Assim que acabou abriu um sorriso lindo e foi aplaudida por todos.

- Agora canta pra gente filha. – insistiu abraçado a ela, que ficou extremamente corada, vi perfeitamente quando bufou indo até a banda.

- Isso é só por que eu te amo chefe Swan. – disse mandando um beijo pra ele, Isabella correu os olhos pelo lugar e quando encontrou os meus sorriu timidamente, daria tudo para saber o que estava pensando, naquele exato momento.

-Além do arco-íris... - ela mordia os lábios, parecia um tanto insegura. - Espero que gostem. **(Além do arco íris- Luiza Possi)**

Além do arco-íris  
Pode ser  
Que alguém  
Veja em meus olhos  
O que eu não posso ver

Foi como se meu coração tivesse voltado a bater, sua voz era doce e Isabella cantava com o coração, ela cantava de olhos fechados.

Além do arco-íris  
Só eu sei  
Que o amor  
Poderá me dar tudo que eu sonhei

Um dia a estrela vai brilhar  
E o sonho vai virar realidade  
E leve o tempo que levar  
Eu sei que eu encontrarei a felicidade

Além do arco-íris  
Um lugar  
Que eu guardo em segredo  
Que só eu sei chegar

"_**Eu te disse, ela é perfeita pra você."**_– pensava Alice sem tirar os olhos dela. A letra batia com tudo que dizia naquele diário.

Um dia a estrela vai brilhar  
E o sonho vai virar realidade  
E leve o tempo que levar  
Eu sei que eu encontrarei a felicidade

A luz do arco-íris  
Me fez ver  
Que o amor  
Dos meus sonhos  
Tinha que ser você...

Assim que acabou foi aplaudida novamente, foi até a banda e pegou o violão, colocaram um banco pra ela que o dedilhou, Isabella tocava muito bem o violão. Soltou uns falsetes, antes de começar. (**Encanto- Sandy e Junior**)

Se eu pudesse libertar  
A luz que existe em seu olhar  
Do frio dessa solidão sem fim

Reconheci a letra de imediato, era a música que ela havia feito pra mim, olhei pra Alice que quicava na cadeira, batendo palmas.

Se alguém pudesse adivinhar  
O que fazer o que falar  
Um encanto pra fazer o amor surgir

Trazer você de vez pra mim

O tempo vai passar  
E eu sei pra sempre vou levar  
O seu amor por onde eu for

Você nasceu pra mim  
Só pra mim  
Vem pra mim  
Vem pro meu coração

Sua voz era tão linda quanto ela, meu peito estava a ponto de explodir tamanha felicidade que sentia nunca em minha existência me senti daquela forma.

Eu vou guardar o meu amor  
Eternamente pra você  
Um dia eu sei que vai olhar pra mim  
Então enfim vou ser feliz

O tempo vai passar  
E eu sei pra sempre vou levar  
O seu amor por onde eu for

Eu sei você nasceu pra mim  
Só pra mim  
Então vem pra mim  
Vem pro meu coração

- Canta mais uma Bells. – pediu Seth empolgado. Hana e Charlie reforçaram o pedido.

- Só mais uma, essa se chama **Ilusão. Sandy e Junior- acústico) **

Ilusão imaginar você pra mim  
Você jamais me olhou  
Sequer pensou que meu olhar fosse de amor

Meu coração dispara sempre que te vê  
Eu mal posso entender  
Como é bom te querer

Como é que eu posso ter  
Coragem pra falar dessa paixão  
Pois sei que vou morrer  
Se você disser não

Alice colocou a mão sobre meu ombro e em sua mente pude ver o quanto estava emocionada.

"_**Ela te ama de verdade meu irmão, é um amor puro e sincero."**_ – Alice disse em pensamento, sentia como se meu coração tivesse voltado a bater em meu peito, nunca pude imaginar que alguém me amaria assim, um monstro, um ser amaldiçoado. Mas Isabella me amava.

Então fico a sonhar com teu olhar  
E você dizendo sim  
E o primeiro beijo de amor sem fim

Te amo tanto e não sei mais  
Como é que eu vou viver em paz  
Se tudo que eu preciso  
É respirar teu ar  
Te amo tanto e sem querer  
Mas sei que posso te perder  
Pra alguém sem tanto amor  
Mas sem temer falar

Ilusão imaginar você pra mim  
Você jamais me olhou  
Sequer pensou que meu olhar fosse de amor

Meu coração dispara sempre que te vê  
Eu mal posso entender  
Como é bom te querer

Como é que eu posso ter  
Coragem pra falar dessa paixão  
Pois sei que vou morrer  
Se você disser não

Então fico a sonhar com teu olhar  
E você dizendo sim  
E o primeiro beijo de amor sem fim

Te amo tanto e não sei mais  
Como é que eu vou viver em paz  
Se tudo que eu preciso  
É respirar teu ar  
Te amo tanto e sem querer  
Mas sei que posso te perder  
Pra alguém sem tanto amor  
Mas sem temer falar

Novamente foi muito aplaudida, Isabella desceu rápido do palco, cumprimentando várias pessoas até chegar a nós.

- Você canta muito bem, tem uma linda voz Isabella. – elogiou Alice assim que Isabella se aproximou.

- Pode me chamar de Bella, Alice. – ela corou com o elogio, mordendo os lábios sem graça.

"_**Cara essa garota cheira muito bem, além de ser gostosa pra caramba.**_**"** – o descarado do Emmett percorria seu corpo com o olhar, lancei um olhar cortante pra ele que se encolheu. Voltei meu olhar para ela e várias coisas que dizia em seu diário, vieram em minha mente.

- Realmente canta muito bem Bella. – disse olhando em seus olhos, sorri ao ouvir seu coração disparar, fiquei de pé sendo acompanhado pelos meus irmãos. - Infelizmente temos que ir agora, foi um imenso prazer conhecer você. – depositei um beijo em seu rosto, inalando seu cheiro, sentindo minha garganta queimar.

"_**O coração dela vai explodir cara."**_ – pensou Emmett segurando o riso.

- Obrigado por ter ficado. – respondeu com a voz um pouco estranha.

- Nos vemos segunda Bella, adorei você. – Alice a abraçou novamente.

- Tudo bem então Alice, também adorei você. – dizia retribuindo o abraço, um sorriso tímido se formou em seus lábios.

- A gente se cruza no colégio Bella, foi legal te conhecer. –Emmett a abraçou, quase a esmagando.

- Solte-a agora mesmo, enlouqueceu? – cuspi entre os dentes, em um som inaudível para os humanos. - Desculpe, mas ele às vezes esquece a força que tem. – falei entre os dentes com vontade de socar aquele animal. Os pensamentos ali eram muito hostis, ainda mais depois que Bella se aproximou de nós.

- Por que quis vir embora Edward, estava legal lá. – reclamou Emmett.

- Diz isso porque não teve que ouvir as coisas que eu ouvi, se ficasse lá, iria acabar arrancando a cabeça de alguém. – eles logo compreenderam.


	4. Chapter 4

**DESCULPEM! **

**MEU MARIDO ME TROUXE UM TRABALHO EXTRA **

**E TIVE QUE DAR UMA ESCAPADINHA PRA POSTAR**

**NA PRESSA ME ATRAPALHEI... SORRY!**

**MAS AQUI ESTÁ! **

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

Ao chegar em casa, fui falar com Carlisle precisava colocá-lo a par de tudo, me abri com meu pai expondo tudo a ele... Falei sobre o esbarrão, o diário, os sonhos, as sensações eu me causaram... O modo como seu cheiro mexia comigo, o que senti quando a vi na igreja, quando a tive em meus braços... Carlisle se manteve em silêncio enquanto eu falava sem parar, sua mente estava fechada pra mim, quando terminei, ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Creio que saiba o que está havendo com você meu filho, finalmente se apaixonou, Edward, mas tenho que alertá-lo de que não será fácil.

- Eu sei.

- A garota Swan é filha do chefe de policia, sua única filha, eles são muito ligados aos Quileutes, agora por casamento e isso é um agravante, sem dizer que ela é uma humana e seu cheiro é chamativo, tentador demais. – como se eu já não soubesse de tudo aquilo. - Mas pelo que me disse e pelo que pude perceber, aquela garota te ama filho, sem ao menos te conhecer, acho que Isabella é uma garota pela qual vale à pena lutar, meu filho. Tem o meu total apoio, você mais do que ninguém, merece ser feliz. – ele me abraçou, me deixando mais confiante.

O domingo parecia interminável, na segunda, fui um dos primeiros a chegar ao estacionamento, fiquei observando todos os alunos chegarem, até ouvir o estrondoso motor de sua caminhonete ao longe. Estava nervoso, ansioso e sem saber como abordá-la. Isabella desceu do carro correndo os olhos por todo o estacionamento parando em mim, um tímido sorriso se formou em seus lábios, quando me vi. Foi para o prédio, teria que esperar até a hora do almoço, me senti inseguro, não poder ler sua mente me deixava perdido, sem saber como reagiria a minha abordagem repentina.

"_**Não acredito que perdeu uma chance dessas."**_ – reclamava Alice, revirei os olhos indo pra minha aula, não consegui me concentrar, passei as aulas observando - a pela mente dos outros, principalmente a dos professores, acabei descobrindo coisas interessantes sobre Isabella.

Era muito boa em biologia e literatura, em matemática nem tanto, em educação física era um verdadeiro desastre, sua coordenação motora era péssima, conseguia tropeçar nos próprios pés. Andava sempre cabisbaixa, escondida atrás de um enorme casaco, era como ela dizia... As pessoas passavam por ela sem enxergá-la.

Finalmente à hora do almoço havia chegado, estava ansioso e nervoso, quando entrei no refeitório Isabella já estava lá, sua mesa ficava em um cantinho isolado, seus olhos voltados para a mesa onde estavam meus irmãos. Ignorei a tudo e a todos, indo na direção de sua mesa, parando diante dela.

"_**Meu Deus! Edward Cullen está na mesa da sonsa da Swan"**_**-** pensou Lauren Malory indignada.

"_**O que ele pode querer com a esquisita da Bella**_**?"** – se perguntava Jéssica Stanley.

"_**O que aquele idiota pensa que está fazendo?"**_ – pensava Rose furiosa.

"_**Vai dar tudo certo maninho, confie em mim**_**."** dizia Alice confiante.

Isabella parecia não acreditar no que via, sua boca estava entreaberta, pude ouvir seu coração bater forte e descompassado, não conseguia ler sua mente, mas não era difícil ler seu olhar assim como suas expressões.

- Oi! – a cumprimentei me aproximando dela, estalando um beijo em seu rosto. Ouvi seu coração martelar em seu peito e sua respiração ficou suspensa.

- Ooi! –respondeu surpresa, soltando o ar que prendia.

- Posso me sentar? – perguntei educadamente.

- Fique a vontade. – seu o rosto estava levemente corado, seu cenho franzido, deveria estar se perguntando o que diabos eu fazia ali?

- Será que poderíamos conversar Isabella? – ela ainda me olhava um tanto incrédula.

- Bella... – me corrigiu. - Pode me chamar de Bella, você quer conversar comigo? Sobre o que? – como eu disse, estava confusa.

- Hmmm! É um assunto um tanto delicado, será que poderíamos ir para um lugar mais calmo, se importa de perder as duas últimas aulas? – não dava pra ficar calmo ali, minha mente estava cheia com os pensamentos de todos naquele lugar, estavam praticamente berrando inconformados e curiosos demais pelo fato de eu ter me sentado com ela.

- É tão sério assim? – Bella parecia apreensiva, pois mordia o lábio inferior com força, somente assenti.

- Bom, acho que não tem problema então, tudo bem. Vamos? – falou depois de pensar um pouco, foi frustrante não saber o que se passava naquela cabeçinha.

Peguei sua mochila e a conduzi até a área externa do colégio, com centenas de olhos cravados em nós dois. Ficamos próximos de algumas mesas que eram usadas pelos alunos, quando o sol dava as caras por aqui.

- O que exatamente quem me dizer? – ela brincava com o zíper do seu casaco enorme, mordendo os lábios com força, notei que ela fazia muito aquilo.

- Precisava te devolver algo! – seu cenho franziu, ela me olhou, sem entender o que havia dito.

- Devolver? Devolver o que?

- Isso. - disse retirando o diário de dentro da minha mochila, seus olhos foram para o mesmo em minha mão, sua boca estava literalmente aberta, parecia chocada.

- Ccomo isso foi parar em suas mãos? – ela atingiu um tom escarlate, tão corada que estava.

- Na sexta, alguém esbarrou em mim, senti algo cair em meus pés, abaixei pra pegar e quando me levantei, não encontrei ninguém, você não deve ter percebido. – expliquei observando sua reação, ela subia e descia o zíper sem parar, sua respiração estava alterada e seu coração batia muito rápido.

- Como sabe que é meu? – perguntou semicerrando os olhos.

- Foi uma leitura interessante! – falei sorrindo, ela ficou branca de repente, por um momento pensei que iria perder os sentidos.

- Você o leu? – sua voz saiu esganiçada.

- Sim, me desculpe, por favor! – pedi sinceramente com meus olhos cravados nos dela.

- Oh meu Deus! Mate-me agora, por favor. – disse pra si mesma afundando o rosto em suas mãos, andando de um lado para outro.

- Nunca mais repita isso Isabella. – a repreendi.

- É Bella! - me corrigiu novamente. – Como... Como teve coragem? – ela parecia indignada. – Oh sim, agora entendo... Toda aquela atenção no casamento... Espero que tenha se divertido muito neste final de semana Edward. –Isabella ergueu o queixo empinando o nariz, estava furiosa. – Com certeza você e sua família devem ter rido muito as minhas custas não é? –cuspiu entre os dentes tomando o diário da minha mão, virando-se pra sair dali.

- Como? – perguntei confuso, completamente perdido com sua reação.

- Qual é Edward? – esbravejou. - Você nunca nem sequer olhou pra ninguém aqui nesse colégio, do nada vira o senhor simpatia? Acha que porque leu isso aqui... – dizia sacudindo o diário. - Pode brincar comigo é? – seu queixo tremeu, e apesar de todo aquele rompante, seus olhos não demonstravam raiva e sim mágoa.

- Não é nada disso Isabella, por favor, me escute. – pedi angustiado, ela entendeu tudo errado.

- É Bella! – novamente me corrigiu. - Você nem me conhecia? Nunca sequer olhou pra mim, assim como todos, nessa porcaria de colégio! – seus olhos estavam marejados, me perguntava por que a incomodava tanto chamá-la de Isabella?

- Espera... – segurei seu braço já que estava saindo de lá. – Não vá, por favor. – pedi sinceramente. – Isabella puxou o ar com força parando onde estava, seus olhos estavam fechados.

- O que você quer de mim, Edward? – ela mantinha os olhos fechados, Deus era tão linda! Minha vontade era puxá-la pra mim e tomar seus lábios em um beijo, sentir o sabor daquela boca tentadoramente linda.

- Sei que o que fiz foi errado, mas não me arrependo... – seus olhos se abriram fitando os meus. – Porque graças a ele descobri uma garota incrível! – ela revirou os olhos. A paixão que descreve me fascinou, a forma como se entregou a um sentimento tão intenso e tão profundo... – dei um passo em sua direção. – Você é tão linda Isabella.

- É Bella! – voltou a me corrigir.

- Está bem, Bella! – ela esboçou um sorriso, mas logo comprimiu os lábios. – Você escreve muito bem.

- Deve me achar uma louca... Uma tarada obcecada por você e sua família... Oh me Deus, que vergonha! – disparou em um fôlego só, estava completamente constrangida.

- Engano seu! Te acho linda... – dei outro passo me aproximando ainda mais. – Meiga, doce sincera e apaixonante!

– Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? – perguntou me olhando desconfiada.

- Quando a vi naquele casamento, soube que você era a minha garota... – seus olhos pareciam que iriam saltar. - Me encantei por sua beleza, seu olhar, seu sorriso, seu perfume... Você era a minha Isabella, a garota que me deixou fascinado e completamente arrebatado. – toquei seu queixo fazendo com que olhasse nos meus olhos. – Te quero Isabella.

- Não pode ser... – sua voz não passou de um sussurro. – Devo estar em um sonho, vou acordar a qualquer momento, no meu quarto, tenho certeza disso!- disparou voltando a andar de um lado para outro. - Isso é impossível, é absolutamente impossível! – ela me ignorava por completo, parecia falar consigo mesma.

- Não é um sonho Isabella, acalme-se, por favor. – pedi segurando seus ombros, ela parou fixando seu olhar em mim. - Sou real Bella, e estou aqui, diante de você tentando te dizer que estou apaixonado por você! – seu olhar brilhou intensamente.

- Não... – teimou. - Não pode ser real, você é só minha imaginação! – insistiu.

- Realmente eu não havia percebido você antes, mas quando li seu diário, me senti vivo Bella, de uma maneira que há muito tempo não me sentia... – novamente toquei seu queixo, forçando-a a olhar pra mim. - Me encantei pela garota sensível e apaixonada que havia ali. – ela estava tão próxima que podia sentir o calor que emanava de seu corpo. - A cada página, me encantava mais e mais, você despertou em mim sensações que jamais senti antes, um desejo que há muito estava esquecido, você fez meu coração voltar a bater Isabella e ele bate por você, somente por você, entende? – seus olhos estavam marejados.

- É Bella... – insistiu. – E isso é...

- Não sou tão perfeito quanto julga e sei que não sou o melhor pra você, mas te peço uma chance, pra te conhecer melhor... – pedi a cortando. – Quero desvendar você, que ainda é um mistério pra mim, quero que me conheça também! Me deixa te querer Bella, por favor!

- Isso não pode ser real... É imposs... – a calei com um beijo, de início foi somente um roçar de lábios, mas ao sentir ses lábios macios, tenros e quentes, minha língua invadiu sua boca ávida pela dela e ao encontrá-la, gemi entre o beijo, a puxando ainda mais pra mim. Uma de minhas mãos estava em sua nuca a segurando firme e a outra em sua cintura a mantendo presa a mim.

Voltei a gemer entre o beijo ao sentir sua mão em minha nuca, ela retribuía o beijo, sua língua macia se enroscava a minha e o choque de temperatura era excitante... Senti ela me puxar cada vez mais pra si e me deixei ir, nossos corpos estavam completamente colados.

Podia sentir seu corpo quente colado ao meu, a tocava com extremo cuidado, para não machucá-la, seu gosto era delicioso, nossas línguas dançavam em uma sincronia perfeita, como se fossem feitas uma para a outra. Bella precisava de ar, deslizei meus lábios por seu maxilar, em sua pele quente e macia, até a curvatura de seu pescoço, inalando aquele cheiro tão tentador, tão apelativo, podia ouvir o sangue correr forte em suas veias, me tentando, me chamando.

- Você cheira tão bem! – sussurrei em seu ouvido, sentindo Bella estremecer em meus braços, seus pêlos estavam eriçados. - Não sabe por quanto tempo esperei por você Isabella!

- Eu te amo Edward! Te amo há muito tempo! – ela acariciava meu rosto, com as pontas dos dedos, parecia ainda não acreditar que estávamos ali, juntos. Seu toque mexia com todo o meu ser.

- Desculpe ter demorado tanto! – disse depositando um beijo singelo em seus lábios.

- O importante é que está aqui... – ela cravou o rosto em meu peito. – E se for um sonho, eu não quero acordar nunca mais!

- Não é um sonho, Bella... – disse a envolvendo com meus braços a prendendo a mim. - Mas tenho que ser honesto com você... – ela ergueu a cabeça me fitando nos olhos. – Eu não sou a pessoa certa pra você, pode se decepcionar comigo, posso não ser aquilo que espera! – tentei ser o mais sincero possível.

- Você é tudo que eu sempre sonhei... - afirmou sem pestanejar. – Pra mim você é perfeito, pode pensar que não te conheço, mas sei que tem um bom coração, é atencioso com seus irmãos, principalmente com Alice, eu confio em você Edward! – meu peito se aqueceu ao ouvir aquilo de seus lábios.

- Não confie Bella. – minha voz não passava de um sussurro.

- Confio... – teimou. - Porque você é o amor da minha vida, por quem eu morreria se preciso for... Mesmo você não sabendo que eu existia. Meu coração já pertencia a você Edward. – confesso que fiquei assustado ao ouvir aquilo de seus lábios, a intensidade e a certeza que tinha de seus sentimentos. Sabia que vampiros amavam daquela forma, mas humanos? - Sei que é diferente, assim como seus irmãos, mas há mim pouco importa, sei que são pessoas de bem, que não fazem mal a ninguém... – ela tinha os olhos cravados aos meus. - Só querem privacidade e viver suas vidas em paz. – não resisti e a beijei novamente.

- Você é maravilhosa Bella é perfeita, sabia?- disse afundando meu rosto em seus cabelos que exalavam um cheiro delicioso de morangos. Os afastei encontrando a curvatura de seu pescoço, inalando aquele cheiro tão tentador.

- Exagerado! – afagando minha nuca, o que me fez soltar um ronronado.

- Eu exagerado?- falei fitando aqueles olhos cor de chocolate. - Tem certeza disso? – disse divertido vendo Bella corar novamente, entrelacei nossas mãos a levando até um dos bancos, me sentei recostando na mureta a colocando entre minhas pernas, recostada em meu peito. Sua mão tocava a minha delineando cada dedo, com a outra afastei seus cabelos deixando sua curvatura exposta. Novamente rocei meu nariz por ela sentindo Bella estremecer em meus braços, estava arrepiadinha, distribui beijos me deliciando com seus gemidos contidos.

- Só de imaginar que leu tudo aquilo... – disse entre arfadas. –Tenho vontade de cavar um buraco e me enterrar nele. – Bella escondeu o rosto me fazendo rir como há muito tempo não fazia. - Oh meu Deus! Você o leu todo?- somente assenti vendo Bella engolir seco. - Viu os desenhos não foi? – sua voz saiu abafada já que ela cobria o rosto com as mãos.

- É muito talentosa. – sussurrei em seu ouvido sentindo seu corpo estremecer novamente - Você tem uma imaginação e tanto, não? – ela corou ainda mais.

- O beijo... – ela tocou os próprios lábios. - Foi muito melhor do que o do sonho! – disse virando-se, ficando de frente pra mim. - Seu cheiro não tem igual... – fechei meus olhos ao sentir a ponta de seu nariz roçar em minha pele. - É inebriante, envolvente, seu gosto é delicioso e seu beijo é simplesmente perfeito! – dizia roçando seus lábios aos meus, a coloquei em meu colo a beijando com sofreguidão... Ah, como era bom beijá-la.

- Adoro tua boca... – sussurrei contra os seus lábios. – Ela parece pedir um beijo... – estalei outro beijo em seus lábios. – Poderia... Te beijar... O dia todo... Sem me cansar. – disse pontuando com beijos.

- Não me importaria de ser beijada por você o dia inteiro, me beije o quanto quiser. – a apertei ainda mais contra mim, voltando a beijá-la.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?- ela havia voltado para o seu lugar entre as minhas pernas, eu brincava com um de seus cachos, o enrolando em meu dedo.

- Pergunte o que quiser. – respondeu sorrindo, ela ainda brincava com uma de minhas mãos, hora a levava aos lábios depositando leves beijos, outra a levava ao nariz inalando forte, como se quisesse memorizar o cheiro de minha pele.

- Por acaso é vidente, médium ou algo assim? – Bella franziu o cenho me olhando como se eu fosse maluco.

- Como?

- É que você descreveu coisas em seus sonhos, que são tão reais... Alguma vez esteve na clareira que descreveu? – estava extremamente curioso quanto a aquilo, como não tinha acesso a sua mente, fui obrigado a perguntar.

- Não, nunca, nem sei se ela existe mesmo, Edward! – disse dando de ombros.

- E se eu te disser que ela existe?

- Jura?

-Fica próxima a minha casa, é um lugar lindo e calmo, vou lá pra relaxar às vezes, é meu lugar preferido. – voltei a estalar um beijo naquela boca deliciosa.

- Mas nem sei onde você mora! – sorri com sua espontaneidade.

- Por isso perguntei se é alguma vidente ou médium. – desta vez depositei um beijo na ponta do seu nariz.

- Minha mãe costuma dizer, que tenho o sexto sentido aguçado, mas nunca levei muita fé no que ela dizia... Às vezes minha mãe é meio maluca.

"_**Olha quem fala." **_– retruquei mentalmente é claro, o sinal tocou anunciando o final da última aula.

- Droga!- esbravejou. - Tenho que ir embora! – disse se levantando.

- Espera um pouco, quero te apresentar aos meus irmãos. – pedi segurando sua mão.

- Conhecer seus irmãos? Agora? – sua voz saiu estranha, meio esganiçada.

- Não quer conhecê-los, fala tanto deles. – disse a puxando pra mim a prendendo em meus braços.

- E se eles não gostarem de mim? Sabe não sou do tipo que chama muito a atenção das pessoas. – aquilo me deixou incomodado.

- Para com isso Bella! Você é linda, claro que vão gostar de você, não entendo como pode se anular durante tanto tempo, se afastando das pessoas... – a apertei ainda mais contra mim. - Tem que deixar que te conheçam, deixar que vejam a garota incrível, talentosa e linda que você é. – falei segurando seu queixo pra que ela me olhasse.

- Não vejo nada disso. – ela era bem teimosa.

- Mas eu vejo e sei que eles verão. – insisti.

- Já conheço seus irmãos, fomos apresentados no casamento do meu pai. – dizia tentando se livrar.

- Não como minha namorada. – Bella estancou.

- Como? – seus olhos estavam arregalados.

- Como minha namorada, ou acha que vou deixar você escapar de mim, Isabella? – a beijei segurando seu queixo, cada beijo era melhor que o outro.

- Sou... Sua... namorada? – disse ofegante, tamanha a intensidade do beijo.

- Minha Isabella... Somente minha.

- Ahhh... – soltou um gritinho pulando em mim, enlaçando meu pescoço, distribuindo beijos por todo o meu rosto, ri com seu jeito amalucado.

- Sua maluca! – disse entre risos.

- Por você meu caro, sou completamente louca por você. –ela piscou pra mim e aquilo foi muito, mas muito sexy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**Não esqueçam de comentar, **

**beijos Lu**

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

"_**Não disse que daria tudo certo."**_ – pensou Alice se aproximando com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

"_**O cara ta rindo, o que será que ta rolando ali?"**_ – se perguntava Emmett.

- Bella acho que já conhece meus irmãos, não é mesmo? – segurei firme sua mão, ela estava um tanto tensa.

- Oi! É um prazer rever vocês! – disse tímida.

"_**Não acredito que ele, ainda insisti nessa sandice."**_ – pensava Rose, a olhando com desdém, me deixando furioso.

- Bella! Que bom ver você de novo! – Alice a abraçou apertado, e Bella retribuiu com vontade.

- Posso dizer o mesmo, Alice! – ela gostava muito da tampinha.

- Fico feliz em vê-la novamente Bella! – disse Jazz, mais contido.

- Obrigado Jasper! – Bella sorria o que a deixava ainda mais linda.

- Me chame de Jazz, Bella! - meu irmão retribuiu sorriso, Alice gostava de Isabella, por conseqüência, Jasper a aceitaria, já que fazia qualquer coisa para ver Alice feliz.

- Bellinha! Você agora é nossa cunhadinha agora, é? – disparou Emmett a pegando em um de seus abraços esmagadores.

- Solte-a Emm, vai esmagá-la! – cuspi entre os dentes em um tom inaudível para Bella.

- Calma Ed! Eu não vou machucar a Bellinha! – disse no mesmo tom.

- Caramba! Você é tão forte! – soltou Bella recuperando o fôlego. - Parece um urso! – todos riram com a coincidência.

"_**Como ela sabe meu apelido, você contou?"**_ – acenei negativamente pra ele.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa agora Bella? – perguntou Alice.

- Lavar roupa e estudar, por quê? – respondeu franzindo o cenho.

- Vamos lá pra casa, assim a gente pode conversar mais garota! – Alice estava ainda mais elétrica do que já era.

- Não sei não Alice... – Bella parecia com receio. - O que seus pais vão pensar de mim? – minha irmã revirou os olhos.

- Eles não vão pensar nada sua boba, garanto que Esme, vai adorar ver você novamente, confie em mim eu sei! – insistiu a tampinha, até que a idéia me agradava.

- O que você acha? – Bella se virou pra mim, me pegando de surpresa, para espanto dos meus irmãos.

- Ham? Ah por mim, tudo bem, vai ser ótimo ficar mais tempo com você. – estalei um beijo nela, que ficou corada.

"_**Como ele consegue resistir ao cheiro dela, é tão forte, tão bom".**_ – pensava Jazz nos observando.

- Não é fácil Jazz, lhe garanto. – ele somente assentiu imperceptivelmente.

- Bom então como eu faço? Sigo vocês? – perguntou pegando sua chave.

- Onde está seu carro? – perguntou Emmett.

- É aquele ali. – quando Bella apontando para a caminhonete, o imbecil soltou uma gargalhada dantesca a assustando.

- Aquilo é um carro? – falou entre risos.

- Olha como fala dela Emmett, é uma idosa e merece respeito. – disse séria, não havia gostado do comentário, fazendo com que o animal risse mais ainda.

- Onde comprou aquilo? No ferro velho? – soltou Jazz desta vez, ela o fuzilou com o olhar. - Desculpe! – pediu sentindo que ela ficou mesmo zangada.

- Bella, aquilo anda? – comentou Alice, minha vontade era de arrancar a cabeça de um deles.

- Quer saber, acho que vou pra casa. – ela empinou o nariz, fazendo bico emburrada.

- Ta parei. – Alice disse segurando o riso.

- E você, não vai falar nada? – ela se virou pra mim com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Melhor não tecer nenhum comentário. – a puxei em direção ao meu carro.

- Não posso deixá-la aqui, como volto depois? – disse estancando no meio do caminho, Deus! Como era bem teimosa.

- Depois a deixo em sua casa Bella, não se preocupe, vamos? – falei abrindo a porta pra ela.

- Não quero incomodar Edward. – revirei os olhos.

- Você não incomoda Bella. – disse dando outro beijo nela, que entrou no carro rapidamente, Alice e Jazz vieram com a gente.

Ela e Alice engataram em uma conversaram animada, as duas falavam sem parar o caminho todo, só se ouvia as duas tagarelando sem parar, Jazz me olhava espantado pelo retrovisor, Alice a enchia de perguntas e Bella as respondia prontamente. Era incrível como as duas se deram bem.

- Chegamos! – anunciei chamando sua atenção.

- Já! É tão perto. – Bella disse sorrindo, não consegui conter o riso, assim como Jazz.

- Não é perto Bella, você estava tão concentrada na conversa que não percebeu. – comentou Jazz a deixando constrangida.

- Desculpe. – pediu sem graça. –Acho que me empolguei! É que fico muito sozinha e meu pai quase não é de falar!

- Não liga pra eles! – Alice fez um gesto com a mão. – São homens! – disse como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

- Caraca! – soltou ao sair do carro e ver o jardim de Esme. – É tão lindo Edward.

- Esme vai gostar de saber que te agradou. – minha irmã disse ao seu lado, a tampinha sentia falta de uma amiga, Alice e Rose não se davam muito bem e Bella também não tinha ninguém, era visto e notório que se gostavam muito dela, minha irmã estava radiante. Jazz também havia notado o que me deixou mais tranqüilo, porque sei que não fará nada que magoe Alice.

- Venha, vamos ver Esme. – falei pegando em sua mão, a levando na direção da casa.

- Esme! – a chamei ao entrar, usei um tom bem baixo, ela e Carlisle, logo apareceram.

- Boa tarde Bella! Que bom tê-la aqui querida! – Esme desta vez a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Desculpe vir sem aviso, é que Alice insistiu. – Bella explicou um tanto constrangida.

- Venha quando quiser Bella, não precisa de convite, sinta-se em casa.

- Que bom revê-la Bella, seja bem vinda filha. – Carlisle deu um beijo em seu rosto a tratando de um modo bem paternal.

"_**Espero que de tudo certo, Edward merece ser feliz."**_ – pensava meu pai olhando para nós, os pensamentos de Esme não eram muito diferentes.

- Obrigado doutor Carlisle.

- Só Carlisle, filha. – pediu e Bella assentiu. - Como está Charlie e Hana? – perguntou a levando até o sofá.

- Em lua de mel, Charlie tirou uns dias de licença, estão viajando. -respondeu sentando-se, fiquei apoiado no braço do sofá ao seu lado.

- Que bom, ele merece, Charlie trabalha demais.

"_**Vejo que consegue se controlar bem ao lado dela!" **_– Carlisle pensou se referindo ao fato do sangue dela ser muito atrativo pra mim.

-Quanto mais tempo fico ao seu lado, a sede ameniza, fique tranqüilo, está sob controle. – usei um tom onde somente nós pudéssemos ouvir, ouvimos a porta bater e uma Rosalie passar furiosa, ignorando a todos, principalmente Bella.

"_**Isso é loucura! Como ele tem coragem de nos expor desta forma?" **_– pensava enquanto subia para o seu quarto, com Emm logo atrás dela.

- O que foi isso? – Carlisle perguntou no mesmo tom.

- Rosalie não a aceita! – respondi somente.

-Venha Bella, vou te mostrar o meu quarto... – Alice disse notando o clima estranho. - E te mostrar umas roupas que ficariam lindas em você. – a tampinha praticamente arrastou Bella escada acima.

"_**Vou tentar distraí-la um pouco, não se preocupe!" **_– avisou mentalmente.

- Estou feliz por você meu filho, Bella é um encanto de garota, não sabe como me sinto feliz em vê-lo assim, sorrindo e feliz! – dizia Esme acariciando meu rosto, ela era uma mãe muito zelosa.

- Concordo com ela filho você está diferente, essa garota te faz muito bem, Edward. – falou Carlisle com a mão em meu ombro.

- Eu sei, estou tão feliz que tenho vontade de gritar, é tão bom amar e se sentir amado, pai. – falei com um sorriso enorme em meus lábios. – Agora vou salvar Bella das garras de Alice, é capaz dela fazer a minha namorada de Barbie. – disse subindo as escadas. – Ah... Esme, será que poderia preparar algo pra Bella comer? Por minha culpa ela nem almoçou hoje. – pedi enquanto subia as escadas.

"_**Não se preocupe, vou ao mercado providenciar algo!"**_ – respondeu em pensamento.

- _Bella, fico feliz que vocês dois se acertaram, nunca vi meu irmão tão feliz_. – o comentário de Alice chamou minha atenção para a conversa delas no quarto.

_- Ainda me custa acreditar, Alice! Parece que estou sonhando, tenho até medo de acordar e descobrir que foi coisa da minha imaginação_... _Sei que tecnicamente nos conhecemos há algumas horas, mas acredite quando digo que seu irmão é muito importante pra mim, ele é tudo, compreende? – _novamente havia tanta intensidade em suas palavras.

_- Entendo Bella, acredite em mim, compreendo perfeitamente..._ – afirmou Alice segurando suas mãos. – _Creio que terão que superar alguns obstáculos, mas no fim tudo irá se resolver. _– a tampinha disse me deixando intrigado, ela encobria seus pensamentos com coisas idiotas.

_- Se tiver, os enfrentarei Alice, por Edward eu enfrento tudo o que for preciso, afinal, nada é fácil nessa vida, diz minha amada mãe._ – respondeu entre risos.

_- Concordo, agora vá ficar com ele, já te roubei dele por muito tempo._ – no mínimo Alice me ouviu chegar.

_- Tudo bem, eu vou descer. _

_- Ele deve estar no quarto dele, fica no final do corredor, a última porta_. – Alice indicou.

_- Obrigada Alice_. – sua voz estava em um tom diferente.

- Pelo que Bella? – a tampinha perguntou confusa.

_- Por me aceitar..._ – pela mente de Alice vi o quanto aquilo a emocionou. - _Sempre simpatizei com você, sempre soube que era uma pessoa especial_. – Bella disse também emocionada, pelo seu tom de voz.

_- Você também é especial Bella, não faz idéia do quanto, minha amiga_! – respondeu Alice, as duas se abraçaram, ambas emocionadas. Pude ouvi-la se aproximando.

- Me procurando? – disse abrindo a porta antes mesmo que batesse, ela deu um pulo com o susto. - Entra. – pedi lhe dando passagem, ela ficou na duvida se entrava ou não.

- Este é meu quarto! – a deixei livre para olhar tudo, dei graças à insistência de Esme em colocar uma cama em meu quarto, como explicaria que não preciso de uma?

- É muito bonito! Tem uma vista linda, Edward! – disse aproximando da porta janela que havia ao fundo.

- Sim é uma bela vista. – claro que eu me referia a ela, que ficou linda com os fracos raios de sol batendo em seus cabelos, os deixando na cor de mogno.

- Nossa você tem tanta música e é tudo tão organizado. – Bella passava os olhos nos títulos dos CDs que havia nas prateleiras. - O que você estava ouvindo? – perguntou curiosa, abri um sorriso enorme ao me lembrar que era o cd de Debussy que estava no aparelho, dei play e o som de Claire de Lune, invadiu o quarto.

- Debussy? Não acredito! – disparou, abrindo um lindo sorriso em seguida.

- Sempre gostei dele. – falei me aproximando dela.

- Minha mãe sempre colocava pra eu dormir, quando estou nervosa ou aflita, ele me acalma. Foi quando ela me forçou a aprender piano, é a única coisa que sei tocar mais ou menos. – explicou sem jeito.

- Você tocou muito bem Bella. – disse enlaçando sua cintura, para dançarmos, mas ela estancou.

- O que foi? – perguntei confuso, não ler a mente dela me deixava muito frustrado às vezes.

- Não sei dançar Edward. – estava envergonhada, sorri fitando seus lindos olhos de chocolate.

- Não se preocupe, eu te ensino. – a trouxe pra junto de mim, a conduzindo lentamente.

- Viu não é difícil! – enquanto dançávamos a beijei com desejo, colando ainda mais nossos corpos, sentindo todo o calor que ela imanava, ouvi seu estômago roncar e Bella corou violentamente.

- Está com fome não é? Atrapalhei seu almoço. – disse acariciando seu rosto.

- Um pouco, você também não comeu nada. – ela retribuiu meu gesto, fechei os olhos sentindo sua caricia.

- Não estou com fome, mas venha, Esme preparou algo pra você. – a levei até a cozinha, Esme já havia deixado tudo preparado e assim que Bella comeu a levei pra casa.

- Você ficou maluco! – soltou me pegando de surpresa de novo.

- O que foi Bella? – perguntei assustado.

- Olha como você ta correndo, quer que a gente vire pizza no asfalto? – dizia de um jeito melodramático.

- Nunca levei uma multa sequer Isabella. – disse rindo da hipótese.

- Diminua, por favor! – ela parecia realmente incomodada com aquilo.

- Tudo bem Bella! Pronto assim está melhor?

-Você ainda está a cem por hora!- seus olhos estavam semicerrados.

- Não consigo dirigir devagar Bella! – olhei pra ela que voltou a ralhar comigo.

- Fica de olho na estrada! – disse com o dedo apontado para o frente, estava zangada, parecia um gatinho bravo, ficou calada até chegarmos a sua casa.

- E a minha caminhonete? Como vou pro colégio amanhã? – Bella tinha os braços cruzados na altura do peito.

- Eu posso vir te buscar. – falei roubando um beijo, ela se assustou no inicio, mas correspondeu a altura.

- É totalmente... Fora de caminho Edward! – disse ofegante, assim que nos apartamos.

- Não me importo, amanhã cedo estarei aqui. – depositei um beijo na ponta do seu nariz.

- Vem, entra um pouco! – pediu inocentemente, mas seria abusar da sorte e do meu autocontrole.

- Acho melhor não Bella, deixa pra outro dia. – a soltei, colocando as mãos no volante.

- Por favor, não gosto de ficar sozinha. – insistiu fazendo charminho, aquilo foi golpe baixo.

- Bella... Seu pai não vai gostar nada de saber que esteve sozinha com um cara. – disse abrindo a porta do carro pra ela.

- Ele está viajando em lua de mel... – retrucou. – Ele não tem como saber... – um sorriso maroto se formou em seus lábios. - Não se preocupe, não vou te atacar ou coisa assim. – disse entre risos.

- Engraçadinha! – acabei cedendo entrando com ela na casa, que estava totalmente escura.

- Não repara, por favor, é tudo muito simples. - Bella mordia os lábios de forma tentadora. - Você se importa se eu for tomar um banho?

- Não! Fique a vontade.

- Prometo que não vou demorar, sinta-se em casa. – disse indo em direção a escada a qual subiu de dois em dois degraus.

Fiquei lá em baixo olhando as fotos dela de quando era pequena, a casa era bem simples, mas aconchegante, sorri ao ouvi-la cantarolar no chuveiro, Bella estava mesmo feliz. O cheiro dela estava em todo o lugar, olhei para a TV me lembrando das coisas que falava sobre o pai no diário.


	6. Chapter 6

**Como prometido, mais um capítulo. **

**Espero que gostem! **

**Beijos!**

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

- Pronto, demorei? – perguntou com os cabelos úmidos, exalando um cheiro de morango.

- Não. – enlacei sua cintura puxando-a pra mim, beijando - a lentamente, saboreando aquele gosto delicioso, tão dela. - Não me canso de te beijar, Bella. – sussurrei inalando seu cheiro, com o rosto cravado na curvatura de seu pescoço, senti minha garganta queimar, podia ouvir seu sangue correr por suas veias me chamando.

- Quer assistir um filme? O que quer fazer? - perguntou me levando até o sofá.

- O que quiser. – só queria ficar junto dela, qualquer distância era inconcebível.

- O que gosta de assistir? – perguntou recostada em meu peito.

- Várias coisas, terror, suspense, romance às vezes. – disse brincando com seus cabelos, enrolando um dos cachos em meu dedo.

- E você? – revidei a pergunta.

- Romance comédia e às vezes suspense, depende. - ficamos por um bom tempo, um revidando a pergunta do outro, até que ela bocejou.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora, já esta tarde Bella. – falei ficando de pé.

- Seus pais se importariam se ficasse? – ela estava de pé no sofá.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia Bella. – aquilo não seria nada bom para o meu autocontrole.

- É que não gosto de ficar sozinha, Seth iria ficar comigo, mas teve um compromisso na reserva e não pode vir. – ela iria ficar sozinha com um lobo? Jovem e instável ainda por cima?

- Se não se importa, fico com você, apesar de não achar correto. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- O que foi?

- Adoro esse seu jeito de falar, é tão bonitinho!- revirei os olhos, se Emm ouvisse algo do tipo eu estava ferrado! - Vem, vou te mostrar o meu quarto. – deixei que ela me puxasse escada acima. - Não repara na bagunça, não sou tão organizada quanto você. – disse um tanto constrangida.

Realmente havia bastante coisa fora do lugar, o cheiro dela era ainda mais concentrado ali, havia uma cama de solteiro, um guarda roupa, uma cômoda e uma escrivaninha com um notebook. No canto do quarto havia uma cadeira de balanço e um grande espelho. Algumas umas prateleiras cheias de livros, alguns CDs, um cd player pequeno na mesinha ao lado da cama.

- Quer tomar um banho, tem umas roupas do meu pai ai, posso te emprestar. – Bella era muito atenciosa, resolvi aceitar pra não ficar estranho, não que eu precisasse de um banho ou algo assim. Ela separou uma camiseta, uma calça de moletom e uma toalha.

- Fique a vontade. – falou me entregando as coisas, indicando o banheiro.

- Obrigado. – agradeci lhe roubando outro beijo, tomei um banho rápido, era estranho estar naquele Box, onde ela ficava todos os dias, arrumei tudo e fui para seu quarto, onde coloquei minha roupa dobrada sobre a cadeira.

- Senta aqui. – pediu batendo ao seu lado na cama.

- Acho melhor dormir no chão Bella! – disse sério, ela estava abusando do meu autocontrole.

- Deixa de ser bobo Edward, vem senta aqui, não vou atacar você, já disse. – brincou novamente, eu rogava para conseguir resistir a ela. Acabei cedendo mais uma vez, assim que me sentei Bella se aconchegou em mim, confesso que era bom demais sentir o calor do seu corpo, tentei colocar a colcha entre nós.

- Não precisa... - disse sem dar a menor importância. - Gosto da sua temperatura. –, me perguntava se ela sabia que estava nos braços de um vampiro? E se ela sabia não demonstra medo ou receio algum, será que ainda tinha dúvida?

- Você vai ficar com frio. – retruquei, mas Bella era muito teimosa.

Ficamos daquele jeito, trocamos alguns beijos que ficavam cada vez mais urgentes e ardentes, infelizmente tive que cortá-los, não poderia me arriscar perder o controle, jamais me perdoaria. Cantei uma música pra ela que adormeceu em meus braços, apoiada em meu peito.

Quando senti sua respiração pesada, me soltei dela, indo para a cadeira, fiquei de lá a observando dormir. Bella era inquieta, se mexia muito, certa hora da noite começou a balbuciar alguma coisa, sorri ao constatar que falava dormindo.

-Edward... Oh Edward... Edward... – dizia agarrada ao travesseiro, sorri ao perceber que sonhava comigo.

- Sou tua, Edward... Completamente tua. – disse desta vez com uma voz rouca e muito sexy, ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo e depois começou a se remexer demais, se debatia, fiquei preocupado já que suava demais.

- EDWARD NÃAAOOO! - gritou sentando-se na cama, as lágrimas escorriam por sua face.

- Bella, o que foi meu anjo? – disse a apertando em meus braços, ela tremia muito, não conseguia falar, somente chorava e aquilo estava me matando.

- Se acalma Bella, olha pra mim, estou aqui, foi somente um sonho. –tentava fazê-la se acalmar.

- Não... Não quero perder você Edward... Não posso perder você. – dizia entre soluços.

- Não vai me perder Bella, jamais entendeu, eu te amo. – disse segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos, fazendo com que me olhasse nos olhos. – Eu te amo e não vou deixar você. – afirmei a beijando em seguida, foi um beijo sôfrego e desesperado. Bella voltou a dormir e desta vez não ousei deixá-la, fiquei ali, com ela em meus braços até amanhecer, quando percebi que estava acordando, fingi estar adormecido.

- Não foi um sonho, ele está mesmo aqui, como pode ser tão lindo meu Deus? – sussurrava acariciando delicadamente meu rosto.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou depositando um beijo singelo em meus lábios, levantando-se em seguida. Pude ouvi-la abrir e fechar o armário e a cômoda, Saindo pé ante pé, pra não me incomodar, sorri com aquele gesto. Quando voltou para o quarto, eu já estava trocado, sentado na cadeira no canto, ao entrar olhou espantada pra cama ao vê-la vazia.

- Me procurando? - ela sobressaltou com o susto, correndo para o meu colo em seguida, com um sorriso imenso.

- Bom dia. – falou estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Bom dia. – disse a apertando contra mim.

- Está com fome? – droga! Havia me esquecido desse detalhe.

- Na realidade não e você está? – retribui a pergunta.

- Um pouco, vou fazer uns sanduíches pra gente. – saltou do meu colo, me puxando com ela.

- Dispenso Bella, mas vou te fazer companhia.

- Ah é, esqueci que você nunca come. – havia certo humor no seu modo de falar, ela realmente parecia não se importar com aquilo.

- Do que você vive?De vento é? – resmungou entrando na cozinha. Aquelas indiretas dela me deixavam confuso, será que sabe sobre mim ou não? Porque não toca no assunto? Não poder ler sua mente às vezes me deixava profundamente irritado e frustrado.

Fomos para o colégio, continuamos com as perguntas o caminho todo, sempre um rebatendo a pergunta do outro.

- Cor preferida? – perguntou sentada de lado no banco do passageiro, virada pra mim.

- Azul, e a sua?

- Depende. – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Como assim depende?

- Hoje eu gosto de âmbar, a cor dos seus olhos. – revirei os olhos. – Estilo de música?

- Clássica, mas têm muita coisa boa, principalmente as mais antigas. - respondi prontamente. – E o seu?

- Gosto de Debussy, Elvis, algumas bandas novas, mas não todas têm muita porcaria tocando hoje em dia... Ah! Gosto das músicas dos anos oitenta!

- Tenho pra mim que foi a melhor fase. – ela assentiu concordando. – E livros? Que tipo de livro gosta? – seus olhos brilharam ainda mais.

- Amo ler... Gosto muito de Jane Austen, seus romances são clássicos! Adoro Razão e sensibilidade, Orgulho e preconceito, Emma... Também gosto muito de O morro dos ventos uivantes de Emily Brontë's, Sem contar os clássicos de Willian Shakespeare que particularmente acho um gênio, gosto das comédias: O Mercador de Veneza, Sonho de uma noite de verão, Megera Domada assim como as tragédias: Otelo, Hamlet, Macbeth e o meu preferido entre todos Romeu e Julieta! – disparou em um fôlego só.

- Caramba, você é uma enciclopédia romântica! – brinquei piscando pra ela.

- E você, o que gosta de ler?

"_**Se eu fosse dizer todos os títulos, ficaríamos o dia todo somente falando sobre isso." **_– pensei comigo mesmo.

- Li todos estes que mencionou... _**"E vi praticamente todas as versões de teatro desde 1918"**_ – completei mentalmente. - E mais alguns títulos, meu gosto é bem eclético, acredite! – disse parando na vaga de sempre.

Ao chegarmos, pude ouvir os comentários maldosos dos alunos, a inveja de algumas garotas e a alegria de Ângela Weber por ver que Bella estava feliz.

Bella parecia ter notado também, mas os ignorava por completo, como sempre fizeram com ela. Eu a acompanhava em todas as suas aulas, pela mente de Ângela e dos professores, de onde eu tinha uma visão privilegiada, notei um interesse excessivo de Erick, Tyler e Mike Newton nela e aquilo me incomodou e muito.

Durante quase uma semana foi assim, da escola passávamos em casa e de lá pra casa dela, a caminhonete dela não saia da garagem, desde que a buscamos no estacionamento. Namorávamos o tempo todo, não cansava de beijá-la, a ajudava com os estudos, a cuidar da casa. Até cozinhei pra ela, que sempre brincava com o fato de que eu não comia nada, mas nunca tocávamos no assunto mais importante, sobre o que realmente sou. Às vezes quando dizia que havia comido em casa ela meneava a cabeça sorrindo.

Eu caçava freqüentemente enquanto ela dormia, mesmo sem sede, me alimentava. Afinal, ficávamos muito tempo juntos, não poderia me descuidar um minuto sequer, não podia deixar de modo algum que minha sede sobrepujasse o amor que sinto por ela, que ficava maior e mais forte a cada dia.

Bella sentava-se conosco, mas não se sentia confortável, pela cara feia que Rose fazia quando a via. Eu já estava a ponto de arrancar a cabeça dela, devido aos seus pensamentos, sempre depreciando Bella, dizendo que eu estava arriscando tudo, por uma humana insignificante, dizia Rosalie.

Por causa dela, eu e Bella ficávamos sozinhos em sua antiga mesa, às vezes Ângela nos fazia companhia, assim como Alice e Jazz. Transferi os meus horários para que estudássemos juntos, Bella ficou radiante com aquilo.

Era quinta feira, ela ia tomar café para irmos para o colégio, insistiu em fazer um lanche antes de irmos, fiquei sentado na cadeira, observando Bella retirar as coisas da geladeira. Pegou uma faca enorme para cortar as coisas e enquanto falava, picava um tomate sem muita atenção, soltando um gemido em seguida.

O cheiro do seu sangue logo preencheu o lugar e minha boca se encheu de veneno, fiquei colado à parede, sem respirar sequer, com os olhos fechados. O monstro dentro de mim estava sedento daquele liquido precioso, mas eu tinha que ser forte.

- Oh meu Deus! Edward me desculpe. – Bella tentava estancar o sangue a todo o custo, em seu desespero levou o dedo a boca e o sugou, fazendo cara de nojo. - Olha está parando, me perdoa Edward, eu sou um desastre mesmo. – ela vinha em minha direção.

- Não se aproxime Bella. – minha voz saiu junto com um rosnado alto, ela instintivamente deu um passo para trás.

- Por favor, Edward me perdoa. – pediu angustiada. - Olha, está parando veja. – eu só conseguia olhar para sua boca que estava suja de sangue, ela ficou diante de mim, muito próxima e em um ato insano a beijei, limpando toda sua boca, que possuía aquele néctar dos deuses. Bella ficou um pouco tonta, devido à intensidade do beijo, seu dedo voltou a sangrar e muito, meu olhar se fixou nele.

- Você o quer não é? – seus olhos estavam cravados aos meus, que se voltaram pra ela. - meneei a cabeça positivamente, não ousaria respirar sequer.

- Então toma, é seu. – disse erguendo o dedo em minha direção.

- Para com isso Bella. – falei entre os dentes.

- Você o quer Edward, então tome, é seu. – insistiu colocando seu dedo em meus lábios, não pude mais resistir... Suguei seu dedo, da forma mais delicada que consegui, sentindo aquele sangue delicioso escorrer por minha garganta. O prazer que sentia era imensurável, despertei ao ouvir um gemido contido dela, passei a língua com bastante veneno no corte que cicatrizou no mesmo instante. Colei minha testa na dela, tentando me acalmar, minha respiração estava pesada, fui relaxando até reassumir o controle.

- Definitivamente você é maluca sabia? – minha respiração ainda estava pesada.

- Sou maluca por você... Meu vampiro lindo. – sussurrou a última parte sem se mover um milímetro sequer, seus olhos fitavam os meus, como se daquela forma pudesse desvendar os meus segredos.

- Bella eu...

– Se não quiser falar eu entendo, o importante é que eu te amo. – pensei que fosse gritar ou sair correndo, mas ela não se movia, sua expressão era ilegível, ela mordeu o lábio com força. - Meu sangue te atrai?

- Como nenhum outro. – completei.

- É tão forte assim? – Bella não desviou o olhar um instante sequer.

- Não faz idéia, do autocontrole que tenho que ter para estar assim... – a apertei contra mim. - Com você. – fui sincero.

– Eu sabia!- soltou com um sorriso lindo.

- Sabia? Sabia o que Bella?

- Que você era diferente, não imaginava que era tão diferente, mas desde o dia em que te vi pela primeira vez, eu soube. – insistiu sorrindo, confesso que ás vezes não conseguia entendê-la. Ela me quer e me ama, mesmo eu sendo um vampiro? E ainda por cima acaba de me oferecer seu sangue... Definitivamente Isabella era maluca! .

- Não está com medo Bella? – não me atrevia a mover um só músculo.

- Nenhum pouco, confio em você Edward, poderia ter me matado quando quisesse desde o início, oportunidade não faltou, no entanto estamos aqui. – ela levou sua mão até meu rosto, acariciando-o. -Te amo meu vampiro lindo. – insistiu me beijando em seguida.

- Eu te amo ainda mais, minha doce humana maluquinha. – Bella soltou uma risada gostosa de ouvir. - Você é perfeita Bella... – voltei a colar nossas testas. – Agora tenho certeza absoluta de que você... – estalei um beijo em seus lábios. – Você foi feita pra mim, somente pra mim. – disse tomando seus lábios em um beijo intenso e completamente apaixonado, assim que nos apartamos olhei no relógio. - Vamos nos atrasar. – avisei deslizando os lábios por sua pele.

- Temos que ir hoje? Poderíamos ficar aqui, só nos dois. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, me fazendo estremecer.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia!

- Por favor... – pediu sussurrando em meu ouvido, me fazendo estremecer. – Vamos ficar aqui, somente nós dois.

- Tem certeza? –perguntei distribuindo beijos por seu pescoço.

- Absoluta. – respondeu entre arfadas, sorri contra sua pele.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ai vai mais um pra vcs! **

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

- Como é ser um vampiro? Quero dizer tudo que dizem sobre vocês é real?– perguntou apoiada em meu peito, estávamos em sua cama.

-Somos um tanto diferente dos outros de nossa espécie Bella, não nos alimentamos de sangue humano e sim animal...

- Por isso os olhos dourados? Eles estão avermelhados agora.

Porque tomei sangue humano, mesmo em pouca quantidade, se nos alimentássemos de sangue humano, nossos olhos seriam vermelhos como rubis.

- Quer mais?

- Não seja absurda Bella. – ralhei sério.

-Desculpe... – pediu mordendo o lábio. - O que mais é real?

Nossa audição é muito apurada, assim como nossa visão e nosso olfato. – ela me olhava fascinada. - Sou muito forte e resistente...

- Como o Supermam? - não contive o riso. – É mesmo imortal. – sorri com seu modo de falar.

- Não é bem assim, só há um jeito de se matar um vampiro... Arrancar sua cabeça, esquartejá-lo e atear fogo em seus restos. – ela engoliu seco.

- O Supermam também tem seu ponto fraco, a criptônima pode matá-lo.

- Não sou um super herói Bella, pode não parecer aos seus olhos, mas somos assassinos por natureza e...

- Não é não... – teimou. - Se fosse teria me matado agora pouco.

- Você não entende. – falei impaciente.

- Continue. – disse ignorando o que havia dito.

- Mas não é nada fácil fazer isso, também temos uma velocidade imperceptível aos humanos.

- Quantos anos têm? – seu olhar brilhava a cada resposta.

-Dezoito, por quê? - Bella semicerrou os olhos.

- Edward!

- Cento e nove pra ser exato. – levei a mão ao seu queixo pra fechar sua boca que estava literalmente aberta. - Nasci em 1901 em Chicago, onde morei com meus pais Elizabeth e Anthony Masen, houve uma epidemia de gripe espanhola... Meu pai foi o primeiro a morrer, depois minha mãe ficou muito mal, em seguida fui eu. – a ouvi engolir seco. - Carlisle trabalhava no hospital naquela época, ele tratou de mim e dos meus pais. Segundo ele, quando minha mãe estava morrendo pediu a Carlisle pra que me salvasse, que não me deixasse morrer, somente por isso ele me transformou no que sou hoje, porque eu estava morrendo. – Bella sentou-se ficando de frente pra mim.

- Entendo, ele te salvou então.

- Carlisle sentia-se muito solitário, fui o primeiro a quem ele transformou, depois veio Esme, Rosalie e Emm.

- E a Alice e o Jazz?

- Juntaram - se nós um tempo depois, estavam cansados da vida que levavam, Alice teve uma visão de nós e veio nos procurar.

- Como assim teve uma visão? – sorri com a cara que ela fez.

- Digamos que Alice é uma vidente, ela pode ver o futuro, mas é muito subjetivo, depende das decisões que você toma se mudar sua decisão a visão dela muda, compreende? – ela somente assentiu.

- Isso é normal entre vampiros?

- O que?

- Possuir dons.

- Nem todos possuem dons, Carlisle costuma dizer que em geral os trazemos de nossa vida humana, no meu caso posso ler mentes. – Bella ficou branca de repente.

-Oh meu Deus! Vvocê lê mentes? – sua voz saiu estranha.

- Se acalme Bella, por alguma completamente desconhecida pra mim, você é a única que não consigo ler.

- Por quê? Há algo de errado comigo? – revirei os olhos a puxando pra mim, ela era mesmo absurda.

-Não... – disse a colocando em meu colo. - Também não sei o porquê, mas não tenho acesso a sua mente, por isso nunca soube de você, porque se tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos... – acariciei seu rosto levemente corado. - Com certeza não passaria despercebida. – ela corou violentamente.

- Porque ta dizendo isso? – semicerrei os olhos a apertando contra mim.

- Porque segundo seu diário, a senhorita tinha pensamentos nada puros a meu respeito. – falei roçando meus lábios aos dela - Me diz o que se passava nessa cabecinha? – pedi roçando a ponta do nariz pela curvatura de seu pescoço.

- Não me atreveria. – sussurrou entre arfadas.

- Diz pra mim Bella. – insisti.

- Você sabe... Leu aquele bendito diário não foi? – eu segurava firme sua nuca enquanto deslizava meus lábios por sua pele, ouvindo seu coração disparado, estava arfante.

- Quero ouvir você dizer. – minha voz saiu rouca, eu a desejava mais que tudo.

- Se lembra dos sonhos? – assenti com um sorriso sacana.

- Como esquecê-los, se visse o estado em que fiquei. – disse a apertando ainda mais contra mim, voltando a beijar seu pescoço, Bella estava sentada sobre mim com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo.

- Pode imaginar então como eu fiquei, não é? – sorri contra sua pele.

- Tem uma imaginação e tanto, não? – provoquei.

- Você me inspira. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, me envolvendo com suas pernas, as cruzando atrás de mim.

- Me conta mais. – pediu acariciando minha nuca de um jeito gostoso, o que me fez soltar um ronronado.

- Esme havia caído de um penhasco e foi dada como morta, Carlisle viu que ainda restava um fio de vida nela e a salvou por assim dizer, na realidade ele havia se encantado por ela, já que depois se apaixonaram. –estava sentado na cama com ela em meu colo, literalmente agarrada a mim. - Foi nessa época que me afastei de Carlisle era horrível conviver com um casal apaixonado na mesma casa, ainda mais quando se tem acesso a mente deles. – ela fez careta.

- E eu achando horrível ter que conviver com minha mãe e Phill, te entendo perfeitamente. – disse solidária.

- Naquela época me afastei e me arrependi muito, acabei me tornando um monstro...

- Porque diz isso?

- Porque me tornei um assassino Bella, durante dez anos matei muitas pessoas... – sua pupila se dilatou ao me ouvir. - Eram assassinos, estupradores, mal feitores em sua maioria, mas no processo gente inocente perdeu a vida. – pensei que agora ela se afastaria de mim. - Me tornei um monstro...

- Não diga isso! – pediu colocando seu indicador sobre meus lábios. - Não é um monstro Edward, era da sua natureza optou por tirar a vida de pessoas que eram verdadeiros monstros. – meneei a cabeça, ela era mesmo impossível.

- Mas gente inocente morreu Bella, não me orgulho do que fiz, enterrei aquele monstro no mais fundo do meu ser e voltei para junto de meu pai, arrependido, ainda carrego os fantasmas do que fiz comigo.

- Não fique assim Edward, é passado, deixe-o onde está. – ela acariciava meu rosto, depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

-Você não existe garota! – disse perdido naquele mar de chocolate que eram seus olhos.

- Estou aqui não estou? – falou piscando pra mim, aquilo foi muito sexy.

- Estávamos em Rochester quando Carlisle avistou uma garota entre a vida e a morte, era a Rosalie, ele a transformou pensando que seria uma ótima parceira para mim. – os olhos de Bella se estreitaram.

- Esta me dizendo que Rosalie, a deusa da beleza foi transformada pra ser sua companheira? – sua voz saiu estranha.

- Mas não a via desse modo, Rosalie era linda quando humana e ficou ainda mais quando vampira, mas não me chamou a atenção, o que deixou as coisas um pouco estranhas entre nós.

-Por quê? Ela se apaixonou por você por acaso? – e lá estava aquele jeito estranho de falar.

- Não, é que Rosalie sempre foi o centro das atenções quando humana, os homens caiam aos seus pés. Quando a rejeitei de certa forma, aquilo a deixou revoltada, era inconcebível para alguém com o ego dela. Mas não durou muito, dois anos depois ela encontrou Emmett ferido na floresta, ele havia sido atacado por um urso enquanto caçava, ela correu com ele nos braços por mais de cem quilômetros até chegar a Carlisle e implorar pra que o transformasse.

- Uau! E porque ela mesmo não o transformou?

- Rosalie nunca provou sangue humano, ela matou seus agressores sem prová-los entende? – ela somente assentiu.

- Somente Carlisle faz isso então?

- De certa forma sim, ele tem um autocontrole invejável, afinal, trabalha em um hospital, não é?

- Como ele consegue?

-Isso quem pode te responder é somente ele, gostaria de ter seu autocontrole. – disse acariciando seus cabelos.

- Mas você também tem autocontrole, senão não estaríamos aqui assim, concorda?

- Sim, mas não posso me descuidar, se eu perder o controle com você Bella, jamais me perdoaria. – disse a apertando contra mim.

- Existem muitos de sua espécie? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Muitos, não têm idéia de quantos, mas como nós, são muito poucos, há uma família no Alaska, praticamente uma extensão da nossa.

- Alice me disse que vocês vieram de lá.

- Morávamos todos juntos, mas começou a dar na vista por isso viemos pra cá. – ela pareceu hesitante em me fazer a próxima pergunta.

- O que foi? Acabaram as perguntas? – perguntei divertido.

- Nesse tempo todo em suas andanças pelo mundo, deve ter conhecido muita gente não?

- Bastante. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Muitas mulheres? – lá vinha aquela voz estranha de novo.

- Aonde quer chegar?

- Se você por acaso deixou alguma centena de mulheres suspirando por ai, aguardando sua volta. – não contive a gargalhada, ela estava com ciúme?

- Que bom que divirto você. – falou tentando sair do meu colo.

- Nunca me envolvi antes com alguém, não como estou envolvido com você, jamais me apaixonei Bella, isso tudo é novo pra mim. – disse a segurando firme.

- Está me dizendo que nesses cem anos nunca se envolveu com ninguém?

- Não, disse que jamais me apaixonei... – a corrigi. Também não saia por ai seduzindo mulheres Bella, me envolvi sim uma vez, mas não durou muito tempo e não significou nada. – achei melhor não entrar em detalhes.

- Humana ou vampira? – revirei os olhos.

- Vampira, jamais havia me aproximado tanto de um humano antes. – ela me olhava perdida em pensamentos, só pra me torturar.

- O que está pensando? Tem idéia do quanto isso é frustrante? – Bella sorriu marota.

- Acha mesmo, eu me sinto bem confortável com isso... – disse debochada, - É bom ter meus pensamentos só pra mim. – semicerrei os olhos e ela riu. - Voltando ao assunto inicial, você disse que tem super audição? – soou mais como uma pergunta, somente assenti. - Super força e é super resistente, praticamente imortal. – assenti novamente.

- Nunca me canso e nunca durmo também. – ela me olhou de um jeito estranho, se perdendo em seus pensamentos.

- Bella! – grunhi irritado. - Você faz isso de propósito não é? – aquilo me deixava incomodado. - O que está se passando nessa sua cabecinha torta? – disse colocando o dedo em sua testa.

- Não conto nem sob tortura. – estava corada, muito corada.

- Olha que eu posso torturar você. – disse sério, semicerrando os olhos.

- Heim?

- Me diz. – pedi sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Não. – respondeu firme.

- Por favor. – insisti, distribuindo beijos molhados por sua pele.

- Edward... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, tomei seus lábios em um beijo voraz, com um movimento rápido inverti nossas posições ficando sobre ela.

- Wow! – soltou ofegante.

- Diz pra mim vai. – pedi novamente com ela enlaçada em mim, Bella meneou a cabeça negativamente.

Semicerrei os olhos segurando suas mãos acima de sua cabeça, distribuindo beijos, seguidos de lambidas provocantes em seu pescoço, colo, desci pelo vão dos seus seios por cima do tecido da blusa até chegar ao seu umbigo que estava amostra. O contornei com beijos parando no cós de sua calça.

- Oh Deus... Edward... Para. – pediu arfante.

- Vai me dizer?

- Você é cruel Edward. – resmungou tentando se soltar, se remexendo sob mim, roçando seu corpo ao meu.

- No que estava pensando? – Bella deu um longo suspiro, seus olhos tinham um brilho intenso.

- Em como seria transar com alguém que não se cansa nunca. – sorri ao ouvir aquilo, já suspeitava que fosse algo do tipo.

- Um dia quem sabe eu te mostre. – Bella mordeu os lábios me puxando pra si.

- Porque não começa agora. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, sugando meu lóbulo em seguida, aquilo me fez estremecer.

- Bella... – gemi sentindo meu corpo reagir automaticamente aquilo, estava excitado, muito excitado.

Ela roçou seus lábios por minha pele, ao chegar aos meus passou a língua sobre eles me provocando, os tomei em um beijo intenso, cheio de desejo, suas mãos foram para meus cabelos e as minhas percorriam a lateral de seu corpo.

Lentamente Bella deslizou suas mãos pelo meu peito as infiltrando sob a camisa, seu toque quente me fez gemer durante o beijo. Minhas mãos fizeram o mesmo, infiltraram-se lentamente sob sua blusinha sentindo aquela pele macia e quente, parei ao chegar em seu sutiã.

- Me mostre Edward... – pediu roçando sua intimidade em membro que chegava a pulsar de tão excitado.

- Bella... É perigoso... Posso perder o controle. – disse entre beijos que distribuía por sua pele.

- Quero sentir seus toques Edward, quero ser sua... Me faça sua. – sua voz saiu rouca, estava excitada, podia sentir e aquilo estava me deixando louco.

Não disse nada, somente tomei seus lábios em outro beijo voraz, tocando seus seios sobre o sutiã, não contive um gemido ao sentir que se encaixavam perfeitamente em minhas mãos. Bella arqueou as costas gemendo alto, roçando ainda mais nossas intimidades.

Aos poucos fui subindo sua blusa, Bella esticou os braços para eu tirá-la, mordi os lábios com aquela visão. Sua pele era tão branquinha e sedosa. Voltei a beijá-la, descendo os beijos por sua pele quente e macia, o fecho do sutiã era frontal o desatei com os dentes, ouvindo Bella arfar.

Seus seios eram firmes, pequenos e suculentos, seus mamilos rosados e rijos me deram água na boca. Deslizei a língua por ele, o contornando o prendendo em seguida entre os dentes. Bella se agarrou aos lençóis, gemendo alto, o tomei em meus lábios o ora sugando, ora lambendo, enquanto acariciava delicadamente o outro. O gosto de Bella era indescritível, continuei o trajeto até o alvo do meu desejo, distribuindo beijos seguidos de leves mordidas, parando no cós da calça.

- Posso?

- Hamram! – grunhiu meio aérea.

Desabotoei seu jeans, Bella ergueu o quadril para que o deslizasse por suas pernas, a cada centímetro eu ficava mais encantado. Ela usava uma calcinha no tom do sutiã, deveria ser conjunto, Isabella tinha um corpo lindo, pequeno e muito bem feito, suas coxas eram grossas e seu quadril bem feitinho e sua bunda, cheia e perfeita.

Voltei a beijá-la de onde havia parado e desta vez ela se agarrou aos meus cabelos, fiz o contorno do elástico da calcinha, o segurando entre os dentes, enquanto acariciava suas coxas cada vez mais pra cima até cegar em sua intimidade. A acariciei sobre o fino tecido da calcinha, ouvindo Bella soltar outro gemido alto, estava pronta pra mim, molhadinha... Rompi o elástico com os dentes deixando-a completamente nua.

- Tem noção do quanto é linda Isabella? – meus olhos estavam cravados aos dela que exalavam luxúria e desejo, seu rosto levemente corado, sua respiração estava pesada, ela nada disse, somente me olhava, fascinada eu diria.

A beijei novamente, voltando a trilhar seu corpo com meus lábios e minha língua, saboreando cada pedacinho daquela pele quente e macia, depositei beijos em sua coxa enquanto roçava meus dedos em sua intimidade, passei minha língua sobre ela e Bella se agarrou aos lençóis novamente.

- Edward... – gemeu muito alto, se contorcendo enquanto eu a invadia com minha língua, seu quadril logo ganhou vida até eu ser agraciado com seu mel, um verdadeiro néctar dos deuses. Bella estava ofegante e completamente relaxada sobre a cama, seus cabelos espalhados sob o lençol.

- Você é deliciosa. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, ela ainda estava de olhos fechados tentando controlar sua respiração. Bella segurou firme o colarinho da minha camisa me puxando para um beijo voraz, me empurrou sobre a cama e me deixei cair, foi quando se sentou sobre mim completamente nua.

- Fica quietinho. – pediu mordendo de leve o lóbulo da minha orelha em seguida, foi descendo com beijos molhados pelo meu maxilar mordiscando meu queixo, aquilo estava muito bom. Meio sem jeito foi desabotoando minha camisa, espalmando suas mãos em meu peito, contornando cada músculo, Bella depositava beijos, roçando os dentes por minha pele me levando a loucura. Suas mãos deslizavam em meu abdômen, ela acariciava a trilha de pêlos ali existente. – São tão macios... – disse voltando a distribuir beijos sobre ela, descendo até encontrar o cós da minha calça.

- Me permiti? – sorri com a cara que fez, ergui meu quadril e ela deslizou o jeans pelas minhas pernas sem nem tirar o cinto, somente o abriu. Não pude deixar de notar seus olhos fixos em minha boxer, eu estava bem excitado e o volume ali era visível.

Bella mordeu os lábios, voltando a me beijar, ela sentou-se sobre mim, ondulando seu corpo sobre minha excitação, minhas mãos foram para seu quadril a guiando, enquanto devorava sua boca em um beijo insano. Suas mãos percorreram meu corpo todo, até chegar ao cós da boxer, ela me tocou sobre o tecido e senti meu autocontrole ficar por um fio.

- Bella... – segurei sua mão. - Acho melhor não.

- Por quê? Deixa eu te fazer sentir o que me fez sentir, Edward. – pediu com a voz rouca.

- É arriscado...

- Não é, confie em mim. – insistiu me tocando novamente, não contive um gemido seguido de um leve rosnado. Bella sorriu marota voltando a distribuir beijos pelo meu peito sem deixar de me tocar, seus beijos foram descendo, até Bella o tirar pra fora da boxer e tomá-lo em seus lábios.

Ela depositou um beijo cálido no prepúcio lambendo toda sua extensão em seguida o sugando com vontade, minha respiração saiu entrecortada, aquilo estava muito bom.

- Bella... – gemi junto com um rosnado, enquanto ela me levava ao delírio. Naquele momento só pensava nas palavras de Carlisle: **"A mente supera a matéria."**, Levei as mãos à cabeceira da cama a segurando com força, estava me concentrando ao máximo para não tocá-la, senti minhas presas saltarem.

- Bella... Bella para... – pedi a puxando pra mim, me encaixando em suas coxas, afundei meu rosto em seus cabelos evitando seu pescoço, fechei os olhos investindo contra suas coxas gozando em seguida. - Sua maluca! - ela sorriu marota mordendo os lábios. – Por um fio não perco o controle Bella.

- Você é delicioso, Edward... – disse ignorando o que eu havia dito. – E fica lindo com essas presas de fora. – revirei os olhos as recolhendo. – Chato! – resmungou, venha, precisamos de um banho. - ela me puxou para o banheiro onde tomamos um banho juntos, nos tocando, um conhecendo o corpo do outro.

Confesso que aquele foi o momento mais erótico da minha existência, nos tocamos e proporcionamos prazer um ao outro, mas não sei se estou pronto para tê-la de outra forma, não sei se vou conseguir me controlar, por pouco não perdi o controle. Assim que acabamos, nos trocamos e o estômago de Bella roncou alto, fiz um lanche pra ela que praticamente o devorou, depois fomos assistir um filme.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ai vai mais um capitulo**

**como prometi. **

**Beijos e divirtam-se! **

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

- Me fale de você Bella. – pedi assim que os créditos começaram a subir.

- Falar o que? Você leu o diário não leu, não tenho muito que dizer. – falou dando de ombros.

- Nele você fala de seus sentimentos, quero ouvir de você, por exemplo, qual o seu prato preferido?

- Hmm... – Ravióli de cogumelos, eu simplesmente adoro! Aliás, adoro todo tipo de massa, macarrão, lasanha e pizza!

- Gosta de sair?

- Como assim?

- Sair Bella, ir ao cinema, jantar fora, fazer algum programa, sair!

- Gosto de ir ao cinema, às vezes eu ia com o Jake, mas ele sumiu! Jantar fora só se for a Port Angeles, porque aqui não tem nada de bom. E você? Que tipo de sangue prefere? – a naturalidade com que lhe dava com aquilo me surpreendia.

- Deve haver um preferido, não é? Sei lá, como vinho talvez? – não tinha como não rir com aquela criatura!

- O seu com certeza! – respondi prontamente.

- Disponha! – revirei os olhos, soltando um bufo irritado. – Eu estava brincando, desculpe! Deve haver um animal preferido, não há?

- Leão da montanha. – ela sorriu pensativa, com certeza fazia de propósito.

- O que está pensando Bella, você faz de propósito não é? – a descarada riu.

- Juro que não, é que estava tentando imaginar como seria vê-lo caçando, deve ser muito sexy. – revirei os olhos novamente, definitivamente ela era impossível.

- Você não é muito normal sabia? - ela semicerrou os olhos.

- Heim? – gargalhei com a cara que ela fez. - Para de rir de mim. – resmungou me dando um tapa no braço, claro que eu não senti nada, mas ela se encolheu fazendo bico.

- Cacete isso dói! – mal podia acreditar no que ela havia feito.

- Sou resistente esqueceu? – falei segurando sua mão entre as minhas. - Melhorou? – Bella assentiu ainda com aquele bico, a puxei para o meu colo a beijando, a distraindo. Não demorou e Bella adormeceu em meus braços a levei pra cima a colocando em sua cama, quando vi que dormia profundamente aproveitei pra ir caçar, passei em casa e troquei de roupa.

Voltei pra ela quando estava clareando, queria falar com Carlisle, afinal tínhamos aula hoje. Bella acordou e foi tomar seu banho, enquanto eu preparava um lanche pra ela.

- Vou ficar mal acostumada assim. – disse sentando-se para comer. No caminho para o colégio, falamos sobre Charlie, disse a ela que queria conhecê-lo e Bella ficou com certo receio, mas concordou.

- O que foi não quer me apresentar como seu namorado? – falei divertido.

- Não é isso, é que nunca falei sobre isso com ele, não sei como o velho Charlie irá reagir, ele é um pouco ciumento. – ela me pareceu realmente preocupada.

- Fique tranqüila, contanto que não descarregue o revolver em mim, a gente resolve. – sorri imaginando a cara dele ao ver que não adiantaria muito.

- Muito engraçado senhor Edward Cullen. – resmungou ainda tensa. Ao chegarmos, vi Alice e os outros nos esperando, estacionei descendo para abrir a porta para Bella.

"_**Eu vi o que aconteceu você fez o certo meu irmão, ela é realmente feita pra você, Edward."**_ – pensava a enxerida da Alice. _**"Eles não sabem que Bella sabe sobre nós, tome cuidado".**_ – me alertou, somente assenti.

- Bellinha, você não veio ontem, senti sua falta. – disse Emmett sinceramente, ele realmente gostava dela. Estávamos conversando próximos ao meu carro quando um pensamento me chamou a atenção.

"_**O que ela faz com eles? Bella enlouqueceu? E o que aquele sanguessuga faz com as mãos encima dela?"-**_ Jacob estava furioso, meus irmãos sentiram sua presença pelo cheiro, ele se manteve afastado.

- BELLA? – gritou, ela se virou e ao vê-lo abriu um sorriso enorme, senti uma raiva súbita se apossar de mim, sabia pelo diário o quanto aquele cachorro gostava dela e seus pensamentos só confirmaram.

- JAKE! – disse se soltando de mim, mas a detive.

- Ele está zangado Bella. – a segurei pelo braço.

- É só o Jake, Edward, ele não vai fazer nada, fique tranqüilo meu amor. – Bella parecia não saber sobre ele.

- Bella eu...

- Confie em mim, como confio em você. – ela me deu um beijo e correu para os braços dele, não consegui conter um rosnado que se formava em meu peito, fiquei andando impaciente de um lado para o outro.

"_**Se acalme Edward, senão vou ter que acalmá-lo"**_. – ameaçou Jazz.

- Não se meta. – cuspi entre os dentes, Bella se atirou nos braços daquele cachorro sarnento, que sorria a abraçando.

-_ Não deveria falar com você seu tratante, você sumiu e não me deu noticias o que esta fazendo com a gangue do Sam? _– dizia estapeando ele.

- Ela ta batendo em um lobo, essa garota pirou? – comentou Emmett rindo do cara.

- Não provoca Emmett. – Jazz pediu, tentando acalmar a situação.

- _Bella me desculpa, mas não posso te dizer o que aconteceu, não sabe como eu queria te contar, mas não posso, confie em mim, Bells. _– havia sinceridade em suas palavras.

-_Jake senti tanto sua falt_a. – disse o abraçando novamente, aquilo me consumia, pelas coisas que se passavam na mente dele.

_- Nem tanto assim, vejo que fez novos amigos, o que faz com os Cullen?_ – perguntou atravessado.

_-Lembra do cara que eu te falei? _

_- O do diário?_ – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

– _É, aquele por quem me apaixonei? –_ ele somente assentiu contrariado.

_- É ele Jake, é o Edward._ – Bella disse feliz, mas seu sorriso se desfez ao olhar para ele que estava com um olhar cortante.

"_**Ele não ousaria se envolver com ela, eu mesmo arranco a cabeça dele, com o maior prazer".**_ – soltei um rosnado mais intenso e meus irmãos ficaram tensos.

- _NÃO PODE BELLA, ELE NÃO, PODE SER QUALQUER UM, MENOS ELE. –_ gritou a segurando com força, ameacei ir até lá, mas meus irmãos me contiveram.

- _TA ME MACHUCANDO JAKE! _– Bella gritou de volta. - _Me solta, seu estúpido, é ele sim, goste você ou não entendeu? Pouco me importa o que você ou esta cidade pensam deles, são meus amigos e ele é o homem da minha vida, entendeu, bem? _ – estava brava, muito brava e o cara estava furioso.

- _Você não faz idéia do que ele é Bella_. – cuspiu o cachorro entre os dentes.

- _Pelo contrário Jake sei muito bem o que e quem ele é, como também sei o que você, Seth e os outros são, não me tome como estúpida meu caro._ – Bella disse o pegando de surpresa e a mim também.

- _Ele é um monstro Bella_. – meus irmãos me olhavam cheios de perguntas.

- Depois explico. – disse sem ao menos olhar pra eles.

- _Ele não é um monstro, assim como você também não é Jake_. – insistiu mais calma.

- _Eles matam pessoas Bella, se alimentam de sangue, são uns sanguessugas nojentos_. –Jacob estava visivelmente irritado, eu podia vê-lo estremecer todo.

_- Nunca mais diga isso deles ouviu bem, seu cachorro sarnento, gostaria que eu te chamasse assim?_ – cuspiu furiosa. -_Eles não são assassinos Jake, é da natureza deles e você sabe melhor do que ninguém, que os Cullen se alimentam de animais e não de humanos. _– pela mente do idiota pude ver o olhar cortante que ela lhe lançou.

"_**Ela sabe sobre nós?"**_ – se perguntava Emmett.

"_**Como pode nos defender desta forma?" **_– pensava Jazz admirado com a atitude de Bella.

"_**Ela é maluca por acaso?**_" – perguntou Alice.

- Não tem idéia do quanto. – respondi sem tirar os olhos deles.

_- Bella é perigoso, me entenda, preciso proteger você, não seja teimosa garota, o que acha que Charlie vai pensar de tudo isso?_ – insistia ele.

_- Não envolva Charlie nisso, se você abrir a boca, pra ele eu juro por Deus que te castro como a um cão me ouviu bem?_ – Emmett soltou uma gargalhada estrondosa, Jacob nos olhou com raiva. - _Por que não tenta conhecê-los Jake, verá que não são o que você pensa._ – o cachorro revirou os olhos. - _Eu te amo Jake e você sabe disso, mas ele é a razão da minha vida, sempre soube dos meus sentimentos, sempre esteve comigo não me abandone agora Jake, venha me deixa apresentá-los a você, por mim_. – pediu estendendo a mão pra ele.

"_**Como ela pode amá-lo tanto assim?"**_ – se perguntou Jasper, surpreso com a intensidade de sues sentimentos por mim.

"_**Porque tinha que ser justo ele, Bella? Era a mim que deveria ter escolhido não ele."**_ – pensava enquanto olhava pra ela.

_- Bella isso não vai dar certo, somos inimigos naturais, eu só existo pra caçá-los_. – Jacob disse com pesar.

- _Não ouse fazer isso Jake, se tocar em um só fio de cabelo dele, ou de qualquer um deles, jamais perdoarei você, atacá-los é atacar a mim, matá-lo será o mesmo que arrancar meu coração consegue compreender?_

- _Eles também não gostam da gente Bella_. – retrucou, olhando pra mim.

_- O mesmo vale pra eles, não quero uma guerra entre vocês e muito menos ser o motivo disto, não tem como haver um meio termo Jake? De vocês conviverem em paz_? – seu modo de falar sempre me lembrava Carlisle às vezes.

_- Conversarei com o bando sobre isso, tome cuidado Bella, sabe que eu te amo sua maluquinha, vê se te cuida, vou pedir pro Seth ficar com você hoje_. – disse ao abraçá-la.

_- Não precisa, Edward fica comigo, todas as noites_. – ai o cara surtou.

_- O QUE? VOCÊ ESTÁ DORMINDO COM ELE ISABELLA?_ – gritou o infeliz.

_- Não que isso seja de sua conta Jacob Black..._ – retrucou furiosa. - _E se estivesse não lhe devo satisfações._ – cuspiu entre os dentes. – _E pare de gritar, não quero minha vida exposta para todos aqui. Sim ele dorme comigo, mas não da maneira que você pensa seu pervertido, Edward fica comigo pra que eu não ficasse sozinha, não tem nada demais_. – ela sentiu-se ofendida.

- _Desculpa Bells, é que isso tudo é estranho, não faz idéia do que passei, do que é não ter privacidade, ter que dividir sua mente com mais sete, prometo que por você, tentarei me conter e quem sabe um dia você me apresenta, está bem?_ – disse se despedindo dela, que o abraçou outra vez.

_- Se cuida Jake, me liga ta bem_. – ela depositou um beijo estalado nele, voltando para junto de nós.

- Por que não me disse que sabia sobre ele? – perguntei sério, estava irritado, ela não precisava abraçá-lo tanto e muito menos tê-lo beijado, precisava?

- Eu desconfiava, além do mais, esqueceu que eu sei sobre a lenda, se vocês são reais eles também são? – disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Como você teve coragem de nos expor dessa maneira Edward? Ela sabe sobre nós, sabe o que temos que fazer quanto a isso, não é? – Rosalie cuspiu furiosa

- Nem se atreva Rosalie ou eu acabo com você. – cuspi entre um rosnado, Bella ficou entre nós dois.

- Olha pra mim Edward. – pediu e assim o fiz. - Sei muito bem que ouviu tudo que o que conversamos, o que eu disse pra ele, vale pra você também, estamos entendidos? – somente assenti.

"_**Ela dominou o cara direitinho, ele ta nas mãos dela".**_ – pensava Emmett me enchendo.

- Não torra Emmett. – falei em um tom que Bella não ouvisse.

- Vamos pra aula, ou vamos nos atrasar. – disse indo à frente, simplesmente ignorando tudo o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Confesso que eu não conseguia prestar atenção na aula, meus pensamentos, estavam na discussão dos dois, ela era esperta e perspicaz, não deixava passar as coisas e o acalmou com facilidade. Pude ver em sua mente o quanto Jacob gosta dela, afinal sempre insistiu em um relacionamento, mas Bella o vê como um amigo, um irmão eu diria, assim como Seth.

Ainda me custava entender o porquê de tanto abraço e porque ela o beijou? No horário do almoço, nos sentamos com meus irmãos e Rose ficava me infernando com seus pensamentos, tanto que Bella percebeu minha irritação.

- O que você tem Edward? – perguntou apreensiva, mal havia tocado na comida.

- Nada, coma Bella, você tem que se alimentar. – disse apontando para a bandeja.

- Não to com fome.

- Precisa comer. – insisti acariciando seu rosto, ela assentiu mordendo seu lanche sem vontade.

- Como descobriu sobre nós Bella? – Jazz perguntou, o intrigava o fato de não termos notado.

- Não sei se vocês sabem, mas observo vocês há algum tempo, não pude deixar de notar algumas coisas, a maioria das pessoas desta cidade acham vocês excêntricos, estranhos. Eles temem vocês. Eu não, pelo contrário, sempre os admirei, mas acho que não devemos falar sobre este assunto aqui Jazz, te conto depois está bem? – ele assentiu sorrindo pra ela.

- O que acham de irmos embora, precisamos ter uma reunião com urgência. – insistiu Rose se levantando.

- Bom eu vou pra minha aula, não se preocupe Edward, arrumo uma carona, pode ir com eles. –Bella disse se levantando.

- Não mesmo, você vem com a gente. – peguei sua mochila e saímos de lá o mais rápido possível, e ao chegarmos em casa, Carlisle já estava lá, nos aguardava.

- O que está havendo aqui, por que convocaram uma reunião há essa hora?- perguntou impaciente, pois Rosalie o tirou seu trabalho.

- Esse idiota contou a essa... Essa coisa o que somos. – dizia a loira me deixando cego de raiva.

- JÁ DISSE PRA CALAR ESSA BOCA ROSALIE. – gritei junto com um rosnado, ficando em posição de ataque e ela também.

- Edward, por favor, pare com isso, estou te pedindo, deixe-a falar o que quiser, mas se acalme, por favor. –Bella pediu ficando em minha frente de novo, segurando meu rosto em suas mãos. - Eu não ligo pra o que ela diz, não brigue com sua irmã por minha causa Edward, pense na sua família, em Esme e Carlisle. – ela prendia totalmente minha atenção, minha família olhava a cena sem acreditar no que viram e ouviram.

"_**Jamais o vi assim."**_ – pensou Carlisle ainda sem acreditar.

"_**Ela é louca de entrar na frente dele assim?"**_ – se perguntava Emmett.

"_**Como ela consegue? A ligação entre eles é maior do que poderia imaginar!" **_–eram os pensamentos de Carlisle.

- Sabe sobre nós Bella? – perguntou Carlisle, estava sério, mas em sua mente, pude ver o quão estava abismado, com o poder que ela exercia sobre mim.

- Sim, como disse a Jazz, os observava desde que cheguei à cidade, pelo fato que todos devem saber não é? – todos se entreolharam. - Enfim, no inicio, fiquei fascinada com a beleza de todos vocês, nunca tinha visto um grupo de pessoas tão lindas juntas a não ser em Hollywood. – foi impossível não rir com aquilo.

- Bella você é mesmo absurda. – disse Alice meneando a cabeça.

- Eu sei, seu irmão me diz isso o tempo todo, acredite. – revirei os olhos, ela não se abalava com nada? – Nunca tive muitos amigos e nunca fui de me abrir com ninguém, antes de vir pra cá, minha mãe me deu um diário no qual eu contava tudo o que não podia dizer a ninguém. – ela mordia os lábios, estava nervosa. - Fiquei fascinada por vocês quando os vi pela primeira vez no refeitório, o modo como se olhavam, tão apaixonados, Emmett olhava encantado para Rosálie assim como Jazz para Alice a qual sempre comparei a uma fada de tão linda. – o sorriso da baixinha era enorme.

"_**Ela é mesmo muito especial não é?"**_ – pensou Alice tocada, somente assenti.

-Para a maioria das pessoas daquele colégio, vocês são excêntricos e estranhos, porque em sua maioria eles os temem de alguma forma, mas comigo o efeito foi contrário, me causou fascínio, curiosidade e atração. – piscou pra mim ao dizer aquilo. -Eu os observava de longe, com o tempo, aprendi a ler suas expressões a entender cada um de certa forma, como a constante tensão de Jazz, que parecia sempre estar incomodado com algo. – ela olhou pra ele que sorriu.

"_**Como não a notamos antes?"**_ – se perguntava ele.

– Como a alegria contagiante de Alice, que estava sempre sorrindo, quando não estava encantada em Jasper. O jeito meigo e ao mesmo assustador de Emmett, o humor instável de Edward, que sempre me pareceu entediado e aborrecido com algo. – disse soltando um risinho, meneando a cabeça.

- Já a Rosalie sempre me pareceu gostar mais de si mesma, pelo tanto que admirava seu próprio reflexo. –Rose soltou um rosnado ao ouvi-la, mas Bella simplesmente a ignorou.

- Foi nas férias que descobri sobre vocês, estava com Seth e Paul, eles contaram algumas lendas da tribo, onde falavam da grande luta entre frios e lobos, fiquei com aquilo martelando em minha mente, por causa de uns sonhos que tive. – Bella parecia perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. - Apertei os garotos, que me contaram sobre um clã que habitou aqui há muitos anos atrás, sobre o acordo que fizeram, falaram que de certa forma eram diferente dos que os aterrorizaram. – porque ela não me disse que sabia de tudo? - Enfim, sempre me intrigou o fato de como com tempo manchas arroxeadas se formarem sob seus olhos, que mudavam de cor constantemente, indo do âmbar ao ônix e quando eles estavam assim, notei que o humor de Edward era terrível, ele parecia ainda mais estressadinho e mal humorado do que o normal. Segundo dona Renée, minha mãe, homem de mau humor é homem com fome!- todos riram do modo como ela falou.

"_**Cara ela te conhece bem não é?"**_ – pensou Emm, pra variar.

- Quando descobri o que eram, pensei que estava louca ou coisa parecida, que aquilo seria impossível, mas nunca me considerei uma pessoa normal mesmo. - falou dando de ombros. - Em minha mente eu só conseguia ver o amor entre Emmett e Rose, Jazz e Alice, a forma carinhosa e amorosa como ela e Edward se tratavam, você Carlisle trabalhando para salvar vidas ao invés de tirá-las, a mim não importa o que são e sim quem são. Vocês são pessoas admiráveis, cada um ao seu modo, pessoas a quem admiro, respeito e gosto muito. – concluiu sorrindo pra ele.

- Obrigada querida, mas esta sendo condenscedente demais conosco Bella. – disse Carlisle.

- Esperei que Edward confiasse em mim o suficiente para me revelar a verdade, por isso nunca disse nada antes. – falou segurando firme minha mão, estava sentado no braço do sofá ao seu lado. - Ontem de manhã, quando fui fazer meu lanche para o café, eu...

- Bella não precisa...

- Eles têm que saber Edward... – aquilo iria me complicar. – Eu acabei me cortando... - todos na sala ficaram tensos. - E a reação de Edward só confirmou o que eu já sabia, ele se afastou de mim, percebi que travava uma luta interna dentro dele, eu sabia o que Edward queria, então ofereci a ele, que se irritou comigo. – podia sentir o olhar de todos em mim. - Insisti e o provoquei, sei que me arrisquei, mas confio nele plenamente, acho que até mais que ele próprio. Então coloquei o meu dedo em seus lábios, pra que ele provasse o que tanto desejava. – Carlisle me lançou um olhar reprovador, assim como o de Esme.

"_**Como pode fazer isso Edward? Tem noção do risco que correu?" **_– me repreendeu somente assenti.

-A culpa não foi dele e sim minha, que o instiguei, mas Edward se controlou, parou na hora certa, não me machucou um instante sequer, foi ai que ele me contou tudo. – disse por fim, bem que ela podia ter pulado essa parte.

- Você é maluca? – perguntou Alice indignada. - Se Edward perdesse o controle você estaria morta à uma hora dessas. – ralhou a tampinha.

- Eu já disse que confio nele, como confio em vocês. – repetiu Bella. - Podem ficar tranqüilos, jamais direi algo sobre vocês, preferiria morrer a isso. – disse olhando diretamente para Carlisle.

"_**Tem razão, ela é mesmo absurda!" - **_sorri com seu pensamento.

- Não diga isso minha filha, nós acreditamos em você e concordo plenamente com Alice, o que fez foi errado, pois travamos diariamente uma luta interna, com o que somos e o que queremos ser, nunca mais faça algo parecido, pode colocar tudo a perder. – meu pai a repreendeu com certa doçura. - E quanto a você Rose, Bella é da família agora, ela está com Edward, portanto é uma de nós, não é obrigada a gostar dela, mas a respeite, como respeita a todos nós. – a loira saiu bufando, em sua mente pude ver a raiva e o ciúme que sentia de Bella.

- Desculpa Bellinha. – pediu Emmett, indo atrás de sua mulher.

"_**Ela o ama com uma intensidade que se iguala a nossa maneira de amar".**_ – Jazz pensava olhando para Bella.

- Eu sei. – disse pra que somente ele ouvisse.

- Carlisle, hoje Jacob foi ao colégio, ele não gostou muito de saber que estou com Edward, Jake não pode me dizer algumas coisas, será que poderia me dizer o que houve de verdade? – pediu com uma calma assustadora, qualquer um já teria pirado a essa altura, mas como ela mesma disse, Bella não era muito normal.

- Claro que sim minha filha, venha comigo, conversaremos em meu escritório. – disse meu pai a levando para lá, fiquei com os outros na sala.

"_**Ela é muito demais Edward, viu como nos defendeu, como defendeu você?"-**_ dizia Alice em uma de nossas conversas, somente assenti.

- Você demorou pra encontrar e agora tem um tesouro nas mãos meu filho. –Esme estava mesmo feliz por mim e por Bella. Pude ouvir claramente a conversa dos dois, ela estava curiosa com o que havia acontecido aos seus amigos, depois de um bom tempo, eles voltaram rindo.

- O que faremos a respeito dos lobos? – perguntou Jazz a Carlisle.

- Nada, Bella deu um passo importante, para que consigamos viver em paz, deixe que o garoto converse com seu bando, depois veremos isso. – respondeu sabiamente, pedi pra que ficasse aqui esta noite e Bella aceitou.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aqui está mais um capítulo... **

**Espero que gostem, beijos!**

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

- Você ficou bem empolgada com o seu amiguinho, não é? – eu acariciava seus cabelos, ela estava com a cabeça apoiada sobre meu peito, estávamos no meu quarto. – Precisava de tanto abraço? E porque o beijou? – ela se ergueu me encarando.

- Fazia tempo que não nos víamos Edward, você por acaso está com ciúme? – falou virando-se pra mim, não respondi, mas Bella percebeu em meu olhar. - Eu não acredito nisso. – disse sentando-se de frente pra mim. - Não tem motivo pra isso Edward, pra mim Jacob é somente um amigo, um amigo o qual amo muito, assim como Seth.

- Eu sei, mas ele não te vê como um amigo Bella, não se esqueça que ele andou insistindo pra que tivessem um relacionamento...

- Sei disso. – ela revirou os olhos impaciente. – Mas nunca me envolvi com ele, jamais, confesso que fiquei tentada, mas não poderia estar com ele pensando em você o tempo todo... E olha que nem sequer sonhava com a hipótese de você um dia corresponder aos meus sentimentos.

- Eu sei. – disse a puxando pra mim. – Me desculpe, é que os pensamentos dele são tão intensos com relação a você que...

- Sinto muito por isso, mas não posso mandar nos pensamentos dele, eu te amo seu bobo... – Bella se aproximou de mansinho. - Eu te amo Edward Cullen, coloca de uma vez por todas nessa tua cabeça que eu pertenço a você e pra mim não existe ninguém mais. – seus olhos fitavam os meus, a puxei para um beijo completamente apaixonado.

- Desculpe... É que sou novo nisso e fiquei enciumado. – admiti envergonhado.

- Também sou nova nisso, vamos aprender juntos, o que acha? – ela sacudia as sobrancelhas fazendo uma carinha sapeca, sorri meneando a cabeça. Bella era mesmo impossível!

- Juntinhos... – a apertei contra mim. – Eu e você. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Será perfeito. - a beijei novamente, ficamos ali deitados e um silêncio agradável se fez.

- Edward o que vai acontecer com a gente?- sinceramente não havia entendido aquela pergunta.

- Como assim?

-Digo, você sempre vai estar com essa aparência não é? – mal pude crer que ela tocaria naquele assunto, estava demorando.

- Sim Bella, ficarei desse jeito pra sempre. – minha voz saiu sem vontade.

- E eu vou ficar velha, daqui a uns anos vou parecer sua mãe e não sua namorada, bem que você...

- Não termine essa frase Isabella... – disse me levantando em um átimo, ela caiu sobre o colchão assustada. - Não vou te transformar em um monstro entendeu bem? – seus olhos semicerram.

- Você não é um monstro Edward... – insistiu. - Vai me deixar ficar velha e depois vai me deixar morrer? É assim que você me ama? – seu tom demonstrava o quanto estava brava.

- É justamente por que eu te amo que não vou fazer isso, não condenarei você a essa vida, jamais. – fiz questão de enfatizar o jamais.

- Pode pelo menos me dizer o por quê?

- Eu já disse. – aquela teimosia me irritava profundamente.

- Eu quero ser como você, quero estar ao teu lado, pra sempre. - insistiu.

- Já falei que não... – meu tom deixava claro que não cederia. - Você vai ficar assim humana e ficaremos juntos pra sempre, só que no seu pra sempre. – disse me aproximando dela.

- Só que no meu pra sempre, pode durar muito pouco, eu posso morrer a qualquer instante. – sua voz saiu embargada, não passava de um sussurro, ela prendia o choro.

- Não fica assim Bella, vamos esquecer esse assunto, por favor. – pedi a envolvendo em meus braços.

- Eu só quero ficar com você, não quero te perder Edward, nunca. – seu queixo tremeu com certeza segurava o choro.

- Você me terá pra sempre meu amor, se um dia você se for, irei em seguida, prometo a você. – disse olhando em seus olhos a beijando em seguida. Ela não tocou mais no assunto, não posso afirmar que esqueceu, por que sua mente é um verdadeiro mistério pra mim, mas Isabella não tocou mais no assunto.

- Existem muitos de sua espécie não é? – grunhi afirmando. - Carlisle me disse que vocês viveram aqui há setenta anos e que tem uma família no Alaska que são como se fosse uma extensão da sua, como me disse. – comentou mudando completamente de assunto.

- É verdade, existem muitos de nós, mas são poucos os que vivem como nós, a grande maioria se alimenta de sangue humano Bella, pra eles a sua espécie não passa de alimento e diversão. - ela me olhava atentamente, despertando com o toque do seu celular.

- Alô? Jake o que foi? – disse levantando- se rapidamente.

"Bella, seu pai ligou pro meu desesperado, Charlie ligou o dia todo pra sua casa e ninguém atendeu, o chefe Swan está quase colocando seus homens atrás de você."- dizia Jacob do outro lado.

-Caramba, eu me esqueci completamente, vou pra casa, obrigado Jake. – respondeu aflita.

"Onde você está? Ele disse que está voltando, o cara ta irado, você vai ter que arrumar uma boa desculpa."– avisou o cachorro.

- Estou nos Cullen, mas estou indo pra casa, pode me encontrar lá? – o que? Ela está chamando aquele vira lata pra ir até sua casa?

- Estou indo, peça para o seu namoradinho vir rápido, senão você ta frita garota. – disse o idiota desligando o telefone.

- Eu tenho que ir, meu pai me ligou o dia todo, Jake disse que ele está a ponto de colocar seus homens atrás de mim. – avisou como se eu não soubesse.

- Vamos, vou te levar pra casa. – apeguei pela mão indo para a garagem, Bella pediu desculpas para Esme e Carlisle, saímos apressados. Desta vez não reclamou da velocidade em que eu dirigia apesar dela ficar encolhidinha no banco todo o trajeto, assim que cheguei, ele estava lá.

- Meu pai disse que ele ia tomar o primeiro vôo, Charlie ta desesperado Bella, pedi pra que meu pai dissesse que eu também estava sumido, então vamos dizer que estávamos juntos OK? – o bastardo me ignorava completamente.

- Ta bem, Jake, esse é o Edward. – Bella fez questão de nos apresentar, Deus! Ele fedia demais.

- Oi, pode deixar que hoje eu fico com ela. – disse acenando com a cabeça.

- Oi, nem pensar, não vou deixá-la sozinha com você. – respondi do mesmo modo.

- E como vai explicar a Charlie sua presença aqui? – ele tinha razão, droga!

- Fico até ele chegar, ela não vai ficar sozinha com você. – avisei a segurando firme contra mim.

- Parem com isso vocês dois, ele vai ver seu carro Edward, como explicará isso? –Bella lembrou apontando para o meu carro.

- Resolvo isso rápido, me espere eu já volto. – corri até o carro até o deixando há alguns quarteirões voltei voando pra sua casa, mas eles já haviam entrado, toquei a campainha e Bella pediu pra que eu entrasse. O cheiro dentro da casa estava insuportável, mas pelo menos eu não era o único incomodado.

- Você fede. – disse Jacob levando um tapa dela.

- Você também. – retruquei e Bella me lançou um olhar cortante.

- Por que não bateu nele? – reclamou o idiota.

- Por que me machuca, só por isso. – respondeu dando língua pra ele, que revirava os olhos, seus pensamentos não eram nada agradáveis, o cara me amaldiçoava o tempo todo.

- E a Leah, como vai o namoro? – Bella perguntou e ele deu de ombros.

- Anda meio estranho, agora que ela... Deixa pra lá, não vou falar da minha vida perto dele. – disse me olhando torto. Quase soltei uma gargalhada quando vi em sua mente, o porquê de seu constrangimento, sua namorada era uma loba, eles compartilhavam alguns pensamentos e ela não gostou de saber do ciúme que ele sente de Bella.

- Deixa de ser bobo Jake. – ralhou minha linda namorada.

- Por que disse que ele fede, Edward cheira tão bem? – Bella roçou o nariz em minha pele e o cachorro voltou a me amaldiçoar.

- Para nós, eles fedem, é insuportavelmente doce, o cheiro dele. – disse visivelmente irritado.

- Para a minha espécie eles cheiram muito forte, é o que você pode comparar a cachorro molhado. – esbocei um sorriso que se desfez ao ver a cara dela.

- To com fome Bella, tem alguma coisa pra comer aqui? –o folgado falou indo pra cozinha, sendo acompanhado por Bella e eu, claro. ela olhava boquiaberta o animal devorar uma quantidade enorme de lanches.

- Caramba, Jake desde quando come assim? – perguntou abismada.

- Tenho que repor as energias Bells. – disse rindo como um idiota.

- Coitado do Billy, tem que ganhar muito bem pra sustentar você. – falou rindo com ele.

- Charlie chegou te vejo mais tarde. – disse saindo pelos fundos, fiquei próximo a casa onde eu podia ouvir tudo e ver pela mente de Jacob, Charlie e de Hana também.

- Onde esteve Bella, quase me mata do coração? – Charlie disparou assim que colocou os pés na porta, ela gaguejou sem saber o que dizer.

- É que eu a levei pra fazer caminhada depois do colégio e acabamos nos atrasando Charlie, desculpa. – grunhiu o cachorro.

- Bella fazendo caminhada? Conta outra Jake. – soltou sem acreditar no que ele disse. - Me conta a verdade Isabella, onde esteve? – insistiu seu pai.

- Na casa dos Cullen. – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- E o que foi fazer lá? – perguntou desconfiado.

- É que desde o seu casamento, eu e Alice e os outros ficamos mais próximos, ela me convidou pra ir lá, então aceitei, já fui lá algumas vezes. – explicou meio sem jeito.

- Por que não disse de uma vez? E por que mentiu pra mim Jake? – Charlie estava desconfiado.

- Conta pra ele Bells. – minha vontade era de matar aquele vira lata.

- Para com isso Jake. – pediu entre os dentes.

- Vocês dois querem me contar o que está acontecendo? – exigiu Charlie.

- Droga! É que eu estou namorando. – Bella estava visivelmente nervosa.

- Como é que é? Quem é ele? Você nunca me disse que estava gostando de alguém, é muito nova pra namorar. – disparou nervoso, confuso com a notícia e enciumado.

- Para com isso Charlie, ela é jovem claro que está na idade de namorar, deixe de ser ciumento. – ralhou Hana em defesa de Bella.

- Sua mãe sabe disso? – perguntou ainda incomodado.

- Ainda não, é capaz dela vir pra cá só pra ver se é verdade, a mamãe acha que estou encalhada. – com aquela eu tive que rir, Renée deve ser uma figura.

-Não me disse quem é ele? – insistiu Charlie.

- O filho do doutor Carlisle, o Edward. – respondeu receosa.

- Não é o grandão, aquele garoto me dá medo. – eu me acabava de rir, com aquilo tudo.

- Não pai aquele é o Emmett, estou falando do Edward, o único solteiro. – ele pensou um pouco e minha imagem surgiu em sua mente.

- Ele não é muito velho pra você? – Charlie mal sabia o quanto estava certo.

- Não pai, ele tem a minha idade, estudamos no mesmo ano. – Bella respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Esse tal Edwin ai...

- É Edward pai. – corrigiu irritada.

- Edward, eu já ouvi esse nome antes, era com ele que você sonhava uns tempos atrás não é? Acordava gritando esse nome, várias vezes.

- Para com isso pai. – ralhou extremamente corada. - Vou marcar um dia pra vocês se conhecerem oficialmente, ele já me disse que assim que o senhor voltasse queria falar com o senhor, posso subir agora? – Bella estava constrangida com aquela situação.

- Tudo bem filha, quer que fiquemos aqui? – perguntou a abraçando meio sem jeito.

- Pai, eu já sou bem grandinha, posso dormir sozinha, além do mais, Hana deve estar querendo curtir o marido dela. – ela praticamente o tocou.

- Vem Jake, te dou uma carona. – a cara daquele animal foi impagável. Assim que eles se foram, entrei pela janela dela, quando entrou no quarto correu para os meus braços.

- Desculpa, eu não sei mentir Edward... – pediu agarrada a mim. - Ele é meu pai, saberia que estava mentindo.

- Tudo bem meu amor, sei disso, ouvi tudo Bella e quem mentiu não foi você, foi seu amigo... – a tranqüilizei a envolvendo em meus braços. - O que acha de marcarmos pra amanhã esse encontro com o chefe Swan? – ela somente assentiu. - Está cansada, venha você precisa dormir. – levei-a para a cama, Bella mal se deitou e adormeceu.

Falar com o chefe Swan foi até que tranqüilo, ele era um cara legal, só estava preocupado com sua única filha, o que era aceitável. Bella ficou um pouco tensa, mas assim que eu Charlie começamos a conversar sobre esportes ela relaxou.

Depois o chefe Swan soube do nosso namoro, Jacob finalmente nos deu paz, já estávamos juntos há mais de um mês, e há dias estava querendo levá-la a clareira, queria que Bella conhecesse aquele lugar, mas Alice disse que três nômades andam rondando as cidades vizinhas. Aquilo me deixou preocupado e ainda mais protetor, pois com a sorte de Bella, provavelmente esbarraria em um deles. Eu evitava ao máximo ficar zanzando com Bella, sei o quanto nossa espécie é perigosa e não poderia arriscar, ainda mais seu sangue sendo tão atraente.

Estávamos em nossa mesa no refeitório, Rose emburrada como sempre, de uns dias pra cá ela bloqueava sua mente, sempre pensando em coisas idiotas e fúteis. Bella falava com Emmett, quando Alice anunciou.

- Vamos ter uma tempestade, podemos jogar. – disse empolgada.

- Qual é a graça de jogar na chuva? – Bella perguntou, nos fazendo rir.

- Que bom que divirto vocês. –retrucou sarcástica.

- Só podemos jogar quando tem uma tempestade, com bastante trovões. – explicou Jazz, desta vez.

- Por que não vem com a gente? –Emmett pediu deixando sua mulher irada.

- Não sei jogar, sou um fracasso, não entendo nada sobre isso. – dizia como se ela fosse mesmo jogar.

- Você só vai olhar, não pode jogar. – falei a beijando.

- Por que não? – sabia que diria aquilo.

- Você verá quando chegarmos lá. – ela iria gostar e Esme estava com saudade dela. Depois da aula, Alice convenceu o chefe Swan em menos de cinco minutos, já que o homem fazia marcação cerrada. Ele até que aceitou o namoro, mas impôs algumas regras, eu o entendia bem, já que Bella era sua única filha... Mas Bella não aceitou muito bem e em geral me fazia quebrá-las constantemente! Já Alice conseguia o que queria do homem, ele gostava muito da tampinha, pela mente dele pude ver o quanto estava feliz por Isabella finalmente ter encontrado uma amiga de verdade.

A tampinha fez questão de que usássemos uniforme, até Bella usou um mesmo sem jogar. Entramos floresta adentro com o Jeep de Emmett, minha namorada linda olhava espantada para a paisagem.

- Pra onde estamos indo? Vocês vão jogar no meio da floresta é? – disse me olhando com o cenho franzido.

- Há uma clareira enorme, um pouco a frente, mas teremos que ir a pé daqui em diante, o carro só vai até aqui. – falei parando o carro diante de um paredão de imensas árvores.

- Vamos ter que caminhar no meio da floresta? – ela me pareceu apreensiva.

- Algum problema? - perguntei abrindo a porta pra ela.

- Não sou boa nisso, tropeço facilmente, não é uma boa idéia, vamos levar um bom tempo terá que ser paciente. – Bella estava envergonhada.

- Sua boba eu te levo, anda sobe aqui. – pedi apontando minhas costas. - Mantenha os olhos fechados está bem. - Bella assentiu subindo em minhas costas, me agarrando bem forte, disparei floresta adentro e quando cheguei à entrada da clareira parei abruptamente.

- Chegamos. – anunciei, mas Bella não respondia.

- Bella? Bella o que foi? – perguntei preocupado.

- Acho que vou precisar de uma ajudinha Edward. – disse com a voz estranha, a soltei e Bella despencou de bunda no chão.

- Bella você está bem? – perguntei abaixado ao seu lado.

- Estou enjoada, fiquei com meus olhos abertos... – gemeu fazendo careta. - Deus como você é rápido, pensei que íamos nos espatifar em uma daquelas árvores. – dizia com a cabeça entre os joelhos.

- O que houve? –Carlisle perguntou se aproximando.

- Acho que me empolguei correndo, ela ficou com os olhos abertos. – disse querendo me socar por aquilo.

- Não foi nada, só fiquei enjoada, já estou melhorando. – dizia Bella tentando se levantar.

"_**Tem que tomar cuidado Edward, ela é frágil, não se esqueça disso**_". – me lembrou Carlisle em pensamento, assenti sem que ela percebesse.

- Melhor?- Bella abriu um sorriso lindo. - Me desculpa. – pedi a apertando contra mim.

- Não se preocupe, eu devia ter ouvido você e fechado os olhos. – ela estalou um beijo em meus lábios voltando a sorrir.

Bella ficou com Esme, que apitava o jogo, estávamos nos divertindo, fazia tempo que não jogávamos. Tudo estava correndo bem até que Alice estancou, em sua mente pude ver três nômades se aproximando, nos ouviram jogar o que os deixaram curiosos, em um átimo fui para junto de Bella.

- O que aconteceu, por que está com essa cara? – disse sem entender o que acontecia.

- Não deveria ter trazido você aqui, sinto muito meu amor. – pedi abraçado a ela.

- Não estou entendendo Edward? – insistiu.

- Quantos são Edward? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Três, dois machos e uma fêmea, são nômades, só estão curiosos. – foi o que pude ver em suas mentes.

- Desculpe, mas eles se decidiram muito em cima. – explicava Alice, preocupada, se culpava por não tê-los visto antes.

- Que maravilha, eles vão sentir o cheiro dessa ai, assim que entrarem na clareira. – ironizou Rose abertamente.

- Vou tirar Bella daqui.

- Não Edward, não vai dar tempo e isso aguçará a curiosidade deles, estaremos juntos, não se preocupe, não tocarão nela.

- Bella solte seu cabelo e por Deus, não sai de trás de mim. – pedi depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

Os três entraram na clareira pela parte leste, nos analisavam, pude ver em suas mentes que se tratavam dos mesmos que andaram caçando por aqui, mataram aqueles montanhistas que Bella mencionou no diário, um deles era um rastreador e aquilo me deixou apreensivo e ainda mais protetor.

- Olá, sou Laurent e esses são James e Victória, estávamos de passagem quando ouvimos vocês jogando, será que podemos participar? – disse com um leve sotaque francês e um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Eu sou Carlisle e essa é a minha família, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice, Esme, Rosalie e Bella. – meu pai apontou para o grupo, sem chamar a atenção para indivíduos, estávamos todos em volta de Bella.

- Alguns de nós estávamos de saída, então creio que poderemos jogar. – Carlisle disse para Laurent enquanto em sua mente, me mandava pegar Bella e sair de lá.

"_**Vá e leve Emmett e Alice com você."**_- pensou enquanto conversava com Laurent sobre nosso meio de vida. Os outros dois não estavam nem ai para aquilo, queriam mostrar superioridade sobre um grupo tão grande como o nosso.

Emmett não tirava os olhos do loiro, James era seu nome, e o infeliz não tirava os olhos de Bella. Nos movíamos com um extremo cuidado para não chamar a atenção, Emm ficou mais atrás e Alice ao lado de Bella, quando começamos a nos afastar uma rajada de vento soprou forte levando o cheiro de Bella na direção deles, inundando a clareira, minha garganta queimou com a sede e um rosnado brotou em meu peito. Fiquei em posição de defesa, com minhas presas expostas assim como Alice e Emm.

"_**Que cheiro delicioso, há muitos anos que não cruzava com alguém assim."**_ – pensava James me deixando profundamente irritado, rosnei tão alto que Bella se assustou, e o bastardo rosnava de volta.

- Trouxeram um lanchinho? – em sua mente o infeliz tentava encontrar a melhor forma de me atacar e pegar Bella.

- É uma humana? – perguntou Laurent.

- Ela está conosco, faz parte de nossa família, espero que respeitem isso. – anunciou Carlisle, já estávamos todos em posição de ataque, envolta de Bella, que parecia não entender nada.

- Vamos embora James, não queremos confusão. – avisou Laurent, James recuou, mas em sua mente assim como a da mulher fervilhavam, estava excitado com a possibilidade de uma boa luta.

"_**Tudo bem, vai ser mais emocionante caçá-la e tirá-la desse playboyzinho metido a besta, vai ser um prazer." **_– aquilo me deixou muito irado e assim que se afastaram, fui com Alice e Emmett para o carro, desta vez carreguei Bella em meus braços, ela estava muito assustada e não entendia nada.

- O que... O que foi aquilo? – sua voz saiu tremula. - Não estou entendendo? O que deu em você Edward? – dizia enquanto eu a colocava no banco de trás do carro.

- Prenda ela Emmett. – pedi enquanto entrava no carro, Alice já estava no banco da frente e eu dava ré no carro fazendo uma curva, voltando para a estrada.

Eu pensava e praguejava, dirigindo muito rápido, ao meu lado Alice buscava o futuro, uma decisão, o melhor caminho. Pensei na Florida, ela meneava a cabeça ao os ver lá. Pensava em Washington, ela não via nada, nada estava decidido. O que eu queria era sumir com Bella.

A viagem foi sacudida e assustadora, eu vasculhava os pensamentos em todos os lugares que passávamos, se alguém estivesse por ali, eu saberia e tanto Emmett quanto Alice olhava pra fora pela janela, pensativos.

Emmett estava como eu, preocupado com a família e com Bella, ele e Alice já estavam muito apegados a ela e não se importavam com seu cheiro tão tentador. Alice se culpava sem parar por não ter previsto aquilo, mas justificava em sua mente que talvez, pela rapidez da decisão deles em participar do jogo, não teria mesmo como prever. Se fosse possível, estaria chorando. Ela só conseguia ver Bella e muito sangue, ora morta, ora transformada.

-Não tem que ser assim! - balbuciei com raiva, muito baixo para que Bella não ouvisse. Alice fechou os olhos e tentou afastar as imagens de sua mente. Entramos na estrada principal, indo pra o Sul, nos distanciando de Forks, era a única coisa que tínhamos conseguido decidir, Sul.

- Onde estamos indo? – Bella perguntou assustada, ninguém respondeu ignorando sua pergunta. - Droga, Edward! Pra onde você está me levando?

- Nós temos que te levar pra longe daqui, muito longe, agora. - respondi sem olhar pra trás, meus olhos estavam fixos na estrada.

- Vira! Você tem que me levar pra casa! - gritou tirando o cinto.

- Emmett. – olhei para meu irmão e ele segurou com força suas mãos.

- Não! – Bella gritou. - Edward! Não, você não pode fazer isso, me solta Emmett. – dizia se debatendo contra ele.

- Tenho que fazer Bella, por favor, fique quietinha.

- Não se debata, vai se machucar. – pedia Emm.

-Não vou ficar quieta! – teimou ignorando o pedido de Emmett. - Você tem que me levar de volta, enlouqueceu por acaso? Charlie vai chamar o FBI! Eles vão cair em cima da sua família, os lobos vão ficar furiosos. – ela não parava de se debater contra Emm. - Carlisle e Esme! Eles terão que fugir, que se esconder pra sempre, pare esse carro, por favor.

-Para Bella! – minha voz saiu fria. - Acalme-se, por favor, não se preocupe, já fizemos isso antes.

- Não comigo, não por minha causa... – insistiu lutando contra Emmett sem sucesso. - PARE ESSA MERDA DE CARRO EDWARD! – gritou furiosa, estava ofegante e como rosto molhado.

-Edward, encoste. - Alice falou pela primeira vez, olhei pra ela de forma mortal, aumentando a velocidade. - Edward, vamos apenas conversar sobre isso, OK?

-Você não entende. - rugi me sentindo vencido, diminuindo pouco da velocidade – ELE É UM RASTREADOR, ALICE, UM MALDITO RASTREADOR! – berrei a todo pulmão, pude ver Bella sobressaltar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fim de semana! **

**Aqui está mais um capítulo pra vcs! **

**Divirtam-se e comentem! **

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

Emmett enrijeceu ao lado de Bella, entendendo melhor a situação, não estávamos escondendo Bella de predadores, estávamos sendo perseguidos e James não pararia até chegar a Bella. A eternidade lhe dava tempo suficiente para bolar estratégias, esperar, ele teria a paciência necessária.

- Encoste Edward. – insistiu Alice, automaticamente aumentei a velocidade. - Faça isso, agora Edward. - exigiu

-Eu vi a mente dele Alice, é um perseguidor, perseguir é sua paixão, sua obsessão. Ele a quer, o desgraçado quer Bella, especificamente ela... A perseguição começa hoje.

- Ele não sabe onde... – tentou argumentar.

- Quanto tempo você acha que vai levar pra que ele sinta o cheiro dela naquela cidade? Seu plano já estava traçado antes das palavras saírem da boca de Laurent. – cuspi entre os dentes, a respiração de Bella estava alterada, seu coração batia a mil e as lágrimas lavavam seu rosto.

- Charlie e Hanna? Você não pode deixá-los lá! Você não pode deixá-los. – estava ofegante, ainda tentava lutar inutilmente contra Emmett.

- Ela está certa, meu irmão, sabe que não podemos deixá-los. – disse Alice desta vez, pensei em Charlie e Hana, o perseguidor com certeza deixaria sua marca lá, diminui a velocidade do Jipe.

- Vamos apenas olhar para as nossas opções por um momento, está bem? - diminui de novo, subindo no acostamento da estrada, parando bruscamente. Bella voou para frente batendo no banco e voltou, em outras circunstâncias teria achado engraçado.

-Não temos opções. - insisti.

- Não vou deixar meu pai e Hana, não vou colocá-los em risco ouviu bem? Não vou ser a responsável por sua família ter que sair daqui fugida. – gritou se debatendo. A ignorei completamente, ela não entendia o perigo que corria, com essa mania de sempre pensar primeiro nos outros, eu a protegeria a qualquer custo.

-Nós temos que levá-la de volta. - Emmett disse.

- Não. - defini.

-Ele não se compara á nós, Edward, ele não poderá tocá-la.

- Ele vai esperar. - Emmett sorriu. - Nós também podemos esperar.

- Vocês não viram... Não entendem, quando James se compromete com uma perseguição, ele é inabalável, teríamos que matá-lo.

- Qual o problema? – ele pouco se importava, mas sabia o quanto meu pai era contra tirar a vida de outro ser, mesmo um como James.

- Tem a fêmea, ela está com ele, se isso se transformar numa luta, o líder se juntará a eles também.

- Estamos em um número suficiente, para acabar com os três, fácil. – insistiu.

-Há outra opção - Alice disse em um tom inaudível para Bella. _**"Podemos transformá-la."**_

-Não há outra opção! – cuspi furioso junto com um rugido, Emmett e Bella me olhavam chocados. Ficamos em silêncio, Alice argumentando comigo em seus pensamentos.

_**"Edward, com a transformamos ela não correrá mais perigo, nem ela e nem sua família, muito menos nós, o perseguidor ficará frustrado e desistirá!"**_ – insistiu.

- Ela nunca será como nós Alice, está não é uma opção! - movi meus lábios muito rapidamente em um tom muito baixo para que Bella não ouvisse.

_**"Ela ficará com você pra sempre, Edward, isso já está no futuro dela, já está traçado a partir do momento que você decidiu ler aquele diário, a partir do momento em que se conheceram".**_ - argumentou em sua mente me mostrava Bella como nós.

-Não enquanto eu puder evitar! - respondi arrasado.

- Vocês querem ouvir o meu plano? - Bella quebrou o silêncio.

-Não. - rugi e Alice semicerrou os olhos.

- Você vai me escutar sim Edward Cullen! – Bella cuspiu furiosa. – Vocês me levam pra casa e...

-Não. - a interrompi.

- Vocês me levam pra casa... – continuou me ignorando. - Digo ao meu pai vou para Phoenix, ver minha mãe ou algo parecido, só assim Charlie vai ficar tranqüilo, não colocará o FBI atrás de vocês, tenho que avisar Jake e os outros para que não pensem que estão quebrando o pacto, daí você pode me levar pra droga de lugar que quiser. – olhei pelo retrovisor, seus olhos estavam semicerrados, ainda estava um tanto ofegante e furiosa. Alice buscou no futuro e não os via lá, poderia dar certo.

- Realmente, não é uma má idéia. - Emmett demonstrou surpresa pela idéia de Bella.

-Pode dar certo, não podemos simplesmente deixar o pai dela desprotegido. Você sabe disso. – insistiu Alice.

- Meu pai tem a proteção dos lobos, vive em La Push agora Alice. – lembrou Bella.

- É perigoso demais, não quero James á menos de duzentos metros de distância dela. - pude ouvir Bella bufar alto, senti um solavanco no banco, ela o havia chutado com força, estava com raiva.

- MAIS QUE MERDA EDWARD! DEIXA DE SER TEIMOSO! – gritou em plenos pulmões. – VOCÊ ESTÁ SENO IMPULSIVO... Temos que ser racionais, sabe que o que acabo de dizer é o certo a se fazer, então vira a porra desse carro e volte para Forks! - exigiu deixando a todos perplexos.

"_**Ela esta certa Edward, **__**não o vejo atacando, ele vai esperar até que nós a deixemos sozinha**_." – Alice garantiu em pensamento, confesso que ainda estava atônito pelo modo como Bella falou comigo.

"_**Se ela é assim humana, imagine vampira?" **_– Emm estremeceu com seu pensamento.

- Não vai demorar muito até que ele se dê conta de que isso não vai acontecer. - disse entre os dentes.

- Exijo que você me leve pra casa, agora! Tenho que falar com meu pai e Jake, tenho certeza de que o bando pode ajudar a nos proteger deles. – não entendia de onde ela havia tirado toda aquela segurança, pressionei meus dedos nas têmporas, fechando meus olhos. Bella tinha muito poder sobre as minhas decisões e o seu jeito de falar... De onde tirou tamanha força?

- Por favor, Edward... – seu tom mudou. - Estou te pedindo, me leve de volta. – ela havia me atingido em cheio, deixei minha cabeça cair sobre o volante, eu só queria protegê-la, mas Bella tinha razão em tudo que disse.

-Você vai partir essa noite, quer o rastreador veja ou não, invente o que quiser para o seu pai e você pode até avisar aquele seu amigo, mas o quero longe de você estamos entendidos? – eu a encarava pelo retrovisor. - Terá quinze minutos a partir do momento em que entrarmos em casa. - liguei o motor do Jipe, virando o carro cantando os pneus, indo de volta pra casa.

-Emmett, será que poderia me soltar, por favor? - ele ainda segurava seus pulsos.

-Oh, desculpe.

Estava concentrado no que faríamos, já Alice rastreava o futuro segundo após segundo, organizando tudo que teríamos que fazer a partir do momento em que Bella falasse com Charlie e o sarnento do Jacob.

- Assim que Bella falar com eles, eu e ela partiremos para o Sul, vocês terão que se espalhar por um tempo...

- Sem essa, vou com você mano. – insistiu Emmett.

- Acho melhor ficar com Carlisle e...

- Posso ficar na reserva, acha que ele passará pelos lobos? – revirei os olhos impaciente, ela estava interferindo demais, sempre colocando a segurança dos outros em primeiro lugar.

- Será que dá pra você me obedecer pelo menos uma vez? - cuspi por entre os dentes trincados.

- Você não é meu dono Edward! – sua voz saiu cortante. – O fato de eu amá-lo não lhe dá o direito de mandar em mim!

"_**Toma machão!"**_ – provocou Alice em pensamento, não contive um rosnado.

- E não rosne pra mim ouviu bem?- Alice e Emmett prendiam o riso. - Acha que meu pai é idiota por acaso? Quer sair da cidade comigo?- zombou. - Se não estiver na cidade na manhã seguinte, ele vai suspeitar, por acaso se lembra das regras?

- Isso é irrelevante, iremos protegê-lo é só isso que importa. – retruquei.

- E quanto a esse rastreador? Ele viu a forma como você agiu, vai saber que estou, onde quer que você esteja. - Emmett olhou pra ela surpreso de novo.

"_**Ela está certa mano, acho melhor escutá-la."**_ – persuadiu meu irmão.

"_**Sim, ela está."-**_ concordou Alice.

- Não posso fazer isso. - minha voz saiu fria, não poderia ficar longe dela, não nesse momento, eu tinha que protegê-la.

- Insisto que a reserva é o melhor lugar no momento pra eu ficar, meu pai mora lá esqueceu? - foi minha vez de bufar alto. – Vocês poderiam pegá-lo mais facilmente se eu estivesse em segurança lá e se os rastreadores tentarem entrar lá, os lobos nos protegerão, concordam?

- Ela é diabólica. – soltou Emmett com uma gargalhada.

- E se isso não funcionar? – insisti.

- Será que dá pra ser um pouquinho otimista Edward, nem que seja uma única vez! – ironizou.

- Eu gosto disso. - Emmett estava pensando em esquartejar James, já imaginando a fogueira, o desmembramento, fechei os olhos.

- Cala a boca, Emmett. – cuspi entre os dentes, ela nunca havia falado comigo naquele tom, porque estava tão mandona?

- Pense bem mamo, se tentarmos derrotá-lo enquanto ela ainda estiver por aqui, existe uma chance muito maior de alguém se machucar, ela vai se machucar, ou você, tentando protegê-la. Agora, se nós o pegarmos sozinho... - Ele ficou quieto com um sorrisinho no rosto, a imaginação fluindo. Já estávamos na cidade, então diminui a velocidade do Jipe.

-Porque isso aconteceu? – Bella perguntou do nada. -Porque comigo? - encarei a estrada, me sentindo culpado

- É minha culpa... – pela minha visão periférica vi Alice revirar os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que Bella e Emm. - Fui um idiota, não deveria tê-la exposto daquele jeito - estava com ódio de mim.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, pare de se culpar por tudo. - ralhou. - Eu estava lá, grande coisa, aquilo não incomodou os outros dois. Porque que esse James resolveu me matar? Tem gente em tudo que é lugar, porque justo eu? - hesitei, pensando antes de responder.

- Dei uma boa olhada na mente dele esta noite. - iniciei com uma voz baixa - Eu não tenho certeza de que havia alguma coisa que eu pudesse fazer pra evitar isso, uma vez que ele viu você, tudo isso é parcialmente sua culpa. – ela tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas. - Se você não cheirasse tão bem, se seu cheiro não fosse tão tentador, tão saboroso, se você não fosse tão apetitosa! Talvez ele não tivesse se incomodado.

"_Não acredito que disse isso?"_ – Alice estava indignada e Emm prendia o riso, já Bella semicerrou os olhos.

- Mas quando te defendi... Bem, aquilo piorou muito as coisas. Ele não esta acostumado a ser contrariado, não importa o quanto o objeto seja sem importância, James se vê como um caçador e nada mais, sua existência foi consumida por perseguições e um bom desafio é tudo o que ele pede da vida, de repente nós apresentamos a ele um lindo desafio. Um grande clã de criaturas poderosas todas inclinadas a proteger um elemento frágil, você não acreditaria em como ele está eufórico agora. Esse é o jogo favorito dele e nós fizemos o jogo ficar ainda mais interessante. – tentei passar para a minha voz toda minha repulsa. - Se eu tivesse esperado, ele teria te matado lá mesmo. – seus olhos só faltaram saltar.

-Achei... Que não cheirava igual para os outros... Como cheiro pra você. – estava hesitante.

- E não cheira, mas isso não significa que você também não seja tentadora para eles, você também é apelativa para o rastreador, se fosse do mesmo jeito que é apelativa pra mim, teria gerado uma briga lá mesmo. - seu corpo estremeceu. -Não vejo outra escolha além de matá-lo agora. - murmurei - Carlisle não vai gostar nada disso. - já estávamos nos aproximando de casa, passávamos pela ponte.

- Acha que os outros dois vão lutar com ele? – Emm e Alice trocaram olhares comigo.

- A mulher vai, não tenho certeza sobre Laurent, eles não têm laços muito fortes entre eles, só estão juntos por conveniência, ele ficou com vergonha de James na clareira...

- Mas James e a mulher, eles vão tentar matar você? – sua voz saiu entrecortada.

- Bella, não ouse perder seu tempo se preocupando comigo, preocupe-se apenas com a sua própria segurança e, por favor, por favor, tente não ser descuidada.

- Como pode me pedir isso Edward? – a olhei pelo retrovisor, seu olhar encontrou o meu, estava tão intenso. – Como tem coragem de pedir que eu não me preocupe com você... Se algo te acontecer, não faz sentido nenhum prosseguir.

- Não diz isso Bella.

- Preciso saber que vai estar seguro Edward e bem.

- Eu vou, prometo!

- Ele ainda está nos seguindo?- perguntou Emmett.

- Sim, no entanto, ele não vai atacar a casa, não essa noite. – respondi ainda olhando para ela, pelo retrovisor.

Aquele bastardo não queria algo fácil, sua excitação estava em nos caçar, em perseguir, ele queria me atingir. Sua estratégia estava clara em sua mente, esperar e atacar quando tivéssemos relaxados e desatentos. Ele teria paciência necessária para esperar até que achássemos estar seguro, James só não contava que eu ouvia seus pensamentos e Alice saberia quando ele atacasse. Virei na estradinha que levava a mansão.

_"Ele esta atrás da mulher"_ – alertou Alice, pude ver James encontrando Victoria próximo ao rio, estavam excitados.

As luzes de dentro de casa estavam acesas, Emmett abriu a porta antes que o jipe estivesse parado, tirando Bella do banco, colocando-a contra seu peito largo, levando-a correndo para dentro.

Entramos na sala, eu e Alice ao lado de Emmett e Bella. Todos estavam lá em pé com o som da nossa aproximação, Laurent ficou entre eles, Emmett soltou alguns rugidos para Laurent colocando Bella no chão.

_"Eles escaparam de James... mas ele deve os estar seguindo... ele..."_

- James está nos seguindo. - anunciei, cortando seus pensamentos, encarando-o.

- Era isso que eu temia. - respondeu descontente e estava sendo parcialmente sincero, ele ficaria ao lado de quem estivesse ganhando.

- O que ele vai fazer? - Carlisle perguntou á Laurent com um tom arrepiante.

- Lamento muito. - respondeu - Eu temia que quando o seu garoto a defendeu, que aquilo iria irritá-lo.

-Você pode pará-lo? - Laurent meneou a cabeça negativamente.

-Nada pode parar James depois que ele começa. – ouvi o coração de Bella disparar.

-Nós vamos pará-lo - Emmett garantiu.

-Você não pode pará-lo, nunca vi nada como ele em meus trezentos anos. James é absolutamente letal. Foi por isso que eu me juntei ao bando dele. - Laurent meneou a cabeça, ele olhou pra Bella e depois de volta pra Carlisle. Achava Bella insignificante, não entendia porque a defendíamos, não via nada de especial nela e eu queria matá-lo por pensar assim.

-Vocês têm certeza de que vale a pena? – desdenhou, soltei um rosnado irado que preencheu a sala, Laurent deu um passo pra trás em resposta.

- Temo que você terá que fazer uma escolha. – exigiu Carlisle, Laurent compreendeu, ele pensou por um momento, seus olhos passaram por todos os rostos. Ele comparou o grupo às lembranças das caçadas de James, se ganhasse mataria Laurent e quanto a nós, ele não tinha certeza se venceríamos, então concluiu. - Eu estou intrigado pelo estilo de vida que vocês criaram aqui, mas não vou me meter nisso, não sou inimigo de nenhum de vocês, mas não vou me colocar contra James. Acho que vou para o Norte, visitar aquele clã em Denali. - ele hesitou – Não subestimem James, ele tem uma mente brilhante e sensos fora do comum. Está tão confortável no mundo dos humanos tanto quanto vocês parecem estar... Ele não vai permitir que vocês se intrometam... Lamento pelo que isso causou aqui. Lamento mesmo. - fez uma reverência com a cabeça, olhando ainda confuso para Bella.

-Vá em paz. -foi à resposta formal de Carlisle, Laurent deu outra olhada á sua volta, então correu para a porta.

-Quão perto?- Carlisle perguntou a mim após alguns segundos de silêncio, Esme tocou um teclado complementar acima de qualquer suspeita e com um gemido, grandes venezianas de metal começaram a selar as paredes de vidro.

-Á cerca de três milhas antes do rio, ele está circulando pra se encontrar com a fêmea.

-Qual é o plano?

- Tenho que tirá-la da cidade Carlisle, ele a quer e não permitirei que chegue perto dela, entendeu? - ainda estava muito nervoso.

- Eu disse que isso era loucura... – cuspiu Rosalie me fazendo perder a paciência. - Você é mesmo um idiota Edward, está satisfeito? Colocou nossa família em risco, por causa dessa coisa ai. – disse apontando para Bella. - Podemos ser expostos, devia tê-la deixado em seu mundo, jamais deveria ter se envolvido com ela. –um rosnado brotou em meu peito e minha vontade era de arrancar a cabeça dela.

- Cala essa boca Rose ou arranco sua cabeça, aqui mesmo. – falei ficando a centímetros dela, Emmett ficou a sua frente e Bella entrou no meio de nós dois.

- Pare Edward... Por favor, se acalme! – pediu tocando meu rosto. – Nosso inimigo é outro, ignore-a! Sua irmã só está assustada, com medo por Emm e sua família, ignore seus pensamentos e concentre-se no que é mais importante!

"_**Essa garota é mesmo incrível!"**_ – pensava Esme, Bella tinha razão em tudo, novamente.

- O que vamos fazer? – ela depositou um beijo em meus lábios, segurando meu rosto em suas mãos pequenas.

- Em La Push estarei segura, sei que você pode me proteger, mas não quero que se exponha e nem a sua família, pense em seu pai e sua mãe, em seus irmãos, me deixe com Jake e os garotos, eles não deixarão James se aproximar de mim.

- Bella... – como a faria entender? - Não podemos entrar nas terras de La Push, como vou saber se está em segurança? - disse aflito, eu precisava estar com ela, saber que está segura.

- Alice pode ver não pode? – perguntava inocente.

- Não consigo ver nada com os lobos por perto, eles são um ponto cego Bella. – explicou minha irmã.

- Bella está certa filho, podemos protegê-la, mas se ela ficar com eles, poderemos pegá-lo enquanto os lobos tomam conta dela. – disse Carlisle concordando com aquela loucura.

- Meu pai mora lá Edward, ficarei com ele, Seth ficará comigo o tempo todo, confie em mim Edward, não se arrisque dessa forma eu lhe imploro. - com tudo que estava acontecendo, ela estava preocupada conosco, com o nosso segredo.

- Toma, ligue para o Jacob, peça para ele e Seth nos encontrar na fronteira, ele saberá o que significa. – Bella pegou e o telefone e ligou pra ele.

- Jake, será que pode nos encontrar na fronteira? Temos um probleminha. – essa garota não tem noção do perigo, probleminha?

"Que problema Bella, o que aquele sang..., o que ele fez?" – disse o cachorro sarnento.

- Conto lá, ele não tem culpa de nada Jake, deixe de ser irritante, leve Sam e os outros, os Cullen estarão lá. – ralhou irritada.

"Tudo bem garota, credo! Não se pode falar nada dele não?" – reclamava o idiota.

- Não, se comporte Jake. – ralhou novamente, fazendo todos conter o riso desligando em seguida.

- Bom ele dis... – Alice não a deixou terminar.

- Nós escutamos Bella, desculpe. – falou a baixinha, deixando Bella sem graça.

- Isso não vai dar certo, aqueles lobos são perigosos, isso pode acabar mal. – disse Emmett.

Eu monitorava a floresta enquanto íamos ao encontro dos lobos, ao chegarmos à fronteira, somente Jacob estava em forma humana, o restante em forma de lobo. Não havia nem sinal de James ou da fêmea.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou com a cara fechada, os outros discutiram com ele por causa de Bella, acharam que havia se revelado a ela, contrariando as ordens do alfa.

- Um incidente. – disse Bella minimizando a coisa.

- Estávamos jogando, quando outros de nossa espécie se aproximaram, um deles é um rastreador, ele quer Bella, podemos protegê-la, mas ela acha que ficara segura com vocês na reserva, enquanto nós os pegamos. – explicou Carlisle.

- Sabia que isso não daria certo, eu te avisei Bella. – dizia Jacob nervoso, ela se apartou de mim indo até ele, me deixando tenso, eu não podia atravessar a linha senão uma guerra estaria armada.

-Escute bem Jacob Black, eles não têm culpa de eu ser uma pessoa azarada, eles sempre jogam, justo quando eu estou com eles, aparece esses três ai, não ouse culpá-lo por isso, ouviu bem? – ela falava com o dedo em riste em tom de ameaça. -Você melhor do que ninguém devia saber como é a minha sorte, não é? – pela mente de Jacob, pude visualizar cenas de Bella, caindo, quase sendo atropelada por sua distração, os tombos que levou e as confusões em que se meteu, com ele e Seth.

"_**Ainda mais essa!" **_– pensei comigo mesmo.

"_**Ela tem um gênio do cão!"**_ – pensou Emmett segurando o riso. _**"Ta ferrado mano!"**_

- É verdade, se pegássemos a sua má sorte e engarrafássemos, teríamos uma nova arma de destruição em massa. – disse levando um peteleco dela.

- Não seja exagerado, e ai? Posso ficar com vocês, ou não? – falou se aproximando do lobo cor de areia, que a lambeu, era Seth.

- Você ficou muito fofo assim, sabia? – dizia o acariciando, se eu tivesse um coração ele teria parado com toda a certeza.

- Se eles entrarem em nossas terras será o fim deles. – avisou Jacob, para Carlisle que assentiu.

"_**Se ajudássemos na caçada a eles, cobriríamos uma área maior." **_– pensava Sam, o alfa.

- Se cuidar dela, faremos isso. – respondi ao seu pensamento e Jacob se espantou.

- Como fez isso? – perguntou espantado.

- Edward lê mentes Jake, tome cuidado com o que pensa. –Bella o alertou rindo, ele me olhou com os olhos semicerrados, retribui o gesto.

- Se cuida meu amor e volta pra mim está bem. – ela estava abraçada a mim, não estava sendo nada fácil me afastar dela, era como se me tirassem tudo.

- Prometa pra mim, que não vai sair de perto deles, por Deus Bella, eles não são como nós, não se arrisque, por favor. – insisti. - Eu te amo... Nunca se esqueça disso, jamais. – falei a apertando contra mim, ela assentiu acariciando meu rosto, a beijei ignorando a todos em nossa volta.

"_**Como ela pode beijá-lo, que nojo."**_ – pensava uma mente feminina, era a Leah.

- Vamos Bella. – Jacob disse a apressando, assim que eles partiram, eu e minha família, voltamos pra casa, precisávamos montar um plano para encontrá-lo, dei a Bella um celular, que continha o meu numero, pedi pra que me ligasse se fosse necessário.

- Não se preocupe cara, ela sabe lidar com eles. –Jazz dizia ao meu lado, tentando me tranqüilizar.

- Eu sei Jazz, mas se visse o quanto ela se mete em encrenca, ficaria preocupado também. - falei me jogando no sofá, já havíamos chegado em casa.

- Então o que ele disse sobre a má sorte é verdade?- ele continha o riso, assenti derrotado e Jazz riu abertamente.

Nos dividimos em grupos, Emm e Rose vigiavam a casa de Bella, revezávamos os grupos, pra que os outros fossem caçar. A mulher Victória rondava a cidade, estava atrás de uma pista que os levasse a Bella, queria entregá-la ao seu macho. Rose a viu rondando o colégio, James desapareceu o que me deixou profundamente intrigado e preocupado. Já estávamos afastados há três dias, sentia muita falta dela, senti meu celular vibrar era ela.

- Bella? – disse assim que atendi.

"Não é o Jacob, viu a Bella?"- perguntou e me deixando apavorado.

- Como assim vi a Bella, eu a deixei sob sua responsabilidade Jacob, onde ela está? – praticamente berrei chamando a atenção de todos.

"Nós discutimos a deixei em minha casa e quando voltei ela não estava, fui no Charlie e ele também não há viu, Seth também sumiu." – aquele cachorro iria me pagar, como ele pode perdê-la?

- O que disse a ela, por que discutiram? – insisti.

"Isso não vem ao caso." – retrucou.

- Se fez algo a ela, acabo com você garoto. – cuspi entre os dentes.

" Tente sanguessuga". – revidou desligando em seguida.

- O que houve Edward? – perguntou Carlisle ao ver o meu descontrole.

- Eles a perderam, Bella escapou deles, Jacob acabou de me avisar, eles discutiram e ela saiu ao que parece com Seth.

- Não consigo vê-la Edward, ela está com um deles. – dizia Alice tão aflita quanto eu.

- Por que eles discutiram? – Carlisle voltou a perguntar.

- Não sei, mas se ele fez alguma coisa com ela eu acabo com... Ela está chegando. – disse disparando ao seu encontro.

- Edward! – Seth parou o carro e Bella correu pra mim, me abraçando com força.

- Bella o que aconteceu meu anjo, você está tremendo? – afundei meu rosto em seus cabelos, aspirando bem fundo, inalando seu cheiro, com um alivio enorme por ela estar comigo, em meus braços.

- Eu... Eu... – estava nervosa, seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas.

- O que aconteceu com a sua mão, porque está inchada? - falei a segurando, parecia luxada.

- Dei um soco na cara do Jake, só que como você ele é bem forte e eu me machuquei. – dizia cabisbaixa.

- E por que diabos você bateu nele, Bella? – ela se calou, deveria ser algo grave, pra se calar daquela forma.

- Bella? – insisti.

- Me prometa que vai ficar calmo e não vai fazer nada. – pediu me olhando com os olhos marejados.

- Me conta. – já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Prometa. – bufei alto.

- Prometo. – falei meio sem vontade.

- Ele me beijou e eu bati nele, da próxima vez vou levar um taco, ai quero ver o idiota rir da minha cara.

-Ele o que? – minha vontade era de matar aquele desgraçado, como ele teve coragem de tocá-la, ainda mais sem, a sua permissão? Apertei forte entre meus olhos, tentando me acalmar, ela me olhava apreensiva.

- Edward? – Seth me chamou. - Acho que fomos seguidos.

- Com certeza, venha vamos pra casa. – falei entrando com eles no carro, partindo pra casa. Carlisle a examinou, havia alguns ossos fora do lugar e meu pai teve que colocá-los de volta antes de imobilizar a mão. A cada grito de dor que Bella dava, minha vontade era de esmigalhar aquele cão sarnento, ela estava agarrada a minha camisa com o rosto cravado em meu peito.

- Shhh... Vai passar meu amor, agüente firme Bella. – pedi tentando acalmá-la, depois de imobilizá-la, meu pai a medicou. Seth ficou conosco, ele era muito novo para enfrentar o dois sozinho, Rose não gostou de tê-lo aqui, mas como já disse aquele garoto não tinha maldade e ele gosta realmente da gente.

- Você realmente socou um lobo? – perguntava Emmett pela milésima vez, rindo sem parar.

- Esqueci que ele é forte, droga. – esbravejou Bella. -Eu queria quebrar o queixo dele. – ai ninguém agüentou até Seth gargalhava.

- Pode deixar que eu faço isso pra você com o maior prazer. – falei levando um peteleco, Bella gemeu logo em seguida.

- Vocês dois me dão nos nervos. Agora nosso plano foi por água abaixo, tudo por uma cisma idiota e um ciúme infundado. – disse furiosa, tanto que pediu a Esme para lhe indicar onde poderia ficar me deixando lá no meio de todos.

"_**Essa garota é das minhas, por isso a amo tanto". **_– pensava Alice.

- Cara pega leve, a Bella parece anjo, mas aquilo ali quando fica zangada, sai de perto, dá até medo. – dizia Seth. – Quer um conselho, deixe que os dois se resolvam, não se meta, vai acabar sobrando pra você Edward. – insistiu sentando-se ao meu lado.

"_**O garoto tem razão, brigar com ele, só vai piorar a situação."**_ – alertou Carlisle.

- Vai por mim, Bella não pode machucá-lo, mas Leah pode e a sua namoradinha ali, ligou pra minha irmã, o cara ta ferrado. – disse Seth me deixando mais animado.

- Fique a vontade Seth, a casa é sua. – fui atrás de Bella.

- Bella, posso entrar? – perguntei da porta, mais por educação, minha vontade era de botar a porta abaixo. Ela não respondeu, pude ouvir seu choro claramente, entrei mesmo sem permissão.

- Sai daqui, não quero falar com você, nem com ele e com ninguém. – dizia encolhida na cama, abraçada aos joelhos.

- Meu amor me perdoa, eu não farei nada juro, Bella olha pra mim, por favor. –pedi me sentando na cama, a envolvendo em meus braços.

- Não quero que briguem por minha causa, não suportaria vê-los brigando Edward, prometa pra mim que irá se controlar, eu te imploro. – ela estava mesmo abalada com aquilo, foi quando me lembrei do sonho que teve de uma luta entre Jacob e eu.

- Fique tranqüila Bella, não vou brigar com ele. – segurei seu queixo fazendo com que ela me olhasse nos olhos. – Pare de chorar e me dá um beijo, por que eu estou louco de saudade de você. - ela abriu um sorriso enorme, nos beijamos de forma sôfrega, desesperada.

No dia seguinte a levamos pra La Push, quer dizer até a divisa, de lá Seth e mais dois lobos a escoltaram. Mais de dois dias e nenhum sinal daqueles dois, o que me deixava apreensivo e extremamente preocupado. Estava caçando com Jazz e Emmett, quando meu celular vibrou, era Alice.

"Edward! Volte rápido, eu a vi." – dizia aflita.

- Viu quem Alice, o que está acontecendo? – não conseguia ler sua mente, estávamos muito longe.

"Bella... Ela estava com James, eles discutiam... Não reconheci o lugar." - mal podia crer no que ouvia, como Bella estaria discutindo com James?

- Isso é impossível Alice, ela está na reserva. – minha irmã insistiu estava aflita demais, pediu pra que eu falasse com Jake ou Seth, na mesma hora liguei para Seth.

-Seth, onde está Bella? – liguei pra ele já que ela não atendia ao telefone.

- Não sei cara, aquela teimosa, recebeu uma ligação e saiu em disparada, Hana disse que ela estava muito nervosa, já corri vários lugares e nada Edward. – um pânico tomou conta de mim, a visão de Alice está certa então, mas onde eles estariam?

- Emm, Jazz, estou voltando, Alice teve uma visão. – disse saindo em disparada, para casa, sendo seguido pelos dois.

"_**O que aconteceu Edward?"**_ – perguntava Jazz sem entender.

-Alice viu Bella e James discutindo e Seth disse que ela recebeu um telefonema e sumiu logo depois. – expliquei enquanto corríamos.

"_**Ela não seria louca de ir se encontrar com ele, Edward."**_ – pensou Emmett.

- Não tenha tanta certeza Emm, ela não tem instinto de autopreservação, sou a prova viva disso meu irmão. – disse entrando em casa.

- Alguma novidade? – perguntei para Alice que andava de um lado para o outro, Esme estava aflita e Carlisle, falava com Jacob.

- Jacob está varrendo a reserva e até agora nada, Seth foi a casa dela e nada também, mas eles estiveram lá Edward, ele sentiu o cheiro de dois de nós, além do seu. – tive que conter o rosnado que brotava em meu peito, sabia que aquilo não daria certo.

Pela mente de Alice, pude compartilhar da visão que estava tendo: Bella estava sendo acuada por James, era uma sala cheia de espelhos, naquele momento entendi o porquê de Bella se afastar dos lobos, ela queria que Alice a visse, ela sabia que Alice a veria.

- Eles estão em um galpão de uma empresa abandonada, fica entre Seattle e Port Angeles. – disparei para o local, enquanto os outros pegavam os carros.


	11. Chapter 11

**Terça feira, aqui estou eu**

**com mais um capitulo pra vcs!**

**Comentem, deixe sua****opinião**

**ela é muito importante pra mim!**

**Beijos Lu**

* * *

**CAPITULO XI**

Ao me aproximar conseguia ver tudo pelo pensamento do rastreador, eu estava tomado pelo ódio. Ele estava em frente de Bella, dando-lhe um golpe atingindo-lhe o peito, ela voou pra trás e bateu a cabeça contra os espelhos. O vidro rachou, alguns pedaços tremeram e alguns caíram no chão perto dela, James andou lentamente na sua direção.

-Esse é um efeito muito bom – dizia o infeliz, comecei a seguir seu cheiro e o som - Achei que essa sala daria um visual dramático ao meu filmezinho, foi por isso que o escolhi pra te encontrar, é perfeito não é?

Vi Bella lutando pra se equilibrar nas mãos e nos joelhos, rastejando até a outra porta, ele se pos por cima dela e quebrou sua perna sem piedade. Rosnei alto e acredito que ele ouviu, sua voz era prazerosa o desgraçado sabia que eu estava ali e se divertia com aquilo.

-Gostaria de repensar o seu último pedido? – lhe falou - Você não iria preferir que Edward tentasse me encontrar?

-Não! – esbravejou Bella - Não, Edward, não. - ele a atingiu no rosto, jogando-a de novo na direção dos espelhos. Ouvi o estilhaço do vidro e o aroma do seu sangue invadir minhas narinas, a respiração de Bella estava ofegante, estava muito machucada e gemendo de dor. O sádico ria, estava me esperando, ele me queria, queria que eu visse aquilo tudo.

Era um galpão abandonado, antigo depósito de uma fábrica de roupas, vi Bella perdendo os sentidos e quase desmaiando, embaixo dela uma poça escura de sangue... Seus batimentos cardíacos diminuindo o ritmo a cada milésimo de segundo. Soltei um rosnado alto, profundo e selvagem, o ódio me dominando por completo, podia sentir o prazer dele e o ódio estava ainda mais forte dentro de mim.

- Ah, não, Bella, não! – gritei horrorizado, voei pela sala e o alcancei arrancando-o de perto dela o espremendo contra outro espelho, ouvi quando os outros chegaram. Carlisle correu pra junto dela, Emmett veio me ajudar rosnando alto ao vê-la ferida, Jazz prendia a respiração... Para ele era ainda muito difícil ficar tão próximo de alguém sangrando tanto, a festa estava armada, pensava o rastreador, era o que ele esperava e bastardo esperava vencer.

-Bella, por favor! Bella me ouça, por favor, por favor, Bella, por favor! – Carlisle gritava junto ao corpo dela tentando mantê-la acordada.

Emmett arrancou o caçador dos meus braços, o socando contra a parede, voltei meu olhar para Bella caída como na visão de Alice, seu sangue jorrando... Naquele momento eu sentia o cheiro da morte, não queria que fosse assim, não desse jeito, eu não queria que ela se tornasse um monstro. Queria estar ao lado dela velhinha deitada numa cama e que ela adormecesse para a outra vida, serena e feliz.

-Carlisle?– minha voz saiu agoniada - Bella, Bella... Ah, não, por favor... Não, não! – eu soluçava desesperado, sentindo todos os meus sentidos despedaçados, era um choro seco, sem lágrimas. Não deveria ser assim! Ela deveria estar no colégio, ela deveria estar com Charlie, não aqui, não jorrando, não morrendo! Bella mal respirava e a dor estava em todos os seus gestos, seu corpo todo tremia e se contorcia e de repente começou a chorar e a gritar.

-Bella? – chamei alto, tentando acalmá-la de certa forma.

-Ela perdeu muito sangue, mas o corte na cabeça não é fundo. –informou Carlisle. -Cuidado com a perna dela, está quebrada. – rosnei alto tamanha raiva que senti ao me lembrar o momento em que o bastardo fez aquilo. –E algumas costelas também, eu acho.

-Edward... – sua voz estava falhando, a dor não a deixava falar direito.

- Bella, você vai ficar bem... Você pode me ouvir, Bella? Eu te amo. – eu tentava acalmá-la de alguma forma.

- Edward...

-Sim, eu estou aqui.

-Está doendo. – disse entre um soluço.

-Eu sei Bella, eu sei. – olhei angustiado para Carlisle - Você não pode fazer nada?

-Minha bolsa, por favor, Alice... Tape a respiração, filha, vai ajudá-la a resistir. – ele percebeu a agonia de minha irmã ao lutar contra a vontade de sugar aquele sangue tão precioso, já eu estava inerte, sem saber o que fazer.

-Alice? – Bella gemeu.

-Ela está aqui, ela sabia onde te encontrar. – sussurrei ao seu lado.

-Minha mão está doendo. - tentou me dizer, mas eu não entendia, ela havia machucado a mão também?

-Eu sei Bella, Carlisle vai te dar alguma coisa, a dor vai parar. – a cada gemido de dor, minha raiva, meu ódio aumentava mais e mais.

-Minha mão está queimando! - gritou, abrindo os olhos, mas parecia não me ver.

-Bella? – minha voz saiu carregada de medo.

-O fogo! Alguém apague o fogo!- gritou novamente.

-Carlisle... A mão dela! –olhei horrorizado para a marca dos dentes em seu pulso, meu ódio foi tanto que perdi o fôlego.

- Oh não! Aquele bastardo a mordeu! Ele a mordeu. - a voz de Carlisle não estava mais calma, estava angustiado e corria contra o tempo.

-Edward, você tem que fazer isso. – Alice dizia enquanto limpava as lagrimas do rosto de Bella, seu pensamento me mandando transformá-la.

-NÃO! –berrei.

-Pode haver uma chance. - disse Carlisle.

-O que pai? - implorei. - Me diz, por favor... Faço o que for preciso para mantê-la viva.

-Veja se consegue sugar o veneno pra fora, a ferida ainda está limpa. Veja se vai funcionar? - Alice procurava um resultado no futuro, mas tudo era escuridão.

-Eu não sei. – grunhiu angustiada - Mas temos que nos apressar.

-Carlisle, eu... – hesitei - Eu não sei se consigo fazer isso. - fiquei desesperado, só de pensar em sentir aquele gosto novamente minha boca se enchia de veneno, o prazer misturado ao ódio e a vontade de salva-la dessa vida, dessa maldita morte.

E se eu não conseguir parar dessa vez? E se não der tempo? Se eu sugá-la tanto e secar suas veias? Se não houver retorno? Eu não poderia conviver comigo mesmo sabendo que... Não... Balancei minha cabeça afastando a morte dos meus pensamentos.

-A decisão é sua Edward, de qualquer forma, não posso ajudá-lo, preciso fazer esse sangramento parar. Se nós vamos tirar sangue da mão dela. – dizia enquanto limpava o ferimento na cabeça de Bella, que se contorceu com a voz agonizante de dor.

-Edward... - gritou abrindo os olhos novamente, me procurando, eu estava desesperado, indeciso, fitei seus olhos por alguns segundos era nítido que ela estava sofrendo demais.

- Alice, me dê alguma coisa para a perna dela! - Carlisle estava curvado sobre ela, trabalhando em sua cabeça. - Edward, você precisa fazer isso agora, ou então será tarde demais. - me senti cansado, afastei a dúvida dos meus pensamentos com a certeza de que a salvaria, ela confiava em mim, no meu autocontrole, além do mais meu amor seria suficiente e eu pararia a tempo.

-Vou parar a tempo. – disse a mim mesmo, puxando a mão de Bella, segurando seu pulso diante de mim, me inclinando sobre ela mordi o lugar onde ele havia mordido primeiro.

A primeira sensação foi de nojo por estar fazendo aquilo com ela, com a minha doce humana, minha Isabella... Seu sangue fluía rápido e quente de suas veias para minha boca descendo pela minha garganta, o prazer deu lugar ao nojo e ao ódio. Ela se contorceu de novo, puxando a mão para se soltar, mas eu não soltei e continuei sugando, não conseguia pensar em nada além do cheiro e o gosto do seu sangue... Vi Alice tentando acalmá-la, mas tudo parecia um borrão... Lentamente, ela parou de convulsionar e se acalmou, deixando o braço leve, solto em minhas mãos. Podia senti-la frágil, a dor estava sumindo, mas eu não conseguia parar de sugar, senti o gosto mudar, seu sangue estava puro e inocente como da primeira vez.

- Edward... –tentou chamar, mas estava fraca.

-Ele está bem aqui, Bella. – Alice sussurrou tentando acalmá-la, foi o som de sua voz que me fez parar, passei a língua cheia de veneno sobre o local para fechá-lo.

-Fique Edward... Fique comigo...

- Pra sempre meu amor... Vou ficar com você pra sempre. – respondi tenso, mas triunfante por não tê-la matado, por ter cumprido minha promessa, minha Isabella estava a salvo.

-Está tudo fora? - perguntou Carlisle.

-O sangue está limpo. –disse baixo - Pude sentir o gosto da morfina.

-Bella? - ele a chamou.

- Mmmmmmmm? – foi o que respondeu meio grogue.

-O fogo foi embora?

-Sim - suspirou - Obrigada, Edward...

-Eu te amo. - respondi.

-Eu sei seu bobo. – soltei um riso baixo e aliviado. - Alice... – ela ameaçou abrir os olhos, mas pareciam pesados demais. - Alice, o vídeo, ele conhecia você, sabe de onde você veio... – Bella tentou falar, mas sua voz estava mole. Um cheiro de gasolina inundou o local, seguido de um calor insuportável.

-É hora de movê-la. - disse Carlisle.

-Não, eu quero dormir. – resmungou sonolenta.

-Você pode dormir meu amor, vou carregar você. – sussurrei a aninhando em meus braços, embalada em meu peito - Durma meu amor, eu te amo minha Bella.

Saímos para a escuridão, carregando Bella, James estava morto. Tudo parecia exageradamente em câmera lenta pra mim naquele momento, a respiração pesada de Bella nos meus braços, o vento áspero em meu rosto, a pulsação e seu coração cada vez mais baixos... Não, ela não morreria em meus braços, não morreria porque bebi demais de seu sangue pra que ela vivesse. Jazz voava pela estrada em direção ao hospital de Forks, meu pai falava ao telefone dando ordens para deixar tudo preparado para recebê-la.

Eles ficaram na recepção fazendo a ficha dela, enquanto eu e Carlisle a levávamos para o centro de cirurgia A sala para que ele tratasse dela já estava pronta, porem não pude ficar junto dela, sai da sala angustiado. Bella estava dormindo... Profundamente sedada, minha preocupação era se teria exagerado, a sugado demais, Carlisle também temia isso.

Minhas roupas estavam encharcadas por seu sangue o que gerou questionamentos em todos que me viam parado ali. Ignorei seus pensamentos, já estava acostumado a isso, a ignorá-los. Fiquei parado ao lado da porta de entrada da sala feito estatua por um tempo indeterminado.

-Edward? – Alice balançava sua mãozinha de bailarina em frente do meu rosto – Você está bem? – seus pensamentos estavam confusos, há encarei um pouco perdido no tempo.

-Bella? – arfei, me virando, pela mente de meu pai pude ver que ainda trabalhava em sua perna, estavam fazendo transfusão de sangue pela grande quantidade que perdeu - fiz uma careta, me sentindo culpado... Tudo aquilo era minha culpa.

-Ela está bem, vai ficar tudo bem! – Alice afirmou acariciando meu rosto. –Você é que não me parece bem Edward!- a encarei por mais um tempo e tudo começou a fazer sentido, estava absorto em meus pensamentos, concentrado na respiração de Bella, nas mãos ágeis de Carlisle, em seus pensamentos precisos.

-Estava prestando atenção à cirurgia. – balbuciei, Alice me olhou preocupada, pensativa.

-Edward, você foi ferido? – perguntou preocupada, balancei a cabeça negativamente, só estava exausto e preocupado.

-Liguei para Charlie e Hana... – avisou, sorri concordando.

-O que vamos dizer a eles? – Rosalie perguntou, estava um pouco atrás de Alice, abraçada a Emmett, ambos visivelmente cansados. Todos estávamos, apesar de nossa resistência, os dias foram difíceis e as noites ainda piores. Por fim, só restava Bella ficar bem.

- Achei melhor dizer que foi um acidente de carro, aquela velharia capotou na estrada o que acha? – a idéia de Emmett era boa.

- Vocês precisam implantar as provas. – Emmett riu, divertindo-se com a hipótese de destruir aquela lata velha.

"_**Acabou Edward!"**_ – Carlisle avisou em pensamento. – _**"Ela está bem filho, só precisará de repouso"**_

-Ela está bem. – falei aliviado, Alice sorriu e automaticamente buscou o futuro.

Bella estava em meus braços, em um belíssimo vestido azul, luzes a nossa volta, parecia corada e feliz. Sorri agradecendo a Alice pela visão me sentando como se meu corpo pedisse descanso. Estávamos todos ali, quietos, quando senti a perturbação na cabeça de Alice, Jasper também se moveu percebendo sua mudança de humor.

-O que houve? - ela respirou fundo me olhando nos olhos, em seus pensamentos a fita que o rastreador havia gravado.

-Bella disse que havia algo sobre mim... – sussurrou. Havia me esquecido completamente, olhei para ela sem saber o que dizer, Jasper tirou do bolso a fita de vídeo e me mostrou.

- Peguei porque não poderíamos deixar provas de que vampiros existem!– disse vitorioso, sorrimos todos em aprovação.

-Quero assisti-la. – minha irmã pediu, estava curiosa. Eles se retiraram, foram para casa assistir, preferi ficar, saberia de tudo depois por seus pensamentos. Não poderia deixar Bella sozinha, não, nenhum segundo que fosse. Algumas horas depois Carlisle estava deixando a UTI.

-Quer vê-la filho? – fiz uma careta, e ele ainda pergunta?

-Sim pai! – respondi educado.

Ele abriu a porta e indicou o quarto de Bella, ficava ao fundo de um corredor largo e muito branco. Os quartos pareciam quietos, apesar de saber que havia mais pacientes lá. Pela primeira vez nesta vida a única coisa que meus ouvidos captavam era a respiração pesada de minha Bella adormecida... Sorri por conseguir me concentrar somente nisso, sem milhares de pensamentos me perturbando, abri a porta lentamente com medo do que veria.

O quarto era branco, uma das paredes com longas venezianas verticais; Bella estava deitada ao centro da cama, uma cama com grades, alguns tubos e fios conectados a ela, havia alguns cortes em seu rosto de anjo, tubos de oxigênio em seu nariz. Fiquei ali paralisado, desorientado.

Ela era tão frágil e eu a coloquei em perigo... Comigo sempre estaria assim, em perigo constante, eu mesmo poderia machucá-la com minha força ou meu desejo... Ou qualquer um de meus irmãos.

Alice lutou contra o desejo pelo sangue de Bella... Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie precisaram ficar longe para não voar sobre ela... Respirei fundo e adentrei fechando a porta atrás de mim. Eu sabia o que fazer para mantê-la bem, fora de perigo... Mas não era forte o suficiente para fazê-lo... A amava demais!

Teria que deixar de ser egoísta, precisava deixá-la livre... Somente o pensamento me trouxe uma dor aguda no peito, respirei ainda mais profundamente, puxando uma cadeira, me sentando ao lado da cama. Coloquei meu queixo sobre a grade e fiquei ali, observando-a.

E se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo? Poderia estar velando seu corpo agora... Fechei meus olhos com força tentando afastar a dor que aquele pensamento me causou. Os abri novamente e Bella continuava ali, adormecida, linda para mim, mesmo com vários pontos roxos em seu rosto. Alguém bateu a porta e pelos pensamentos percebi que era Charlie.

-Entre. – sussurrei, ele entrou, os olhos arregalados, estava assustado.

-Oh meu Deus! – ele se aproximou e tocou o rosto de Bella delicadamente. Ela resmungou, mas não despertou. - O que aconteceu garoto?

- Sinceramente ainda não sei senhor Swan, Seth me disse que Bella recebeu um telefonema e saiu.

-É verdade, Hana disse que ela ficou estranha e saiu sem dizer nada. – o homem estava arrasado, mas não gostava de aparentar fraqueza como sua filha.

- Ela está bem senhor Swan, agora está tudo bem!- ele esboçou um sorriso enquanto olhava para ela, sua cabeça estava uma bagunça, dei um passo para trás e sai do quarto para lhes dar privacidade.

- _Minha princesa... Esse garoto parece gostar mesmo de você. É um bom garoto._ – sussurrou depois que fechei a porta. Balancei a cabeça negativamente, tão adorável que quase matei sua filha. Inalei profundamente, o cheiro de Bella havia mudado por causa das transfusões de sangue que recebeu... Não era ruim, mas seu perfume natural era muito melhor.

- _Oh Bella, Bella... O que eu faço com você garota? Sua mãe vai surtar vai querer levá-la para Jacksonville._ – ele suspirou, ainda falando baixinho, com Bella que continuava adormecida. Não queria ouvir, mas não queria sair dali e deixar Bella um segundo que fosse, aquilo me rasgava por dentro. Talvez fosse saudável que ela fosse morar com a mãe, Bella sentia falta dela, seria mais seguro pra ela.

Lembranças de nós dois juntos, algumas passagens em seu diário me vieram à mente, estava perdido em minhas memórias recentes, quando a porta se abriu, quase me assustei.

- Você já descansou filho? – Charlie perguntou, olhando para as minhas roupas, só então me lembrei que não havia me trocado.

-Não... Mas Alice está me trazendo uma muda de roupas limpas, vou me lavar aqui mesmo, no banheiro do quarto. – expliquei tentando soar inocente. Alice estava mesmo trazendo roupas, ouvi seus passos no corredor e seu pensamento me alertando, ela abriu a porta devagar.

- Oi Charlie... – disse abraçando-o o reconfortando.

- O que deu nessa garota pra sair assim Alice? Porque Bella saiu daquele jeito, olha pra ela agora?

- Se acalme Charlie, tenho certeza que Bella nos dirá o que houve quando acordar, não quer tomar um café? Comer alguma coisa? – ela gostava mesmo dele e era recíproco.

- Acho que será bom, preciso falar com Hana e avisar a Jake e os garotos, devem estar preocupados.

- Isso mesmo... – concordou Alice. - Vamos avisá-los, vou com você. Tome um banho Edward e descanse. – assenti somente.

Entrei no banheiro, já quase despido e liguei o chuveiro, deixei a água lavar todo o sangue, todo o caos que foram esses dias. Naquele momento me sentia quase humano, tão frágil, alguns minutos depois, eu já estava saindo do banho.

Ainda não havia decidido o que fazer quanto a Bella, respirei fundo e me sentei novamente como o queixo sobre a grade, com os olhos fechados. Ouvi Bella se mexer e a encarei, sem me mover para não acordá-la, de repente ela levou as mãos aos tubos para tirar do nariz.

-Não, não faça isso. – disse retirando com cuidado seus dedos do tubo de oxigênio.

- Edward? – ela virou a cabeça vagarosamente, nossos rostos a poucos centímetros de distância - Oh, Edward... Eu... Eu sinto muito!

-Shhhh... Está tudo bem agora.

-O que... O que aconteceu? – perguntou um tanto confusa, estava feliz por vê-la acordada e ainda corada, seu hálito quente bufando no meu rosto frio. Ao mesmo tempo estava apavorado, estava decidido, nunca mais a colocaria em perigo novamente.

-Eu... Quase cheguei tarde demais... Eu poderia ter chegado tarde demais. - sussurrei atormentado.

-Fui tão estúpida Edward... Fui muito burra mesmo... Pensei que ele me queria, mas na realidade o que aquele filho da mãe queria, era atingir você, não é?

- Ele enganou a todos nós, não se culpe.

-Tenho que ligar para Charlie... Oh Deus quando minha mãe souber... - lamentou.

- Seu pai esteve aqui, está com Alice agora, Hana está lá fora... Seu pai acha que sua mãe vai querer levá-la para Jacksonville.

- Ele está aqui? - ela tentou se sentar, um pouco agitada, mas me pareceu zonza a deitei gentilmente novamente no travesseiro.

- Ele voltará logo. – prometi. – Você tem que ficar tranqüila.

-Mas o que vocês disseram a ele? – percebi o pânico em sua voz

- Dissemos que foi um acidente de carro, sua picape rolou ribanceira a abaixo, foi um acidente horrível. – ela semicerrou os olhos.

- O que fizeram com a minha caminhonete?

- Está destruída, sinto muito.

- Sente nada... – ralhou emburrada. - Não gostava dela que eu sei. – Bella revirou os olhos, segurei o riso, ela era mesmo impossível. – A idéia não foi minha. – me defendi.

- Emmett. – disse entre os dentes, me fazendo rir com gosto.

- Tenho que confessar que ele e Jazz adoraram destruir aquela lata velha.

- Edward! – voltou a ralhar, soltando um gemido de dor.

- Desculpe. – ela soltou um longo suspiro, fazendo uma careta pela dor.

- Qual foi o dano? – perguntou, olhando para seu corpo.

- Você tem uma perna quebrada, quatro costelas quebradas, algumas fendas em seus ossos, manchas roxas cobrindo cada polegada do seu corpo e você perdeu muito sangue. Fizeram algumas transfusões em você e sinceramente não gostei... Fez você cheirar completamente diferente por um tempo.

- Isso deve ter sido uma boa mudança pra você.

-Claro que não! Gosto de como você cheira é deliciosamente tentador. – disse piscando pra ela, o medidor cardíaco disparou.

- Como você fez aquilo? Quero dizer... Como conseguiu parar? – a compreensão veio rápida, Bella falava sobre a mordida, o veneno, o sangue... Como parei...

- Eu não tenho certeza. – desviei de seu olhar penetrante segurando sua mão enfaixada cuidadosamente para não desconectá-la dos monitores. Por um tempo fiquei quieto, tentando organizar o que diria a ela. Bella esperou, seus olhos curiosos fitavam meu rosto. – Foi quase impossível... Parar. – sussurrei – Impossível, mas eu fiz. – sorri pra ela, que retribuiu. - Eu te amo demais Bella, não poderia deixar que a sede sobrepujasse o meu amor por você. - sentia meu corpo e meu coração aquecidos pela sensação gostosa de amar aquela doce humana, aquela garota linda e atrapalhada diante de mim.

- Vai ver não tenho um gosto tão bom assim... - brincou sorrindo, fazendo careta em seguida.

- Você é deliciosa em todos os sentidos Isabella... Isso eu posso lhe garantir. – ela corou violentamente.

-Sinto muito. –se desculpou novamente, revirei os olhos, às vezes ela era tão absurda.

- De todas as coisas que tem para se desculpar...

-Pelo que eu deveria me desculpar? – me interrompeu.

-Por chegar muito perto de ficar pra longe de mim pra sempre, isso pra começar. – meu tom foi de repreensão.

-Sinto muito. –desculpou – se novamente.

-Sei por que você fez aquilo. – seu cenho franziu. – Mesmo assim foi irracional, deveria ter me esperado, deveria ter me contado.

- Não me deixaria ter ido.

-Não. – afirmei – Não deixaria mesmo. – Bella se remexeu irrequieta, mordeu os lábios com força, seu semblante havia mudado.

- Bella, o que aconteceu?

-O que... O que aconteceu com ele... O tal James? – perguntou ignorando minha pergunta.

-Depois que o separei de você, Emmett e Jasper tomaram conta dele. - aquela parte eu tentei não ouvir, não ver em suas mentes, como o despedaçaram seus membros e o queimaram... Respirei fundo, a lembrança era agonizante.

- Não vi Emmett e Jasper lá. – ela tinha o cenho franzido.

-Eles tiveram que sair... Havia muito sangue.

-Mas você ficou.

-Sim, eu fiquei.

- Alice e Carlisle...

-Eles também ficaram... – acariciei seu rosto. – Eles te amam também, sabe disso, não sabe? Não que os outros não amem, só é mais complicado para eles – ela assentiu, se calando por um momento, a fitei preocupado.

-Alice viu a fita? – perguntou ansiosa.

-Sim. – respondi.

– Ele a perseguiu durante um bom tempo, James disse que por causa de seu dom, seus pais a internaram em um sanatório... Tinham medo, não compreendiam... Dizia que o velho estragou tudo, que um vampiro a mordeu antes, James o matou... – voltou a se calar.

- Alice esteve no escuro por todo este tempo, por isso não conseguia se lembrar de sua vida humana. – falei com pesar.

- Eu sei, ela irá compreender agora. – tentei soar tranqüilo, estava distraído com meus pensamentos quando a ouvi gemer.

-Urgh.

-O que foi? – perguntei ainda distraído.

- Isso tem que ficar aqui?- gemeu apontando para a agulha.

- O que Bella?

- Agulhas... – gemeu novamente. – Odeio Agulhas. – ela desviava o olhar concentrando-se no teto, tentou respirar fundo e novamente fez careta, talvez pela dor em suas costelas.

- Tem medo de agulhas? – mal podia crer no que ouvia. - Oh, um vampiro sádico, tentando torturá-la até a morte, claro, sem problema, ela corre pra encontrá-lo. Um tubo na mão, por outro lado... - ela revirou os olhos.

- Porque você está aqui? – perguntou ignorando o que eu havia dito, a encarei confuso, Como assim porque eu estava ali? Que tipo de pergunta era aquela: porque eu estava aqui? Porque a amo? Porque a quero pra sempre na minha vida? Porque estou aqui Bella? Franzi as sobrancelhas e fiz uma careta infeliz.

- Quer que eu vá embora?

-Não! – protestou horrorizada – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, porque meu pai acha que você está aqui? Preciso me lembrar da história direitinho pra quando ela voltar.

- Oh, é isso? – soltei um suspiro aliviado.

- O que pensou que fosse?

- Que não me queria aqui. – um bico involuntário se formou em meus lábios, Bella voltou a revirar os olhos novamente.

- Quem está sendo absurdo agora? – falou semicerrando os olhos.

- Seth me ligou avisando que você havia recebido uma ligação e saiu sem dar explicações, Charlie também está ciente disso.

- Quem ligou? – perguntou pra mim.

- Não sei, quem você conhece em Seattle?

- Ninguém. – soltou desanimada.

- Diremos que me ligou na estrada e fui encontrá-la está bem? Quando cheguei lá o carro já estava na ribanceira, liguei para meu pai que mandou os paramédicos. – ela somente assentiu.

- Ele vai querer saber o que fui fazer em Seattle? – havia uma ruga de preocupação em sua testa.

- Você não tem nada com o que se preocupar. – prometi, alisando sua bochecha com a ponta dos dedos - Seu único trabalho agora é sarar, o bip do monitor pulo erraticamente, seu coração batia totalmente descompassado, sua reação ao meu toque.

-Isso vai ser constrangedor - murmurou.

-Hmm, eu imagino... – gargalhei, me aproximei lentamente e propositalmente me inclinei, aproximando meus lábios dos dela e antes mesmo que os tocassem o bip acelerou assustadoramente e quando os toquei levemente o bip parou. Pulei pra trás abruptamente, assustado e aliviado assim que ouvi o som voltar e o rosto de Bella corar lindamente.

- Parece que eu vou ter que ser mais cuidadoso com você do que pensava. – fiz uma careta divertida.

-Eu não terminei de beijar você. – reclamou de forma infantil, linda, como sempre. -Não me faça ter que ir até aí. -abri um sorriso largo e me inclinei novamente para beijá-la, foi quando o monitor enlouqueceu com um bip frenético, desregulado e descompassado. Ouvi no corredor o murmúrio dos pensamentos de uma das enfermeiras e Charlie.

- Acho que estou ouvindo seu pai. – disse, sorrindo novamente.

-Não me deixe. – pediu se agarrando a minha camisa.

- Não vou... Eu prometo. – respondi – Só vou tirar uma soneca. - disse piscando pra ela.

Sai da cadeira de plástico e fui para um sofá azul turquesa reclinável que havia ao pé da cama, o inclinei pra trás e fechei meus olhos fingindo adormecer.

- Não se esqueça de respirar. - sussurrou sarcástica e em resposta respirei fundo, como se dormisse profundamente. Eu podia ouvir Charlie falando agitado, cansado e aborrecido, a porta abriu um pouquinho e ele observou pela abertura, estava acompanhado, por uma mulher que cheirava muito bem, pela sua mente pude ver que se tratava de Renée, mãe de Bella.

-Mãe? Pai. – Bella sussurrou amorosa e um pouco aliviada.


	12. Chapter 12

**Estou postando mais um, **

**comentem, por favor! **

**E para quem deixa seu comentário, **

**Muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XII**

"_**Nossa, ele não sai daqui!"**_ – pensou Charlie.

- Quem é? – perguntou a mulher.

"_**Uau! Que garoto lindo!"**_ – sorri mentalmente com tal pensamento.

- O namorado de sua filha. – respondeu atravessado.

- Meu bebê, como está? O que aconteceu? – dizia com uma voz afetada se dirigindo a Bella que revirava os olhos, vi pela mente de Charlie e Renée.

- Mãe... – gemeu. - Estou tão feliz de ver você! - mesmo de olhos fechados, sabia que a mãe de Bella estava chorando e a abraçando. O fungar do nariz e a respiração abafada pelo abraço. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos, porque na verdade ela se sentia culpada por Bella ter vindo para Forks, Renée simplesmente detestava tudo aqui.

- Porque saiu sem avisar aonde ia, e o que foi fazer em Seattle? – indagou Charlie me olhando de canto de olho. – eles falavam em um tom baixo, pra que eu não acordasse.

- Ainda está tudo muito confuso pai, Angie precisava de mim, ela havia brigado com o namorado e estava em Seattle, ela chorava muito ao telefone, sai tão preocupada que... Depois tudo ficou confuso e...

- Tudo bem filha, esqueça isso ta bem? O importante é que Edward chegou a tempo e chamou os paramédicos. – Alice o convenceu direitinho.

- Sempre pensando nos outros, não é mesmo? – Renée a repreendeu com doçura.

-Me desculpe mãe, não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem agora, está tudo bem.

-Estou feliz só por ver seus olhos abertos. – ouvi o barulho dela se sentando na cama.

-Por quanto tempo eu fiquei fora do ar?

- É sexta, querida, você esteve fora por algum tempo.

- Sexta? – Bella pareceu chocada.

- Carlisle disse que tiveram que mantê-la sedada por algum tempo, você tem um monte de ferimentos. Bateu o recorde Bells. – Charlie tentou parecer divertido.

-Charlie! – ralhou Renée.

- Não tenho culpa de nossa filha ser um tanto azarada, aquela caminhonete é um verdadeiro tranque e viu como ficou?

- Nesse caso acho que ela teve sorte não concorda? – retrucou, os dois divergiam em tudo, menos quando se tratava do amor por Bella.

- Acho que meu anjo da guarda estava de plantão. – sabia que Bella estava se referindo a mim quando disse aquilo.

- Com certeza filha e que história é essa de namorado?- disparou Renée. – Nossa filha... Ele é um gato! – fiz um esforço tremendo pra não rir com a cara de Charlie.

- Vou ver se Hana precisa de algo... – disse contrariado. - Jake está ai filha, Seth também, estão preocupados com você. – avisou estalando um beijo na testa dela.

- Eu sinto muito pai...

- Não esquenta filha, só fique boa logo, ta bem? – ela somente assentiu.

- Agora me conta tudo. – disparou Renée assim que ele saiu.

- Mãe... – Bella voltou a gemer.

- Ele está dormindo filha, deve estar exausto coitadinho, seu pai disse que ele não sai daqui. – pela mente dela vi que Renée me olhava. – Ele é mesmo lindo não?

- Lindo de todas as formas possíveis mãe. – revirei os olhos mentalmente.

- A família toda é muito bonita e simpática, parecem gostar muito de você, filha.

-Conheceu Carlisle e Esme?

- Sim e a irmã dele, Alice, assim como seus irmãos, é um tanto confuso não acha? – ela ainda tentava assimilar as coisas em sua mente.

- Um pouco, mas são pessoas excepcionais, eu os amo muito.

- Porque não me disse que fez tão bons amigos em Forks? – Renée comentou após um breve silêncio, seus pensamentos voltados a minha família.

- Porque até pouco tempo não falava com ninguém além de Angie, Jake e Seth, mamãe. Nós nos conhecemos oficialmente no casamento do papai.

- Faz pouco tempo então.

- Sim. - Bella gemeu, na mesma hora abri meus olhos encarando-a.

-O que dói? – Renée perguntou preocupada.

- Eu estou bem. –assegurou a nós dois, sem que Renée percebesse que ela falava pra mim também, fingi dormir novamente, roncando baixo de vez em quando - Só tenho que me lembrar de não me mexer, droga! Onde está Phil? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Flórida!Oh, Bella! Você vai amar Jacksonville! Phil conseguiu um contrato e vamos ficar por lá mesmo, não é maravilhoso?

- Isso é ótimo, mãe, os Suns, que bom pra ele. - afirmou com algum entusiasmo.

-E você vai gostar tanto de Jacksonville, confesso que fiquei um pouco preocupada quando Phil começou a falar de Akron, com toda aquela neve e tudo mais, porque você sabe que eu odeio o frio... – sorri mentalmente. - Mas Jacksonville! Lá é sempre ensolarado e a umidade não é tão ruim assim, nós achamos uma casa linda, amarela, com a ornamentação branca e com uma entrada como a dos filmes antigos e um enorme carvalho, fica de frente para o mar e você terá sua própria suíte, filha- dizia empolgada.

- O que? – Bella disse no mesmo momento em que pensei. – Espera um pouco, mãe... – ela interrompeu a mãe, me senti agoniado só em pensar nela longe de mim - Do que é que você está falando? Eu não vou para a Flórida, meu lugar é em Forks. – afirmou.

-Mas você não precisa mais viver aqui filha... – Renée sorriu. – Seu pai está refazendo a vida dele, nem mora com você, Não sei como Charlie pode te deixar sozinha... Além do mais sei que odeia Forks tanto quanto eu, todo esse frio e essa chuva... – disse estremecendo.

- Mãe! Não vou sair de Forks, não posso sair de Forks. – a voz de Bella saiu angustiada.

- Posso saber por quê? – retrucou Renée.

-Têm o papai, o colégio, meus amigos... Charlie precisa de mim. – argumentou minha namorada.

- Ele tem a Hana agora. –Renée voltou a retrucar. - Bella, querida, você odeia Forks. – insistiu.

- Não odeio mais, estou até me acostumando com o frio. – deu de ombros. - Gosto do frio agora! – novamente revirei os olhos mentalmente.

-É esse garoto, não é? - sussurrou Renée, senti uma alegria enorme em meu coração. Ela nem aprovava nem desaprovava, havia um misto de alegria pela filha finalmente ter se apaixonado e tristeza por Bella preferir Forks.

- Ele também faz parte disso.

- Entendo, quero falar com você sobre isso.

-Sobre o que? – a voz de Bella saiu estranha, fiquei tenso novamente pelas palavras em sua mente.

- Este garoto está apaixonado por você filha. – a voz de Renée não passava de um sussurro. Sua irmã me disse que o pobre ficou desesperado, disse que ele não sai daqui por nada.

- Mal dá pra acreditar não é? Olha pra ele mãe? O que pode ter visto em alguém como eu? – Renée bufou alto, minha vontade era fazer o mesmo, como Bella pode ser tão absurda?

- Com certeza viu a garota linda, meiga e amorosa que você é?

- Mãe, não surta ta bem!

-Como você se sente em relação a ele? –perguntou curiosa.

- Sou completamente apaixonada por ele... – Bella soltou um longo suspiro. - É ele mãe... O cara. – não havia entendido o que Bella quis dizer com aquilo.

- Wow! – soltou Renée. – Tem certeza filha?

- Absoluta mãe... É como se esperasse por ele minha vida toda... Eu o amo mãe, o amo muito... Tanto que às vezes nem sei se cabe tanto amor dentro do peito. - novamente me senti completo, feliz. Como eu poderia pensar em ficar longe dela? Em deixá-la? Como?

-Bem, ele parece muito legal, e... Minha nossa... Ele é incrivelmente lindo. – novamente contive o riso. Mas você é tão jovem, Bella... - a voz dela estava incerta.

-Eu sei mãe, mas é assim que me sinto com relação a ele... Edward me faz tão bem, me faz sentir amada desejada, ele me viu mãe... Enxergou por de trás disso aqui. – pela mente de Renée, vi que Bella apontava para seu rosto.

- Tenho que ir minha princesa, Phill está esperando minha ligação. – pude ouvir quando se abraçaram novamente.

-Sem problemas, mãe, não vou ficar sozinha, não se preocupe.

- Eu sei, está muito bem acompanhada! – provocou piscando para Bella. - Quero que vá me visitar nas férias, leve o bonitão ali, com você. – brincou deixando Bella sem graça.

- Pode deixar, vai adorar conhecê-lo.

- Sei que vou, se ele te faz feliz, já está em vantagem meu amor. Se cuida minha pequena... Tem certeza que não quer vir comigo?

- Sinto muito mãe, mas quero ficar em Forks. – conhecia Bella o suficiente pra saber que aquilo estava matando-a. - Eu te amo, mãe.

-Eu te amo também, Bella, tente ser mais cuidadosa ao dirigir meu amor, não quero perder você. - continuei com os olhos fechados, mas sorri. Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto, Renée deu um beijo estalado em Bella e saiu.

-Você está se sentindo ansiosa, querida? O seu coração está parecendo um pouco rápido aqui. – perguntou a enfermeira examinando os aparelhos ligados a Bella.

-Eu estou bem. – Bella assegurou, sua voz saiu fria.

-Vou dizer ao doutor que está acordada, ele vai vir te ver em um minuto. - assim que ela fechou a porta, fui para o lado de Bella.

- Fingido! – acusou. - Como foi a sua soneca?

-Interessante. – a encarei.

- O que?

- Pensei que fosse embora com sua mãe... – soltei um longo suspiro fitando aqueles olhos de chocolate. Deveria repensar Bella, seria o melhor pra você...

- Mas você ficaria preso o dia inteiro em casa na Flórida, o sol lá é muito forte e você só poderia sair durante a noite, como um vampiro de verdade. – retrucou, sorri com seu argumento.

- Sou um vampiro de verdade Isabella... Além do mais eu ficaria em Forks... Ou em algum lugar onde não te colocasse mais em perigo. - ela ficou um tempo em silêncio me fitando, de repente sua respiração alterou e seus olhos marejaram.

Não me movi, sentindo o vazio tomar conta de mim, encarando seus olhos castanhos, podia ver perfeitamente a tristeza e a dor, pelas minhas palavras. Precisava saber o que ela estava pensando!Outra enfermeira entrou no quarto, fiquei rígido enquanto ela olhava pra Bella e para o monitor.

-Está na hora dos remédios pra dor, querida. - avisou carinhosamente, dando tapinhas no tubo de entrada.

-Não, não. - Bella murmurou - Não preciso de nada agora.

-Não precisa ser corajosa, querida, será melhor se você não se estressar, deve repousar. – vi Bella balançar a cabeça negativamente, um bico se formou em seus lábios.

-Ok! – a enfermeira deu um longo suspiro, em sua mente pude ver que notou a aflição de Bella. - Aperte o botão quando estiver pronta. – a enfermeira me lançou um olhar reprovador, se perguntava o que eu teria feito para que Bella se alterasse, voltou a encarar o monitor e saiu. Toquei o rosto de Bella acariciando-o, segurando seu queixo delicadamente, seus olhos se abriram ainda mais.

-Shhh... Acalme-se Bella. – pedi fitando aqueles orbes castanhos.

-Não me deixe. –implorou com a voz entrecortada.

-Eu não vou. – prometi - Agora relaxe antes que eu chame a enfermeira pra te sedar. - seu coração estava disparado, seu peito subia e descia rapidamente.

- Bella? – voltei a acariciar seu rosto ansioso, na tentativa de acalmá-la – Eu não vou a lugar algum... Vou ficar aqui até quando você precisar de mim.

-Promete que não vai me deixar? Nunca? –sussurrou tentando controlar a respiração. Colei minha testa a dela, minha respiração batia em seu rosto, tão perto que estávamos, seu coração começou a desacelerar, a respiração estava normalizando e o bip voltou ao normal.

-Melhor? - perguntei.

-Sim. – respondeu cautelosa.

-Não esperava essa reação. – falei pra mim mesmo em um tom inaudível pra ela.

-Por que... Porque disse aquilo? – sua voz não passava de um sussurrou - Se cansou de ter que ficar me salvando o tempo inteiro? Vou entender se... Se... – estava hesitante.

- Bella.

- Quer que eu vá embora?

-Não... Não meu amor... Eu não quero ficar sem você, Bella, é claro que não. Mas seja racional... E eu também não tenho problema nenhum em salvar você, se não fosse pelo fato de que sou eu quem está te colocando em risco... Que eu sou a razão pela qual você está aqui, assim toda quebrada! – seus olhos semicerraram.

- Claro que eu estou aqui por sua causa... – afirmou enfezada. – Você é a razão pela qual ainda estou respirando Edward, você me salvou... Pare de se culpar... Foi a minha decisão equivocada que me colocou nessa situação e não você. – ralhou emburrando.

-Por pouco. – minha voz não passava de um sussurro, me lembrando de tudo que causei - Coberta de gaze e de gesso e quase impossibilitada de se mexer. – revidei no mesmo tom.

- Você me salvou Edward... De tantas formas... Como? Como pra que compreenda que sem você eu não sou nada... Nada. - estremeci com suas palavras.

- Você que não entende Bella... Eu quase matei você... Por pouco não perdi o controle e suguei sua vida... Aquele bastardo te torturou pra me provocar... Você estava lá em uma poça de sangue, toda quebrada e amassada... E pior de tudo isso foi pensar que você poderia ter morrido por minha causa e não dele.

- Você parou Edward... Você mesmo disse que seu amor por mim era maior que sua sede. – insistiu.

-Mas eu poderia ter feito... Não sabe como era fácil. – estava tentando alertá-la do perigo, convencê-la de que eu precisava que ela estivesse segura, que me mandasse ir, eu não conseguiria sozinho.

-Me prometa. –sussurrou.

-O que?

-Você sabe o que. – ela parecia com raiva, fechei meus olhos meneando a cabeça.

"_**Me ajude Bella... Me ajude a te manter segura!" **_– pedi mentalmente, voltando a fitar seus olhos.

- Não se preocupe... – soltei um longo suspiro. – Sou fraco demais... Apaixonado demais, dependente demais de você, então acho não me resta outra coisa a não ser ficar com você... Quer isso a mate ou não. - acrescentei duramente.

-Acho bom. –respondeu um pouco menos tensa, queria tanto poder ouvir seus pensamentos.

-Você me disse como parou... Agora, quero saber por quê?- franzi o cenho confuso.

- O que?

-Porque você fez isso? Porque você não deixou o veneno se espalhar? Há essas horas eu seria como você. - senti a raiva me dominar, a olhei incrédulo, estava tão surpreso quanto furioso, travei meu maxilar e fiquei imóvel, sem responder.

- Sabe... – começou notando meu silêncio. - Tenho que admitir que não tenho nenhuma experiência com relacionamentos, mas me parece lógico que um homem e uma mulher têm que ser parecidos em algo... Um deles não pode sempre estar sendo abatido e o outro salvando, eles tem que salvar um ao outro igualmente. - ouvi ao longe suas palavras, me apoiei na grade da cama a encarando.

-Mas você me salvou Bella. – afirmei.

-Não posso ser sempre a Lois Lane. –insistiu - Quero ser o Superman também.

-Você não sabe tem idéia do que está me pedindo. – suavizei minha voz, olhando para o travesseiro e não para ela propositalmente.

-Acho que sei.

-Bella, eu não sei... Tive quase noventa anos pra pensar nisso e ainda não tenho certeza.

-Você queria que Carlisle não tivesse salvado você?

-Não foi isso que eu disse, mas a minha vida estava acabada, não estava desistindo de nada, não tinha nada a que abrir mão.

-Você é a minha vida Edward... Você é a única coisa que eu me incomodaria em perder.

- Eu não posso fazer isso com você Bella... Não vou fazer isso com você, jamais.

-Porque não?– sua voz saiu alterada. - Não me diga que é muito difícil! Não depois de hoje, ou alguns dias atrás... De qualquer forma, depois daquilo, isso não deveria ser nada.

-E a dor? – disse a encarando, ela ficou pálida, seu coração deu um salto e voltou ao normal.

- Enfrento o que for... Se esse for o preço pra ter você... Pra sempre... Poso agüentar. – afirmou.

-Eu não posso condenar você ao inferno que vivo! Não têm a mínima noção do que está me pedido.

- Três dias, grande coisa. – desdenhou, eu me perguntava como ela sabia tanto sobre esse assunto e somente uma pessoa me vinha a mente: "Alice", só havia um modo de acabar com aquele assunto.

- Está se esquecendo de um detalhe... Eu não tinha ninguém... Meus pais haviam morrido antes de mim. – disse com meus olhos fixos aos dela. – Pense em seu pai, sua mãe... Seus amigos... - os minutos se passaram em silêncio, ela abria a boca, mas nenhum som saiu dela, desistiu fechando-a novamente. Esperei paciente, já me sentindo vitorioso.

- Não é nenhum problema pra mim. – murmurou indecisa. – Minha mãe sempre fez as escolhas dela e sempre quis que eu fizesse o mesmo... Charlie está recomeçando sua vida, acho que tenho o direito de viver a minha, não concorda?

- Exatamente. – afirmei. – Então não me peça pra acabar com ela pra você. – ela semicerrou os olhos mediante as minhas palavras.

- Vou morrer Edward... Mais dia menos dia, eu vou morrer...

- Não vai Bella, no máximo ficará com algumas cicatrizes.

-Você está errado. –insistiu – Vou morrer, posso morrer a qualquer instante, do nada, simplesmente puff morrer.

-Sério Bella? – meu tom foi sarcástico. – Deixe de ser melodramática, sairá daqui alguns dias, duas semanas no máximo, daqui um ou dois meses, estará novinha em folha!

- Posso não morrer agora... Mas vou morrer alguma hora e com a minha sorte, isso diminui um bocado. Vou ficar velha... Vai ficar comigo quando eu não for mais atraente pra você? Quando eu for uma velha decrépita?

-Oh! Então é isso? - fechei meus olhos pressionando meus dedos em minhas têmporas. – Até onde sei é o que supostamente acontece. É assim que deve acontecer, aconteceria se eu não existisse... E eu não deveria existir Isabella. – a ouvi bufar alto, eu abri meus olhos surpreso.

- Isso não e justo... – esbravejou. – É como ganhar na loteria, e continuar agindo como antes... É assim que eu me sinto.

-Está me comparando a um premio de loteria? Não sou um premio Bella. – rugi.

- Não você não é. – soltou um longo suspiro. É mil vezes melhor.

"_**Deus! Como pode ser tai teimosa e absurda?"**_ – esbravejei mentalmente.

- Bella. – revirei os olhos. - Bella, não vamos mais continuar com essa discussão está bem? Eu me recuso a te amaldiçoar à noite eterna e ponto final.

-Se você acha que acaba aqui, você não me conhece muito bem, senhor Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. – seu nariz estava empinado e seu queixo erguido em desafio. – Você não é o único vampiro que eu conheço.

- Alice não ousaria. – cuspi com um rosnado.

- Ela já viu isso, não foi? Por isso se aborrece tanto, não é? Sua irmã sabe que serei uma de vocês.

-Ela está errada. – voltei a cuspir com raiva, ela estava me tirando do sério. – Alice também te viu morta, e isso também não aconteceu. – meu tom saiu exaltado.

- Eu aposto em Alice. – revidou emburrando, ficamos em silêncio, nos observando por um longo tempo em completo silêncio.

-Então onde isso nos deixa? – questionou me sondando.

- Acredito que se isso se chama impasse. – sorri com a cara dela.

-Ouch. - grunhiu.

-Como você está se sentindo? – perguntei preparado para apertar o botão e chamar a enfermeira.

-Eu estou bem. – mentiu.

- Não acredito em você. – ela me lançou um olhar mortal.

- Não quero voltar a dormir. - resmungou manhosa.

-Você precisa descansar... – acariciei seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. - Toda essa discussão não faz bem a você.

- Vai desistir? – perguntou esperançosa, sorri meneando a cabeça.

-Boa tentativa. – apertei o botão.

-Não!- choramingou.

-"Sim?"- o comunicador na parede respondeu.

- Creio que ela esteja pronta para mais remédios para a dor. – informei calmamente, ignorando seu olhar cortante pra mim.

- Vou mandar a enfermeira. - a voz entediada respondeu.

-Eu não vou tomar nada, não quero dormir. – continuou teimando, olhei despreocupadamente na direção dos medicamentos pendurados ao lado da cama.

- Acho que eles não vão te pedir pra engolir nada. - o coração dela começou a bater forte, ela tinha medo no olhar, soltei um suspiro frustrado.

- Bella? Você está sentindo dor, precisa relaxar pra se curar. Porque você está sendo tão teimosa, tão difícil? Eles não vão mais colocar agulhas em você.

- Não estou com medo das agulhas. – murmurou - Estou com medo de fechar meus olhos e não te encontrar aqui quando acordar. – aquele biquinho de choro se formou em seus lábios, lhe sorri ternamente, segurando seu rosto entre as minhas mãos.

-Eu já disse que não vou pra lugar algum, não tenha medo meu amor. Enquanto isso te fizer feliz, vou ficar aqui. - ela esboçou um pequeno sorriso, segurando uma careta devido às dores.

- Promete?

- Prometo Bella. – disse roçando meus lábios aos dela, a enfermeira entrou, segurando uma seringa na mão e Bella ficou tensa.

-Com licença. – seu tom foi brusco, eu me levantei em silêncio me recostando à parede, cruzando os braços. Bella procurou meus olhos e eu a encarei, acalmando-a.

-Aí está, meu bem. – falou a enfermeira sorrindo enquanto injetava o medicamento no tubo - Vai se sentir melhor agora.

-Obrigada. - Bella murmurou, sem entusiasmo.

- Acho que isso será suficiente. – a enfermeira disse enquanto víamos Bella lentamente fechar os olhos, a mulher saiu e logo eu estava ao lado de Bella, tocando seu rosto.

-Fique. - pediu de um modo estranho.

- Sempre meu amor. – prometi. – Já disse que enquanto isso te fizer feliz... Enquanto for o melhor pra você.

- Sempre será o melhor pra mim Edward, sempre. - balbuciou, meneando de leve a cabeça, ri com sua teimosia.

-Não se preocupe com isso agora Bella, pode discutir comigo quando acordar.

-Tá. - aproximei de seu ouvido, sussurrando suavemente.

- Eu te amo.

-Eu também. - sussurrou sonolenta.

-Eu sei. – Bella virou a cabeça levemente, sabia o que ela queria, sorri tocando seus lábios com os meus delicadamente.

-Obrigada. –respondeu junto a um suspiro breve.

-Estou a sua disposição Isabella Marie Swan. - alguns segundos depois Bella me chamou.

-Edward?

-Sim?

- Amo você, mas aposto em Alice. - murmurou adormecendo em seguida. Não consegui nem ficar bravo com ela, soltei uma risada alta e ao mesmo tempo nervosa.

- Até grogue você quer discutir comigo, amor. - sabia que ela já não me ouvia mais, beijei sua testa, afastando o cabelo de seu rosto e sai para encontrar Alice, aquela tampinha enxerida ia me pagar... Ah se ia. Corri pela escuridão até em casa onde estavam todos, ao me aproximar podia ouvir os murmúrios baixos dos pensamentos de Carlisle e de meus irmãos.

"_**Edward, acalme-se!"**_ – pediu em pensamento antes mesmo que eu abrisse a porta do quarto dela e Jasper.

Em sua mente podia ver o futuro, eu furioso, berrando com ela... E minha amada irmã sorridente dando de ombros, rindo. Abri a porta e a encarei e Jazz já usando seu dom tentando me acalmar, eu podia sentir meu humor se alterando e o encarei nervoso.

-Jasper, me deixa tratar disto com Alice! – falei entre dentes, ele não se moveu e do seu jeito peculiar, intensificou seus poderes sobre mim, aproximei-me de Alice devagar.

-Eu sei, eu sei... –começou – Sei o que prometi, mas ela tinha todo o direito de saber, além do mais vivia me enchendo de perguntas, não resisti. – pausou – Edward, se ela não tivesse escolha... E se você ou, nenhum de nós chegasse a tempo e ele a deixasse lá, sozinha, tornando-se uma vampira... – Alice respirou deixando que eu assimilasse sua explicação – Se Bella não soubesse dos desejos, dos três dias... Que seria possível ela ser uma de nós... Talvez ela cometesse algum erro... Ou morresse... Ou matasse. - Alice finalizou sem desviar do meu olhar, sorridente e paciente. Fiquei quieto, controlando minha vontade de gritar com ela, eu havia pedido! Bella teria idéias, ela já tinha idéias.

-Alice, já disse que não quero condená-la a essa vida. – informei aflito, me sentando ao lado dela na cama – Não quero... Nós não tivemos escolha Alice... Mas...

-Mas ela tem, e é ela quem deve escolher Edward! – Alice interrompeu, enfatizando "ela" em sua frase.

-Alice... – ela não me deu tempo pra terminar, me mostrando novamente o futuro. ** Bella estava sorridente, o mesmo vestido azul, eu descia meus lábios até seu pescoço e...** - Alice me encarou risonha.


	13. Chapter 13

**Como o prometido aqui está mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**Beijos até terça!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII**

Bella levou dois meses pra se recuperar, em seu pulso, ficou a marca de uma meia lua, devido às duas mordidas seguidas. Me tornei seu tutor, levava todas as matérias pra ela, Alice praticamente se mudou pra casa dela, era ela quem ajudava Bella no banho, a se trocar e todas essas coisa.

Tive que aturar aquele lobo abusado indo visitá-la freqüentemente, de Seth eu gostava, mas aquele Jacob não me descia. Finalmente conheci Renée, ela era mesmo uma figura e muito perspicaz, foi lindo vê-las juntas.

Levei Bella a vários lugares, estava tão feliz, tínhamos nossas brigas e discussões, ela era bem teimosa e insistia em se tornar uma de nós e aquilo me deixava louco. Tivemos várias discussões como àquela do hospital.

Como agora não tinha carro, eu a levava todos os dias para o colégio, Bella resmungava um pouco, mas no fundo sei que gostava. Sua amizade com Alice ficou cada vez mais forte e intensa, com Esme então, nem se fala, já Rose não conseguia aceitá-la. O aniversário de Bella estava próximo e Alice estava fazendo uma surpresa para a minha namorada.

- Esme sente sua falta, vamos pra minha casa hoje? – perguntei enquanto íamos para o refeitório, já não éramos o centro das atenções. As pessoas se acostumaram a nos ver juntos, Angie e Ben, às vezes sentavam-se conosco, até que eles eram bem legais.

- Vamos sim, também estou morrendo de saudade dela. – Bella respondeu com um sorriso lindo.

- Vai para nossa casa hoje? – perguntou Alice assim que nos aproximamos.

- Me espionando Alice? – retrucou Bella, com as mãos na cintura, Emmett soltou uma de suas risadas chamando a atenção pra nós.

- Não tenho culpa, as visões vêm sem que eu peça. – respondeu dando de língua.

- Desculpa Alice, é que ando meio nervosa, sempre fico assim quando meu... Ah! Deixa pra lá, me desculpe. – havia certas coisas que Bella não falava nem pra mim, o que sabia foi porque li em seu diário. Assim que a aula acabou, fomos pra minha casa, Esme nos aguardava na escada da varanda.

- Bella, que saudade de você minha filha. – dizia agarrada a ela.

- Também senti saudade de você Esme. – seus olhos já estavam marejados, como ela mesma costumava dizer, suas glândulas lacrimais estavam conectadas as suas emoções.

Estávamos na sala de música, eu tocava pra ela, a primeira vez que Bella me viu tocar ficou impressionada, disse que sentiu vergonha por tocar tão mal, a estava ensinando a tocar, ela cantou algumas vezes pra mim, em algumas a acompanhei, adorava ouvi-la cantar.

**(Bella's Lullaby – twiligth)**

Bella adorou a música que compus pra ela, uma canção de ninar, mal podia crer quando disse que sou formado em música, medicina teórica, línguas entre outros. Nosso relacionamento atingiu um estágio em que estava difícil manter o controle, Bella me levava à loucura às vezes, sempre com seu jeitinho, me fazia ceder aos nossos desejos, claro que não passávamos de carícias bem ousadas e beijos ardentes, mas jamais tivemos outra noite como aquela.

Constantemente Bella reclamava... Dizia que estava pronta, que entraria em combustão de tanto desejo, que eu parecia não desejá-la, como ela me desejava. Mal sabia ela que o que eu mais queria era tê-la por completo, fazê-la minha como dizia. Mas eu temia, é quase impossível me controlar quando estamos juntos, temo machucá-la, de alguma forma, refreio os meus instintos ao máximo.

Seu aniversário estava se aproximando e Alice insistiu em fazer uma surpresa pra ela, para minha amada namorada.

- Deixa eu te dar um carro novo? Um Audi quem sabe? – a cara que ela fez foi impagável, Emmett gargalhava com gosto, assim como Jazz.

- Nem sonhe com isso Edward Cullen, já disse que não, eu tenho você e isso me basta. – respondeu com teimosia.

– E isso serve pra vocês também, nada de presentes, festa ou qualquer coisa do tipo, estamos entendidos? – todos assentiram prendendo o riso.

- Por que detesta tanto seu aniversário? – perguntou Emmett franzindo o cenho, na mente perturbada do meu irmão, ele achava que aquilo era uma das melhores coisas do mundo, depois de sexo é claro.

- Vou ficar mais velha que ele... – disse apontando pra mim. - Já que o cabeça dura aqui, não quer me transformar, tai, esse sim seria um excelente presente. – semicerrei os olhos me perguntando se ela não fazia aquilo só pra me irritar?

- Já disse que não! – falei entre os dentes e para o meu total espanto a única que me apoiou foi concordou comigo foi Rose, Bella revirou os olhos bufando alto, cruzando os braços, fazendo um bico enorme.

- Não importa! – disparou Alice. - Amanhã quero você lá em casa as sete em ponto, estamos entendidas? – avisou a tampinha mudando de assunto.

- Posso saber pra que? – minha namorada teimosa tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Apenas vá e não ouse me desobedecer Isabella Marie Swan. – disse a baixinha com um olhar mortal, Bella estremeceu concordando.

- O que sua irmã está aprontando? – era a quarta vez que me perguntava aquilo, desde que havíamos chegado.

- Não sei, não quero me meter nisso, é entre você e Alice. – respondi novamente.

- Porque reluta tanto Edward? – franzi o cenho, ela havia mudado radicalmente de assunto.

- Do que está falando Bella?

- Porque não quer que eu seja uma de vocês? Seja sincero, por favor. – insistiu.

- Pra mim Bella, se você fosse uma de nós, seria maravilhoso, já te disse que não posso perder o controle com você... Não está tão forte agora, mas seu sangue ainda é muito apelativo pra mim, travo uma luta diária com o monstro que há em mim pra poder ficar aqui assim com você. - disse a apertando em meus braços.

- Se seria tão mais fácil, porque reluta tanto? – sorri meneando a cabeça.

–Não sabe o quanto gostaria de te sentir, te tocar sem medo de quebrar seu braço ou uma costela, ou coisa pior... Com um simples gesto de amor, posso te machucar e muito, quando estamos juntos fico no meu limite... Há uma linha tênue quando ousamos se é que me entende? – ela assentiu tristonha.

- Tem medo que eu não seja a mesma? Que não seja mais quente, ou sei lá... Não cheire como agora?

- Não é nada disso Bella, só acho que seria um ato muito egoísta de minha parte abrir mão de sua vida, de sua alma, pra poder ficar com você, compreende? – ela me sondava com o olhar, sem nada dizer. - Não suportaria vê-la sofrer, vendo todos a quem você ama indo embora e com o tempo, uma ou outra lembrança restar, convivo com isso há mais de noventa anos Bella. A dor da transformação, a sede... Você não merece passar por nada disso, não você, que é o meu anjo. – disse com a voz embargada, depositando um beijo em seus lábios em seguida.

- Mas eu vou morrer Edward, estou morrendo a cada dia, quero ter você por completo, quero ser sua por completo, quero ser sua pra sempre, no seu pra sempre. – insistiu depositando beijos na curvatura do meu pescoço, me fazendo estremecer.

- Não posso condenar você ao inferno que vivo, por isso quando você se for, dou um jeito de ir logo atrás, não será nada fácil... Já pensei em fazê-lo uma vez... Mas sabia pela experiência de Carlisle que não seria simples, nem tenho certeza de quantas vezes tentou se matar ao descobrir o que havia se tornado... - parei de falar, talvez conseguisse persuadi-la a desistir dessa idéia maluca de se tornar uma imortal, se percebesse como era inevitável nossa maldição. – Claro que ele ainda goza de excelente saúde. – disse sarcástico, ela se remexeu em meus braços, irrequieta.

- Do que você está falando? O que você quer dizer, com essa história de que isso era algo que teve que pensar uma vez? – ela sentando-se de frente pra mim, me fitando vi quando seu queixo tremeu.

- De alguns meses atrás... Claro que eu estava concentrado em encontra - lá viva, mas parte da minha mente fazia planos alternativos, se acaso não chegasse a tempo. – minha voz saiu embargada, imagens daquele dia me invadiram me rasgando por dentro. – Como disse não é tão fácil pra mim, como é para um ser humano. – Bella tocou instantaneamente em sua cicatriz, ficou pensativa olhando pra ela, provavelmente revivendo aquele momento doloroso.

- Planos alternativos? – sua voz saiu seca.

- Já disse Bella, não posso viver em um mundo onde você não exista. – disse um tanto frustrado, pensei que ela entenderia de primeira. – Mas não tinha certeza de como fazê-lo, sabia que Emm ou Jazz jamais iriam me ajudar... Pensei que talvez se eu fosse para a Itália e provocasse os Volturi.

Sim, os Volturi teriam poder suficiente para acabar rapidamente comigo, Carlisle havia visto em primeira mão seu domínio séculos atrás desde então seu poder só havia aumentado. Não seria mais que um aborrecimento para eles.

- O que diabos é um Volturi? – sua voz saiu esganiçada, me despertando dos meus devaneios.

- Os Volturi são uma família, um clã seria mais apropriado, já que não tem laços emocionais como nossa família. Um clã muito antigo e poderoso de nossa espécie, eles são a coisa mais próxima que nosso mundo tem de uma família real, imagino. Carlisle viveu com eles em seus primeiros anos, na Itália, antes de vir para os Estados Unidos. – seus olhos estavam fixos aos meus. – De qualquer modo, não se deve nunca irritar os Volturi, a não ser que queira ser morto. – morte não era o termo correto, mas assim ela entenderia. Bella me encarou com uma expressão aterrorizada.

- Você nunca... – sua respiração estava pesada. – Jamais... – seus olhos marejados. – Pense em algo parecido novamente. – soltou com um soluço, a puxei pra mim a envolvendo em meus braços. – Prometa pra mim que jamais fará algo assim... Prometa Edward. – pediu entre soluços.

- Nunca mais vou colocá-la em risco novamente meu amor, não será preciso. – tentei acalmá-la.

- Mesmo assim promete pra mim que jamais fará algo assim... Por favor. – seu rosto estava sendo lavado pelas lágrimas, não pensei que reagiria daquela forma.

- Tudo bem meu amor... Eu prometo Bella. – disse com seu rosto em minhas mãos, tentando secar suas lágrimas.

- Me colocar em perigo? – ela fungou. – Pensei que tínhamos entrado em um acordo sobre quem é a azarada aqui. Como se atreve a pensar algo tão terrível. – sorri a apertando contra mim.

- É melhor você dormir meu amor, amanhã é seu grande dia. – pedi a aninhando em meus braços encerrando o assunto. Demorou um pouco até que Bella adormecesse, seu sono estava agitado, ela se debatia muito e falava meu nome o tempo todo, as vezes com desespero.

"_Edward não vá... Não me deixe, eu te amo_."

"_Você não me quer?"_

"_Volta pra mim Edward, não consigo viver sem você_."

Aquilo era angustiante, ver a dor em seu rosto, com o que estaria sonhando?

"_Não! Não Edward... Você prometeu_..." – assim foi noite adentro.

No dia seguinte, Bella recebeu a visita de Seth, Jacob, Charlie e Hana, o telefonema de Renée, ao qual Bella ficou constrangida pelas coisas que sua mãe dizia. Queria fazer uma surpresa, a levaria até a clareira, a qual ela tanto falava, seria um dos meus presentes.

- Pronta? – perguntei assim que cheguei a sua casa, eu havia saído pouco antes de Seth e Jacob chegarem, fui o primeiro a cumprimentá-la pela manhã.

- Nasci pronta. – respondeu sorridente, durante o caminho todo fomos falando banalidades e rimos muito, discutíamos sobre os personagens de livros como Romeu e Julieta, Mrs. Darcy e Elizabeth, Catherine e Heathcliff, assim como outros, peguei-a em meus braços e sai em disparada com ela, parando antes de chegarmos.

-Feche os olhos. – pedi e Bella os fechou sem questionar, levei-a até o meio da clareira.

- Este é o meu presente pra você, feliz aniversário! – sussurrei em seu ouvido, colocando-a no chão delicadamente, Bella abriu os olhos lentamente, sua boca se abriu, olhava admirada, tudo ao seu redor.

-É igualzinha a dos meus sonhos, como... Como é possível?- perguntava um tanto confusa.

- É a mesma não é? A reconheci pela sua descrição, aqui é o meu cantinho preferido em todo o mundo, agora ele é seu, é nosso. – ela abriu um sorriso enorme pulando em mim em seguida, me enlaçando com suas pernas.

- É o melhor presente que poderia me dar. - disse me beijando apaixonadamente.

- Eu te amo. – falei beijando seus cabelos, estava recostado em uma das árvores e Bella encostada em meu peito. De repente ela se virou de frente pra mim, colando seus lábios aos meus, invadi sua boca saboreando o beijo lento e delicioso que trocávamos, suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas em meus cabelos e as minhas em sua cintura.

Bella sentou-se em meu colo ainda de frente pra mim, sem cortar o beijo e aquilo estava muito, mas muito bom... Minhas mãos percorriam seu corpo todo, assim como as dela o meu, estava ardendo de desejo e ela notou pelo sorriso sacana que deu.

-Eu te quero Edward, me faça sua. – pediu com uma voz extremamente rouca em meu ouvido.

- Para Bella... Sabe que não posso... Não sei se consigo me controlar, da última vez que tentamos eu quase... – ela não me deixou terminar, se afastou de mim abruptamente, ficando de pé.

- Fique onde está. – pediu andando para o outro lado da clareira, não estava entendendo onde ela queria chegar com aquilo, não fazia sentido nenhum pra mim.

Bella retirou seu casaco, o tênis, sua blusa... Me pergunta o que diabos estava fazendo? Fiquei de pé e fiz menção de ir até ela, mas Bella fez sinal pra eu ficar onde estava, arfei ao vê-la somente de lingerie, sentia meu corpo em chamas, senti meu membro pulsar dentro das calças, tamanha era minha excitação... Deus! Como a desejava.

- O que está sentindo Edward, o que sente ao me ver assim? – perguntou de onde estava.

- Meu corpo arder Bella... – minha voz saiu rouca de excitação. - Ele queima de desejo por você. – falei enquanto admirava as curvas de seu corpo tão lindo, macio e perfeito,

-Pois é assim que eu me sinto a cada toque seu, eu te amo Edward e estou pronta pra ser sua e... – não a deixei terminar em um átimo estava lá devorando seus lábios, tamanho o desejo que sentia. Com a mesma velocidade a levei-a para o meio da clareira e me livrei de minhas roupas, ficando somente com minha boxer.

Ela estava sobre mim, ora nos beijávamos ora nos acariciávamos... Bella distribuía beijos pelo meu peito, descendo até meu abdômen, me fazendo soltar gemidos involuntários. Livrei-me de seu sutiã e tomei seu seio em meus lábios, sentindo seu gosto delicioso, sugando seu mamilo rijo enquanto acariciava o outro delicadamente. Bella arqueou as costas jogando a cabeça para trás, suas mãos agarravam com força meus cabelos. Inverti nossas posições, ficando sobre ela desta vez, abandonei seus lábios, percorrendo seu corpo milimetricamente entre beijos molhados e lambidas, enquanto Bella se contorcia de prazer sob mim.

A beijei dos pés a cabeça antes de me perder entre suas pernas, invadindo sua intimidade com minha língua, gemendo ao sentir seu gosto de mulher... Bella era mesmo deliciosa em todos os sentidos. Logo seu quadril ganhou vida e fui agraciado com aquele néctar dos deuses, sorvendo seu gozo até a última gota.

Voltei a beijar sua boca, e sem pensar muito me livrei de minha boxer me encaixando entre suas pernas. Eu precisava dela... Estava excitado demais, precisava me aprofundar naquele corpo quente e tenro... Me rendi completamente ao desejo que nos consumia naquele momento e a tomei pra mim, deslizando pra dentro dela lentamente, sentindo todo o calor que emanava daquele corpo.

Bella gemeu alto, tentando cravar as unhas em meus ombros, era quente, úmida e incrivelmente apertada. Por um momento fiquei tonto pelo cheiro de seu sangue, completamente embebedado de prazer ao senti-la daquela forma. Tornei a beijar-lhe a boca e aos poucos senti seu corpo relaxar, se moldar a mim, para só então me mover lentamente.

Aos poucos Bella me acompanhava timidamente, de início, mas assim que a dor deu lugar ao prazer, ela me beijava, mordia, lambia enquanto tentava acompanhar meus movimentos. Inverti novamente nossas posições a deixando sobre mim desta vez, sem ao menos sair de dentro dela.

Bella arqueava as costas jogando a cabeça para trás, mordia os lábios com força, seus olhos estavam fechados e suas mãos apoiadas em meu peito enquanto ela rebolava, cavalgando sobre mim de forma enlouquecedora.

Eu me aprofundava nela cada vez mais, me deliciando de prazer, ouvindo seus gemidos entre palavras desconexas que, olhava maravilhado cada reação dela a cada investida mais funda e mais forte... O prazer estampado em sua face, sua testa cheia de gotículas de suor, e confesso que ver minha Bella tendo um orgasmo foi a coisa mais linda que já presenciei...

Aumentei as investidas assim como a intensidade sentindo meu corpo estremecer e Bella me acompanhar para juntos desta vez explodirmos em um prazer ao qual jamais pensei ser capaz de sentir em toda minha existência.

- Oh Deus... Isso foi incrível. - exclamou ainda ofegante. – Foi o melhor presente que poderia me dar. – disse me beijando.

Eu ainda estava absorto no prazer que acabara de sentir, orgulhoso de mim mesmo por ter conseguido ir até o fim... Eu havia conseguido, sobrepujei a sede, confesso que teve momentos em que minha vontade era de cravar minhas presas nela e sugá-la enquanto a invadia, mas consegui me conter, fui forte o bastante.

- Edward? – sua doce voz me trouxe de volta.

- Hm? – grunhi de olhos fechados ainda apreciando o momento.

- Você está bem? – abri os olhos e me deparei com aqueles orbes de chocolate me olhando com preocupação.

- Sim meu amor, estou bem, só estava apreciando o momento... – ela sorriu mordendo os lábios. – Foi demais! – disse a puxando pra cima de mim, estava excitado novamente e louco pra recomeçar tudo outra vez. Naquela tarde nos amamos por várias vezes, de várias formas diferentes, todas intensas, carregadas de amor e paixão.

Eu estava em êxtase, fui tomado por uma felicidade sem tamanho, uma plenitude e uma sensação de estar completo! Ela era minha, pertencia a mim completamente... Bella mesmo o disse entre arfadas e gemidos ao pé do meu ouvido. Deus como foi bom senti-la daquela forma tão intensa e prazerosa.

Estava voltando para a mansão depois de deixá-la em sua casa com certa relutância, tenho que admitir, depois da tarde que passamos era quase impossível deixá-la. Me sentia tão feliz, que entrei em casa cantarolando, completamente alheio a tudo á minha volta, imerso em minhas memórias recentes, na lembrança de tê-la em meus braços.

"_**Tarde interessante, meu caro!"**_ – pensou Alice assim que coloquei os pés em casa, me despertando.

- Vá à merda. – respondi com um sorriso que eu não conseguia desfazer. – Viu o que não devia, é bom pra aprender a deixar de ser bisbilhoteira!

- Não sou bisbilhoteira! – se defendeu.

- Oh sim Alice Mari Brandon Cullen, você é!

- O que ele tem? – perguntou Emmett passando por nós.

- Nosso irmão está feliz Emm. – respondeu à intrometida, meu irmão me olhava de um modo estranho, me analisando.

"_**Esse cara ta estranho... Parece até que deu umazinha! Será que ele traçou a Bellinha?" **_– se perguntava o animal ainda me olhando daquela forma. _**"Que orgulho, meu mano ta virando macho!" **_

- Vão à merda os dois! – cuspi indo para o meu quarto, tomei um belo banho me deliciando com as memórias recentes, me arrumei e fui buscar minha mulher, minha companheira a minha Isabella.

- Uau! Você está deslumbrante. – Bella usava um belíssimo vestido azul, que realçava em sua pele, estava ainda mais linda, se é que aquilo era possível.

- Alice. – respondeu timidamente.

- Tenho que dar o braço a torcer, aquela tampinha sabe o que faz...

- Se ela te escuta a chamando assim... – a puxei pra mim colando nossos corpos, Bella arfou me olhando intensamente. – Sua irmã te mata.

- Eu te amo! – disse do nada.

- Te amo mais... – retrucou. – Temos mesmo que ir? Poderíamos ficar aqui e... – mordeu os lábios com força me olhando com desejo.

- Acredite, eu também, mas Alice nos mataria, então acho melhor irmos. – Bella bufou revirando os olhos.

- O que aquela maluca está aprontando?

- Verá quando chegarmos. – disse simplesmente.

Ao chegarmos em casa, Alice a monopolizou por completo, nunca tinha visto a baixinha tão animada, tão empolgada. Mas era exagerada demais, Bella olhava aterrorizada para o imenso bolo, sem contar que a impressão que dava é que Alice usou todas as rosas existentes, daqui a Seattle. Havia copos de cristais, champanhe, pratos, talheres, eu me perguntava pra que tudo aquilo, se somente Bella comia.

A atrevida pegou a máquina fotográfica que Bella havia ganhado e tirou várias fotos de nós dois, da família, de Bella com cada um, com todos.

- E ai cara... – Emm disse se colocando ao meu lado. – Como se sente namorando uma mulher mais velha? - olhei pra ele sem acreditar na asneira que disse, revirei os olhos me afastando, simplesmente o ignorando.

Esme e Carlisle presentearam-na com passagens para qualquer lugar, estavam em aberto. Alice além do vestido que Bella usava lhe deu um belo colar. Rose também lhe deu uma jóia, Emmett e Jazz, lhe deram um som novo. Eu lhe dei um cd, mas ao abrir o pacote, se cortou com o papel, o cheiro do seu sangue invadiu a sala.

"_**Hmm... Que cheiro bom, deve ser delicioso."-**_ Emmett pensou, prendendo a respiração em seguida.

"_**Como ele resisti a isso."**_ – pensava Esme, fazendo o mesmo.

"_**Tenho que provar, é bom demais."**_ – pensou Jazz, se lançando pra cima de Bella, totalmente descontrolado, em um impulso o atirei contra o piano, mas em minha ânsia de protegê-la, acabei usando a mesma força com Bella, ouvi perfeitamente seu corpo chocar-se contra a parede antes de cair sobre as taças e a pilha de pratos, em segundos uma poça de sangue se fez ao seu lado.

Carlisle se postou imediatamente entre nós e ela, o cheiro era tentador demais, mesmo não respirando, eu podia sentir aquele gosto maravilhoso, minha boca se encheu de veneno. Emmett e Rose tiraram Jazz que ainda descontrolado, se debatia nos braços de Emm, Alice pediu desculpa e saiu, assim como Esme.

- Edward, vá falar com o Jazz, ele só ouvirá você filho, pode deixar, eu cuidarei de Bella. – sai de lá derrotado, eu estava sempre colocando a vida dela em risco.

- Isso é culpa sua, uma hora vai acabar matando aquela garota, devia deixá-la em seu mundo. – Rose cuspiu irritada, só então pude notar seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Ela não queira ter se tornado uma de nós, mas não teve escolha, Rose nunca provara sangue humano. Matou os homens que a machucara, sem prová-los, seu sonho era se casar ser mãe, o que para um vampiro era inconcebível. Ela se via em Bella, o que ela abriria mão ficando comigo, Rose não achava justo e estava certa, não era justo com Bella, estava sendo egoísta, pensando somente em mim.

Sai atrás de Jazz e o alcancei facilmente, meu irmão havia caído em si e se dado conta do que fez, estava desesperado. Pedia perdão o tempo todo, mas o verdadeiro culpado naquilo tudo era ele e sim eu... Fui eu quem a trouxe para o meu mundo, que a joguei contra uma mesa cheia de taças e pratos. Meu irmão só fez o que fez porque pra ele foi incontrolável, Jazz pode sentir as emoções, era a sede de seis vampiros, o desejo de seis vampiros junto ao dele próprio, era compreensível. Ao me aproximar da casa, pude ouvir a conversa entre ela e Carlisle.

- _Edward, crê que nossa espécie não tem alma Bella, ele não quer arriscar a sua alma, por isso à relutância em transformá-la_. – dizia Carlisle.

_- Agora entendo, também não arriscaria a alma dele, o amo demais pra isso, conheceu os pais dele Carlisle? _– perguntava enquanto ele retirava os cacos de vidro de seu braço.

- _Sim, cuidei deles e de Edward, seu pai foi o primeiro a falecer, sua mãe. _– ele riu e em sua mente pude ter a visão perfeita do rosto de minha mãe. – _Se a visse..._ – dizia saudoso. -_Ele é muito parecido com ela, os cabelos, eles tinham os olhos verdes, com uma intensidade incrível_. – Bella sorriu ao ouvir aquilo.

- _Creio que tenha sido uma linda mulher_. – ela não dava importância para o que ele fazia em seu braço.

_- Sim, muito, em um momento de lucidez, me pediu para que salvasse seu filho, que ela sabia que somente eu poderia fazê-lo, creio que Elizabeth desconfiasse de minha natureza. Como eu era solitário, não tinha ninguém pra compartilhar meus conhecimentos, acabei o transformando_. – meu pai ainda se culpava. - _Ele foi o primeiro, não sabia ao certo o que fazia e o pobre sofreu demais._ – dizia angustiado com as lembranças. - _Entende agora por que ele reluta tanto em torná-la uma de nós?_ – ela assentiu.

_- Só queria tornar tudo mais fácil pra ele, sei o quanto sofre pra ficar comigo e não é justo. Ele se acha um monstro Carlisle, por que Edward não consegue ver o quão bom ele é? O quão maravilhoso é pra mim, Edward é um anjo, o meu anjo... A sede, a força e todas estas outras coisas, fazem parte da natureza de vocês, é aceitável não é? Por que ele se culpa por tudo?_ – meu pai sorriu ao ouvi-la falar daquele jeito.

_- Você é muito condescendente conosco Bella, nossa espécie é muito perigosa e já pode comprovar isso, temos um modo de vida diferente dos demais, mas ainda assim somos perigosos._ –alertou meu pai, entrei na sala e eles se calaram, ela me olhava com preocupação.

- Vou levá-la pra casa. – disse somente, ela assentiu se levantando, abraçou e beijou Carlisle o agradecendo em seguida, despediu-se de Esme que havia voltado também. Insistiu em levar seus presentes, então a ajudei a colocar tudo no carro. O caminho para sua casa foi em total silêncio, a ajudei a levar suas coisas para dentro e me despedi dela, que me segurou pelo braço.

- Não vai ficar comigo hoje? – sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

- Melhor não, temos muitas coisas pra resolver. – meu tom foi seco, frio.

- Como está Jazz? – ri com escárnio, ela ainda se preocupava com ele?

- Está mais calmo agora e muito envergonhado, mas Alice está com ele. – minha voz saiu um tanto ácida.

- Ainda é meu aniversário, posso te pedir uma coisa? – a fitei confuso. - Me beija Edward? – pediu com sua voz estava embargada, me aproximei dela enlaçando sua cintura a trazendo pra mim, tomei seus lábios em um beijo sôfrego, desesperado, como se fosse o último e talvez, seria mesmo. - Eu te amo. – me disse ainda ofegante.

- Também te amo. – respondi com meu rosto cravado na curvatura de seu pescoço, inalando seu cheiro maravilhoso.

"_**Me perdoa Bella."**_ – pedi em pensamento. "_**Espero que um dia possa me perdoar, mas será o melhor pra você meu amor."**_ – conclui ainda com o rosto em seus cabelos.

Naquela noite a deixei sozinha, meu coração parecia que estava sendo esmagado, voltei para a mansão e diferente de algumas horas atrás, me sentia arrasado, destroçado, mas estava firme em minha decisão. Eu iria embora, a deixaria livre, pra que tivesse a chance de ter uma vida plena e feliz ao lado de alguém que a merecesse de verdade, alguém que fosse digno de seu amor.

Ao expor minha decisão, Alice se revoltou, disse que não adiantaria de nada, que Bella me amava e que eu não merecia o amor que ela tinha por mim. Confesso que doeu ouvir aquilo, mas estava decidido e não voltaria atrás, eu já havia atrapalhado demais a vida dela.

- Não peço que venham comigo, somente que se afastem dela, deixem que Bella tenha uma vida normal, com os de sua espécie, sem a nossa influência.

- Se você for, iremos todos, não quero nossa família separada. – sentenciou Carlisle.

- Edward... – Jasper me chamou. - Sei que fui o culpado por tudo isso, por não conseguir me controlar, mas você subestima os sentimentos dela meu irmão, Bella já deu provas o suficiente de que te ama da mesma forma que você a ama.

- Sei disso, mas Isabella é uma humana, logo não vou passar de uma lembrança, é da natureza deles esquecer, superara. Partiremos amanhã está bem? – disse me virando indo para a escada, queria me trancar em meu quarto.

"_**Sei o quanto isto está lhe custando irmão e lamento... Lamento muito!" **_– pensava Jasper me olhando com pesar, de todos ali, ele era o único que sabia o que se passava comigo, a dor que rasgava meu peito, por ter que abrir mão da coisa mais importante da minha existência.

-NÃO, NÃO ESTÁ BEM, VAI ACABAR COM ELA EDWARD... – Alice berrou a todo pulmão. -VAI DESTROÇÁ-LA. CONSEGUIRÁ CONVIVER COM ISSO? – entendia perfeitamente sua revolta, mas será que ela não via que era necessário?

- Me deixe em paz. – foi o que consegui dizer, me trancando em meu quarto, me concentrei bloqueando todos os pensamentos. Imagens daquela tarde na clareira me invadiam... Ela tinha que me esquecer, ficar em segurança, seria para o bem dela, eu dizia a mim mesmo, tentando me convencer de que seria o melhor. Foi com esse pensamento que fui até sua casa no dia seguinte, os outros já haviam partido, foram para o Alaska, me encontraria com eles, em seguida.

Ao chegar a sua casa fui o mais frio possível, Bella me olhava assustada, estranhando minha atitude. Pedi para darmos uma volta, a levei até uma pequena clareira, próxima a sua casa. Fui somente a acompanhando, sem tocá-la, ela sabia que havia algo errado, pelo modo como respirava e pelo seu olhar era confuso.

- Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo Edward? – sua voz estava saiu embargada.

- Bella... Nós estamos deixando Forks, vamos embora. – minha voz saiu sem vida.

- O que? Como assim? Por quê? Não é pelo que houve ontem, é? – disparou alarmada e desconfiada.

- Não é só por isso... – em nenhum momento demonstrei emoção, me mantive frio. - Descobri que não é isso que eu quero pra mim, compreende? O que houve foi um erro, não deveria ter me envolvido tanto, deixei que isso tudo fosse longe demais. – ao fitar seus olhos vi que a compreensão de minhas palavras finalmente havia chegado a ela, eles perderam o foco, o brilho, estavam opacos e sem vida.

- Foi um erro? Quer dizer que... Você... – ela engoliu seco.

- Quer dizer que estou indo embora, lamento Bella, mas você não é boa pra mim. – em um rompante ela me empurrou, ou pelo menos tentou.

- É por causa do que aconteceu ontem, não é? – disse socando meu peito. - Ele não teve culpa, sabe o quanto sou desastrada... – as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, ela tentou me socar novamente então me afastei. – Você... Você disse que me amava, me leve com você, leve minha alma, o que você quiser, mas... – ela não conseguiu terminar, soluçava em um choro desesperado e aquilo estava me matando. – Agora entendo... – sussurrou ficando imóvel de repente, foi como se Bella tivesse tido uma epifania, seu olhar voltou a ficar sem vida, perdido, eu ardia em curiosidade, queria saber o que se passava em sua mente, mas não seria justo, com nenhum dos dois.

- Te peço somente uma coisa, se cuide e não se meta em encrenca, digo isso pelo Charlie. – minha voz vacilou por um momento, mais uma palavra e eu desistiria de tudo. - Em troca prometo que será como se eu nunca tivesse existido, desapareceremos de sua vida. – não tinha coragem de olhar em seus olhos aquilo me desarmaria.

- Jamais esquecerei você. Edward. – sua voz saiu quase inaudível.

- Esquecerá, é da natureza humana esquecer.- afirmei.

- E você? Vai se lembrar de mim?

"_**Todos os segundos de minha existência meu amor." **_– respondi mentalmente.

- Vou sempre te levar comigo em minha memória, mas minha espécie se distrai com facilidade. – me aproximei dando um beijo em sua testa, Bella não esboçou reação alguma, o que me deixou preocupado, sai de lá em disparada.

Corri até o meu limite, podia ouvi-la gritar meu nome ao longe, me chamando com desespero, eu lutava contra o desejo de voltar e implorar seu perdão. Cheguei a nossa clareira onde me deixei cair sobre os joelhos e chorar.

Era um choro seco, sem lágrimas, eu gritava e soluçava como uma criança. Havia acabado de abrir mão da coisa mais preciosa, mais importante da minha existência, depois de perder a noção do tempo em que fiquei ali, fui até minha a mansão peguei meu carro e parti para o Alaska.

Ao chegar lá, minha família me aguardava, estava péssimo e ainda tinha que aturar os olhares de pena e pensamentos deles. Alice estava com muita raiva de mim, não falava comigo, durante duas semanas nem sequer me olhava, fechou completamente sua mente pra mim. Fiquei o máximo de tempo isolado, para fugir dos pensamentos deles e das investidas de Tanya

- Não consigo vê-la Jazz, há algo errado, preciso saber como ela está. – dizia Alice me ignorando.

- Deixe-a em paz Alice eu imploro a você. – pedi sinceramente, minha irmã preferida me lançou um olhar carregado de raiva e mágoa.

- Vai matá-la Edward, ela te ama acima dela mesma... Você vai matá-la e só terá a si mesmo para culpar! - acusou cheia de raiva.

Não sei dizer ao certo quanto tempo se passou, pois me afastei de tudo e todos... Eu vivia isolado, desforrava minha raiva nos ursos e animais que eu encontrava. A cada dia eu lutava contra a vontade enlouquecedora de desistir e implorar pra que Bella me perdoasse, de dizer que a amava acima de tudo e que ela era tudo pra mim.

Sentia falta do seu cheiro, do seu gosto, dos seus beijos, do seu corpo, só a lembrança daquela tarde na clareira deixava louco, minha vontade era de ir atrás dela... Implorar seu perdão, eu queimava de desejo e saudade, o olhar de pena dos meus irmãos fez com que eu ma afastasse ainda mais, assim como o desprezo de Alice.


	14. Chapter 14

******Aqui vai mais um, só pelas reviews que recebi!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XIV**

Tanya era a única que não me olhava com pena, acabamos nos reaproximando, acima de tudo éramos amigos. Confesso que gostava da companhia dela, ela não um julgava, quando contei o que havia acontecido e o porquê de estarmos ali. Disse que eu havia feito o certo, que Bella era uma humana e que nosso relacionamento estava fadado ao fracasso! Que não havia como dar certo, depois nunca mais tocamos no assunto.

A pobre ouvia minhas lamurias e frustrações, agüentava meus acessos, minhas crises, pouco eu ficava na mansão Denali, devido a presença de Laurent, não suportava ele e era recíproco, Carlisle estava com Esme em Vancouver e Alice foi com Jazz para o Mississipi atrás de pistas sobre sua verdadeira família, creio que tenha sido uma desculpa para se afastar de mim.

Emm e Rose ficaram em Denali, Rosalie sempre se deu muito bem com as garotas, não que Alice não se dava bem com ela, mas a ligação entre Irina, Tanya e Rosalie sempre foi mais forte. Eu passava a maior parte do tempo na floresta, a companhia constante de Tanya me impedia de correr para Forks, me impedia de enlouquecer.

-Precisa reagir querido, não pode passar o resto de sua existência chorando por uma humana, olha pra você, mal se alimenta, está todo esfarrapado... Onde está aquele Edward forte e decidido, sempre impecável? – disse dando com seu ombro no meu.

- Não tenho vontade de fazer nada Tanya!

- E o que vai fazer? Morrer de sede? A escolha foi sua, Edward, arque com as conseqüências, a humana está a salvo, vivendo a vida dela... Mais dia menos dia ela irá conhecer alguém, vai se apaixonar de novo, porque os humanos são assim...

- Para Tanya! – pedi estremecendo só de imaginar Bella com outro.

- Mas será inevitável Ed, ela irá se casar e ter filhos e você vai continuar ai assim? Lendo e relendo este diário, vivendo no passado? Olha pra mim Edward... – encarei aqueles olhos dourados, Tanya era mesmo uma vampira linda! Ainda mais linda que Rosalie, porque além de linda era muito simpática, divertida e muito, mas muito atraente! Com seus longos cabelos loiro morango e seu corpo escultural, levava os humanos e muitos vampiros ao delírio.

- Sinto falta do meu amigo, porque não fazemos uma viagem juntos, podemos passear pela Europa, sem compromisso algum, um curtindo a companhia do outro, eu te distraio e você me distrai o que acha?

-Não estou no clima Tanya!

- Qual é Ed? Vamos... – pediu fazendo charminho. – Só eu e você, será bom pra você respirar novos ares, espairecer... – dizia animada – Podemos ir a Londres, Paris, Amsterdam há tantos lugares e temos a eternidade meu caro para aproveitarmos! – concluiu piscando pra mim.

- Não sei não!

"_**Tanya está certa, Edward!" **_– pensou Rosalie se aproximando.

- Deveria se envergonhar, olha pra você... – disse apontando pra mim. – Todo sujo, com as roupas em frangalhos, se Esme o visse assim... – ela meneou a cabeça me olhando com reprovação. – Foi uma opção sua, Edward, Tanya tem razão, arque com as conseqüências, não pode passar o resto de sua existência assim se escondendo do mundo! Todos a amavam muito, no entanto estão seguindo com suas vidas, até mesmo a vidente! – ela se referia a Alice daquela forma.

- Tem razão, foi minha escolha, minha decisão.

- Esme sente tanto sua falta, assim como Carlisle, sabe que é o preferido dele! – revirei os olhos, ela sempre dizia aquilo. – Aceite a proposta de Tanya meu irmão, fará muito bem a você, viajar, sempre gostou de conhecer novos lugares, novas culturas, mas antes de tudo o que acha de irmos ver Esme em Vancouver?

- Tudo bem. – concordei derrotado.

-E por onde quer começar querido? – Tanya perguntou animada.

"_**Ótimo, tenho certeza que com o tempo ele a esquecerá!" **_– deixou escapar.

- Não conte com isso Tanya, jamais irei esquecê-la. – afirmei encarando aqueles orbes dourados.

- Eu sei querido, mas uma garota pode sonhar, concorda? – disse piscando pra mim, voltando a estalar um beijo em meus lábios, entrelaçou nossas mãos e deixei que me puxasse na direção da mansão.

- Para onde vamos Ed? – voltou a perguntar com seu braço entrelaçado ao meu, caminhávamos em direção a mansão, Rosalie havia disparado na frente enquanto Tanya e eu caminhávamos sem pressa.

- Acho melhor irmos a Vancouver primeiro, antes de tudo preciso ter com Carlisle.

- Como quiser querido. – respondeu prontamente com um sorriso enorme, tentei lhe sorrir de volta, mas não fui bem sucedido.

Assim que cheguei tomei um banho demorado, fechei meus olhos e lembranças daquele banho que tomamos juntos invadiram minha mentem me deixando completamente excitado. Desliguei o chuveiro tentando dissipar aquelas lembranças, assim como tentava acalmar o meu corpo que pedia pelo dela. Ao sair do banheiro encontrei Tanya em meu quarto, eu estava somente de toalha e me senti constrangido, por ainda estar excitado, visivelmente excitado.

- Tanya? O que faz aqui? – ela percorreu meu corpo com olhos famintos.

- Uau! Minha memória não faz juz a sua beleza querido! – disse colando seu corpo ao meu. – Estou aqui Edward, somos amigos, posso ajudá-lo. – sua voz era extremamente sexy, sem a menor cerimônia me tocou o que me fez soltar um gemido audível.

- Tanya... – gemi enquanto ela me tocava sem o menor pudor. –

- Me deixa te dar prazer Ed, ajudá-lo a esquecer. – sussurrou em meu ouvido sem parar o que estava fazendo, em um rompante a beijei rasgando sua blusa tomando um de seus seios fartos em meus lábios os sugando sem o menor cuidado, ela se livrou da toalha e eu do resto de suas roupas a penetrando em uma estocada, Tanya gemia alto, soltando alguns rosnados enquanto eu investia contra ela, forte e bem fundo... Fechei meus olhos e Bella me veio à mente, aumentei as investidas me aliviando em seguida, não é que eu não sentisse prazer, claro que senti, Tanya era uma vampira e eu não precisa me conter, mas nem chegou perto do que Bella me fazia sentir.

- Esme vai pirar quando vir você. – dizia Emmett empolgado, estávamos na sala aguardando Tanya e Rosalie.

"_**O que ta rolando mano? Vai voltar com Tanya?" **_– perguntou em pensamento.

- Ainda não sei Emm, aceitei a proposta dela, por isso estou indo para Vancouver, falarei com Carlisle a respeito, vou fazer uma longa viagem pela Europa e Tanya vai me fazer companhia. – expliquei sem emoção alguma.

- Você é quem sabe mano, saiba que eu apoio você no que decidir! – assenti o abraçando, sentia falta do meu irmão meio lesado.

- Tem notícias de Alice?

- A tampinha e o Jazz estão com Carlisle e Esme em Vancouver, a família vai se reunir novamente.

- Carlisle vai ficar feliz, ele adora a família reunida! – comentou Rosalie da escada, Tanya estava com ela, iria conosco para Vancouver.

Assim que chegamos, Esme só faltou chorar, me abraçou tão forte que cheguei a pensar que nunca mais me largaria.

- Oh meu filho, ainda bem que reagiu Edward. – dizia me cobrindo de beijos como se eu fosse um garotinho.

- Senti sua falta mãe! – ela segurou meu rosto em suas mãos me olhando com ternura, como somente uma mãe fazia.

- E eu senti a sua meu filho, isso é maravilhoso, você aqui conosco, isso merece uma comemoração, não concorda Carl? – seus pensamentos giravam em torno de mim, estava realmente feliz em me ver tentando reagir.

- Pai! – disse somente o abraçando, Carlisle retribuiu o abraço.

"_**Que bom que reagiu meu ilho, fico feliz por estar de volta!"**_ – pensou enquanto me abraçava.

- Preciso conversar com você Carlisle, por isso vim a Vancouver.

- Sobre o que?

- Vou sair em viagem...

- Como assim? – disparou Esme.

- Eu o convidei para uma viagem pela Europa... – disse Tanya. – Fará bem ao Ed, respirar novos ares, espairecer um pouco, se divertir simplesmente!

"_**Não acredito que ele teve coragem!"**_ – aquele pensamento me chamou a atenção, era Alice, ela não estava na sala, não veio me receber como, Esme, Carlisle e Jazz.

- Edward, fico feliz em ver você irmão! – Jasper disse estendendo o braço pra mim, o puxei para um abraço.

- Senti sua falta Jazz, como ela está?

- Ela está muito bem obrigada! – respondeu Alice se postando diante de mim, me encarando com os olhos semicerrados.

"_**Pode me dizer o que pensa que está fazendo? Como pode aceitar sair com ela em uma viagem Edward? Enlouqueceu?" **_– disparou mentalmente.

- Oi pra você também Alice! – respondi com sarcasmo.

- Oi! – soltou contrariada.

- Depois conversamos, está bem? – ela assentiu esboçando um sorriso, eu abri os braços e a maluca se jogou sobre mim se pendurando em meu pescoço.

- Senti sua falta Ed. – em sua mente pude ver o quanto estava ansiosa pra me contar o que havia descoberto.

Alice havia descoberto que nasceu em Mississipi em 1901, era três meses mais nova que eu. Descobriu que sua família era abastada e que por causa de suas visões sentiam vergonha dela e a internaram naquele sanatório. Contou que o que James disse a Bella era verdade, que o velho que tomava conta da ala onde estava internada havia se apaixonado por ela, e quando viu que James a queria, a mordeu para salvá-la.

Disse que James o matou tamanha raiva que sentiu e que a perseguiu como fez com Bella, que segundo o próprio James Alice cheira tão bem quanto Bella quando humana, que não se lembrava de nada porque passou anos trancafiada em uma cela escura.

- Como soube de tudo isso?

- James contou a Bella, e Jazz me ajudou a investigar, e descobrimos que a história bate completamente.

- Tem algum parente vivo?

- Não! Eu tive uma irmã que se chamava Annabella... – meus olhos saltaram. – Mal pude crer quando descobri. Ela era três anos mais nova que eu, depois que meus pais me internaram, Annabella adoeceu e acabou morrendo, meu pai perdeu tudo e se matou, minha mãe morreu em depressão.

- Lamento muito Alice!

- Não lamente Edward, eu nem sequer me lembro deles e saber a verdade não mudou a minha vida, quer dizer, agora entendo porque minha afeição por... – ela se calou,

- Por Bella? – conclui, ela somente assentiu.

- Tem noticias dela Alice? – seus olhos semicerraram.

- Não que você mereça saber, mas não eu não tenho notícias dela e também não a vejo Edward, por mais que eu me esforce, que eu tente, simplesmente não consigo.

-Acredito que ela deva estar com os lobos. – comentou Jasper, um rosnado brotou em meu peito o assustando.

Falei com Carlisle sobre a viagem, e meu pai como sempre me apoiou, disse que poderíamos nos encontrar por lá, já que pretendia ir para a África com Esme. Por insistência de minha mãe fomos comemorar em um pequeno clube que havia próximo de onde eles moravam, era um lugar muito agradável, pra disfarçar pedimos algumas bebidas, as mulheres haviam caprichado no visual, elas conseguiram ficar ainda mais lindas.

Tanya usava um vestido vermelho colado ao corpo, que o valorizava muito bem, ela estava excessivamente carinhosa, sempre acariciando meu rosto depositando beijos em meus lábios. Sentou-se ao meu lado, apoiando sua mão em minha perna, acariciando-a cada vez mais pra cima, mesmo aquilo me incomodando, já que estávamos em publico, aceitei calado, não quis ser grosseiro com ela que estava me apoiando tanto, e aquilo a deixava feliz.

Olhava pra ela, que sorria pra mim, pensando que talvez Tanya pudesse me ajudar a passar por isso, não que me fizesse esquecer Bella, longe disso, mas poderíamos fazer companhia uma para o outro como disse. Lhe sorri de volta, mas não foi um sorriso genuíno, havia uma música ambiente bem agradável, o palco estava escuro e pelo que rolava nas mentes do local, alguém se apresentaria.

Estávamos sentados no mezanino, de onde tínhamos uma vista geral do lugar, houve uma movimentação no palco, eu não estava muito atento a nada, só estava lá para agradá-los. Havia um cheiro familiar no ar, mas como tinha muita gente e o ambiente era fechado, ficava difícil distinguir.

"_**O que eles fazem aqui?" **_– se perguntava Jazz olhando para um ponto fixo.

- O que foi Jazz? – ele me olhou espantado.

- Olhe você mesmo, na mesa próxima ao palco. – indicou, meus olhos saltaram, não somente os meus mas o de todos de minha família. Estavam sentados a mesa Jacob, Seth, Quill e Embry pelo que pude ver pela mente de Seth, sua irmã Leah e mais duas garotas os acompanhavam.

- O que eles fazem aqui? – perguntei tentando ler suas mentes, mas tudo que via era um pensando no outro, coisas íntimas, meus pais e meus irmãos os olhavam tão chocados como eu.

- Eles podem sair da reserva assim? –Emmett perguntou estranhando o fato de estarem tão longe.

- Pelo que pude ver, vieram resolver uns assuntos entre as reservas, coisa da tribo deles. – falei enquanto pegava uma coisa ali outra aqui.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Alice, nos assustando, seus olhos estavam fixos em um ponto.

- O que houve Alice? – perguntou Esme e Jazz que estava ao seu lado.

- Ela esta linda, diferente e muito mais linda. – dizia Alice visivelmente emocionada e por um momento pude ver o que minha irmã via... Era Bella, que caminha de forma estranha na direção da mesa deles.

"_**Porque ela ta andando como uma pata?"**_ – se perguntava Emmett.

"_**Bella parece grávida!"**_ – pensava Carlisle a observando.

-Ela ta grávida? – a voz de Esme não passou de um sussurro, assim que se aproximou da mesa, Jacob a ajudou a sentar-se, estalando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Eu não disse que ela refaria sua vida. – comentou Tanya segurando firme minha mão.

- Algo não bate. – disse Alice angustiada, pois não conseguia ver o futuro de Bella.

"_**Ela não se envolveria com outro, se envolveria? Não com certeza não, tem algo errado." **_– minha amada irmã discutia mentalmente consigo mesma. Um homem alto e forte se aproximou dela sorrindo.

"_**Que bom que veio hoje, será que aceitaria sair comigo?"**_ – se perguntava o infeliz, travei a mandíbula, cerrando minhas mãos em punho.

-_ Bella! Que bom que voltou, vai nos brindar com sua bela voz? – _o ouvi dizer

_- Não sei Dean, tenho enchido o ouvido deles nesses últimos dias. _– ao ouvir sua voz estremeci, pela mente de Jacob pude ver que ele não gostava nada do tal Dean.

"_**Ela vai cantar?"**_ – se perguntava Esme, muito emocionada, ela sentia falta dela.

"_**Ela ta tão linda, que saudade da Bellinha!"-**_ pensava Emmett olhando encantado pra ela.

"_**Ela está mesmo linda."-**_ pensava Jasper.

"_**Não acredito que ela esteja aqui!"-**_ Rosalie não estava com raiva e sim surpresa.

- Boa noite! Vamos receber essa gata muito talentosa, com vocês Bella Swan. – anunciou o tal Dean, de onde se conheciam? Quem era aquele cara?

- Boa noite a todos... – disse tímida, pela mente de Jazz pude ver que Bella estava confortável ali, o que teria acontecido, ela me esqueceu tão rápido assim? – As músicas que vou cantar hoje significam muito pra mim e as dedico a uma pessoa que fez parte da minha vida por curto espaço de tempo, e que mesmo longe vive aqui...

"_**De novo ela vai cantar pra ele? Como se aquele bastardo pudesse ouvir."**_ – pensou Jacob, contendo um rosnado.

- Em meu coração, pra sempre! – disse acariciando sua barriga linda, ela falava de mim?

"_**Será que ela ta falando de você ou do pai do filho dela?"**_ – Emm perguntou em pensamento.

(**Por amor- Rouge**)

Eu vou viver  
Deixar o tempo passar  
Mas fecho os meus olhos e ainda vejo o seu olhar  
Você se foi e deixou à solidão  
O sol se escondeu e levou você de mim

Oh não, não sei onde está você  
Oh não, eu tenho que te esquecer

Só por amor  
Não posso te prender  
Eu vou seguir pra sempre sem você  
Só por amor deixo você partir  
Preciso aprender a viver sem você

Bella cantava de olhos fechados, senti como se meu coração tivesse voltado a bater.

Eu abro meus olhos  
Num instante tudo mudou  
Um retrato se foi só a sombra ficou aqui  
Quero acreditar, mas não posso entender  
Que hoje é assim eu não tenho você pra mim

Oh não, porque tem que ser assim  
Oh não, eu luto pra te esquecer

Só por amor  
Não posso te prender  
Eu vou seguir e pra sempre sem você  
Só por amor deixo você partir  
Preciso aprender a viver sem você

Não posso negar  
Preciso aceitar que você foi pra nunca voltar  
Mas vou te levar dentro do coração pra sempre  
Pra sempre

Ela falava de nós? Mas Bella estava grávida, quem seria o pai? O que teria acontecido? Será que ainda me amava como dizia?

Só por amor  
Não posso te prender  
Eu vou seguir e pra sempre sem você  
Só por amor deixo você partir  
Preciso aprender a viver sem você

Bella foi muito aplaudida, as pessoas ali pareciam conhecê-la e gostar muito dela.

-É assim que me sinto... Sensível demais! – ela piscou para alguém na mesa.

**(Sensível demais- Nalanda) **

Hoje eu tive medo  
De acordar de um sonho lindo  
Garantir reter guardar essa esperança  
Ando em paraísos descaminhos precipícios  
Ao seu lado vejo que ainda sou uma criança

Podia sentir o olhar dos meus irmãos, Carlisle e Esme em mim, eles sabiam que ela falava sobre nós, não conseguia desviar os olhos dela, me perguntava de quem Bella teria engravidado?

Sensível demais eu sou um alguém que chora  
Por qualquer lembrança de nós dois  
Sensível demais você me deixou e agora  
Como dominar as emoções

Como queria poder ler sua mente, saber o que estava pensando, nunca desejei tanto ter acesso a mente dela.

Quando vem á tona todo amor que esta por dentro  
Chamo por teu nome em transmissão de pensamento  
Longe a tua casa vejo a luz do quarto acesa  
Não tem nada que não vaze que segure essa represa

Sensível demais eu sou um alguém que chora  
Por qualquer lembrança de nós dois  
Sensível demais você me deixou e agora  
Como dominar as emoções

- Você. – sussurrou praticamente, ela foi em direção a um pequeno piano que havia na lateral do palco.

-Oh meu Deus! Ela vai tocar? – Esme estava muito emocionada, meu pai me olhava com preocupação. Bella dedilhava as teclas concentrada e quando soltou a voz, estremeci.

**(Você- Marina Elali)**

Você que tanto tempo faz  
Você que eu não conheço mais  
Você que um dia eu amei demais  
Você que ontem me sufocou  
De amor e de felicidade  
Hoje me sufoca de saudade

Você que já não diz pra mim  
As coisas que eu preciso ouvir  
Você que até hoje eu não esqueci  
Você que eu tento me enganar  
Dizendo que tudo passou  
Na realidade aqui em mim você ficou

Você que eu não encontro mais  
Os beijos que já não lhe dou  
Fui tanto pra você e hoje nada sou

"_**A Belinha ta linda, mas está tão triste."**_ – pensou Emmett. Foi então que ela soltou a voz, meu irmão tinha razão, havia uma tristeza em seu olhar. Bella cantava e tocava lindamente.

Você que eu tento me enganar  
Dizendo que tudo passou  
Na realidade aqui em mim você ficou

Você que eu não encontro mais  
Os beijos que já não lhe dou  
Fui tanto pra você e hoje nada sou

As pessoas aplaudiram bastante e pediam por mais.

- Salva-me... -disse voltando acariciar sua barriga. - Meu amor, onde quer que esteja. - concluiu sem som, somente movendo os lábios. –**(****Salva-me – Anahí) **Ela estava de pé diante do microfone.

O que é que eu faço pra mudar?  
Corro atrás da esperança  
Porque você não vai voltar  
Sobrevivo mesmo sem tentar  
Cheia de nós na garganta  
Penso em você, ao nem pensar

Pouco a pouco o coração  
Vai perdendo a fé, perdendo a voz

Ela cantava com tanta emoção, seu rosto estava molhado, estava linda, ainda mais linda.

Salva-me do vazio,  
Salva-me da solidão  
Salva-me desse frio  
Vem depressa, vem me salvar

Ela pedia com tanto sentimento, as lágrimas escorram por seu rosto.

Salva-me do vazio,  
Salva-me da escuridão  
Salva-me desse frio  
Não me deixe sozinha, mais

Me proponho a continuar  
Mas o amor é uma palavra  
Que deixa a gente duvidar  
Sobrevivo mesmo sem tentar  
Cheia de nós na garganta  
Penso em você, ao nem pensar

Pouco a pouco o coração  
Vai perdendo a fé, perdendo a voz

"_**A quem acha que ela está chamando meu irmão? Ela te ama e sempre vai te amar.**_"- pensou Alice sem desviar o olhar do palco.

Salva-me do vazio,  
Salva-me da solidão  
Salva-me desse frio  
Vem depressa, vem me salvar

Salva-me do vazio,  
Salva-me da escuridão  
Salva-me desse frio  
Não me deixe sozinha, mais

Salva-me do vazio,  
Salva-me da solidão  
Salva-me desse frio  
Vem depressa, vem me salvar

Salva-me do vazio,  
Salva-me da escuridão  
Salva-me desse frio  
Não me deixe sozinha, mais

Salva-me salva-me!

- Obrigada! – agradeceu timidamente sendo muito aplaudida. Disfarçadamente secou as lágrimas. Seth foi até ela e a abraçou com cuidado.

- _Você arrasou Bells, estava linda barrigudinha_. – dizia a rodopiando.

- _Seth para com isso seu bobo_. – estava tão absorto em meus pensamentos, sem tirar meus olhos dela que não notei quando Alice saiu da mesa.

- Bella? – a tampinha estava diante dela, próxima a mesa dos lobos, no mesmo instante eles vasculharam o lugar até nos avistarem, Bella ficou estática por um momento, abriu um lindo sorriso se jogando nos braços de Alice.

- Alice? Oh meu Deus! O que... O que faz aqui? – Bella falava e chorava ao mesmo tempo, Alice mal conseguia conter a emoção.

- Carlisle e Esme, estão passando um tempo aqui. – Alice disse se apartando dela. – Jazz e eu chegamos há alguns dias, já Emm, Rose e... Bem os outros vieram hoje!

- Oh meu Deus! Carlisle e Esme estão aqui? - os olhos de Bella não demoraram a encontrar os meus, ela sorriu, um sorriso genuíno, puro o qual somente ela possuía. Mas seu sorriso se desfez, ao ver Tanya que mantinha uma de suas mãos em minha coxa, e com a outra acariciava meu braço de um modo possessivo. Pela mente de Jazz pude ver o que Bella sentiu ao ver aquilo e o desespero tomou conta de mim.

"_**Se acalme Edward, é só explicar a ela." –**_ Jazz pedia mentalmente, com a mão em meu ombro.

- Você não compreende Jazz, porque acha que Tanya está aqui? – praticamente sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"_**Agora ferrou!" **_– bufei irritado, com vontade de arrancar minha própria cabeça, descemos para ficar com Alice e vê-la.

- Bella... – Esme foi a primeira a se aproximar. – É tão bom ver você filha. – minha mãe estava com receio de abraçá-la, Bella a surpreendeu com um abraço apertado o qual Esme retribuiu.

- Senti tanto sua falta, o que fazem aqui? – em nenhum momento Bella olhou pra mim, Jacob, Quill, Embry e Leah me amaldiçoavam o tempo todo.

"_**Fique longe dela, sanguessuga desgraçado." –**_ ameaçava Jacob. _**"Veja o que fez a ela seu bastardo, como pode?"**_ – Jacob encheu minha mente com imagens de Bella depois que a deixei na floresta... Ela gritando e chorando floresta adentro, o seu desespero, sua prostração, como ficou no primeiro mês, a angustia de Charlie e Renée, ela acordando aos gritos, fechei meus olhos sentindo meu peito ser rasgado novamente.

- Edward? – meu pai me olhou com preocupação. _**"Algum problema?" **_– perguntou mentalmente, meneei a cabeça negativamente.

- Bellinha você ta grávida? – Emmett disse a pegando em um de seus abraços.

- Sim Emm, é uma longa história. – sua voz saiu triste. – Vai gostar de ouvir Carlisle. – concluiu olhando para o meu pai.

- Não sabe como fico feliz em vê-la Bella. – Carlisle a abraçou carinhosamente e Bella retribuiu, até Rose a cumprimentou, completamente fascinada em sua barriga.

- Bella, esta é Tanya Denali, uma amiga da família. – meu pai apresentou as duas, meus irmãos se entreolharam.

- Olá. – Bella disse simplesmente, com um aceno e Tanya fez o mesmo.

- O que faz aqui Bella e grávida? – perguntou Alice sem rodeios, fui completamente ignorado.

- Sai de viagem com meus amigos, pra espairecer um pouco, acho que os conhecem não é? – disse forçando um sorriso. Seth cumprimentou a todos nós, já o resto foi bem seco.

- Não quer vir conosco a nossa casa Bella? Carlisle e eu fixamos residência aqui, lá podemos conversar melhor querida? – Esme pediu ainda sem acreditar na coincidência que foi encontrá-la ali.

- Ela não vai a lugar algum com vocês. – cuspiu Jacob com rosnando baixo.

- Isso quem decide sou eu Jacob Black. –retrucou Bella o encarando.

- Você está sob minha responsabilidade, se seu pai sonhar que ele chegou perto de você, eu estou morto. – ele tentava se controlar, estava furioso, culpando a má sorte de Bella por ter nos encontrado. .

- Não vou por ele e sim por eles. – seu desprezo me fez crer que eu havia me equivocado, as músicas não eram pra mim, deveriam ser para o pai do bebê.

- Bella eles te deixaram lá sozinha, sem nenhuma explicação... – insistiu o cachorro.

- Não precisa me lembrar disso Jake, sei perfeitamente o que fizeram, eu estava lá se lembra? – ele revirou os olhos. - Não se preocupe meu amigo, ficarei bem, eu prometo, nos encontramos no hotel está bem? – dizia abraçada a ele, a forma carinhosa como ela o tratou me atingiu em cheio.

- Leve Seth com você. – pediu e Bella concordou, os dois foram conosco para a casa dos meus pais.


	15. Chapter 15

**DESCULPEM! **

**Acabei postando outra fic, aqui está o capitulo! **

**Beijos! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XV**

Estávamos todos na sala da nova casa dos meus pais, Tanya se postou ao meu lado e Bella não olhava pra mim, estava magoada demais, ferida demais. Sentou-se com Seth ao seu lado e Alice do outro, Carlisle e Esme a sua frente. A mente de todos fervilhava de perguntas em torto de sua gravidez, quem seria o pai? Jacob talvez? Será que conheceu outro? Mas onde ele estaria?

"_**Essa coisa isonsa é a tal Bella?"**_ – se perguntava Tanya enciumada, lancei –lhe um olhar reprovador. _**"Desculpe querido, só acho que ela não é tudo isso, você merece coisa melhor Ed!" **_– justificou-se.

"_**Ela está grávida, que barriga linda."**_ - pensava Rosalie com misto de inveja e ternura.

- Conte-nos o que aconteceu Bella? – Esme pediu ternamente segurando sua mão, sentia-se culpada por ter partido sem nem ao menos um adeus.

- Primeiro gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas se possível. – Bella mordia os lábios, estava tensa e visivelmente desconfortável ali.

- O que quer saber minha filha? – perguntou Carlisle, meu pai também se sentia culpado.

- Porque foram embora sem nem ao mesmo falar comigo? Ele... – disse apontando pra mim sem me nem ao menos olhar pra mim. - Eu sei o porquê fez aquilo é evidente... – como assim evidente? - Mas vocês... Você Alice? – sua voz saiu embargada.

- Ele nos pediu pra que deixássemos você seguir sua vida Bella, na verdade exigiu... – Alice me lançou um olhar mortal. – Eu disse a ele que seria um erro, mas meu irmão é um cabeça dura, teimoso!_**"Espero que esteja satisfeito Edward!"**_ – gritou mentalmente.

- Entendo. – respondeu cabisbaixa, ainda mordia os lábios com força.

– Eu queria falar com você Bella, tentei ver você, mas não consegui nenhuma vez. – Alice segurava firme a mão dela, estava feliz e ao mesmo tempo aflita.

- Não teria como Alice, depois do que aconteceu, não me deixavam sozinha... Tive que ficar na reserva... Aconteceram várias coisas depois que deixaram Forks. – ela me ignorava totalmente, sua atenção estava voltada somente a eles, até Rosalie tinha mais atenção que eu e Tanya.

- Depois que ele a deixou na floresta...

- Não Seth... – Bella colocou a mão sobre a dele. – Por favor, não. – pela mente dele compreendi seu pedido.

- Deixe-o falar filha, precisamos saber. – insistiu meu pai.

- Bella entrou em choque, foi Sam quem a encontrou a procuramos o dia todo, foi encontrada quase de madrugada, molhada, chorando sem parar. – engoli seco, me perguntando o que foi que eu fiz?A cada coisa que ele falava a imagem vinha em sua mente, esmagando meu coração, rasgando meu peito.

- Por isso não vi nada. – lamentou Alice segurando firme a mão de Bella.

- Charlie ficou apavorado, pensei que iria enfartar a qualquer momento, ele não entendia nada, tentou chamar o doutor pra vê-la, mas disseram que o senhor e sua família haviam deixado Forks as pressas. – ele meneou a cabeça, vi em sua mente a imagem de Charlie arrasado. - Bella ficou em um estado catatônico por semanas, não falava, não comia somente chorava e quando conseguia dormir acordava aos gritos chamando por ele. – disse apontando pra mim com o queixo, Bella estava calada, mas dava pra ouvir o choro que ela tentava a todo custo conter.

- Chega Seth...

- Eles têm que saber Bella... – insistiu. - Ela só foi reagir mais de um mês depois, quando Renée e Charlie ameaçaram interná-la, somente depois daquilo é que começou a falar novamente. A mãe dela queria levá-la de Forks, mas não tinha força no mundo que a fizesse sair da cidade. Por diversas vezes tivemos que ir buscá-la na antiga casa de vocês, ou na bendita clareira. – imagens de Bella encolhida no alpendre da mansão, deitada no centro da clareira chorando, acariciando a grama seca.

"_**Eu te disse Edward, eu te avisei, mas nunca me dá ouvidos!" –**_ acusava Alice.

- Para com isso Seth. – pediu enxugando o rosto com as costas das mãos.

- Deixe-o falar Bella, falhamos com você filha, dissemos que fazia parte de nossa família e a deixamos pra trás. – Carlisle estava diante dela. - Será que um dia vai conseguir nos perdoar? – Bella não disse nada somente se jogou em seus braços chorando muito, meu pai afagava seus cabelos tentando consolá-la, nunca quis tanto estar em seu lugar em toda minha existência.

"_**O que fizemos?"**_ – se perguntava minha mãe segurando o choro, assim como Alice.

- Se acalme Bella, no seu estado não é bom ficar assim. – pedia Carlisle a colocando de volta no sofá.

- Tive que me mudar pra reserva... Meu pai não me deixava mais ficar sozinha, assim como Jake e os garotos, ainda mais depois que... – ela se calou, Bella falava olhando para as mãos, evitava olhar nos olhos do meu pai, ou da minha mãe.

- Depois do que Bella? – perguntou Emmett impaciente.

- Estava na clareira... Ela estava morta, sem vida como eu me sentia... – doeu ouvi-la dizer aquilo. – Me assustei com a voz de Laurent, ele estava na entrada me olhando e em um átimo estava diante de mim, puxando o ar com força. – senti todos os meus músculos tencionarem, minhas mãos se fecharam em punho.

- Se acalme Edwrad, já está difícil conter as emoções aqui. – cuspiu Jazz entre os dentes em um tom inaudível para Bella.

- Disse que eu cheirava bem... - meneou a cabeça perdida em pensamentos. – Que não havia entendido o porquê de me protegerem naquele dia, mas que estava começando a compreender. – seu olhar estava sem foco, perdido no nada. – Ele disse:

- _Vim lhe trazer um recado Isabella, minha amiga Victória quer você. Um parceiro pelo outro, você tem que morrer, lenta e dolorosamente_.

- Deus meu! – exclamou Esme perplexa.

- Disse que Victória me odeia com todas as forças, acha que eu fui à culpada por ele ter matado James. – disse apontando pra mim, novamente sem me olhar. – Quer vingança, quer vê-lo sofrer, como se isso importasse agora. – falou irônica. – Mas... Ele pareceu mudar de idéia, disse que me faria um favor e que acabaria comigo, que seria rápido e indolor... Confesso que achei a proposta aceitável.

- Como pode pensar algo assim? – Alice estava furiosa e eu passado.

- Nada fazia muito sentido pra mim naquele momento... E como me disseram uma vez, para nós humanos é tão fácil. – semicerrei os olhos, ela estava usando as minhas palavras. – Mas Laurent se assustou com os rosnados ensurdecedores dos garotos, oito lobos estavam postados na entrada da clareira, o chão tremia devido aos rosnados ensurdecedores. Laurent tentou escapar, até conseguiu arremessar Sam longe, mas Jake deu um golpe certeiro arrancando-lhe a cabeça, eles os desmembraram diante dos meus olhos. – estavam todos pasmos naquela sala.

- Está dizendo que Laurent está morto? – cuspiu Tanya furiosa, ela pensava em Irina.

- Ele tentou matá-la, o que acha que deveríamos fazer? - retrucou Seth serrando os dentes. – Bella não esboçava reação alguma.

- Por culpa dela ele está morto, tem noção de como Irina irá reagir? – Tanya estava descontrolada, olhava com raiva para Bella que continuava alheia a tudo.

- Não a culpe por seu amiguinho ser traiçoeiro, ele estava aliado a Victória, Tanya. – disse Alice desta vez levantando-se, ficou diante de Bella de forma protetora assim como Seth.

- Parem já com isso! – exigiu Carlisle. – Peço que se contenha Tanya, por favor.

- A ruiva esteve na cidade pouco depois que partiram, foi à casa de Bella, na de vocês, até em La Push a desgraçada entrou... – Seth estava zangado. – Ela é escorregadia, Jake está louco atrás dela e quando a pegar, não irá sobrar muito daquela infeliz. – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Victória voltou a Forks? – Jazz perguntou intrigado.

- Por pouco Sam e Jake não a pegaram, foi quase. – dizia o garoto com certa empolgação. – Por culpa dela meu pai teve um infarto e morreu. – pude ver em sua mente imagens do dia em que ela os atacou. – Ela quase pegou Charlie também naquele dia. – concluiu olhando pra Bella com carinho.

-Não deveríamos tê-la deixado sozinha Carl. – Esme estava angustiada, olhava para Bella que ainda tinha o olhar perdido. – Como pudemos fazer tanto mal a alguém a quem amamos tanto?

- O que ela tem? – perguntou Rose estranhando seu estado.

- Ela fica assim às vezes... – disse Seth. É como se fugisse desse mundo, fica fora do ar por completo. – os olhares dos meus pais e dos meus irmãos se voltaram pra mim. - Jake e Sam convenceram Bella a ficar na reserva, sempre com um de nós ao seu lado, já que ela virou motivo de chacotas na cidade. – os olhares se voltaram novamente para ela.

- Porque virou motivo de chacota? – perguntou Emmett sem entender, pra variar.

- Por ter sido abandonada... Algumas garotas e alguns garotos tripudiaram em cima disso e quando descobriram que Bella estava grávida, a coisa só piorou. Especulavam sobre sua gravidez, foram muito cruéis com ela. Jake ficou furioso, sua vontade era de quebrar os dentes de Mike Newton e seus amigos.

- Aquela corja! – soltou Emm com um rosnado.

- Depois que descobriu que estava grávida, as coisas se complicaram ainda mais com Charlie, foi quando Jake reivindicou seu direito como alfa e criou seu próprio bando. Viajamos juntos desde então, já estivemos em vários lugares e estamos aqui há uma semana, Mary e Clarie nos acompanham, eu e Bella somos os únicos solteiros do bando.

- Está dizendo que Bella é do bando? – havia indignação na voz de Jazz.

- Jake e eu a consideramos assim, os outros também.

- Bella? Bella? Está me ouvindo filha? – dizia Carlisle diante dela que tinha o olhar perdido, nunca quis tanto poder ler sua mente, saber o que se passava ali, naquele momento. Meu pai estalou os dedos diante dela que despertou como se não estivesse mesmo presente. – Sente-se bem?

- Na medida do possível sim. – disse dando de ombros.

- De quantos meses está?

- Isso não vem ao caso. – ela mordeu os lábios e desviou de seu olhar.

- Posso?

- O que? – perguntou ficando tensa.

- Me deixe dar uma olhada Bella. – novamente mordeu os lábios que já estavam inchados, parecia ponderar seu pedido, ela assentiu e Carlisle tocou seu ventre dilatado.

- Conheceu alguém Bella? - Alice fez a pergunta que todos se faziam.

– Heim? Como assim? Não, por quê? – seu cenho estava franzido, Bella olhou para Alice como se a mesma tivesse perdido o juízo.

- Você está grávida Bella e pelo que da pra notar está bem avançada. – minha irmã tentou não ser indelicada, suas mãos tremiam, seu queixo tremeu e aquele bico de choro se formou em seus lábios.

- Esse filho é meu, só meu e de mais ninguém. – cuspiu entre os dentes levantando-se com certa dificuldade. – Não me importa o que pensem a meu respeito, esse filho é meu e ninguém vai tirá-lo de mim. – estava agitada visivelmente nervosa.

- E porque tentariam tirar o filho de você Bella? – perguntou Rose ao seu lado para espanto de todos.

- Sam e seu bando acham que ele é um perigo... Eles querem matá-lo. – disse voltando a chorar.

- Porque fariam algo assim Bella? São seus amigos. – foi à vez de minha mãe ir pra junto dela.

- Conta de uma vez Bella. – falou Seth, sua mente estava fechada pra mim, ele pensava em sanduíches e aquilo era muito estranho.

- Não ouse Seth. – cuspiu furiosa.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Alice. – Mas isso é impossível, não é? – dizia olhando para Bella, as duas se olhavam fixamente, as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Bella.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - exigi. – Porque está escondendo seus pensamentos Alice?

- Estou pensando se merece saber a verdade ou não. – retrucou sem olhar pra mim, os olhos de Bella saltaram.

- Por favor, Alice, não! – a voz de Bella era implorativa.

- Ele tem o direito de saber Bella. – pela mente de todos ali, notei que ninguém além de Bella, Alice e Seth sabiam do que se tratava.

- Também achava... Até hoje...

- Porque ta fazendo isso Bella? Brigou com seu pai, vivi discutindo com Jake por causa dele, agora age assim? – ralhou Seth.

- Bella? O que esta acontecendo? Não estamos entendendo nada. – disse Carlisle.

- Estou grávida de seis meses Carlisle... Engravidei no dia do meu aniversário. – todos os pensamentos desapareceram, foi como se o mundo parasse ali, naquele momento. A compreensão veio e com ela o medo, a culpa e o desespero.

- Oh meu Deus! – Esme levou às mãos a boca e caiu sentada, a mente de Carlisle fervilhava de perguntas, assim como a de Jazz e Emmett. Tanya ainda não havia entendido.

- Isso é impossível. – soltei ainda em choque.

- Se acredita ou não pouco me importa. – ela jamais havia falado daquela forma ácida comigo, por mais furiosa que estivesse.

- Carlisle isso é mesmo possível? - perguntou Rose descrente.

- Não sei... Não sabia que haviam chegado a esse ponto... – meu pai tentava ajustar seus pensamentos. – De quanto tempo diz que está grávida?

- Seis meses, descobri a pouco mais de três meses... Depois que... Bom, isso não vem ao caso. – disse desviando o olhar.

- Ela descobriu porque a maluca ai saltou do penhasco e quando foi para o hospital o médico descobriu. – contou Seth, Bella lhe lançou um olhar cortante.

- Porque diabos saltou do penhasco Isabella? – Alice a segurava pelos ombros, tirando as palavras de minha boca.

- ME DEIXEM EM PAZ! – gritou se soltando.

- Jazz acalme-a, por favor. – pediu Alice em um tom muito baixo, pra que Bella não ouvisse. Ele se concentrou nela, que aos poucos foi relaxando.

- Porque fez isso amiga? – Alice a abraçava, a levando de volta para o sofá.

- Nada fazia sentido Alice... Todos a quem eu amava havia partido... Me sentia só, ainda mais invisível do que antes, só queira tirar aquela dor que dilacerava o meu peito... Só queria deixar de existir Alice... Ninguém daria falta mesmo... – aquilo estava me matando, ouvi-la falar daquele jeito, tudo aquilo era minha culpa.

- Shhh... Não diga isso, nós amamos você Bella, tomamos uma decisão equivocada, mas nunca deixamos de amá-la. – dizia Esme sentando-se ao lado dela, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Juro que não sabia... Nem sequer fazia idéia, nunca ouvi dizer que vampiros tivessem filhos... Você me disse que era inconcebível Alice se lembra? – minha irmã somente assentiu. Não faz idéia do susto que tomei quando o exame confirmou a gravidez... Assim que o médico disse sai de lá o mais rápido possível, não poderia deixá-lo concluir os exames, não sabia o que pensar muito menos o que fazer, a única certeza que eu tinha é que dentro de mim havia um pedacinho dele... – seu olhar estava perdido, ela falava como se eu não estivesse ali, diante dela.

- Como pode garantir que esse filho é dele? Pode estar mentindo, acha mesmo que vai conseguir dar um golpe desses, ainda mais em um vampiro? –Tanya disse se entrometendo, todos se viraram pra ela, um rosnado brotava no peito de Alice e Seth.

- Cala a boca Tanya! – cuspi entre os dentes, Bella olhou na direção dela e seu olhar era cortante, nunca vi Bella com tanta raiva antes.

- Até onde sei não lhe devo satisfações, não te conheço e não tenho a menor pretensão de conhecer. Pode ser amiga, companheira, namorada ou sei lá que diabo de relação existe entre vocês, mas não tem o direito de falar assim comigo, exijo respeito.

- Sua humana insolente. – Tanya não chegou a dar dois passos e toda minha família estava diante de Bella, inclusive eu.

- Não de mais um passo Tanya. – falei entre os dentes.

- Mas Ed isso é impossível, não vai cair nessa de que ela espera um filho seu, vai? – insistiu.

- Sinto muito Carlisle, mas creio que seja melhor eu ir embora, vamos Seth. – Bella simplesmente ignorou o que Tanya havia dito.

- Precisamos conversar Bella. – disse pela primeira vez, ela estancou no meio da sala.

- Não temos nada pra conversar, vejo que seguiu em frente, refez sua vida Edward, seja feliz. – nem sequer se virou pra falar comigo.

- Bella fica, precisamos conversar. – insistiu Alice.

- Aqui está, estou nesse hotel, tome... - ela pegou algo em sua bolsa, uma caneta e anotou algo atrás do cartão. – Me liga, nos encontraremos em algum lugar para conversarmos. – disse abraçando Alice.

- Filha não pode sair assim. – pediu Esme.

- Alice tem o meu numero, serve pra todos vocês, Carlisle se puder me encontrar amanhã agradeceria, preciso que me tire algumas duvidas e me esclareça algumas coisas. – Bella pegou sua bolsa e saiu com Seth ao seu lado.

- Quem mandou você se intrometer na conversa? – cuspiu Alice furiosa. – E você... – disse olhando pra mim. – Você é um idiota Edward, um idiota completo! Sei que viu pela mente do garoto tudo que ela passou... Eu te avisei Edward, por sorte não a perdemos e a culpa foi sua, somente sua. – acusou me encarando.

- Foco vocês dois! – ralhou Carlisle. – Bella está grávida, nunca ouvi ou vi nada parecido, mas vocês não eram um casal convencional, concordam? – somente assenti. – Como conseguiu se controlar a esse ponto? – ele não entendia como Bella saiu ilesa.

- Não foi nada fácil lhe garanto. – ele somente assentiu. – Nunca achei que seria possível Carlisle, se soubesse jamais teria cedido.

- Agora não adianta lamentar filho, terá que conversar com ela, a sós de preferência, sem interferências. – disse sem olhar para Tanya, estava irritado com ela, não gostou nada da interferência dela em assuntos que não lhe dizia respeito.

- Estão mesmo acreditando nisso? – insistiu Tanya.

- Sabe alguma coisa sobre relacionamentos entre vampiros e humanas? – revidou Carlisle.

– Entre vampiras e humanos sabemos que conhece perfeitamente. - provocou Alice.

- Isso não é de sua conta. – retrucou mostrando as presas.

- Nem esse assunto é da sua, até onde sei vocês dois não tem nada, ou tem Edward?

- Sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu e Tanya somos somente amigos. – Tanya me olhou chocada e Alice semicerrou os olhos.

- Não minta pra mim Edward, podia não estar falando com você, mas toda vez que tomava uma misera decisão, eu via... – ela sabia, Alice sabia sobre Tanya a viagem com Tanya e o que é pior, sabia que acabei transando com ela de novo!

- Somos amigos Alice! – insistiu Tanya. – Se gaba tanto de prever as coisas, como não previu que o relacionamento dele com aquela garotinha estava fadado ao fracasso?

-Chega Tanya! – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Porque não estava!- afirmou – Ninguém pode contra o destino... – insistiu. – Bella nasceu pra ser sua companheira Edward, ou aceita isso, ou vai sofrer ainda mais meu irmão...

- Perdeu o juízo Alice? – as palavras de Alice a deixaram furiosa. – Edward tem que ter ao seu lado uma mulher forte, e não uma adolescente cheia de traumas e complexos!

- Cale essa maldita boca Tanya, porque você não sabe do que está falando... –Alice estava possessa. – Edward ficou daquele jeito porque é um teimoso cabeça dura que não escuta o que os outros dizem, quando coloca uma coisa nessa cabeça, não tem quem tira e veja o resultado. – eu nem sequer podia contestar. – Quanto a Laurent... – ela fez um som estranho sacudindo a mãozinha. – Aquele bastardo estava aliado há Victória o tempo todo, com certeza sabia dos nossos dons e conseguiu inutilizá-los muito bem, porque nem eu muito menos você notamos algo.

- Alice está certa, ele jogava dos dois lados, Irina terá que compreender. – disse meu pai.

- Preciso sair daqui... Preciso ficar sozinho. – minha cabeça estava uma bagunça, havia tantos pensamentos ali, precisava correr espairecer.

- Vou com você Ed...

-Eu disse que preciso ficar sozinho. – falei entre os dentes saindo daquela casa, fui em direção a floresta, corri no meu limite, corri a esmo, cacei e fiquei vagando pela floresta tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem.

Ela estava grávida, como era possível? As imagens que vi na mente de Seth me invadiam me rasgando por dentro, ela sofreu tanto, eu só queria deixá-la em segurança pra que fosse feliz, no entanto olha no que deu... Nós dois sofremos por nada. Será que Bella me perdoaria? O que se passava naquela cabecinha? Porque estava tão pensativa em que tanto pensava?

Teria que buscar as respostas as minhas perguntas, precisava falar com ela, saquei meu celular e liguei para Alice.

"Ela está hospedada no Best Western."- disse assim que atendeu. – "Tome cuidado Edward, ela está com o bando de Jake, não será nada fácil passar por eles." – alertou preocupada.

-Fique tranqüila, preciso vê-la Alice, falar com ela, saber se Bella pode me perdoar.

"Sei disso meu irmão, lamento, mas não consigo ver nada a respeito disso, está tudo nebuloso devido ao bando."

- Eu sei Alice...

"Espere." –o telefone ficou mudo de repente, provavelmente ela viu alguma coisa.

- Alice?

"Ela está saindo Edward, indo para o Van Dusen garden, conhece?"

- Sei, obrigada Alice.

"Disponha maninho, vá lá e tente concertar a burrada que fez."

- Espero que sim, tchau. – disse desligando, indo para o Van Dusen, era um belíssimo jardim, o lugar era imenso, mas não foi difícil encontrá-la. Bella caminhava lentamente perdida em pensamentos, fiquei um tempo somente a observando de longe. Estava tão linda, mas ao mesmo tempo triste e abatida.

- Bella? – ela estancou ao me ouvir, não se virou, ficou ali parada.

- Precisamos conversar Bella, por favor. – insisti a vi se virar lentamente, ela usava um casaco, estava tão bonita.

- Como me encontrou aqui?- bufou revirando os olhos. - Alice. – respondeu a própria pergunta.

- Seu cheiro é inconfundível e o som do seu coração eu poderia distingui-lo entre uma multidão. – disse me aproximando dela, que deu um longo suspiro, soltando o ar com força.

- Temos mesmo muito que conversar, não é? – somente assenti. – Vamo encontrar um banco, não quero que meus pés fiquem inchados. – resmungou voltando a caminhar, andávamos um ao lado do outro sem nada dizer. Em minha mente buscava as palavras certas para iniciar aquela conversa. Havia um banco há alguns metros de nós, Bella sentou-se e me sentei ao seu lado, o silêncio era constrangedor.

- Está morando em Vancouver? – perguntou um tanto agitada, mordia os lábios constantemente, mexendo as pernas sem parar.

- Não. Estava no Alaska, em Denali com Emm e Rose. – respondi somente.

- Denali? – sua voz saiu estranha.

- Alice e Jazz foram para o Mississipi averiguar algumas informações sobre sua antiga família, descobrir algo de seu passado. – disse desviando do assunto.

- Ela conseguiu algo?

- Sim, mas creio que ela mesma vá te contar, ela só me disse ontem, até então não nos falávamos... Quero dizer, Alice rompeu comigo depois daquilo.

- Lamento muito, vocês tinham uma ligação tão especial.

- Também lamento, e você? Virou mesmo parte do bando?

- Aquilo é coisa do Seth, ele e Jake dizem que sou parte do bando, mas não é bem assim, somos como uma família, toda torta. – ela falava, mas não me olhava.

- Está há muito tempo aqui? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Há duas semanas, vamos quase todos os dias naquele bar, Dean o dono é muito legal e aqueles malucos gostam de me ouvir cantar. – disse meneando a cabeça, sorrindo. – Será que eu... Será que posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Por quê? Por que se envolveu se não era aquilo que queria pra você? Foi pena, pelo que leu naquele bendito diário? – o que eu poderia esperar depois de tudo que disse a ela.

- Porque está dizendo isso?

- Só estou tentando entender os motivos pelo qual me deixou... Você não era obrigado a me amar a retribuir meus sentimentos... Só estou tentando entender porque se envolveu com alguém que não era boa o bastante pra você, que não te fazia bem. – ela usou novamente as minhas palavras contra mim.

- Eu menti Bella... Menti pra que me odiasse e fosse mais fácil me esquecer... Precisava mantê-la segura, longe do meu mundo, longe de mim que sempre fui um perigo constante pra você.

- Mentiu? Como assim mentiu? Tem noção de quanto, aquelas palavras me magoaram Edward? O que ouve com Jazz, com James... Aquilo não foi nada comparado ao que senti ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, foi como se você esmagasse meu coração... – seu queixo tremeu, imagens dela caída na floresta, o estado em que ficou me invadiram dilacerando meu peito.

- Você acreditou tão fácil na mentira que me deixou espantado, pensei que fosse discutir brigar, mas não você...

- Fiquei em choque... – disse me cortando. – Depois de tudo que vivemos ouvir você dizer aquelas coisas foi... Ao mesmo tempo fazia sentido pra mim, porque alguém como você se interessaria por alguém como eu? Eu vivia bem em meu mundinho somente te admirando de longe, onde o meu amor por você não me machucava... Sempre soube que não estava a sua altura, sempre tive convicção disso, que você merecia bem mais.

- Não seja absurda Bella.

- Mas você me tirou do meu mundo, me trouxe pro seu, me mostrou o quão era bom ser amada por você e sou grata a você por isso. – Por tudo que vivemos, pelo que me proporcionou, fui tão feliz com você como jamais sonhei ser possível. Mas de repente você foi embora e levou tudo com você, à felicidade, o amor, as pessoas que eu amava... – as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. - Fui do céu ao inferno em um estalar de dedos, tudo havia sumido, perdido o brilho a vida... Me sentia vazia, sem vida, um monte de carne e ossos desperdiçando oxigênio. – e lá estava aquele olhar perdido. – Quando aconteceu àquele incidente com o penhasco e o médico me disse que eu estava grávida tudo mudou... Eu não era mais só, havia uma vida dentro de mim, um pedacinho seu crescia dentro de mim, pode imaginar a minha felicidade? – era uma pergunta retórica, mas mesmo assim respondi.

- Completamente.

- Daquele ponto tudo mudou, eu tinha que sobreviver, lutar pelo meu filho e foi o que eu fiz, briguei com meu pai, as pessoas na cidade faziam chacotas, os lobos viam meu filho como algo inconcebível. Estamos nos mudando freqüentemente, Jake e seu bando me ofereceram amizade e proteção, a mim e ao meu filho, por isso estamos juntos, nos tornamos uma família, todos romperam laços... Abriram mão de algo.

- Acredite Bella, eu só estava tentando fazer o certo...

- Nem sempre o que é certo pra você, pode ser certo para outra pessoa, é tudo muito subjetivo Edward. Você sempre teve essa mania. – retrucou. – Quem disse pra você que eu queria outra vida? Quem disse a você que eu queria amar outra pessoa? Você me bastava Edward, você era tudo o que eu queria só você, nada além disso.

- O que eu posso fazer pra que você me perdoe Bella, me diga, por favor, o que for eu farei, mas preciso que me perdoe.

- Não há nada que possamos fazer pra mudar o que aconteceu, passou é passado. - ela me olhou com ternura. – Aqui dentro tem um pedacinho meu e seu que nos unirá pra sempre, é um laço o qual não se rompi, é o nosso tesouro Edward. – dizia emocionada alisando sua barriga, ela pegou minha mão a colocando sobre seu ventre. – Este é seu pai meu bebê cutucador. – como se ele a ouvisse pude senti-lo se mexer, a emoção que senti foi indescritível, sem me dar conta estava agachado diante dela maravilhado com aquela barriga linda. Bella sorria, estava radiante, serena, havia algo diferente nela, parecia mais madura, mais mulher, uma linda mulher.

- Isso é incrível. – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Eu sei. – disse tocando com a ponta do dedo a ponta do meu nariz.

- Será que um dia vai poder me perdoar Bella? Por toda a dor que lhe causei, mesmo sem intenção?

- O que você tem com aquela mulher? Qual a sua ligação com a loira morango?- sua expressão mudou completamente, voltou a morder os lábios e seus olhos estavam semicerrados, sua respiração também mudou assim como seu batimento cardíaco.

- Somos amigos, Tanya me ajudou, escutando minha lamurias nesse tempo em que passei em Denali, confesso que eu não era uma boa companhia. Quando cheguei lá, me isolei de todos, não suportava os pensamentos de pena. Acabei me isolando, vivia na floresta caçando, desforrando toda minha raiva e frustração nos ursos... Meus pais vieram pra cá, Alice saiu de viagem por não suportar ficar no mesmo teto que eu, Emm e Rose ficaram por lá, mal nos falávamos também, a única que falava comigo era Tanya. – seus olhos ainda estavam semicerrados.

- Ela deve ser mesmo muito amiga sua, pra te defender com unhas e dentes como fez ontem. – havia sarcasmo em suas palavras. – Aquela loira morango metida à besta estava te alisando no bar, o modo como ela te tocava era de alguém muito, mas muito intimo Edward. – cuspiu entre os dentes, estava furiosa, estava com ciúme.

- Tanya é só minha amiga Bella, não há nada entre nós... – afirmei sem olhar em seus olhos. – Confesso que vim para Vancouver porque precisava falar com Carlisle... Tanya havia me dito pra reagir por mim, e por minha família, disse que talvez se eu mudasse de ares, fosse mais fácil...

- Me esquecer? – concluiu por mim.

- Por ai! Claro que eu sabia que isso jamais seria possível! Onde quer que eu esteja, pra onde quer que eu vá, carrego você em meu coração e em minha mente! – ela revirou os olhos ao me ouvir. – Eu iria pra Europa! Queria fugir da tentação de voltar para Forks e implorar pra que me perdoasse.

- Vai pra Europa com ela? – sua voz saiu estranha.

- Não! Vou estar onde você e meu filho estiverem. – afirmei.

- Já se envolveu com ela, não é?

- Já. – disse rendido, Bella bufou tão forte que sua franja levantou.

- Eu sabia... Tava cara. – sua voz saiu tão baixa que foi difícil até pra eu ouvir.

- Foi há muito tempo, durou muito pouco e não teve importância nenhuma pra mim. – tentei ser o mais honesto que pude. - Foi uma experiência... Só sexo, instinto e...

- Ta, ta, ta... Chega, não quero saber. – sua voz saiu estranha novamente, ela tinha os olhos fechados e um bico havia se formado em seus lábios, sorri com aquilo.

- Não chegou nem perto do que tivemos Bella... O que tivemos foi único, intenso e arrebatador... O modo como nos tocávamos, nos beijávamos... O modo como fizemos amor. – sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Sinto tanto sua falta.

- Eee... Eu – gaguejou. – Preciso ir. – disse se levantando com certa dificuldade, fiquei diante dela impedindo sua passagem.

- Fica... – pedi fitando aqueles orbes chocolate. - Me perdoa Bella, eu te amo. – insisti.

- Está envolvido com ela, Edward. – aquilo foi uma afirmação e não uma pergunta.

- Não exatamente! – ela tinha a sobrancelha arqueada, bufei impaciente passando minhas meus pelos cabelos. – Ficamos juntos uma vez... – seus olhos saltaram, a ouvi engolir seco. – Bella me entenda, por favor, ela me pegou desprevenido e...

- Poupe-me dos detalhes Edward! – ralhou tentando passar por mim.

- Não Bella me escuta, eu te amo, eu estava completamente perdido Bella, sem perspectiva, nada fazia sentido e...

- Daí você foi dar uma trepada com sua amiga vampira pra se encontrar? – cuspiu furiosa. – Vá pro inferno Edward e leve sua namorada com você.

- Ela não é minha namorada... – afirmei. – É uma amiga, somos amigos há muitos anos Bella, há quase oitenta anos. - precisava fazê-la entender.

- Imagino o tipo de amizade que rola entre vocês, isso pra mim tem outro nome. – novamente ela tentava passar por mim.

- Não Bella, não vá fica, por favor. – pedi ficando diante dela novamente.

- Sai da minha frente!- exigiu.

- Não! – teimei, ela rosnou pra mim, parecia uma gatinha enfezada. – Eu te amo! Precisa acreditar em mim.

- Volta pra sua amiga vampira e me esquece!

- Você vai me ouvir Isabella! – meu tom saiu altivo. – Sei que errei! Sei que cometi um erro terrível, mas, por favor, será que um dia conseguirá me perdoar pelo que te fiz passar?

- Ouvir o que Edward? Que se equivocou ao esmigalhar meu coração? Diz que me ama, mas foi se consolar com sua amiga não é? Olha! Siga a tua vida e eu sigo a minha ta bem.

- Não! Não está nada bem... Eu quero você, por favor, me perdoa Bella, volta pra mim, preciso de você.

- Precisa nada, tem sua amiga Tanya pra te consolar, pra cuidar de você... São iguais, não precisa acabar com a vida dela pra deixá-la em segurança. – cuspiu sarcástica. – Jamais pensei que um amor pudesse machucar tanto. – as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e aquilo estava me matando.

- Shhh... Não chore meu amor, por favor, Bella, não chore. – pedi segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos. – Me perdoa meu amor, por favor, me perdoa!

- Você me machucou demais... Não posso, Está com ela agora. – voltou a afirmar.

- Não meu amor, eu não estou com ela... – voltei a afirmar. – Me dá uma chance de me redimir pelo que fiz você passar, volta pra mim Bella. – ela meneava a cabeça compulsivamente. – Por favor... – voltei pedir de forma sussurrada ainda mais perto dela, estávamos quase colados.

- Vai me deixar outra vez... Vai se cansar e vai embora e eu não vou suportar...

- Não meu amor, jamais cometeria um erro destes novamente Bella, porque eu te amo. – eu roçava meu polegar em sua bochecha, Bella fechou os olhos apreciando a carícia.

- Você já quebrou sua promessa outras vezes. – acusou ainda de olhos fechados.

- Volta pra mim Bella... Preciso de você comigo, você é tudo pra mim Bella, é a dona do meu coração, da minha existência é a dona absoluta de todo o meu ser, eu pertenço a você Isabella e sempre vou pertencer porque eu te amo. – minha voz saiu embargada, se pudesse estaria chorando. – Me perdoa.

- Droga Edward! – esbravejou – Você quer me enlouquecer? Uma hora sou seu amor, a razão de sua existência, na outra não sou boa o suficiente pra você, sou um erro... Agora sou de novo seu amor? Tem que se decidir meu caro, já não sou uma pessoa muito normal e você não ta colaborando ta! – disparou, estava ofegante já que falou tudo aquilo em um fôlego só.

Em um movimento muito rápido, praticamente imperceptível pára os humanos, infiltrei minha mão em seus cabelos a puxando pra mim, tomando seus lábios em um beijo voraz, sôfrego e urgente, invadindo sua boca com a minha língua ávida pela dela. De inicio ela tentou resistir, mas acabou se rendendo ao beijo.

Soltei um gemido involuntário tamanho o prazer que senti, me deliciando com seu gosto, seu calor, suas mãos foram para os meus cabelos, Bella os segurava com força, me puxando cada vez mais pra si. Deslizei meus lábios por sua pele, afundando meu rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço, inalando seu cheiro que tanto sentia falta.

- Não tem idéia de como senti falta disso... Do teu cheiro, do teu gosto... Falta de você. – disse entre beijos que depositava em sua pele.

- Também senti... Senti falta dos teus braços me envolvendo, do seu toque, da sua boca na minha, seus lábios deslizando pela minha pele. Esse teu cheiro inebriante e envolvente, sua voz, seu gosto... De sentir você dentro de mim. – a beijei novamente, colando nossos corpos até onde foi possível, envolvendo-a em meus braços. Voltamos a nos sentar, Bella tocava meu rosto como se tocasse algo sagrado, delineando-o todo.

- Em que está pensando? – depositei um beijo em seus lábios e outro em seu nariz.

- Em tudo e em nada ao mesmo tempo. – falou dando de ombros.

- Será que um dia poderá me perdoar, pelo que te fiz sofrer? Naquele momento julgava estar fazendo o certo... O melhor pra você, fiquei tão assustado com o que ouve, de todos ali eu era o que representava mais perigo a você, naquele momento me pareceu o mais certo a se fazer, precisava mantê-la segura, longe de mim e do meu mundo.

- Você sempre foi o melhor pra mim.

- Acredite... Agora eu sei meu amor, como você é pra mim. – ela estava deitada no banco com a cabeça em meu colo, eu acariciava seus lindos cabelos, macios e sedosos. – Pode me perdoar?

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – disse tímida, ignorando o que eu disse.

- O que quiser Bella, o que quiser. – respondi de pronto.

-Jura que nunca mais vai quebrar uma promessa?

- Juro. Por tudo que há de mais sagrado. – afirmei empenhando minha palavra.

- Desta vez será pra sempre Edward?

- Até quando me quiser ao seu lado, estarei aqui pra você e por você, aliás, por vocês. – falei acariciando seu ventre.

- Vamos voltar para Forks?

- O que você decidir meu amor.

- Teremos que falar com Jake... Não vai ser uma conversa fácil, nem agradável. – ela fez uma careta ao dizer aquilo. - Ai depois virá o mais difícil.

- Tem mais?

- Desta vez acho que ele vai te dar um tiro. – não contive o riso, gargalhei com gosto com o modo como Bella falou. – Vai rindo, o chefe Swan vai querer castrar você Edward, não faz idéia de como ficou quando descobriu que eu estava grávida e o fato de você ter ido embora, não ajudou muito.

- Enfrento o que for preciso pra ficar ao seu lado, não tem força nesse mundo ou em qualquer outro que me faça ficar longe de você outra vez Bella.

- Ainda bem que você é a prova de balas. – ri novamente.

- Você é mesmo absurda, Bella. – ficamos um tempo em silêncio, um olhando pro outro, eu tinha uma de minhas mãos em seus cabelos e a outra em seu ventre.

- Estou escrevendo outro diário. – disse do nada.

- Vai me deixar lê-lo? – ela semicerrou os olhos.

- Acho que não será uma leitura interessante. – disse mordendo os lábios.

- Você estava linda naquele palco, tocou tão bem, fiquei orgulhoso, sabia?

- Gostou das músicas?

- São lindas, como você. – Me perdoa por tê-la feito sofrer tanto eu...

- Esqueça Edward, é passado, acabou! Você está aqui agora e isso é o que importa pra mim, vamos viver o presente e esperar para ver o que o futuro nos reserva, e enfrentaremos juntos o que está por vir.

- Juntos, sempre juntos. – afirmei.

- Está assustado? – perguntou mudando de assunto. – Confesso que estou apavorada.

- Também estou... Nunca em minha existência pude imaginar que um dia seria pai, estou imensamente feliz e assustado. – ela sorriu um sorriso tão lindo que não tinha como não retribuir.

- Preciso falar com Carlisle, até agora não tive nenhum problema, mas não sei o que pode acontecer se será uma gestação igual às outras ou não. Ainda não fiz nenhum exame, tive medo de ir a um médico, não poderia expor o segredo de vocês.

- Mesmo depois de tudo que sofreu por minha culpa, protegeu nosso segredo? – Bella era mesmo incrível.

-Já disse pra esquecer, passado se lembra? – assenti beijando a ponta de seu nariz.

- Confio em Carlisle... - falei voltando ao assunto. - Ele nos ajudará a passar por isso Bella, tenho certeza.

- Sei disso, temos que ir, estamos famintos. – disse sacudindo a sobrancelhas, quis levá-la a um restaurante, mas Bella quis ir a uma lanchonete onde devorou dois lanches enormes, tomou um milk shake e um suco.

- Satisfeita? – ela assentiu somente, pedi a conta saindo de lá. - Vamos pra casa? – Bella me olhou sem saber o que dizer.

- Acho melhor ir para o hotel Edward, preciso falar com Jake e os outros.

- Quero estar com você quando for falar com ele, principalmente, vamos pra casa de Carlisle, pedimos pra que vão até lá, o que acha? – ela pensou por um tempo, ponderando o que eu havia dito.

- Você tem razão, estando todos juntos a chance de vocês se atracarem será menor, concorda? - revirei os olhos, Bella tinha cada uma, pegamos um taxi.

- Sua "amiga", vai estar lá? – disse fazendo aspas no amiga.

- Provavelmente. – respondi somente.

- É o seguinte! – disse segurando meu queixo, me forçando a olhar em seus olhos. – Não gostei dela! – afirmou. – E acho bom aquela vampira não se engraçar pro seu lado ouviu bem? Ela já tirou muita lasquinha de você... - Bella semicerrou os olhos. – Chegue perto dela outra vez e não terá mais volta, estamos entendidos?

- Mas Tanya é minha amiga, é uma extensão da família. – argumentei.

- A escolha é sua, Edward, volto a repetir, se encostar um dedo naquela vampira, não tem mais volta... – pelo seu tom não havia margem para discussão. – Mesmo que isso me mate!

- Entendi!

- Assim espero!

- Ciumenta! – sussurrei em seu ouvido em um tom divertido.

- Não tem idéia do quanto meu caro, você é meu namorado e não vou dividi-lo com ninguém, muito menos com aquela loira morango oferecida! Estamos entendidos?

- Perfeitamente. – afirmei.

- Acho bom. – disse com um sorriso maroto, roçando seus lábios aos meus. – Você é todinho meu cada pedacinho. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha me fazendo estremecer.

- Bella... Não me provoca...

- O que vai fazer? – desafiou.

- Vou ter que castigar você. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, sentindo Bella estremecer, seu coração disparou e sua respiração ficou pesada, estava excitada. – Te torturar lentamente. – sorri ao ouvi-la arfar.


	16. Chapter 16

**Divirtam-se! Não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XVI**

Bella teria que conversar com Jacob, e eu precisava ter uma conversinha com Tanya, não gostei nada do modo como falou com Bella e com Alice. Somos amigos ela não tem o direito de questionar sobre meu filho. Ao nos aproximarmos da mansão os pensamentos de minha família me invadiram de uma só vez, Alice estava feliz, com certeza deve ter visto minha conversa com Bella.

Eu estava decidido, assim que chegássemos a Forks pediria a Bella para ser minha esposa, a ligaria a mim de todas as formas possíveis e o casamento seria o primeiro passo.

"_**Graças a Deus se acertaram, isso é tão bom."**_ – pensava minha mãe ao nos ver juntos.

- Vejo que se acertaram, isso é maravilhoso. – disse abraçada a nós dois.

"_**Ainda bem que se acertaram."**_ – meu pai pensou aliviado, estava preocupado comigo e com Bella.

- Ainda bem que voltou filha, temos muito que conversar. – dizia enquanto abraçava Bella de forma carinhosa e paternal.

- Bellinha, ainda bem que voltou, esse cara andava estranho sem você. – Emm brincou a pegando em um de seus abraços.

- Tenho que confessar que também andei estranha Emm, mas acabou, é passado e vamos deixá-lo lá está bem?

- Por mim tudo bem. – disse estalando um beijo nela, Jazz também a cumprimentou assim como Rose.

- Posso? – a loira pediu hesitante, ela queria tocar a barriga de Bella.

- Claro Rose. – Bella pegou sua mão e a colocou sobre seu ventre, confesso que fiquei tocando com aquela cena, minha irmã realmente desejava aquilo acima de tudo, mas sua condição não permitia. Alice praticamente monopolizou Bella, que tentava dar atenção a todos.

- Fico feliz que se acertaram filho. – disse meu pai me abraçando.

- Ela me perdoou pai, depois de tudo que passou e enfrentou sozinha, Bella me perdoou. – ele me olhava fixamente, seu olhar dizia tudo, ele me abraçou novamente, um abraço significativo.

"_**É bom tê-lo de volta filho, senti tanto sua falta."-**_ pensou enquanto me abraçava.

- Também senti sua falta pai, dos seus conselhos de sua sabedoria. – minha mãe se aproximou de nós.

- Nunca mais ouse se afastar de nós ouviu bem garoto? – ralhou como somente uma mãe faria.

- Jamais mãe, eu vou ser pai, dá pra acreditar? – ela quase me esmaga em um abraço.

- Oh estou tão feliz Edward, um neto, vamos ter um netinho Carl. – meu pai assentiu com um enorme sorriso.

- Bella está querendo voltar para Forks, acha que isso é possível pai?

- Só tenho que fazer alguns telefonemas, me dê dois dias pode ser? – disse olhando para Bella.

- Perfeito Carlisle, mas não se apressem por mim. – desta vez ninguém contestou a mudança, todos queriam voltar a Forks.

- Edward me acompanhe, por favor. – assenti piscando para Bella, ele me levou até seu escritório que era bem mais modesto do que o de Forks.

- Algum problema Carlisle? – sua mente estava fechada pra mim.

- Realmente estou feliz por ter se acertado com Bella, mas o que fará com Tanya? Afinal chegou aqui dizendo que iria para a Europa com ela.

- As coisas mudaram Carlisle, eu não imaginava que encontraria Bella aqui e...

- Eu entendo Edward, mas o que existe entre vocês? Voltou a se envolver com ela?

- Me envolver não é bem o termo... – bufei alto passando as mãos pelos cabelos – Ela me fez companhia durante este tempo em que estive em Denali, sabe o quanto nos damos bem, um dia antes de virmos pra cá acabei cedendo e...

- Transou com ela? – concluiu por mim, somente assentiu.

- Está ciente que arrumou uma dor de cabeça, não está?

- Completamente! E o pior é que Bella não me quer nem perto dela!

- Porque, ela sabe?

- Contei a ela, estava desconfiada, me pressionou e... Droga! O que eu faço agora? O pior é que Tanya não tem culpa.

- Foi precipitado filho!

- Nunca prometi nada a Tanya pai, ta certo que rolou alguma coisa entre a gente, mas não disse a ela que ficaria com ela, somente aceitei que me acompanhasse na viagem, nada mais.

- Entendo, mesmo assim sinto que terá problemas filho.

- Eu sei. – falei derrotado.

Bella ligou para Jacob que relutante aceitou vir até a casa dos meus pais, veio ele e o bando, as garotas ficaram no hotel.

- Entre garotos, a casa é de vocês. – disse Carlisle ao atendê-los.

"_**Como ela consegue ficar aqui com esse cheiro?"**_ – se perguntava Quill Atera.

"_**Meu Deus! Que fedo insuportável!"**_ – resmungou Rosalie torcendo o nariz.

- Porque nos chamou aqui Bells? – Jacob foi direto.

- Boa noite pra você também Jacob. – disse com sarcasmo.

- Boa noite Bella, porque nos chamou aqui?

"_**O que ela faz perto dele? Ela não pode ter perdoado esse cara, não depois de tudo que ele fez."**_ – contive um rosnado, não queria atrito com ele, mas pude ver em sua mente que os sentimentos dele com relação à Bella só aumentaram.

- Vamos voltar Jake, vamos voltar para Forks. – Bella disse com um sorriso que se desfez com a cara dele.

- Vamos quem? – perguntou atravessado. – Não vai me dizer que o perdoou Bella? Como pode? – ele tremia, estava visivelmente alterado, olhei pra Jazz que assentiu tentando acalmá-lo.

- Isso é um assunto entre eu e ele, ninguém tem nada haver com isso. – retrucou no mesmo tom.

- Ele te largou como se não significasse nada Bella, ainda por cima te engravidou... Você tem idéia do que isso que tem ai dentro pode fazer com você?

- Já disse que é assunto meu... Não fale assim Jacob, você e os garotos abriram mão de muita coisa pra ficar ao meu lado protegendo a mim e ao meu filho, porque ta agindo assim?

- Protegemos você Bella e não o que carrega ai dentro. – ele odiava meu filho, como odiava a mim, dizia que ele mataria Bella, assim como eu. - Bella sabe que se voltar a Forks, Sam não hesitará em acabar com você, os anciões e ele acham que o que carrega dentro de seu ventre é um demônio.

- Pensa do mesmo modo Jacob? E vocês o que acham? – disse virando-se para os outros.

- Pra mim você continua sendo a Bella e sinceramente não acho que o bebê seja um monstro, só vai ser um tanto diferente. – dizia Seth dando de ombros.

- Não sabemos ainda o quanto ele tem de vampiro ou humano, até agora a gestação está correndo perfeitamente, sem problema algum. Meu filho não é um monstro, como o pai dele não é, e já deveria saber disso. – ela soltou o ar com força indo em sua direção, o que me deixou tenso. - Por favor, Jake, não fique bravo comigo... – pediu segurando sua mão. - Eu só quero ser feliz e jamais conseguiria sem ele... Eu não sei mais viver sem Edward... Você me ajudou muito meu amigo e sou grata a você por tudo que fez por mim, eu te amo e sempre vou amar, mas Edward é a razão da minha vida Jacob e você melhor do que ninguém sabe disso. – em sua mente vi a dor que sentiu ao ouvir aquilo, no fundo ele tinha esperança que Bella cedesse.

- Tudo bem Bella, só espero que ele não te decepcione novamente. – disse a abraçando com um carinho excessivo eu diria.

- Se magoá-la novamente, eu mesmo arranco sua cabeça, estamos entendidos? – falou em um tom que somente nós ouvíssemos.

- Isso não vai acontecer. – retruquei no mesmo tom.

- Voltaremos com vocês, se for preciso, deteremos Sam e os outros.

- Não há necessidade de brigar com os seus por isso Jacob, acha que é perigoso retornarmos? –Carlisle perguntou preocupado.

- Na realidade doutor, não sei qual será a reação deles a volta de vocês, teremos que ficar espertos, quando partem?

- Em dois dias. – Jazz avisou prontamente.

-Volto hoje com o bando, quer que Seth fique? – perguntou voltando sua atenção a Bella.

- Agradeço, mas não há necessidade Jake, além do mais ele deve estar com saudades de casa, não é? Como todos vocês.

- Tudo bem então, nós voltamos hoje e ligo dando notícias, certo?

- Obrigado Jacob, por cuidar dela, quando não fui capaz. – falei realmente agradecido.

- Não fiz por você, fiz por ela. – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Mesmo assim lhe sou grato. – ele deu de ombros se despedindo dela, assim como os outros. Alice foi com ela até o hotel pegar suas coisas.

Carlisle e Jazz agilizavam tudo para o nosso retorno a Forks, Esme foi ao mercado abastecer a casa para receber Bella, Rose estava em seu quarto eu e Emm estávamos na sala.

- Onde Tanya se meteu? – perguntei estranhando o sumiço dela.

- Não sei te dizer cara, ela saiu hoje cedo e ainda não voltou, deve ter encontrado algo interessante pra fazer. – disse dando de ombros. – Ela vai te dar trabalho mano, viu como agiu de forma possessiva, ainda mais depois de ter cedido a ela.

- Nem me fala, pensei que Bella fosse arrancar minha cabeça!

- Contou a ela?

- Ela me proibiu de chegar perto de Tanya, disse que eu tocar nela novamente, desta vez não tem volta! Sinceramente não queria magoar Tanya, ela não tem culpa. – aquilo me incomodava.

- Prometeu algo a ela?

- Não! – afirmei. – Iríamos viajar juntos, mas nunca disse a ela que iríamos como casal, acho que Tanya acabou confundindo as coisas. Nunca menti pra Tanya, sempre deixei claro que amava Bella e que nada nem ninguém, mudaria aquilo.

- Mas você transou com ela! – bufei irritado.

- Pensando em Bella, acredite. – o lesado ficou com a boca aberta em um enorme O.

- E como as coisas estão entre você e a Bellinha? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Nem acredito que ela me perdoou Emm, depois de tudo que passou por minha culpa.

- Qual é cara, não adianta nada ficar ai se culpando por tudo, tomou a decisão errada, às vezes isso acontece, não poderia prever que aconteceria tudo aquilo, desencana. – gostava de conversar com meu irmão, pra ele tudo era tão simples e sem complicações. De repente um pensamento chamou minha atenção.

"_**Onde será que o Ed foi? Não pode ter ido atrás daquela humana, ele não pode voltar pra ela, não agora que finalmente estava vindo pra mim."**_ – Tanya achava mesmo que ficaríamos juntos, o que fez com que me sentisse mais culpado ainda.

- Ed? Oh Ed onde esteve? Estava preocupada com você querido. – disse vindo pra junto de mim, se pendurando em meu pescoço como costumava fazer, estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Precisamos conversar Tanya. – falei sério, tirando seus braços de cima de mim, no mesmo instante ouvi um carro frear.

"_**EDWARD CULLEN, O QUE ESSA BRUXA FAZ PENDURADA EM VOCÊ?**_ – Alice berrou em sua mente, Bella estava com ela.

"_**Sujou cara."**_ – pensou Emmett ao ver Bella entrar sorridente, seu sorriso se desfez ao ver Tanya ao meu lado.

- O que ela faz aqui? – disparou Tanya assim que viu Bella.

- Sou hóspede dos pais do meu namorado, o pai do meu filho, algum problema com isso, querida? – Bella retrucou vindo para junto de mim. – Com licença. – pediu segurando firme minha mão me puxando pra longe de Tanya. - Já está tudo certo amor. – falou depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

"_**Essa é minha amiga, Yes!"**_ – comemorava Alice.

"_**Garota insuportável."**_ – pensou Tanya.

"_**A Bellinha é foda."**_ – comemorou Emm, enquanto Bella tratava de aprofundar o beijo ignorando por completo os outros ali presente, Tanya saiu bufando.

- Porque fez isso? – perguntei assim que nos apartamos.

-Isso se chama, marcar território meu caro! E aquela vampira assanhada estava pronta pra cravar as garras em você! – afirmou fazendo com que Emm explodisse em uma gargalhada dantesca.

"_**Você ta ferrado mano!" **_– disse mentalmente.

- Obrigado pelo apoio Emm!

- Disponha mano. – revirei os olhos com vontade de socá-lo.

- O que deu nele? – Bella perguntou olhando estranho para meu irmão, sorri a puxando pra mim, ouvindo minha namorada suspirar. - Adoro quando você sorri assim, meio torto, é de tirar o fôlego. – revirei os olhos, ela era tão absurda às vezes.

- Preciso conversar com ela Bella, esclarecer as coisas, Tanya é uma boa pessoa, só tem que conhecê-la melhor.

- Isso você já fez meu caro... – retrucou emburrando. – Não muito obrigado, quero distância dela e a quero distante de você. – disse taxativa empinando o nariz, levantou-se indo em direção a cozinha.

- Vai me deixar aqui sozinho? – falei fazendo bico.

- Estou faminta, preciso comer algo, vem comigo? – Bella comeu, tomou um banho e adormeceu rapidamente, aproveitei para ir falar com Tanya.

- Tanya? Será que poderíamos conversar? – ela assentiu, estava sentida e não a culpava. – Não fique assim, nunca menti pra você Tanya, me desculpe se de alguma forma te magoei, mas eu a amo.

- Eu sei. – disse fazendo beicinho.

- Sabe que sou grato a você por tudo que fez por mim, não sabe? – disse acariciando seu rosto.

- Amigos são pra isso! – ela piscou pra mim. - Espero que saiba o que está fazendo Ed... Poderia ter feito você feliz, se tivesse me dado uma chance.

- Eu a amo Tanya, aquela garota é tudo pra mim, sem ela eu não sou nada... Fico perdido, sem chão, ela é a razão da minha existência... Sinto muito, mas eu deixei claro isso a você quando cheguei a Denali, assim quando concordei com essa idéia de viagem, você é que colocou idéias nessa cabecinha. – fui sincero.

- Não pode culpar uma garota por tentar. – brincou jogando seus braços envolta do meu pescoço. – Somos muito bom juntos!

- Vai encontrar alguém especial Tanya...

- Já encontrei, mas ele não me quis. – retrucou me deixando sem graça.

– Sinto muito. – disse dando um beijo em seu rosto ela se virou e acertou nos lábios, Tanya tentou aprofundar o beijo, mas a cortei.

- Não vou magoá-la Tanya, jamais farei Bella sofrer novamente. – disse um tanto seco me apartando dela. – Espero sinceramente que tome juízo. – subi para ficar com Bella.

Depois de nossa conversa, Tanya decidiu partir naquela noite mesmo, foi direto para o Alaska. Rose e Emm foram junto para pegar nosso objetos pessoais que estavam em Denali, de lá iriam para Forks.

Jacob ligou dizendo que teve uma conversa com os anciões e que desistiram de um ataque eminente, mas estariam de olhos em nós, finalmente estávamos voltando pra casa. A má noticia é que Charlie não estava nada feliz com o fato de Bella estar voltando conosco.

A conversa com ele não foi nada fácil, Bella não me deixou falar, tão pouco meu pai, a discussão entre ela e Charlie foi pesada. Magoavam-se mutuamente e Jazz teve que intervir, para o bem de ambos. Ele não aceitava o fato de Bella ter me perdoado e principalmente o fato de tê-la abandonado grávida. Já Bella não admitia que ele me ofendesse e me defendeu das acusações do pai com unhas e dentes.

Meu pai achou melhor que Bella ficasse em casa, não fazia sentido ficar sozinha naquela casa, não foi nada fácil convencê-la que aquilo era o melhor para ela.

- Você precisa caçar Edward, seus olhos estão negros. – dizia acariciando meu rosto, estávamos em meu quarto, fazia uma semana que havíamos voltado de Vancouver, minha garganta queimava, mas eu não queria deixá-la.

"_**Ela está certa, vá tranqüilo meu irmão tomaremos conta dela, pode deixar."**_ – pensou Alice.

- Nós faremos uma festa do pijama, somente para garotas. –Alice disse fazendo Bella revirar os olhos.

- E o que faremos nesta festa? – perguntou erguendo a sobrancelhas.

- Várias coisas que não fazemos na presença deles, como falar sobre os defeitos deles, coisas do tipo. – dizia a baixinha com um sorriso maroto.

- É melhor sairmos daqui, antes que elas comecem conosco aqui. – disse Carlisle entrando na brincadeira, fomos nós quatro.

- Tem certeza que é seguro deixá-las sozinhas? – perguntei receoso, ele apenas assentiu, nos distanciamos bastante, eu precisava de algo que me sustentasse, por isso fomos atrás dos predadores maiores. Demoramos dois dias na caçada, quando chegamos era madrugada, Bella dormia tranquilamente, tomei um banho e me deite ao seu lado bem devagar, mas ela acordou.

- Desculpe, não queria acordá-la, volte a dormir. – pedi depositando um beijo em sua testa.

- Senti sua falta!- resmungou manhosa.

– Também senti meu amor, não tem idéia do quanto. – falei a aconchegando em meus braços.

- Bella?

- Hmm? – grunhiu sonolenta.

– Casa comigo? – o silêncio era insuportável, de início pensei que ela não tivesse escutado, mas pude ouvir seu coração disparar no peito, ele batia tão forte que fiquei assustado, mas Bella continuava em silencio. _- _Bella, você me ouviu?– elasomente assentiu se virando pra mim, seu rosto estava molhado de lágrimas.

- Tem certeza que é isso que quer? Não precisa fazer isso Edward...

- Hey! Eu te amo está bem e quero você ao meu lado como minha esposa, e ai? Aceita se casar comigo?

- Ssim... Sim... Mil vezes sim. – ela balançava a cabeça compulsivamente.

- Espera só um pouco. – pedi correndo até o meu closet, peguei a caixa com as jóias de minha mãe Elizabeth, peguei o anel que meu pai deu a ela quando a pediu em casamento e voltei para junto de Bella.

- Vamos fazer do modo adequado. – disse me colocando sobre o joelho, diante dela que tinha o cenho franzido.

- Isabella Marie Swan, será que me daria à honra de compartilhar a eternidade comigo? – perguntei lhe estendendo a caixinha aberta, sua boca ficou aberta.

- Oh meu Deus! – foi o que ela disse, pulando em mim.

-É claro que eu aceito Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. – disse me beijando, como eu queria amá-la, mas temia machucá-la, Bella estava ainda mais frágil com a gravidez.

Pude ver pela mente de Jazz minha irmã praticamente quicando de felicidade, não sei como não invadiu o quarto. Rose e Esme também estavam animadas com o casamento, Renée também ficou bem empolgada, já com Charlie a coisa foi mais complicada, Hana disse pra darmos um tempo a ele, mas tempo era a única de que não dispúnhamos.

Enquanto Alice, Esme e Rose junto com Bella providenciavam tudo para o casamento, eu e meu pai enfiamos a cara nos livros buscando algo que nos ajudasse com a gravidez de Bella, que andava cada vez mais fraca, pálida e os enjôos ao invés de cessar só aumentaram.

Carlisle fez vários exames nela e Bella estava anêmica, o bebê estava drenando seu sangue, e a única alternativa foi à ingestão de sangue. Não foi nada fácil para ela, mas Bella foi corajosa e disse que pelo bebê faria qualquer coisa.

A dieta de sangue estava surtindo efeito, meu pai havia descoberto uma lenda da América do sul que falava sobre um demônio de hábitos noturnos que seduzia e engravidava jovens índias em uma aldeia. Que depois de nove luas a criança rasgava a mãe de dentro para fora ao nascer.

- Pai isso não pode acontecer. – disse apavorado.

- Se acalme filho... Isso foi a cento e cinqüenta anos Edward, em uma aldeia no meio da floresta. As coisas mudaram um pouco de lá pra cá não concorda?

- Não quero que Bella sofra pai... Já está tendo que beber sangue Carlisle, sendo humana, tem noção de quanto isso custa a ela?

- Falei com Zafrina do clã das amazonas, ela conhece o hibrido da lenda Edward, ela me colocou em contacto com a tia dele Kachiri, que me contou como tudo realmente aconteceu.

Meu pai contou que um vampiro chamado Johan, fez experiências com jovens virgens, para ver até onde seu controle o deixava ir, ele engravidou três jovens, as outras não resistiram à relação em si.

Dessas três jovens nenhuma delas sobreviveu, Kachiri disse que as duas primeiras foram fêmeas e o de sua irmã foi um macho, que ao nascer rasgou a mãe de dentro pra fora com os dentes. Que a gestação se desenvolve normalmente, dura nove meses e a mãe definham no processo, pois o feto drena seu sangue. Depois do parto seu crescimento é avançado, eles crescem diariamente e a olhos vistos, o macho atinge a maturidade com sete anos já a fêmea com por volta de nove a dez. Contou que Johan levou as fêmeas consigo deixando o macho abandonado a própria sorte, que ao nascer a mordeu a transformando.

- Quer dizer que ele ou ela atingirá a imortalidade?

- Sim filho, infelizmente não podemos controlar o crescimento do bebê, já que o ultrasom não funciona, mas tive uma idéia e acho que pode dar certo.

- Fazer uma cesariana, antes de Bella completar nove meses o que acha? Sabe que dos sete meses em diante o feto já está completamente formado, quantos pré maturo nascem por ai, seu filho provavelmente não terá baixa imunidade ou coisa do tipo, concorda?

- Isso evitará que ele a rasgue por dentro, certo?

-Isso mesmo. – respirei aliviado. O duro foi explicar para Bella tudo que meu pai descobriu, ela ficou assustada, mas encarou melhor que eu a situação, como sempre.

- Mas preciso que me prometam uma coisa? – disse olhando para mim depois para o meu pai.

- O que?

- Se algo der errado, se a cesariana não der certo, se houver alguma complicação, o bebê vem em primeiro lugar...

- Não me peça isso Isabella. – não consegui esconder a minha revolta.

- Prometa pra mim Carlisle, que meu filho vem em primeiro lugar. – insistiu olhando fixamente para meu pai.

"_**Como negar algo assim meu Deus!"**_ – meu pai pensava sem saber o que dizer.

- Por favor, pai, isso é loucura. – pedi em um tom que somente ele ouvisse.

-Filho a opção é dela. – respondeu do mesmo modo. - Além do mais, se algo der errado, podemos transformá-la, o que acha? – eu não sabia o que era pior, me levantei andando de um lado pro outro.

- Será que dá pra me incluir na conversa de vocês? Acho que eu sou a maior interessada nesse assunto. – ela era mesmo perspicaz, não deixava nada escapar.

- Creio que não haverá necessidade de nada disso...

- Me desculpe Carlisle, mas durante toda minha vida aprendi uma coisa, se houver a ínfima possibilidade de algo dar errado, tenha certeza absoluta de que comigo acontecerá. Acredite, eu sei. – revirei os olhos impaciente enquanto meu pai segurava o riso.

- Tudo bem filha eu prometo a você, está bem? Isso te tranqüiliza? – ela se virou pra mim.

- E quanto a você? – soltei o ar com força, voltando para junto dela.

- Não vai acontecer nada. – insisti.

- Só me prometa Edward, por favor. – seu olhar estava sereno e intenso, me perdi por um momento ali.

- Tudo bem meu amor, eu prometo. – falei rendido.

- Ótimo, agora posso ficar mais tranqüila. – disse depositando um beijo em meus lábios. – É só isso, Alice disse que tenho que fazer outra prova do vestido, ela reclama toda vez, por causa da barriga. – falou divertida enquanto tentava se levantar, sua barriga estava enorme.

Estávamos todos na sala era de noite, Jacob e Seth também estavam lá, eles visitavam Bella diariamente o que não alegrou muito a Rose. Minha mãe os mimava cozinhando pra eles, que acompanhavam Bella nas refeições.

Não consegui tirar nada sobre o casamento da mente daquelas três, estavam fazendo segredo absoluto. Jacob e Leah haviam rompido o namoro, ele estava um tanto chateado, Seth pensava no que teria pro jantar quando uma imagem me chamou a atenção, era um tanto turva. O som era abafado, mas conseguia ouvir as vozes de todos pelo pensamento de alguém.

- Shiiiuu! Silêncio por favor. –pedi me concentrando naquele pensamento.

- O que foi Edward? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Bella, ao ouvir sua voz pelo pensamento uma felicidade quase infantil me atingiu, eu estava na mente do bebê.

- Posso ler a mente dele, quer dizer dela. – disse ficando de joelhos diante de Bella, colei meu ouvido em seu ventre o acariciando.

- Fale com ela Bella, ela gosta da sua voz.

- Oi meu amor, a mamãe está ansiosa pra ver você meu anjo. – dizia acariciando seu ventre. – a felicidade aumentou e minha filha se mexeu.

- O papai também te ama minha princesa. – ela se mexeu em resposta. Não havia palavras para descrever a emoção que senti naquele momento, Bella já tinha o rosto molhado, meu pai me olhava fascinado assim como os outros, foi um dos melhores momentos da minha existência.

Bella disse que o nome de nossa princesa seria Reneesme, Reneesme Calie Cullen, em homenagem as avós e aos avôs dela. Esme e Carlisle ficaram muito tocados.

Finalmente havia chegado o dia do meu casamento e Bella estava prestes há completar oito meses, agradeci mentalmente a Alice quando Charlie veio ver Bella, graças a minha irmã, os dois conversaram e acabaram se acertando.

- Bella tem razão filho, vamos deixar o passado pra trás, mas vou dar um aviso Edward, a magoe novamente e não terá força no mundo que me impeça de acertar as contas com você. – suas palavras condiziam perfeitamente com seus pensamentos naquele exato momento.

- Não se preocupe senhor Swan, isso não vai acontecer, mas gostaria que soubesse que só me afastei porque realmente achei que fosse o melhor pra ela.

"_**Isso eu também pensava!"**_ – retrucou em pensamento.

- Minha filha te ama de verdade garoto e esse amor quase custou a vida dela, assim como a sanidade, só peço que a faça feliz!

- Prometo que farei senhor Swan!

Nunca fiquei tão ansioso em toda minha existência, eu andava de um lado para outro, sob o olhar atento dos convidados, vampiros, lobos e humanos, todos juntos. Elas haviam feito um ótimo trabalho, estava tudo perfeito, os pensamentos ali giravam em torno de Bella e eu, assim que ela entrou em meu raio de visão, tudo a minha volta desapareceu!

Estava tão absorto na beleza da mulher que entrava de braço dado com o pai, que não ouvia ninguém, somente o som de seu coração, aquele som que eu tanto amava e que batia forte e acelerado. Suas mãos estavam tremulas, estava nervosa com toda certeza.

- Espero que saiba cuidar do tesouro que estou lhe entregando filho. – disse Charlie me cumprimentando com um abraço sincero.

- Não se preocupe senhor Swan, elas são meu tesouro também! – ele assentiu indo para o seu lugar. - Você está linda. – foi o que conseguir dizer, sorri ao vê-la revirar os olhos.

- Olha quem fala. - retrucou me fazendo rir.

A cerimônia foi linda e Bella chorou o tempo todo, quase não conseguiu fazer os votos, estava muito emocionada. Os primeiros a nos cumprimentar foram os Denali, Irina não veio, ela culpava Bella pela morte de Laurent, mas Tanya estava lá e aquilo não agradou em nada minha amada esposa, era tão bom chamá-la assim.

- Meus parabéns Edward, sua esposa é linda. – disse Eleazar, encantado em Bella e no fato dela ter engravidado. Carmen e Kate foram extremamente educadas com ela.

- Parabéns Ed. – Tanya me abraçou e a cara de Bella não era das melhores.

"_**Vou sentir sua falta, estarei sempre pronta pra você."**_ – pensou me deixando constrangido e minha amada esposa não deixou aquilo escapar.

- Isabella... – ao cumprimentar Bella foi um tanto seca. - Espero que seja feliz.

- Pode ter absoluta certeza de que serei "querida" e vou fazê-lo tão feliz, que ele não precisará de mais nada além de mim e de sua família. – Tanya semicerrou os olhos e saiu praguejando mentalmente, o fato de Bella não se intimidar diante de uma vampira, deixava meu irmão lesado em êxtase.

Cumprimentamos os convidados um por um, Bella estava impaciente, os vampiros de um lado, os lobos de outro e os humanos um tanto afastados, felizmente estava tudo sobre controle.

- Espero que saiba o que esteja fazendo filha, pra nós sempre será a Bells. – disse Billy Black a cumprimentando, ele foi educado comigo e com minha família, assim como o bando de Sam.

- Cara se pisar fora da linha com ela outra vez, vou te caçar onde estiver mano. – dizia Seth me abraçando forte, sinceramente eu gostava daquele garoto.

- Pode deixar Seth, se ele pisar na bola, eu mesma dou um jeito nele. –Bella disse em um tom divertido, mas com um sorriso ameaçador.

- Se eu fosse você, ficava esperto... – me alertou o garoto. - Essa ai com raiva é de dar medo. – falou estremecendo

- Acredite Seth, eu sei! – ele riu se afastando, Jacob veio nos cumprimentar em seguida.

- A magoe e eu acabo com sua raça. – disse entre os dentes em um tom inaudível para Bella. – Espero que saiba o quanto essa garota é valiosa? – o idiota piscou pra ela que revirou os olhos.

- Conheço perfeitamente minha esposa, não se preocupe, vou cuidar muito bem dela. – seus olhos semicerraram e ele soltou uma enxurrada de pragas e maldições.

- Está feliz? – perguntou parado diante dela.

- Como jamais pensei ser possível um dia. – respondeu minha amada esposa prontamente. – Não faça essa cara Jake, sei que em algum lugar uma garota está esperando por você... – disse acariciando o rosto dele. –E sei que você a fará tão feliz quanto eu estou, você merece meu amigo. – ela o abraçou carinhosamente, mesmo aquilo me incomodando muito, disfarcei ao máximo.

- Só quero que seja feliz Bells, você estando feliz, me fará feliz. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Obrigada Jake! Por tudo!

Depois de ter que aturar minha esposa dançando com quase todos os lobos, com meus irmãos, meu pai e mais alguns convidados, Jacob foi dançar com ela, enquanto eu dançava com Kate, foi quando Tanya se aproximou de nós.

-Será que pode me dar a honra de dançar com o noivo Kate? – ela lançou um olhar para a irmã que pediu licença e saiu à francesa. - Você está realmente tentador vestido assim. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Você está linda! – seu sorriso se alargou.

"_**O que diabos você está fazendo Edward?"**_ – Alice praticamente berrou em minha mente, pela mente dela e dos meus irmãos pude ver Bella se soltar de Jacob vindo em nossa direção.

- Com licença, gostaria de dançar com meu marido. – seu tom era cortante.

- Ainda não acabamos não é Ed? – provocou Tanya.

- Não me tire do sério Tanya, vampira ou não te arranco a tapa daí, vaza. – cuspiu entre os dentes em um tom baixo demais para os humanos ouvirem, mas nós escutávamos claramente.

- Quem pensa que é garota? –Tanya estava indignada com a ousadia de Bella.

- Sou a esposa dele. – disse me puxando pela manga do fraque. – Ou será que não notou ainda? - a puxei pra mim a segurando firme antes que avançasse em Tanya.

- Já chega Tanya. – cuspi entre os dentes em um tom que Bella não ouvisse, ela se afastou dando de ombros. – Se acalme Bella, está tremendo. – pedi virando-a de frente pra mim.

- Já disse que não quero aquela vampira perto de você. – eu a conduzia pela pista, enquanto ela me fuzilava com o olhar, estava enciumada.

- Sim minha amada esposa ciumenta e possessiva. – brinquei a beijando.

- Não sou tão ciumenta assim, nem possessiva. – reclamou fazendo bico.

-Acho que é imaginação minha, amor. – Bella semicerrou os olhos.

- Não preciso ler mentes Edward pra saber o que aquela vampira dos infernos queria com você. – retrucou irritada.

- Psiu! – seu olhar encontrou o meu. – Eu te amo. – disse tomando seus lábios em um beijo intenso e delicioso.

Alice logo nos chamou para partir o bolo, tirar mais fotos, Bella jogou o bouquet e eu retirei sua cinta liga com os dentes. A festa foi até altas horas, Charlie parecia não conseguir largar de Bella, assim como Renée, imaginei como seria quando a despedida fosse definitiva.

Esme havia preparado nosso quarto, na realidade era o meu antigo quarto, o qual minha mãe redecorou inteiro, deixando com a cara dos dois. Não sairíamos em lua de mel por motivos óbvios, não queria me afastar de Carlisle e Bella não poderia viajar de avião.

A ajudei a se livrar do vestido de noiva, ela pediu um minutinho humano e se trancou no banheiro, podia ouvi-la se despindo, secando os cabelos e quando saiu soltei o ar com força.

- Você é bem cruel Bella. – percorri seu corpo com o olhar, ela estava linda em uma camisola preta extremamente sexy.

- Por quê? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Usar isso ai, é covardia, esta querendo me castigar por acaso? Ou quer me enlouquecer? – perguntei sussurrado em seu ouvido abraçando-a por trás, deslizando minhas mãos pela seda fina.

- Covardia é ter você como marido e não poder desfrutar nem um pouquinho. – disse jogando a cabeça para trás, recostando em meu peito, colando nossos corpos.

- Quem disse que não pode desfrutar... - sussurrei em seu ouvido. - Sou todo seu, senhora Cullen, use e abuse de mim o quanto quiser. – mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha de leve, Bella soltou um gemido audível ficando de frente pra mim.

- Todo meu? – perguntou abrindo meu roupão, deslizando seus lábios pelo meu peito. - Cada pedacinho?- estremeci ao seu toque, estava completamente excitado e louco de desejo.

- Bella... Temos que nos controlar, só falta um mês. – disse entre beijos que distribuía sobre sua pele. Ficamos trocando caricias e beijos intensos, até que ela finalmente adormecesse.


	17. Chapter 17

**Terça feira**

**como prometido, capitulo novo pra vcs!**

**comentem, beijos Lu. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XVII**

Seu sono foi agitado, Bella começou a se remexer na cama tentando encontrar uma posição mais confortável.

- O que foi amor? Sente alguma coisa? – perguntei alarmado, ela sentou-se de repente, sua respiração estava alterada e seu coração batia descompassado.

- Ela está se mexendo Edward. – gemeu se contraindo. – Está doendo... AAAIII! – gritou levando a mão a barriga, em um átimo minha família estava no quarto.

- O que houve? – Carlisle perguntou alarmado.

- Não sei pai, ela estava dormindo tranqüila e... Me calei ao ouvir o estalos de ossos se rompendo, Bella soltou um urro de dor.

- OH DEUS ELA ESTÁ ME RASGANDO!- gritou caindo na cama se debatendo feito um peixe fora d'água.

- Ela está entrando em choque Edward temos que fazer a cesariana, agora! - disse Carlisle tentando contê-la, assim como eu. Bella começou a tossir e do nada um jato de sangue saiu por sua boca deixando a todos apavorados.

- Leve-a para a sala que preparamos Edward, temos que agir rápido, ligue para o garoto Black, precisamos dele aqui. – dizia enquanto agilmente preparava as coisas.

- Bella? Bella meu amor agüente firme meu anjo, logo a dor vai passar. – pedi tentando fazê-la reagir de alguma forma.

- Tome Edward aplique isso nela, filho. – pediu jogando uma seringa pra mim.

- O que é isso?

- Morfina, aplique, agora! – exigiu enquanto rasgava a camisola de Bella.

- Acha que consegue me auxiliar?- perguntou segurando o bisturi.

- Sim pai, pode ficar tranqüilo.

- Prenda a respiração filho. – disse passando o bisturi fazendo a incisão, o sangue de Bella esguichou em Carlisle o encharcando.

"_**Deus do céu, ela está com hemorragia."**_ – pensava enquanto trabalhava em Bella. _**"Preciso conter esse sangue todo." **_

-Carlisle ela não está bem, o que está acontecendo pai? – perguntei em um fôlego só.

- As coisas estão se complicando Edward. - dizia ainda atento ao que fazia, Bella não reagia. – Aplique outra dose Edward. – enquanto aplicava outra dose de morfina pude ouvir Alice falando com Jacob, estava indicando a ele a porta.

_- Eles precisam de você Jacob, Bella está dando a luz. –_ avisou abrindo a porta.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? O que fizeram com ela? – perguntou assustado com tanto sangue.

- Ela está tendo hemorragia, tome Edward. – disse me entregando a bolsa onde estava minha filha, rasguei-a com os dentes e não contive um sorriso ao ver aquele pedacinho de gente tão linda e tão pequenina.

"_**Entregue-a a sua mãe Edward, leve a seringa de prata e extraia o máximo de veneno que puder."**_ – pediu em pensamento assenti saindo de lá.

- Tome mãe, pode cuidar dela pra mim? – pedi entregando minha filha, nas mãos de minha mãe, extrai o máximo de veneno que consegui voltando em seguida para a sala.

"_**Eles estão matando ela, estão matando minha Bells."**_ – o pensamento de Jacob me irritava profundamente.

- Ela não vai morrer Jacob, não vai entendeu bem? – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Edward a hemorragia não cessa, a pressão dela está muito alta, vamos perdê-la filho. – dizia meu pai ainda tentando conter o sangue.

- O coração dela está fraco pai. – ele batia muito baixo e com dificuldade, ela ainda estava aberta, Carlisle a fechava rapidamente, havia sangue pra todo lado. De repente o silêcio se fez e somente um coração batia ali, o de Jacob, o desespero tomou conta de mim.

- Bella não... Você não pode me deixar, Bella volta, por favor, tem que conhecer nossa filha meu amor. Volta Bella! – pedia angustiado, enquanto fazia massagem cardíaca nela, Jacob fazia respiração boca a boca.

-Bella você tem que voltar, não vou conseguir sem você, meu amor. –aumentei a força até que ela deu um suspiro e seu coração batia novamente, fraco, mas batia.

"_**Podemos perdê-la se não agirmos filho."**_ – avisou Carlisle fechando-a em uma velocidade incrível.

- Por favor, Jacob, por ela, me de a autorização. – implorei a ele deixando todas as rixas de lado.

"_**Mas isso vai matá-la."**_ – pensava chorando sem parar.

- Por favor, Jacob, estou implorando. – insisti.

"_**Ele a ama, a ama de verdade. Droga!"**_ – ainda estava indeciso, imagens de Bella vieram a sua mente, ela sorrindo, feliz, triste, era como um filme que passava rapidamente em sua mente.

- Eu... Como descendente direto de Efrain Black, autorizo você a transformá-la. – dizia em prantos, estava arrasado. Ao ouvir aquilo, joguei a seringa com morfina para Carlisle, fiquei com a que continha meu veneno a estocando no coração dela, assim que meu pai aplicou a morfina.

- Preciso ficar sozinho com ela, por favor. – pedi aos dois que assentiram saindo.

- Adeus Bells! –Jacob disse ao sair, assim que saíram a mordi em vários lugares, pra que a transformação fosse mais rápida, fechando as feridas em seguida, com a minha língua cheia de veneno, Bella não reagia, parecia estar adormecida.

Alice veio limpá-la, mas eu mesmo quis fazê-lo, limpei seu corpo... Aquele corpo lindo que eu tanto amava. Depois a sala retirando qualquer vestígio de sangue, aquele sangue tão atraente, tão chamativo... Mas não pra mim, não mais, sentia minha garganta queimar, mas ignorei a sede.

Levei-a para nosso quarto e a coloquei em nossa cama a vestindo com a roupa que Alice havia separado. Minha irmã penteou seus cabelos e Bella continuava dormindo profundamente, seu coração batia forte e rápido. Confesso que estava exausto, não fisicamente é claro e sim mentalmente... Havíamos acabado de nos casar, Bella passou mal, por muito pouco não a perdi, minha filha nasceu e minha esposa estava aqui diante de mim, sua transformação já havia começado, eu que tanto relutei para que isso não acontecesse, mas não poderia deixá-la morrer.

Tomei um banho pra ver se conseguia relaxar nem que fosse um pouco, minha mãe trouxe minha filha para que eu visse, assim que coloquei os olhos nela, todo o cansaço mental se esvaiu. Ela era tão linda, tão parecida com a mãe. Quando Reneesme me viu sorriu docemente querendo que eu me aproximasse, pedindo em seus pensamentos. Peguei-a em meus braços, era tão bom tê-la ali segura, faria qualquer coisa para protegê-la, amá-la. Ali naquele momento entendi toda a luta e todo o esforço de Bella, o quanto lutou por ela, pela nossa Reneesme.

Fiquei um bom tempo com ela, encantado e fascinado com minha princesinha, minha mãe veio buscá-la para mamar. Meu olhar vagou pelo quarto quando notei um livro na cabeceira da cama, no lado de Bella, era um caderno com as iniciais B.S em dourado, sorri meneando a cabeça, era seu novo diário. Não consegui conter a curiosidade e o abri... Comecei a lê-lo...

**Edward se foi diário e levou minha vontade de viver com ele, porque fez aquilo? Não consigo entender? Ele parecia me amar, eu podia sentir que ele me amava de verdade... **

**Me sinto um nada, ele se foi, levando minha alma consigo, assim como o meu coração... As pessoas vêm me ver, mas me isolei, não quero falar, não quero ver ninguém, tudo me faz lembrar dele... Tudo... Como queria odiá-lo, mas só sei amá-lo.**

Bem que ela havia dito que não iria gostar de ler este...

**Todos se foram, nem mesmo Alice veio me ver, sinto tanta falta deles, de todos... Eu os amo tanto. Sinto falta dele, do seu cheiro inebriante, do seu gosto tão delicioso, ele se foi... Mas jamais poderá tirar de mim tudo que me fez sentir. **

**O modo como me amou em nossa clareira, Edward me fez a mulher mais feliz do mundo... Cheguei a pensar que fosse desfalecer tamanho prazer que senti, somente a lembrança faz meu corpo arder de desejo a espera do corpo dele. **

**Os dias estão passando e ele não voltou... Pensei que se arrependeria que tudo não passava de um sonho ruim, mas ele não voltou... Jake veio me ver, ele está tentando me tirar deste estado de inércia em que vivo. **

**Viver... Não passo de um monte de carnes e ossos desperdiçando oxigênio... Um zumbi... Assim é que me sinto, às vezes acho que a morte seria um alivio... Essa dor dilacerante cessaria? **

**DEUS COMO QUERIA ARRANCÁ-LO DO MEU PEITO, DA MINHA MENTE, MAS NÃO CONSIGO, NÃO TENHO FORÇAS... Ele está cravado em meu coração, em minha mente em todo meu ser... **

**Meus pais estão querendo me internar, acham que estou ficando louca... Talvez eu esteja mesmo... Talvez eu seja mesmo louca, somente assim se explicaria esse amor incondicional por alguém que não te quer... Somente a insanidade explicaria o fato de eu ter me enganado tanto. Ele não me amava... Disse que fui um erro... Depois de tudo que vivemos... Foi tão intenso o que senti... Foi tão puro... Me entreguei a ele de corpo e alma... Confiava nele... Em seu amor por mim... Um amor inexistente. **

**Pena... Acho que Edward sentiu pena da garota invisível... Leu o diário e ficou impressionado... Não consigo entender o que houve? **

**Será que pra ele não foi bom? Será que foi só mais uma experiência? Não devo tê-lo agradado talvez... Estou confusa, não sei o que pensar... Às vezes acho que ele me ama e que deve ter um motivo muito forte para ter feito o que fez, ter aberto mão de tudo, de nós... Mas não faz muito sentido, não é? Nada faz sentido... Minha vida não faz sentido... Não sem ele. **

**Meus pais querem me tirar de Forks, mas não vou me afastar daqui e se ele voltar, se eles voltarem e não me encontrar? Vai pensar que o esqueci, não posso permitir que pense assim... **

Deus! O que foi que eu fiz?

**Sou uma péssima mentirosa, mas tive que aprender mentir... Disfarçar meus verdadeiros sentimentos... Todos os dias, eu me levantava, tomava meu café com meu pai e Hana, até sorria pra eles às vezes. Jake e Seth estão todos os dias aqui, me apeguei muito ao Jake... De certa forma ele me anima me leva pra passear, tenta me distrair, me aquece com todo o amor e carinho que me oferece, e eu estou sendo egoísta o suficiente pra aceitar. Mesmo amando Edward como uma doente masoquista, Jake é o meu acalento, meu sol particular como costumo dizer. Mas é durante as noites que a dor me atinge, causa dor física a falta que sinto dele. **

- A mim também meu amor...

**Acordava todas as noites aos gritos, o chamando sem parar... Mas ele não nunca me escutou... Deve estar refazendo sua vida, conhecendo outras pessoas, encantando outras garotas com seu charme irresistível, seu olhar arrebatador e seu sorriso sedutor e estonteante. **

**Fui várias vezes a mansão, me sentia bem lá, em casa. Mas estava vazia, ficava horas olhando pelas grandes vidraças... Nem um som vinha de lá, nada, dava a volta na casa e ficava olhando para a porta janela de seu quarto na esperança de vê-lo pelo menos... A saudade era tanta que o ouvia chamando meu nome, com aquela voz rouca aveludada e envolvente. Também fui a nossa clareira, onde fui tão feliz, onde Edward me fez mulher, onde me entreguei a ele de corpo e alma... O sentindo por inteiro e confesso que tê-lo dentro de mim, foi à melhor coisa que já senti em minha vida. Edward conseguia ser perfeito em tudo que fazia, até mesmo nisso. **

Senti meu peito se aquecer em saber que ela se sentia como eu, era bom saber o que se passou em sua cabeça assim como em seu coração.

**Jake sempre brigava comigo, por andar sozinha pra todo o lado... Mas eu simplesmente não me importava com mais nada, no colégio era um verdadeiro tormento, agüentar Lauren e sua corja, com aquelas piadinhas idiotas... Era insuportável. **

**Fiquei tão dependente de Jake que quase cheguei a atrapalhar seu namoro com Leah e a última coisa que eu queria era estragar a vida de outra pessoa... Eles acabaram rompendo, Jake diz que não foi por minha causa, que a relação deles estava desgastada pelo fato de Leah ser uma loba também. Confesso que fiquei tentada a ceder aos apelos dele pra que ficássemos juntos...**

Um rosnado involuntário brotou em meu peito, tamanha raiva que senti, de mim mesmo, por ter sido tão idiota e quase tê-la jogado nos braços dele.

**Estava desesperada tentando esquecê-lo a todo custo... Mas nada que eu fizesse o arrancaria do meu peito... Edward estava cravado tão fundo que... Acho que se eu morresse e renascesse, ainda assim, o amaria com a mesma intensidade...**

**Faz dois meses que ele se foi, às vezes o odeio com todas as minhas forças, por ter me deixado aqui... Por não ter me levado com ele... Por não me querer mais... Infelizmente não podemos obrigar as pessoas a nos amar, não é? No fundo, eu sempre soube que isso aconteceria... Edward Cullen era demais pra mim, Lauren estava certa, somente uma lesada como eu pra acreditar que um homem daqueles ficaria pra sempre com alguém como eu.**

- Como você pode ser tão absurda amor? – disse voltando minha atenção pra ela que continuava imóvel, sem gritos, sem se debater, estava adormecida.

**Voltei a nossa clareira, mas como eu ela estava morta, seca e sem vida. Me espantei ao ouvir a voz de Laurent, pensei comigo mesma: "seus desejos foram atendidos, ira morrer Bella." **

**Ele falou sobre o ódio de Victória por mim e pelos Cullen, de como queria se vingar dele... Que seria um parceiro por outro, como se ele fosse se importar com aquilo... Nunca fui sua companheira... Era uma distração enquanto passava um tempo por aqui. **

"**Nunca me envolvi emocionalmente com ninguém..." Até parece! Devo mesmo ter cara de idiota, só Deus sabe quantas mulheres caíram na lábia dele nesses noventa anos zanzando por ai. **

Como ela pode pensar assim de mim? Como pode esquecer todas as vezes que disse com todas as letras que a amava, e que ela era tudo pra mim?

**Quando pensei que estaria tudo acabado, os garotos apareceram e o destroçaram na minha frente, depois colocaram fogo em seus restos. Fiquei chocada com a cena, implorando pra que Deus jamais permitisse uma briga entre eles e os Cullen, só de imaginar algo assim acontecendo com Edward, ou qualquer um deles, me deixava agoniada. **

**Tenho algo preso aqui em minha garganta... Uma vontade louca de gritar aos quatro ventos pra ver se ele me escuta...**

**Sabe diário, o amor pode ser algo esplêndido, não podemos negar as alegrias que trás, mas são simples sonhos, contos de fadas... Faz você ouvir uma sinfonia e você simplesmente quer que o mundo veja, mas como uma droga te deixa cega... Te engana o tempo todo.**

****O problema do amor é que ele pode te destruir por dentro, fazer seu coração acreditar em uma mentira é mais forte que o seu orgulho... O problema do amor é que não importa quão rápido você caia, não pode negar sua chamada. Veja... Você não tem o que dizer. Uma vez eu já fui tola, é verdade, eu jogava o jogo por todas suas regras, mas agora meu mundo é uma profunda depressão. Estou triste, mas também sou sábia, jurei que não iria me apaixonar de novo, jurei que meu coração não iria se consertar... Disse: o amor não valia a dor, mas então eu o ouvi chamar meu nome... **

**Toda vez que olho pra trás acho que já vi tudo antes, meu coração continua chamando e eu continuo caindo, outra vez e outra novamente. A historia triste sempre termina da mesma forma... Eu, parada na garoa, parece que não importa o que eu faça... Você sempre quebra meu coração em dois. ** **(N/A tradução da música: the trouble whit love is – Kelly Clarkson)

Engoli seco ao ler aquilo, eu havia a magoado de tantas formas que me perguntava como Bella pode me perdoar?

**Jake descobriu que Victoria anda rondando a cidade, eu não tinha medo dela, o que eu tinha a perder que ele já não me tirou? Ele e Seth insistiram tanto que acabei me mudando para a reserva, vivia mais lá do que na cidade mesmo.**

**A desgraçada atacou Harry e por pouco não ataca Charlie, Harry não resistiu e acabou tendo um infarto. Me sinto tão culpada, por minha causa Seth, Leah e Sue estão passando por essa dor, quase Charlie se foi também... Será que só causo mal as pessoas que amo? **

**Os Cullen viviam em paz aqui, tranqüilos, foi se envolverem comigo, que a vida deles virou de cabeça pra baixo... Sinto falta de Emmett e sua gargalha estrondosa... Jazz e seu jeito tranqüilo... De Alice e suas maluquices... Esme, Carlisle até mesmo da cara feia de Rose, como se fosse possível ela ficar feia. Daria tudo para sentir seu cheiro de novo, seu gosto, ou somente vê-lo, saber se está bem. **

**Vivo entre altos e baixos e estou em baixo agora... Ando muito deprimida, me sinto tão mal que acho que afetou meu estômago, às vezes acordo colocando o que não comi pra fora. **

**Andar pela reserva é uma tristeza só, o que me faz sentir ainda pior, por isso fui até o penhasco, onde eu me sentia bem... O vento acariciava meu rosto com seu toque frio, como o dele... Fechei meus olhos sentindo sua caricia, me deixei levar por minha ilusão, quando me dei conta estava em queda livre, me chocando com a água gelada. Ao contrário de uma pessoa normal eu não estava assustada, porque Edward estava lá comigo, sorrindo pra mim... Senti meus pulmões arderem assim como minha garganta, mas algo firme se chocou comigo e senti me puxarem com força. **

Mal podia crer no que lia ali, ela havia perdido o juízo?

**Não me lembro muito bem o que aconteceu... Flashes invadem minha mente às vezes, algo avermelhado se aproximando de mim... Depois Jake com seus lábios quentes nos meus, empurrando ar para meus pulmões a voz de Seth desesperada. **

**Não era aquilo que eu queria, não era aqueles lábios que eu queria... Queria que os lábios de Edward estivessem junto aos meus... Aqueles lábios frios e macios que eu tanto amava. Tudo havia ficado escuro novamente, acordei em um quarto de hospital, não sei quantos dias depois, com um médico me olhando torto. Não o culpava, o homem achava que eu havia tentado o suicídio, assim como meus pais e todos ali na verdade. Pra ajudar me deu uma noticia que iria mudar a minha vida pra sempre... Ainda mais. **

"**A senhorita está grávida Isabella, meus parabéns." – disse me entregando o exame. **

**Eu grávida? Como? Até onde sei vampiros não podem ter filhos, mas ele foi o único homem que me tocou, como aquilo era possível? Fiquei desesperada e feliz ao mesmo tempo... Afinal ele havia me deixado um pedacinho dele comigo, algo que tenho certeza que Edward jamais pensaria ser possível... Ao mesmo tempo, o que eu sabia sobre uma gravidez assim?**

**Mal eu sabia sobre uma gravidez normal, me afundei em pesquisas, mas não encontrava nada, estava às cegas. Charlie me passou um sermão e tanto, meu pai praguejou e amaldiçoou até a décima geração de Edward. Renée ficou chocada de início, mas adorou a idéia de ser avó. **

**A reação dos garotos que me surpreendeu, ficaram apreensivos, disseram que eu carregava um monstro e que era para eu me livrar dele... A briga entre Sam e Jake foi terrível, tanto que Jacob reivindicou seus direitos como alfa abandonando o bando de Sam. Disse que não permitiriam que tocassem em mim ou em meu filho... **

**Senti tanto orgulho do meu amigo, Seth, Quill, Embry e para meu espanto Leah formavam o bando de Jake, que achou melhor deixarmos Forks, para minha segurança e a do bebê. A notícia se espalhou e a cidade toda já estava sabendo da filha do chefe Swan que engravidou do playboy que a abandonou, virei à chacota da cidade... **

**Confesso que fiquei abalada com tudo aquilo... Meu filho não era um monstro, era um pedacinho meu e de Edward em um único serzinho que eu carregava dentro de mim... Era a única coisa que eu tinha dele, Edward pode ter ido, mas deixou um pedacinho dele comigo. E foi com este pensamento que abri mão de tudo pelo bem do meu filho, faria o que for, lutaria contra quem fosse necessário para que meu filho nascesse forte e lindo como o pai. **

**Tudo o que descobri com minhas pesquisas foram lendas e mais lendas, claro que não descartei nenhuma, afinal estava grávida de uma. Uma delas me chamou a atenção, falava sobre sucubus e incubus... Demônios da noite que seduziam virgens as tomando pra si, mas nenhuma sobrevivia... Durante o ato eles a sugavam até a última gota. Assim como lindas mulheres que seduziam homens e depois de terem relações os sugavam até a morte. **

**Fomos indo cada vez mais para o norte, visitamos várias tribos, com mais lendas, eles cogitaram de ir para o Alaska, mas eu sabia que lá havia uma família de vampiros, que era uma extensão da família dele, então decidimos ir pra Vancouver, Canadá. **

**A cidade era uma delicia e muito bonita, eu estava até mais animada... Claro que sentia a falta dele, mas não poderia me abater, tinha que ser forte, pelo meu filho. Fomos a um clube para curtir a noite, havia um pequeno palco onde as pessoas subiam pra cantar, Seth e Embry me atormentaram e acabei indo cantar... Para minha surpresa o dono, um cara muito bonito chamado Dean adorou e pediu pra que eu cantasse sempre. **

**Não preciso dizer que Jacob não gostava de Dean, não sei por que, mas o homem cismou comigo! Sempre carinhoso, atencioso, Leah tinha certeza que ele tava a fim de mim, claro que ri na cara dela. Será que ela não notou que eu estava grávida e enorme? Como poderia atrair alguém daquela forma? **

- Você e essa sua mania! – disse olhando pra ela. – Entendo perfeitamente o que esse babaca viu em você senhora Cullen, vi o modo como olhava pra você amor!

**Foi o que fiz durante o tempo em que estive por lá, me divertia vendo a empolgação com que as pessoas ali me ouviam e aplaudiam. **

**Estávamos em Vancouver há algumas semanas e aquela noite em particular me sentia ainda mais saudosa... Fazia seis meses que ele havia partido, sentia tanta falta dele por isso pedi a Dean que me deixasse cantar algumas músicas que havia composto depois que ele partiu. Me sentei de frente para o publico, com meu coração batendo descompassado, uma sensação estranha tomou conta de mim, sentia que algo aconteceria ali, só não fazia idéia que seria algo tão surpreendente. **

**A primeira música se chamava ****Por amor****, onde dizia que mesmo o amando mais que tudo, não tinha como prendê-lo a mim, se ele não me amava o que poderia fazer? A segunda música foi ****Sensível demais****... Por que era como eu me sentia, sensível a qualquer lembrança dele, que ainda estava vivo em minha mente, e o amor só aumenta à medida que o tempo vai passando. **

**A terceira eu teria que tocar piano, a música se chamava ****Você, ****falava de como me sentia sem ele ao meu lado... De como fui tanto pra ele e agora nada sou... Em fim, a quarta música eu compus em um momento em que a saudade era enlouquecedora, queria senti-lo em meus braços novamente... Precisava dele... Precisava do seu amor, de me sentir segura em seus braços... Ela se chama ****Salva-me****. Cantei com todo o meu coração, como se cantasse pra ele, desejava com todas as minhas forças que onde quer que estivesse, pudesse me ouvir. **

- Eu ouvi meu amor... E amei todas elas...

**Assim que acabei de cantar a galera aplaudiu bastante e Seth, me abraçou me rodopiando, e quando me aproximava da mesa, estanquei... Mal podia crer no que via diante de mim... Só poderia estar sonhando! Não era possível, era?**

**Alice estava ali, parada diante de mim... Linda com seus cabelos espetadinhos e aquela carinha de anjo. Quando ouvi sua voz, quando ela falou comigo, me dei conta de que era real, que era minha amiga ali e não uma alucinação... A minha fadinha linda, abracei-a com tanta força, que se ela não fosse vampira, a teria machucado. **

**Meus olhos correram pelo salão a procura dos outros foi quando o vi... Lindo em toda sua plenitude... Meu coração parecia que explodiria de tanta felicidade, minha memória não fazia jus à beleza dele, ao brilho daqueles olhos dourados... Mas minha felicidade se esvaiu ao ver a linda mulher ao seu lado... Ela o tocava com muita intimidade o acariciando na coxa, assim como o braço, chamando sua atenção... **

**Novamente senti meu coração se ele esmagasse meu coração com suas próprias mãos, tudo começou a fazer sentido. Edward me olhava da mesma forma que costumava me olhar antes, não era aquele olhar frio e inexpressível que me atormentou por meses, mas ele aceitava a caricia... Ele havia me esquecido? Havia encontrado uma distração? Era tudo verdade então? Como eu poderia competir com mulher daquelas? Senti como se tivesse levado o tiro de misericórdia. **

**Realmente estava feliz em revê-los, Esme, Carlisle, o meu amigo e irmão Emmett, até fiquei feliz de ver Rose, Jazz... Mas não conseguia olhar pra ele, não depois do que havia acabado de descobrir... Ela estava postada ao lado dele, combinavam tanto... Formavam o casal perfeito, ambos lindos, imponentes e o mais importante, da mesma espécie... Não havia a sede pelo sangue... Não havia medo, ela era inquebrável... O tocava de forma possessiva, como se ele pertencesse a ela. Por um momento meu olhar cruzou com o dele e pude ver a dúvida o consumindo, aliás, em todos eles, afinal eu estava com uma barriga enorme para seis meses. **

**Eles me convidaram para uma conversa na casa deles, afinal, Esme e Carlisle estavam morando em Vancouver e eles no Alaska. Mesmo contrariando Jake aceitei ir, precisava falar com Carlisle era uma oportunidade única, somente ele poderia tirar minhas duvidas e me ajudar com a gravidez. A casa era linda, como a de Forks, no mesmo estilo, praticamente dentro da floresta, estava cheia de perguntas a fazer, mas a vampira loira morango pendurada nele, respondia a maioria delas. **

**Perguntei por que foram embora e me abandonaram? Ele era visto e notório, mas qual o motivo deles? Alice explicou os motivos que os levaram a partir sem ao menos um adeus, tentei explicar o que havia acontecido, mas não estava mais agüentando vê-lo perto dela, aquilo estava me matando. Seth começou a contar o que houve, mas eu só queria sair dali... Precisava de ar... Seth insistia em contar tudo a eles, tentava fazê-lo se calar, mas ele não me ouvia... Não queria que sentissem pena de mim, ou que ele se sentisse culpado de alguma forma. **

**Carlisle veio até mim e ficou ajoelhado em minha frente, dizendo que errou comigo que eu fazia parte de sua família, não agüentei e o abracei forte. Não consegui me conter eu chorava muito... Chorava pela felicidade de revê-los, pela dor que sentia ao vê-lo com outra... Sentia alegria, raiva, ciúme, tudo ao mesmo tempo, tive pena de Jazz. **

**Contei a eles o que aconteceu e como aconteceu. Falei sobre Laurent, sobre Victória, Seth falou sobre as tentativas de pegá-la, contou o porquê fui para a reserva. Pude ouvi-lo discutir com a mulher, mas estava perdida em meus próprios pensamentos... **

**Como ele pode ser tão cafajeste? Como ele pode me deixar daquela forma? Eu o odiava naquele momento, mas ao mesmo tempo queria pedir pra que voltasse pra mim... Que por mais eu tentasse, conseguia viver sem ele... Que precisava dele... Fiquei tão absorta em minhas divagações que sai do ar por um momento. **

Então era isso?

**Eu podia ouvir Seth dando com a língua nos dentes, contando tudo que aconteceu... Falando sobre minha briga com meu pai, a briga de Jake com o bando e como havia virado chacota na cidade. Carlisle perguntava se me sentia bem... Minha vontade era de gritar que NÃO! NÃO ME SINTO NADA BEM! Que minha vontade era de gritar pra ele arrancar aquela vampira de perto de Edward. **

**Quando a atenção de todos se voltou para minha gravidez, confesso que tive fiquei tentada a mentir... Dizer que havia conhecido alguém e que estava feliz, muito feliz, mas me acovardei... Não tive coragem de olhar nos olhos de Carlisle e mentir, precisava de sua ajuda. Quando insistiram em saber sobre meu bebê fiquei com medo, e se tentassem tirá-lo de mim? E se Edward o tirasse de mim, pra viver com ele, longe de mim? **

Como ela pode pensar algo assim? Bella estava mesmo confusa e assustada.

**Acabei soltando sobre o fato de Sam e seu bando querer acabar comigo e com ele. Alice foi a primeira a se dar conta, pelo seu olhar eu sabia que ela sabia. Pela primeira vez ele se pronunciou e estremeci ao ouvir sua voz. Implorei pra Alice se calar, não queria que ele soubesse... Ele não merecia saber, não depois de vê-lo com aquela vampira linda ... **

**Quando disse que havia engravidado no dia do meu aniversário. Eles pareciam não acreditar no que eu disse e aquilo me deixou furiosa. Ao ouvi-lo dizer que era impossível, o sangue ferveu em minhas veias, acabei sendo grossa com ele. Carlisle começou a fazer várias perguntas até Seth contar como descobri minha gravidez, linguarudo. **

**Alice ficou furiosa, me questionando e acabei me descontrolando... Perdi totalmente o controle. Queria sair dali... Tentava ignorá-lo o máximo possível, mas como ignorar alguém como Edward? Era humanamente impossível. **

**Quando aquela mulher começou a grunhir... Senti tanta raiva que minha vontade era de avançar nela... Quem era ela pra duvidar de mim? Exigi o respeito que me era devido... Ela podia ser namorada... Companheira ou sei lá que diabo fosse, mas não tinha o direito de falar comigo daquela forma.**

**Ele falou novamente e novamente estremeci, ela veio em minha direção e Edward se postou diante de mim... Seu cheiro me invadiu, fechei os olhos puxando o ar com força... Ela continuava grunhindo algo, mas meu cérebro só conseguia se concentrar nele ali diante de mim... Queria tocá-lo... Senti-lo... Deus... Devo ser mesmo louca. **

Era isso que se passava em sua mente? Mal sabia ela o quanto desejava o mesmo.

**Pra mim bastava, não suportava mais ficar ali, precisava sair de perto dele... Eu não estava sendo coerente, minha cabeça e meus sentimentos estavam uma bagunça... Estava exausta, estafada física e mentalmente. Eles insistiram para que eu ficasse, mas tinha que ir embora... Tinha que me afastar dele... **

**Tremi o caminho todo de lá até o hotel, discutindo com Seth por ele ter sido um linguarudo. Me tranquei em meu quarto... Não queria ver mais ninguém... Lá me deixei chorar... Eu nem mais sabia pelo que estava chorando, eram tantas coisas... Como ele pode fazer aquilo comigo? Como pode me dar tanto amor e depois aparecer com outra como se eu nunca tivesse existido em sua vida? **

**No dia seguinte Jake veio ao meu quarto, queria ir embora, disse que não seria possível continuarmos em Vancouver com eles aqui, mas eu não queria ir embora, gostava dessa cidade de seus parques e aquele jardim maravilhoso onde gostava de ir para espairecer... Van Dusen era um lugar mágico, me senti tão bem ali. **

**Disse a Jake que ainda não havia me decidido sobre o que fazer e pedi pra ficar sozinha, precisava de um tempo comigo mesma, tentar colocar minha cabeça em ordem assim como meus sentimentos. Não queria atrapalhar a vida dele, mesmo magoada e ferida, sabia que ele tinha o direito de ser feliz... **

**Tomei um banho e fui para o Van Dusen, fiquei ali admirando a beleza daquele lugar mágico... Organizando meus pensamentos, afinal de contas eu precisava de Carlisle, mas como faria para ter a ajuda dele sem atrapalhar a vida de Edward? A namorada dele não gostou nada de saber que ele teria um filho, ainda mais comigo, uma humana sem sal e insolente como disse. Vampira nojenta! **

Ela definitivamente detestava Tanya, havia algumas fotos de lá, era mesmo um lugar magnífico, Esme adorava ir lá também. Bella descrevia aquele lugar como o paraíso, tinha que concordar com ela de que era mesmo maravilhoso. **(N/A Procurem por imagens do Parque Van Dusen, verão o quanto é lindo!)**

**Caminhava perdida em pensamentos, sentindo a leve brisa tocar meu rosto, sentindo toda a paz que aquele lugar emanava quando uma voz me fez estancar... Não ousei me virar, e se fosse minha imaginação? Me chutei mentalmente por ter esquecido do fato de que se saísse sozinha, Alice me veria... **

**- Droga!Isabella como pode ser tão burra? Burra! Burra! – dizia pra mim mesma sem ousar me virar. **

**-Precisamos conversar Bella, por favor... – aquilo foi golpe baixo, como resistir a ele, sua voz estava implorativa e aquilo me desarmou... Assim como seu olhar triste, Edward parecia abatido. A cada passo que ele dava em minha direção minhas pernas fraquejavam, meu coração acelerava e mal pude conter meu nervosismo. **

**Nos falávamos formalmente, pedi pra que fossemos nos sentar, aquela conversa iria ser longa e temia pagar o mico de cair por causa da tremedeira em minhas pernas. Ele parecia um tanto nervoso, estalava os dedos sem parar, estava agitado, ansioso eu diria, parecia tentar encontrar as palavras para iniciar a conversa. Achei melhor facilitar as coisas. **

Ela me conhecia mesmo, como pode acreditar tão fácil no que disse a ela? Bella era a pessoa mais contraditória que conheci... Minha esposa tinha o dom de me deixar confuso.

**Quando disse que estava morando em Denali, no Alaska, contive a vontade de rosnar alto... Praguejei em minha mente dando graças por ele não ter acesso a ela... Cretino! Vampiro filho de uma... **

**Edward contou que Alice foi averiguar aquela história que James contou, mas não entrou e detalhes, disse somente que minha amiga mesmo me contaria depois... Realmente fiquei sentida em saber que a relação deles estava abalada, era tão lindo ver o carinho e o amor entre os dois. Perguntou se eu fazia mesmo parte do bando, expliquei por cima o porquê daquilo... Contei a ele há quanto tempo estava aqui e finalmente criei coragem de fazer aquela pergunta que me consumia há tanto tempo. **

"**Por quê? Por que se envolveu se não era aquilo que queria pra você? Foi pena, pelo que leu naquele bendito diário?" – ele me pareceu confuso com a pergunta. **

"**Porque está dizendo isso?" – disse franzindo o cenho. **

"**Só estou tentando entender os motivos pelo qual me deixou..." – respondi de pronto, não queria magoá-lo, mas precisava saber. – "Você não era obrigado a me amar a retribuir meus sentimentos... Só estou tentando entender porque se envolveu com alguém que não era boa o bastante pra você, que não te fazia bem."– somente repeti o que me disse naquele maldito dia. **

"**Eu menti Bella..." – ele achava mesmo que eu iria comprar essa? "- Menti pra que me odiasse e fosse mais fácil me esquecer... Precisava mantê-la segura, longe do meu mundo, longe de mim que sempre fui um perigo constante pra você." **

**Como assim mentiu? - eu gritava mentalmente, minha vontade era de torcer seu pescoço... Mentiu pra mim... Porque diabos fez aquilo? Com que intenção?- continuei a gritar em minha mente, acabei soltando tudo que estava guardado em meu peito desde o dia em que me deixou... Precisava que ele compreendesse o que significava pra mim... Fui o mais sincera possível... Precisava tirar aquilo de dentro de mim. **

**Edward disse que só estava tentando fazer o certo, mas o certo éramos ficar juntos, pra sempre como ele havia me prometido... Será que havia esquecido? Vê-lo ali diante de mim me pedindo perdão... Minha vontade era de dizer que eu o amava acima de tudo e que nada do que fizesse ou dissesse mudaria o fato de que o amava e o queria junto de mim. **

- Porque não disse isso naquele momento? – perguntei olhando pra ela.

**Disse a ele que aquilo era passado, afinal de contas precisava pensar em meu filho e o pai dele estava ali, diante de mim. Olhava para Edward e me chutava mentalmente por pensar em negar a ele algo tão precioso, ainda mais pra ele... Sendo um vampiro creio que ser pai não era algo que esperava de sua existência. Peguei sua mão e a coloquei sobre meu ventre, meu corpo todo reagiu aquele toque e o bebê se mexeu, parecia saber que era seu pai ali... **

**Edward olhava maravilhado para minha barriga, Deus como pode ser tão lindo? Tão perfeito? Ele insistiu, pedindo perdão novamente... Será que não havia notado que o perdoei no momento em que o vi ali parado me olhando, assim que pronunciou meu nome. **

Bem que ela poderia ter me dito, teria facilitado as coisas.

**Mas antes de dizer a ele, precisava saber o que havia entre ele e aquela vampira dos infernos. E ele teve a cara de pau de me dizer que eram somente amigos... -Pra cima de mim?**

**Contou que ela fez companhia a ele... Que havia se isolado, que vivia na floresta desforrando sua raiva e frustração nos ursos... Eu me perguntava o que os pobres ursos teriam haver com o fato dele ter decidido me deixar? A escolha foi dele ... E não dos pobres ursos. **

**Acabei usando de todo meu sarcasmo, o modo como aquela mulher o defendeu? Amigos... Sei bem? Conta outra Edward Cullen... Safado!**

Desta vez não contive o riso e gargalhei com gosto, Bella era mesmo absurda!

**Ele insistia em dizer que eram somente amigos, que ela o havia ajudado muito, que lhe fez companhia... Que ela havia pedido pra que Edward reagisse, por ele e por sua família e que o havia chamado para uma viagem pela Europa... Pra me esquecer, confesso que aquilo não fazia muito sentido pra mim. **

**Nossa! Eu morrendo por causa dele, me acabando de chorar me desfazendo em lágrimas e o safado vai pra Europa com uma vampira linda de morrer a tira colo... Minha vontade era de dar nele, mas com certeza a única prejudicada seria eu. **

**Teimou em dizer que não existia nada entre eles, Edward deveria me achar mesmo uma idiota completa! Insisti indo direto ao ponto e perguntei se ele havia se envolvido com ela. **

"**Já." – respondeu sem jeito, novamente minha vontade de torcer seu pescoço era imensa, mas de nada adiantaria e ainda era capaz de me machucar, com a minha sorte. Eu sabia... Tava cara. – disse pra mim mesma, mas creio que ele ouviu, não tenho certeza. **

"**Foi há muito tempo, durou muito pouco e não teve importância nenhuma pra mim. Foi uma experiência... Só sexo, instinto e..."- pedi pra ele parar, já era doloroso demais saber que eles estiveram ou estavam juntos, saber os detalhes era demais. **

**Só sexo... Instinto... Com uma mulher daquelas? Eu praguejava sem parar em minha mente, o ciúme estava me corroendo, claro que tava na cara que ele era experiente, mas pensei que tivesse sido especial pra ele, como foi pra mim. Mas o que veio a seguir me pegou de surpresa e me deixou ainda mais confusa e vulnerável a ele. **

"**Não chegou nem perto do que tivemos Bella..." – sua voz estava sussurrada me causando arrepios contínuos. – "O que tivemos foi único, intenso e arrebatador... O modo como nos tocávamos, nos beijávamos, nos amávamos... O modo como fizemos amor." – ele queria me enlouquecer... Era isso, estava claro par mim. – "Sinto tanto sua falta." – disse dando o golpe de misericórdia. **

**Precisava sair dali antes que me rendesse... Antes que me jogasse em seus braços ali mesmo... Eu mal consegui falar. **

"**Fica me perdoa Bella, eu te amo." – insistiu. **

"**Está envolvido com ela, Edward." –afirmei, ele achava mesmo que eu ia cair assim tão fácil? **

**Não exatamente! – ele disse, que merda era aquela então? Edward bufou passando as mãos pecos cabelos, estava nervoso, muito nervoso. - Ficamos juntos uma vez... – senti meus olhos saltarem, ele tentou dizer que ela o pegou desprevenido... Até parece, o que foi? Ele foi violentado por ela? A vampira o obrigou a transar com ela? **

**Safado! Safado sem vergonha! Cachorro!**

**Eu via tudo vermelho, precisava sumir dali, eu queria distancia dele, como pode? Ele tentava se explicar, mas cada vez que abria a boca minha vontade era de socá-lo. Edward insistia que não eram namorados, que eram somente amigos, insistiu em dizer que ela o havia ajudado... **

**Podia imaginar perfeitamente o tipo de ajuda que ela deu a ele todo este tempo! Eu tentava me afastar dele, mas o filho da mãe me impedia de passar. Insistia que eu tinha que ouvi-lo, estava a ponto de agredi-lo tamanha minha raiva, mesmo que eu ficasse toda quebrada depois. **

**Será que Edward não conseguia ver o quanto estava me ferindo, o quanto ouvi-lo dizer que esteve com ela me machucou? Deus do céu eu não sou nada perto daquela vampira! Ele insistia em dizer que não estava com ela, que me queria que me amava...**

**Estava completamente perdida, confusa... Eu o odiava o fato dele ter estado com ela ou estar com ela, mas ouvi-lo dizer que me amava, que precisava de mim... Ele estava ali diante de mim, me pedindo perdão insistentemente, pedindo pra que eu voltasse pra ele... **

**Era difícil acreditar nele, confiar nele... Edward havia me machucado demais, temia ceder e do nada ele partir novamente... Não resistiria, eu morreria! Ele estava me enlouquecendo, será que não notou? **

**Tentei ser racional dizendo que ele iria me deixar novamente, como poderia confiar nele depois do que fez? Não suportaria passar por aquilo novamente... "Não meu amor, jamais vou deixar você Bella eu prometo."**

**Edward não era muito bom em cumprir suas promessas... Havia me prometido que seria pra sempre, jurado que me amava, dizia que eu era tudo pra ele e, no entanto me deixou... Encontrou consolo nos braços daquela vampira rapidinho. "Volta pra mim Bella... Preciso de você comigo, você é tudo pra mim, é a dona do meu coração, da minha existência... É a dona absoluta de todo o meu ser, pertenço a você Isabella, sempre vou pertencer porque eu te amo." – sua voz estava embargada, havia tanta sinceridade em suas palavras... Mas quem garante que não esteja mentindo? Mas com que propósito? Será que ele me ama mesmo? Que foi mesmo uma tentativa erronia de me proteger? **

**Disparei a falar e em um movimento muito rápido ele me beijou, tentei resistir, mas como resistir a algo que desejava com todo o seu ser? Me rendi aquele sentimento que me consumia, aquele amor intenso e avassalador que sentia, aquele amor insano. **

**Não contive um gemido ao sentir seus lábios aos meus, sua língua ávida pela minha, suas mãos me tocando... Deus como pude suportar tanto tempo longe dele? Agarrei seus cabelos com força, temia que aquilo fosse um sonho e que assim que abrisse meus olhos ele desapareceria... Senti seus lábios abandonarem os meus, me dando tempo para recuperar o fôlego, estremeci ao senti-los em minha pele. **

"**Não tem idéia de como senti falta disso... Do teu cheiro, do teu gosto... Falta de você." – sussurrou em meu ouvido, ele é que não tinha a menor idéia do quanto meu corpo sentia falta do dele. Naquele momento cada célula do meu corpo clamava por ele, por senti-lo novamente... Desejava com todas minhas forças senti-lo dentro de mim outra vez... **

**Sentir seu gosto delicioso... Senti-lo dentro de mim, me preenchendo, me completando... Me fazendo entrar naquele mundo de sutis sensações que somente ele sabia como chegar... Senti-lo me tocar, me acariciar como somente ele sabia fazer... Desejava do fundo de minha alma tê-lo em meus braços novamente, me amando, me desejando, me fazendo chegar ao paraíso como fez por várias vezes naquela clareira... **

**Ficamos um bom tempo ali, naquele lugar mágico, se eu amava tudo ali, depois da clareira aquele era o meu lugar preferido, sem sombras de dúvidas. Ele insistia em me pedir perdão, e eu em dizer que era melhor esquecermos o passado... Era o melhor que tínhamos a fazer, esquecer o passado e recomeçar do zero... Eu, ele e nosso filho. Contei sobre você meu amigo e pude ver a curiosidade brilhar em seus olhos dourados. **

**Mas não creio que vá fazer bem a ele lê-lo, não quero que se sinta ainda mais culpado pelo que aconteceu... Errar é humano, não é? E isso prova a minha teoria de que Edward é bem mais humano do que julga... Descobri que meu vampiro lindo, não era tão perfeito como pensava, mas mesmo assim era o meu amor... A minha vida... O ar que respiro. **

**Falamos sobre várias coisas, sobre o bebê, ele me levou pra comer em uma lanchonete, disse a ele que precisava voltar para o hotel, pra falar com Jake, mas Edward insistiu em estar ao meu lado, disse que não me deixaria por nada, nunca mais, a não ser que eu pedisse... O que jamais acontecerá, pode ter certeza disso, diário... **

**Estava receosa de encontrar com aquela vampira "amiga" dele, não sei se me controlaria, não depois de saber que ela tirou uma casquinha do meu namorado! Se bem que o safado deve ter gostado e muito! Só de imaginar meu sangue ferve! Se ela ousasse tocar nele novamente. Acho que seria a primeira humana a matar um vampiro.**

Absurda!

**Quando disse que teria que me castigar... Me torturar lentamente aquela noite em que nos tocamos pela primeira vez me veio mente, o modo como me torturou lentamente de forma intensamente prazerosa, me levando ao delírio com seus toques e suas carícias... Definitivamente ele queria me enlouquecer...**

**Todos ficaram felizes por termos reatado, estava feliz me sentindo completa, inteira novamente, os amava tanto, sempre me senti parte daquela família como se pertencesse a ela de certa forma... Ali era o meu lugar... Ao lado do homem que eu amava, do pai do meu filho... O amor da minha vida... Sim naquele momento me senti em casa.**

Senti um aperto no peito, ela sempre se sentiu deslocada em seu mundo, porque ela pertencia ao meu mundo... Pertencia a mim e agora estava convicto disso.

**Eles sentiam falta de Edward também, Rose estava hesitante e curiosa com minha gravidez, me lembro de Edward ter comentado uma vez que aquele era o maior desejo dela, podia imaginar o que se passava em sua cabeça e em seu coração. **

**Fiquei abismada com a rapidez com que decidiram voltar a Forks, não quero nem pensar em como fariam aquilo em apenas dois dias? A conversa com Jake não foi nada fácil, sabia que estava magoando meu amigo... Sabia do desejo e esperança que ele tinha de que eu reconsiderasse e o aceitasse, mas não pude... Não fui capaz. **

**Sei que ficou revoltado, Jake não conseguia entender o porquê perdoei Edward, ele não compreendia que minha vida sem ele não fazia sentindo algum... Meu amor por Edward era maior que tudo, até mesmo a dor que me fez sentir... Ele pegou pesado ao falar do meu filho, mas sabia que era da boca pra fora... Se o odiasse como gostava de dizer não teria enfrentado tudo que enfrentou por nós, pára nos proteger... **

**Era muito grata a Jake e aos garotos por tudo, o amava do fundo do meu coração, ele foi fundamental pra mim nesse tempo em que Edward e eu estivemos separados. Gostaria que ambos entendessem isso, mas era complicado demais... Edward sentia ciúme de Jake e Jake de Edward e quando o ciúme entra a razão sai. **

**Acabamos nos entendendo, claro que ele não deixou de lançar uma ameaça velada a Edward e posso fazer idéia do que o pobre teve que aturar na mente daquele lobo safado. Mas não disse nada, não teceu um comentário sequer, como o cavalheiro que era. **

**Meu amigo estava preocupado com nosso retorno, na realidade não sabíamos como Sam e o bando reagiria à volta dos Cullen, ainda mais comigo, que me tornei uma ameaça a cidade. Confesso que também temia esse retorno, não seria nada fácil encarar o velho Charlie, ainda mais depois da briga terrível que tivemos, mas por mais que Edward tenha errado comigo, não admitia que as pessoas o julgassem, ninguém tinha o direito de fazê-lo... Ninguém... **

**Alice foi comigo ao hotel pegar minhas coisas, Edward fez questão de que ficássemos juntos, aproveitei esse tempo com ela saber o que houve realmente... Não que duvidasse de Edward, longe disso, mas tenho certeza que a versão de Alice seria bem mais detalhada. **

**Ela falou sobre a discussão que teve com Edward, quando havia decidido me deixar... Disse que ele realmente pensava que estava fazendo o melhor pra mim, mesmo ela dizendo que aquilo acabaria comigo... Edward se culpava pelo que aconteceu no dia do meu aniversário, estava convicto de que era um perigo constante pra mim e quis me deixar em segurança... **

**Não entendia porque ele não conseguia compreender o quanto era bom pra mim, como me fazia bem... Porque não conseguia ver que ele era tudo o que sonhei pra mim, somente com ele poderia ser feliz... **

**Alice me contou que sua ida a Mississipi não foi muito proveitosa, tirando pelo fato de ter descoberto que teve uma irmã mais nova chamada Annabella, que ela era linda e que era muito parecida comigo! Também descobriu que tem a mesma idade de Edward, que nasceram com três meses de diferença, fora isso, o que descobriu foi que sua família a considerava maluca e que a havia internado em um manicômio, que havia um senhor que cuidava dela, quando descobriu que James estava atrás dela. Ele a mordeu para que James não a matasse, mas Alice não se lembra de muita coisa e não fazia questão... Disse que sua família eram os Cullen e aquilo que importava. **

**Como quem não quer nada perguntei a ela sobre a vampira sebosa... Alice só faltou rosnar dizendo que não entendia porque Edward foi dar corda para ela... Explicou que de tanto Tanya se insinuar ele acabou cedendo na época, mas ele não curtia esse lance de fazer sexo por instinto, contou que depois disso ele vivia para os estudos e a única vez que o viu se interessar realmente por uma mulher, foi quando leu o meu diário, quando me conheceu.**

**Contei a ela que Edward havia dito que ficou com Tanya novamente, Alice me disse que viu quando aconteceu e lamentou profundamente, assim quando ele aceitou seu convite para viajarem pela Europa. Mas que não era pra eu me preocupar com aquilo, que seu irmão me amava e tinha certeza absoluta que Tanya não tinha a menor chance! **

**Confesso que eu custava a acreditar naquilo, mas eu apostava em Alice! Ela me disse pra ficar em cima, fazer marcação cerrada, não dar espaço pra que aquela vampira peçonhenta desse o bote. **

**Estávamos chegando à enorme casa quando Alice perdeu o foco, estava furiosa com algo, mas não quis me dizer do que se tratava, respeitei sua privacidade, mas ao entrar na casa percebi de onde vinha toda aquela raiva. Aquela vampira dos infernos estava ao lado de Edward toda derretida... **

**A vadia não gostou nada da minha presença na casa, mas eu pouco me importava com a opinião daquela nojenta, Edward era meu e não iria permitir que ela se aproximasse dele novamente... Fiz questão de ficar entre eles, pouco me importando para a cara que ela fez... Ignorei-a por completo depositando um beijo nos lábios dele, tratando logo de aprofundá-lo, nos apartamos quando a sebosa****saiu bufando. **

**Claro que Edward notou, ele é muito esperto e inteligente, fui sincera dizendo a ele como me sentia com relação aquela mulher e deixei claro que o queria bem longe dela. Não sei o que houve realmente entre eles neste tempo em que esteve em Denali, mas ela agia de forma possessiva demais para uma amiga, mesmo sendo uma amiga muito querida! **

**Era uma linda mulher, envolvente e sedutora, experiente... Era quase impossível competir com aquilo, e entendia que resistir aquilo tudo não deveria ser nada fácil, mas aquilo era passado! Se Edward Cullen ousar encostar em um fio de cabelo daquela mulher será um vampiro castrado. **

Engoli seco, ela era bem capaz disso.


	18. Chapter 18

**Só porque hoje é feriadão! **

**Amanhã tem mais!**

**Beijos **

* * *

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**Quando disse que teria que conversar com ela, esclarecer as coisas, me perguntava por que ele daria satisfações a ela? Não eram somente "amigos"? Não iria discutir com ele por causa daquela nojenta, fui cuidar do meu bebê que eu ganhava mais. **

**Alice me contou que eles conversaram durante a madrugada, segundo ela, Edward havia deixado claro para a vampira insuportável que me amava e que ficaria comigo. Mas a vadia não perdeu a oportunidade de tirar uma casquinha... Vampira vadia! **

-Wow, definitivamente ela odeia Tanya.

**A conversa com meu pai não foi nada fácil, ele xingou, gritou, ofendeu Edward me deixando furiosa... Era comigo que ele deveria ficar bravo, não com ele, eu cai de um penhasco, eu engravidei... Foram minhas decisões não de Edward, porque ele era tão teimoso e cabeça dura? **

Olha quem fala!

**Estava com raiva por tê-lo perdoado, porque não conseguia ficar feliz por mim? Acabamos brigando feio, foi uma discussão pesada, senti por Edward e Carlisle terem que ouvir tudo aquilo. **

**Com muita insistência de Edward, Alice, Carlisle e Esme, acabei aceitando ficar na mansão. Carlisle disse que teríamos que fazer vários exames estando ali facilitaria muito. Alice inventou uma festa do pijama, já que os homens sairiam para caçar. Edward estava relutante, não queria me deixar sozinha, disse a ele que ficaria em ótima companhia. **

**Nunca participei de uma festa do pijama, Alice era mesmo maluca, fato! Falamos sobre várias coisas, Rose e eu estávamos até conversando normalmente, falei sobre a Biscatanya, a opinião que tinha formada sobre ela. Contei a elas o que Edward havia me contado e elas não me pareceram nada surpresas! **

**Esme me disse que era pra eu relevar, que se ela fosse arrancar a cabeça das mulheres que cobiçavam seu marido, iria acabar com boa parte da população feminina de Forks. Pra que confiasse nele, pois Edward só tinha olhos pra mim, mas Esme é mãe e bem coruja ainda por cima, claro que defenderia seu filhinho querido. **

**Falamos sobre as manias deles, as manhas, de como são cabeça dura e teimosos e mesmo assim não sabemos viver sem eles. Rose até me deu umas dicas interessantes, mas infelizmente só vou poder colocar em prática depois que o bebê nascer. Mal pude acreditar quando me disse que ela e Emm acabaram com a casa na lua de mel. **

**Discutimos sobre minha gravidez, mas a pergunta que me faziam era como? Como eu engravidei de um vampiro? Porque tecnicamente ele está morto certo? Congelado na idade na qual foi transformado, seu corpo para naquela forma, não muda jamais. Esme disse que segundo Carlisle, a mulher perde a capacidade de gerar, devido ao seu corpo estar congelado, um feto não se desenvolveria e também uma vampira não menstrua. Já no homem, ele congela ali, mas de alguma forma ele produz o esperma e no caso de Edward, ele só tinha dezessete anos, estava no auge de sua vida sexual. **

**Confesso que me diverti muito, eles ficaram dois dias fora e quando ele voltou, seus olhos pareciam ouro liquido, tinham um brilho intenso e estavam ainda mais profundos, ele conseguia estar mais lindo do que nunca. **

**Naquela noite... Quer dizer naquela madrugada Edward me pediu em casamento, por um momento pensei que fosse enfartar, quando o ouvi dizer: Bella? Casa comigo? Não conseguia reagir, minha vontade era gritar o mais alto possível. **

**SIM! EU ME CASO COM VOCÊ A HORA, O DIA, QUE VOCÊ QUISER!**

**Mas iria parecer uma louca e com certeza ele desistiria da idéia... **

Jamais!

**Cheguei a pensar se ele não estaria fazendo aquilo somente pelo bebê, mas Edward me garantiu que não e acreditei nele. Fiquei chocada com o anel que me deu, era magnífico, segundo ele seu pai havia mandado fazer exclusivamente para sua mãe, não Esme e sim sua mãe biológica, Elizabeth. Me senti honrada em usá-lo, era de grande valor, tanto sentimental, como financeiro. **

**Alice surtou quando descobriu, dava pra ouvir os gritos dela pela casa, Esme e Rose se empolgaram também, minha mãe amou a idéia, apesar de nos achar muito jovens. Carlisle vasculhava seus livros atrás de algo que nos orientasse, ligou para alguns de seus amigos , Edward estava o ajudando com aquilo, enquanto Alice me enlouquecia com os preparativos do casamento. **

**Os resultados dos primeiros exames chegaram e eu estava anêmica, o que os deixou preocupados, Carlisle disse que teria que mudar minha dieta, já que o bebê de certa forma estava rejeitando a comida humana, sendo metade vampiro era óbvio qual seria a dieta... Aquilo foi terrível, mas tive que fazê-lo, meu filho precisava daquilo... Edward sentia-se culpado, notei sua aflição e angustia. **

**Ele e Carlisle me contaram sobre a lenda do Incubus, contou muito por cima o que aconteceu com as índias, que já existe um hibrido, na realidade três... Resumindo eu estava ferrada, eu poderia morrer no parto, mas Carlisle garantiu que fazendo uma cesariana tudo correria bem. **

**O fiz prometer que se algo me acontecesse, meu filho viria em primeiro lugar, nem cogitei a hipótese de transformação, toda vez que tocávamos naquele assunto Edward surtava. Notei que os dois tinham uma daquelas conversas irritantes, os lábios dos dois se moviam rapidamente, mas não conseguia ouvir nada, merda! **

**Carlisle disse que não haveria necessidade daquilo, ele definitivamente não me conhecia! Se algo de ruim estivesse prestes a acontecer, pode apostar que acontecerá comigo é fato! Só consegui me tranqüilizar depois que Edward me prometeu... Se eu me for ao menos ele não ficará sozinho, terá nosso filho ou filha para lhe fazer companhia... A não ser que mude de idéia e me transforme, mas jamais o forçaria a fazê-lo, não seria justo... Mesmo sendo meu maior desejo ficar com ele por toda a eternidade. **

**Não sei como descrever a emoção que senti quando Edward ouviu nossa pequena cutucadora... Foi um dos melhores momentos de minha vida, um dos mais emocionantes... Minha pequena, minha princesinha... Reneesme Calie Cullen, esse será seu nome meu amor... **

**Meu pai veio me ver, pediu desculpas, assim como pedia a ele, me emocionei ao ouvi-lo dizer que gostaria de levar sua filha ao altar e entregá-la para o homem que ela amava... As coisas estavam entrando nos eixos, só faltava o casamento... **

**Minha cunhada e amiga, estava me enlouquecendo com tantas flores, tecidos e tantas outras coisas que me deixavam maluca. Confesso que cheguei a pensar que a princesa Diana se casaria e não Isabella Marie Swan. Pra mim era só casar e pronto, pra que tanta coisa? **

**Tenho que confessar que elas capricharam, meu vestido era belíssimo, ele só perdia pro noivo em beleza. Mal podia crer que depois de tantos percalços, tanto sofrimento, finalmente seria mos felizes, iria me casar com o amor da minha vida, o pai da minha filha, o melhor homem do mundo, dos dois mundos.**

**Me sentia gorda... Estava enorme, meus seios estavam bem maiores, cheguei a pensar que Edward desistiria do casamento. Sentia pena de Jazz, pobrezinho ter que lidar com grávida maluca e instável, minha mãe que não bate muito bem, meu pai que estava visivelmente abalado com o fato de sua filhinha estar se casando... **

**Agora estou aqui diário, aguardando para descer e me casar... Ficou tudo perfeito e ele vai ficar divino vestido naquele meio fraque, Esme me disse que viriam vários vampiros amigos de Carlisle e da família, muitos estavam interessados no fato de uma humana estar grávida de um vampiro e que a Bisctanya viria. Ela que fique bem longe do meu futuro marido ou acabo com ela, se Edward se aproximar dela, juro que jamais fará sexo na vida. **

**Pensando bem, deixa pra lá, eu não iria agüentar... Não com um marido daquele... Estou ansiosa pelo seu nascimento Renesmee, te amo minha filha e espero que um dia possa vir a ler esse diário, pra que conheça um pouco de sua mãe maluca que te ama muito... Aqui está um pouco da minha história com seu pai, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, o vampiro da minha vida.**

**Não sei se estarei com você ao lê-lo... Espero que sim, mas isso vai depender de seu pai ou seu avô... A mim só resta aguardar sua chegada meu anjo... A mamãe te ama muito, cuide de seu pai, ele é um homem incrível que merece toda a felicidade desse mundo... **

**Te amo filha... Te amo Edward, amo a todos vocês... Estarão sempre em meu coração. **

Fechei o diário, Bella achava mesmo que a deixaria morrer? Olhei pra ela que ainda parecia adormecida, um dia havia se passado e o coração de Bella batia tão forte e tão rápido, que eu temia que ela estivesse sofrendo.

Alice ficou com ela pra que eu fosse ver Renesmee, estava relutante em deixá-la, queria estar ali de alguma maneira passando força para ela. Dizendo que a amava, que estaria com ela para sempre, abaixei ao seu lado enquanto eu sussurrava um _eu te amo_ eu seu ouvido, minha filha, nossa filha, também precisava de mim. Eu agora teria de cuidar das duas mulheres da minha vida, sorri com aquilo, sinceramente rogava pra que tudo desse certo.

Assim que passei pela porta do meu quarto fui quase nocauteado com pensamentos. Sim eles estavam de volta. Altos, potentes e irritantes, Infelizmente vampiros não podiam tomar um analgésico. Alguém estava irritada... Rose estava imensamente irritada, havia alguém em estado de êxtase e irritado também... Jacob.

Ele estava... Não conseguia encontrar uma palavra que descrevesse o deslumbramento dele que estava em estado de graça. E o motivo era minha filha. Minha princesinha, meu bebê recém nascido que eu mal conhecia... Eu via tudo em vermelho, com que raios de direito ele achava que poderia ter um imprinting com Reneesme?

Pedi a Rose que levasse minha filha para a cozinha, quando ela se afastou com Reneesme, o idiota ficou olhando embasbacado para a porta por onde ela havia passado.

-Jacob, me de um motivo para eu não desmembrar você agora mesmo?- cuspi entre os dentes.

-É... Bem... Você sabe que eu não escolhi isso. Quando desci tudo que eu queria era ir embora e desaparecer, mas eu a vi. – naquele momento seus olhos ficaram irritantemente sonhadores. – Não faria nada que pudesse prejudicá-la, só quero o bem dela como você, como Rose. Você terá que me aturar aqui, como quando me aturava por Bella, Edward. – ele riu sem graça, bufei alto. Senti o ar desnecessário passar pelas minhas narinas, aquilo era tão irritante... Jacob tentou de novo.

- Veja bem, Edward, agora não haverá mais guerra. Sam não poderá fazer nada contra ela, contra Bella contra sua família, não é isso que você sempre quis? Poder viver com sua família em paz? Você terá isso, fique calmo.

- E você acha que devo ficar feliz por isso? Por acaso devo lhe dar uma medalha? Uma salva de palmas ou lhe prestar uma homenagem porque você agora teve um imprinting com minha filha? Acha que devo ficar feliz, porque terei uma babá inconveniente 24 horas por dia? Justo agora que finalmente consegui ter minha família a qual eu tanto sonhei... Vou ter que aturar você, Jacob? Me responda?- podia ouvir alguns risos abafados vindos da cozinha, mas não me importei, estava irritado de mais para aquilo.

- Não... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Droga, Edward... As coisas vão se acertar agora... Será que você não pode ver isso?

- Sai daqui Jacob. – quando ele tentou protestar eu gritei. – AGORA!

- Mas...

- Sei que você vai voltar, também sei que terei que te aturar, mas quero que vá agora! Me deixe digerir essa história primeiro. Vá fazer algo útil e depois conversamos.

- Posso vê-la? – disse apontando o queixo para cozinha.

- Some Jacob, ou terá que aprender a andar de três patas. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Como Bella está? – perguntou ainda tentado se ajustar aquela coisa toda.

- Vai ficar bem. - ele assentiu indo em direção a porta.

Fui em direção a cozinha e Rose estava alimentando minha filha, tudo era tão surreal... Ontem estava me casando, hoje estou aqui com minha filha... Ela era tão linda, tão parecida com a mãe. Quando Reneesme me viu sorriu docemente querendo que eu me aproximasse, pedindo em seus pensamentos, minha irmã me passou minha filha tão pequena, tão linda e tão minha... Era tão bom tê-la ali.

Reneesme com as mãos em meu rosto me perguntava o que ouve, estava preocupada com a mãe e perguntava pelo Jacob.

- Não se preocupe meu amor, está tudo bem, tudo ficará bem, sua mãe logo estará conosco. O Jacob foi dar uma volta, ele irá voltar meu anjo, não se preocupe. – minha pequena me tocou novamente me mostrando que estava feliz. A entreguei para Rose novamente vi minha filha colocar as mãozinhas gordinhas no rosto dela, perguntando por Jacob e para minha maior surpresa, Rose entendia perfeitamente o que, ou melhor, quem ela estava querendo.

- Ela pode falar com você?- perguntei surpreso.

- Sua filha tem uma maneira bem peculiar de deixar claro o que quer, ainda teremos que aturar o lobo aqui?

- Também não estou feliz com isso, Rose. Mas infelizmente não há nada que possamos fazer para impedir isso. - lamentei desgostoso. - Tchau pequena, até daqui a pouco, vou ver a mamãe e já volto. – peguei a mãozinha gordinha da minha princesinha e a beijei, sentindo seu cheiro floral misturado com canela e sol. Seus grandes olhos castanhos tão iguais os da mãe, brilharam com o carinho. Suas bochechas rosadas... Ela era tão perfeita... Naquele momento eu soube que era um afortunado... Mesmo sem entender o porquê de receber uma dádiva daquelas... Uma filha, algo que nunca esperei, com a fé que Bella sempre depositou em mim tive a certeza de que teria também minha esposa pela eternidade.

Estávamos no segundo dia e Bella continuava serena, tranqüila, normalmente nesse estágio a pessoa gritaria feito louca, mas ela parecia dormir desde o primeiro momento, o que deixou a todos apreensivos e intrigados.

"_**Ela acordará a qualquer momento Edward, posso vê-la nitidamente."-**_ pensou Alice abrindo sua mente, a imagem de Bella, absurdamente linda, veio em minha mente, corri para o lado de minha esposa. Toda nossa família foi menos Rose, que ficou com Reneesme.

Jazz temia a reação de Bella, assim como Carlisle, por ela ser uma recém nascida, seria muito forte, mais que Emmett até e poderia ficar descontrolada, então tínhamos que ter cuidado. O silêncio no quarto se instalou, se ouvia somente um coração bater o de Reneesme... Havia acabado... Bella era uma de nós agora, ela foi despertando lentamente, como se estivesse realmente dormindo.

O veneno havia agido em seu corpo, realçando sua beleza natural, deixando-a ainda mais linda e atraente. Parecia assustada, em um movimento muito rápido ficou de pé sobre a cama, olhava pra suas mãos, admirada, tocou em seu rosto, nos ignorando por completo. Estava se redescobrindo provavelmente.

- Bella? Amor você está bem? – perguntei me aproximando, ela ficou em posição de ataque. Na mesma hora Jazz ficou em minha frente de forma protetora, Não havia palavras para descrever sua beleza, ela tinha um ar selvagem, sua beleza natural se intensificou deixando-a deslumbrantemente linda.

"_**Ela ficou linda, já era bonita, mas ficou deslumbrante." –**_ pensava Esme.

"_**Eu sabia que ela seria um arraso."**_ – pensou Alice saltitante.

"_**Que mulherão ela ficou."**_ – aquele só podia ser Emmett. _**"Com todo respeito mano, sua mulher ficou muito gostosa!"**_- lancei-lhe um olhar mortal!

Jazz estava concentrado em todos seus movimentos e Carlisle curioso pra saber como havia se dado a transformação, o que Bella havia sentido.

- O que está acontecendo Edward? – perguntou confusa. – Oh meu Deus... Você fez! Eu... Eu sou uma de vocês agora... AAAHHH! – comemorou com um gritinho correndo para os meus braços. - Isso é incrível! Oh Edward.

- Você está absurdamente linda, Bella. – disse ao envolvê-la em meus braços, confesso que me senti um tanto frustrado por sua mente continuar um mistério pra mim.

- Agora entendo... – ela parecia meio alienada.

- Entende o que Bella? – perguntou meu pai se aproximando de nós.

- Porque se distraem com facilidade... - falou sorrindo. - Posso ouvir tudo, sentir tudo de uma forma diferente, intensa, é como se eu estivesse com uma membrana que me ofuscava a vista, encobria os cheiros. – respondeu com sua voz musical, ela agora tinha um ar selvagem, como uma gata arisca.

- Mas você era contra Edward, não entendo...

- Não poderia perder você meu amor, jamais me perdoaria, achava mesmo que a deixaria morrer? – falei a apertando forte contra mim.

- Wow! Você nunca me pegou assim antes. - disse mordendo os lábios de forma tentadora.

- Agora você não é mais quebrável meu amor... – levei meus lábios ao seu ouvido. – Somos iguais agora Bella.

- Isso é perfeito! – sussurrou em meu ouvido me fazendo estremecer, ela intensificou o aperto me fazendo soltar um gemido, Bella se soltou colando seu corpo a parede, estava assustada.

- O que eu fiz? Me desculpe, não tive a intenção eu...

- Tudo bem amor, isso acontece, só está um pouco mais forte que eu no momento. – falei meio sem graça.

"_**Pisa na bola agora e ela acaba com você." **_– pensou meu irmão lesado.

"_**Fascinante, ela não parece uma recém nascida."**_ – pensava Jazz a admirando, ele podia sentir o que se passava com ela e em sua mente pude ver que Bella, estava confusa, mas totalmente controlada, nem mesmo sede sentia.

Abracei-a novamente e logo seus lábios encontraram os meus, seu gosto era ainda melhor, a beijei sem reservas, estava livre pra demonstrar o quanto a amava e a beijei com tanta intensidade, que nos empolgamos.

- Hrm Hrm! – nos apartamos ao ouvir o limpar de garganta de Carlisle.

- Uau! Como pode esconder isso tudo de mim? – disse divertida, se pudesse juro que teria corado. – Antes era avassalador, mas agora... Eu não tenho palavras... – a gargalhada foi geral.

"_**Os olhos dela mudaram de cor?**_" – o pensamento de Carlisle me chamou a atenção, olhei pra ela novamente e seus olhos não estavam mais vermelhos e sim em um tom dourado cristalino, diferente dos nossos, pareciam mel.

- Como fez isso? – perguntei chocado.

– O que? – perguntou confusa.

- Seus olhos... Mudaram de cor. – ela sorriu e corou, olhei para Carlisle que estava pasmo, assim como os outros.

- Bella precisa me dizer como se sente, está com sede? – disse ficando ao lado dela.

- Sede? Como assim? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Sua garganta não arde, não sente uma queimação? – insistiu, em sua mente tentava encontrar uma explicação plausível para aquilo.

- Uma leve ardência, nada mais, mas não tenho fome se é o que quer saber. - ela voltou seu olhar pra mim. - Só tenho fome de uma coisa. – disse corando violentamente.

- Fome de que Bellinha? Por que está parecendo um tomate? – provocou Emmett.

Ela deu um sorriso maroto mordendo os lábios, quando seu olhar encontrou o meu, compreendi de imediato. Conhecia bem aquele olhar de desejo, luxuria e paixão a flor da pele.

"_**Cara cuidado senão ela te quebra." **_– Emmett disse mentalmente, me aporrinhando.

"_**Wow, ela o está devorando com os olhos."**_ – havia perplexidade nos pensamentos de Alice.

- Bella? Digo fome mesmo, precisa se alimentar minha filha. – Carlisle insistiu prendendo o riso.

- Oh! Sim desculpe, mas eu não tenho fome... Mesmo. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos dos meus.

- Não quer ir caçar comigo, posso te ensinar. – disse a abraçando por trás, depositando um beijo em seu pescoço, a senti estremecer em meus braços.

- Seria fascinante senhor meu marido. – respondeu virando-se de frente pra mim, enlaçando meu pescoço.

- Você é ainda mais lindo do que eu podia notar. – dizia acariciando meu rosto delicadamente sorri com o elogio.

- E você está absurdamente linda, irresistível. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, ela sorriu e ao passar sua mão por sua barriga estancou, ficou perdida em pensamentos, sua expressão mudou e havia dor em seu olhar.

- O que aconteceu com meu bebê? Onde... Onde está minha filha? – perguntou apreensiva, ela não viu quando Reneesme nasceu.

- Está com Rose, ela é linda meu amor, mas é meio humana, o seu sangue corre por suas veias, é perigoso no momento. – tentei explicar pra ela.

- Posso ser uma ameaça pra ela?

- Não temos certeza ainda. – respondeu Carlisle, uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, deixando a todos se palavras.

- Como fez isso? – Esme perguntou pasma. – Como você produz lágrimas?

- Não sei... Estou confusa. – disse afundando o rosto em meu peito.

"_**Leve-a para caçar Edward, converse com ela a sós, creio que será melhor."**_ – meu pai pediu em pensamento.

- Venha meu amor, vamos caçar. – a puxei para a janela do nosso quarto, que dava para o bosque.

Ela sorriu e me acompanhou, saltei e a incentivei saltar também, Bella o fez com uma leveza e sensualidade que me deixou excitado. Corremos até o rio e em um salto o atravessei, minha esposa sorriu marota rasgando o vestido que usava, o deixando mais curto, pegou impulso e saltou caindo bem a frente de mim, sorri e corri até ela que disparou floresta adentro, mas logo a alcancei.

Corríamos pela floresta e logo avistamos um bando de cervos, mas Bella passou direto, olhava fixamente para um ponto fixo da floresta e em um golpe certeiro pegou um leão da montanha, ela lutou com ele e ambos caíram da árvore. Sorri meneando a cabeça, o animal havia feito um belo estrago em seu vestido, deixando-a ainda mais sexy.

- Não vai caçar? – perguntou se aproximando lentamente, estava encostado em uma árvore a observando.

- Estou sem fome. – falei sorrindo.

– Eu ainda tenho fome. – disse com um sorriso bem sacana.

- Eu também. – disse a puxando pra mim, tomando seus lábios, em outro beijo enlouquecedor. Respirar não era necessário, quanto mais a beijava mais a queria. Com um só puxão me livrei do que sobrou do seu vestido, ela usava uma lingerie ousada em um tom de azul escuro, que contrastava com sua pele.

Rapidamente Bella se livrou das minhas roupas me deixando somente de boxer, suas mãos deslizavam rapidamente por todo meu corpo, assim como as minhas percorriam o dela.

Fazíamos aquilo sem cortar o beijo, encostei-a na árvore deslizando meus lábios por sua pele, encontrando seus seios, ora os sugando, ora os mordendo, fazendo Bella soltar gemidos audíveis. Suas mãos estavam em meus cabelos, ao qual segurava com força.

Continuei descendo, até a borda de sua calcinha, a qual eu tirei com os dentes, distribuindo beijos por todo seu corpo, um em sua intimidade a invadindo com minha língua, sentindo seu gosto tentador.

- Oh Edward... – gemeu com uma das pernas sobre meu ombro, enquanto eu me deliciava, senti seu corpo estremecer e logo fui agraciado com seu mel, sorvendo todo aquele néctar dos deuses.

Voltei a beijá-la fazendo com que sentisse seu próprio gosto, toquei sua intimidade a acariciando, Bella infiltrou sua mão pela boxer me tocando me levando a loucura, tamanho desejo que sentia. Me livrei da única peça que falta deslizando pra dentro dela sem o menor cuidado, investindo com força, ouvindo Bella soltar gemidos audíveis gritando meu nome tamanho prazer que sentia.

- Bella... – gemi da mesma forma quando começou a me acompanhar, ora íamos rápido, ora mais lentos, nos amando de forma insana, chegava a ser selvagem. Parecíamos dois loucos sedentos um do outro, não demorou muito pra explodirmos em um prazer absoluto. Durante a noite toda nos amando, sem pressa, redescobrindo um ao outro. Nos tocando de forma ousada, nos amando lentamente, saboreando um ao outro, nos alimentando um do outro.

Minhas roupas estavam espalhadas pelas árvores, Bella teve que vestir minha camisa, estávamos em um estado deplorável, parecia que havíamos lutado com vários ursos. Assim que chegamos, os cinco nos olhavam abismados.

"_**Caramba, sobrou alguma coisa na floresta?"**_ – perguntou Alice segurando o riso.

"_**Eu falei que ela ia acabar contigo, olha a tua cara?" **_– dizia Emmett em pensamento.

"_**Vejo que se empolgaram não é?"**_ - pensou Esme me deixando extremamente constrangido.

"_**Ela não parece uma vampira, seus olhos estão castanhos novamente, ela parece humana."**_ – pensou Carlisle, me virei olhando para Bella, que estava com os olhos da cor natural.

- Acho que entendo o que está acontecendo...

- Nos de um minuto pai, voltaremos logo. – ele assentiu sorrindo, minha esposa usava somente minha camisa e mais nada. Depois de estarmos limpos e devidamente vestidos, voltamos para junto deles.

- Pronto, pode dizer agora Carlisle. – falei me sentando no sofá com Bella ao meu lado, eu segurava firme sua mão.

- Há mais de duzentos anos atrás, houve um vampiro que possuía um dom peculiar, ele fazia com que seu desejo se tornasse real, era temporário é claro. Mas era um dom fascinante, nunca houve alguém com um dom parecido, até agora. – dizia olhando para Bella, em sua mente pude ver seu deslumbramento, era um dom tremendamente raro. - Reparou que ela possui tudo que você mais gostava nela, os olhos, quando ela corava...

– Sua temperatura. –disse sem pensar, enquanto nos amávamos notei que ela estava quente como da primeira vez.

- De certa forma, Bella torna real os seus desejos, Edward. – Carlisle dizia empolgado.

- Mas ainda não consigo ler sua mente. – falei desapontado.

"_**Só tem uma pessoa que poderá nos ajudar, mas não sei se Bella concordará com isso".**_ – assenti discretamente, mas minha amada esposa não deixou passar.

- Fale claro Carlisle, para que todos nós possamos entender. – seu tom era sério.

- Desculpe Bella, é força do habito. – desculpou-se. - Eleazar consegue ver o potencial das pessoas, se temos dons ou não, ele poderia nos explicar melhor sobre o que está acontecendo com você. – ela o olhava ainda séria e pensativa, um sorriso se fez em seus lábios, me deixando confuso.

- Que venham os Denali. – disse para o espanto de todos, inclusive o meu.

- O que você ta aprontando Bellinha? – Emmett perguntou tirando as palavras da minha boca.

- Nada, só estou curiosa pra saber que dom eu tenho e por que sou tão diferente. – ela piscou pra ele dando de ombros, mas a conhecia perfeitamente e sabia que ela estava aprontando. - Agora quero ver minha pequena. – disse se levantando.

"_**Acha que é seguro?"**_ – perguntou Rose olhando pra mim, somente assenti sob o olhar atento de Bella.

- É seguro sim Rose, não faria mal a minha filha, depois de ter lutado tanto pra ela vir ao mundo, concorda? – Bella respondeu ao seu pensamento.

- Como fez isso? – disse a segurando pelos ombros.

- Não sei, somente a ouvi dizer, assim como ouvi a cada um de vocês, só que diferente de você, posso bloqueá-los quando eu quero. – falou dando de ombros. - Acho melhor ligar logo para Eleazar. – completou com um sorriso estranho. – Minha filha? – disse se virando para Rose, que foi buscar Reneesme em seu quarto, a colocando nos braços de Bella.

- Está é Renesmee, sua filha nós a chamamos...

– De Nessie. – concluiu Bella a pegando nos braços.

- Olá meu amor, sou sua mãe. – dizia extremamente carinhosa.

"_**Definitivamente ela não tem nenhum traço de um recém nascido, a não ser a força."**_ – pensava Jazz olhando fixamente para Bella que estava com Nessie nos braços.

- Nessie a tocou e Bella sorriu lindamente, pela mente de Nessie pude ver a mente de Bella e foi incrível, ouvir seus pensamentos, com relação a nossa filha.

"_**Ela é a cara dele, olha essa boquinha, esse cabelo lindo, Deus como é linda." **_– pensava minha esposa encantada em nossa filha.

- Os olhos são como os seus intensos e profundos. – disse abraçando as duas.

- Ela é grande para oito meses. – comentou olhando para Carlisle.

- Ela cresceu durante estes dias em que sua transformação ocorria, seu crescimento é acelerado, filha. – explicou meu pai, assim como o fato de que Nessie era pesada e medida duas vezes ao dia e examinada diariamente.

Com o poder de Bella, ela se passava naturalmente por uma humana, só que ainda mais linda. Renée chegou a pensar que ela havia feito plástica, Charlie babava na neta, ele estranhava o fato dela estar cada vez maior, mas não dizia nada, assim como a suspeita que tinha sobre o que éramos na realidade.

Os garotos do bando de Jake ficaram encantados com Nessie, minha filha tinha um protetor, vários na realidade. Eles ficaram fascinados com Bella e com o fato dela parecer humana. Sam e seu bando também vieram conhecê-la, como Jacob havia dito, o pacto havia sido desfeito, claro que ainda teríamos que respeitar as regras, mas o bando de Jacob se tornou parte de nossa família. Para a surpresa de todos Bella aceitou bem o imprinting entre Jacob e Nessie, disse que estava feliz por finalmente o amigo ter se encontrado.

- Eu disse meu amigo, que seu destino lhe aguardava em algum lugar. – dizia abraçada a ele. – Acho que por isso sempre fomos tão ligados Jake, seu destino estava ligado ao meu de certa forma, concorda?

- Você tinha razão Bells, sabe que ficou ainda mais gata assim? Mesmo cheirando mal. – ela lhe deu um tapa que o cachorro ganiu.

- Isso dói Bella. – grunhiu.

- É pra doer mesmo, pise na bola com minha filha e vai aprender a andar de três patas, sarnento. – disse com um tom ameaçador, soltando uma gargalhada em seguida, seu humor andava excelente o que me deixava um tanto intrigado.

Os Denali estavam a caminho e aquilo me deixou um tanto apreensivo, por Irina que odiava Bella pelo que houve com Laurent e por Tanya, minha esposa simplesmente a detestava.

- Consegue ver algo Alice? – perguntei pela terceira vez.

"_**Se acalme Edward, não vejo nada de errado acontecendo, fique tranqüilo"**_. – respondeu em pensamento.

- Eleazar que bom que pode vir meu amigo. – disse Carlisle o cumprimentando, assim como a Carmem.

- Edward, soube que é pai de uma linda garotinha. – dizia Carmem me abraçando.

- É verdade Carmem, de uma verdadeira princesa. – respondi orgulhoso, estranhei Bella não ter descido ainda.

– Onde está Bella? – perguntou a procurando pela sala.

- Ela já vai descer. – respondi somente, cumprimentei Kate e Irina, que foi bem seca.

- Oi Ed querido, senti saudades de você. – Tanya disse me dando um abraço bem apertado, ao qual tratei de me desvencilhar o mais rápido possível.

"Que pena que preferiu a humana sem graça a nossa viagem, imagine o quanto teríamos nos curtido, nos divertido!"– lamentou em pensamento, confesso que o modo como se referiu a Bella me incomodou. Olhei pra Alice, mas ela não via Bella nem Nessie devido à presença de Jacob.

- Bom meu amigo estou aqui, de que precisa? – perguntou Eleazar, ele não sabia o motivo de sua presença aqui.

- É minha nora, preciso que nos ajude com ela. – disse Carlisle sem entrar em detalhes, aguçando a curiosidade de todos eles.

- Está tendo problemas com a norinha? – provocou Irina, meu pai lhe lançou um olhar reprovador, nem se deu ao trabalho de responder.

- Pelo fato dela ser uma recém nascida?- perguntou Eleazar. - Mas Jasper é melhor nisso do que eu meu amigo. – rimos com seu comentário.

- Não meu amigo, não é por esse motivo em si. – Carlisle disse a chamando em seguida, Bella apareceu no topo da escada, acompanhada de Nessie e Jacob. Estava particularmente linda, usava um vestido bem sensual que delineava completamente seu corpo, com um decote generoso.

- Boa tarde a todos, como vai Eleazar? –ele a olhava fascinado, de repente tudo estava em completo silêncio, me senti estranho, não conseguia ler a mente de ninguém, todos eram como Bella pra mim.

- O que foi Edward? – Alice perguntou ao meu lado.

- Não ouço ninguém. –disse em um tom muito baixo, e todos me olharam abismados.

- Vejo que está aprendendo a dominar um de seus dons minha cara. – comentou Eleazar olhando para Bella. – como ela fez aquilo?

- Sim, tenho treinado bastante. – respondeu com um lindo sorriso.

- Renesmee estes são os Denali. – dizia Bella os apresentando para nossa pequena. – Eles são uma extensão da família. – concluiu, Nessie tinha três meses, mas com aparência de uma criança de um ano aproximadamente, entendia tudo o que dizíamos.

Carmem e Kate ficaram fascinadas com nossa filha, assim como Eleazar que nos disse que o dom dela era bem interessante.

- Bella estou impressionado com você, é muito raro este dom que possui, só o vi uma vez há alguns séculos atrás. –ainda estava meio perdido, estava cego na conversa, acho que Bella notou minha aflição e logo todas as vozes voltaram de uma única vez fazendo minha cabeça latejar.

- Eleazar é normal tantos poderes em um único individuo? – perguntou Carlisle curiosíssimo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sabadão! E ai vai mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**Não esqueçam de comentar! **

**Beijocas!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XVIII**

-Na realidade Carlisle, Bella possui somente dois dons, um trouxe consigo de sua vida humana e o outro adquiriu na transformação. – explicava fascinado. - Bella sempre teve um bloqueio mental, por isso Edward não tem acesso a sua mente. Na realidade ela possui um escudo interno, que a protege de todos os poderes mentais, esse escudo que possui pode ser expandido bloqueando também ataques físicos. Já o dom de realizar desejos, esse sim é raro, o vi somente uma vez, ele durará o tempo que Bella desejar.

- Isso é mesmo fascinante. – dizia Esme admirada.

- Bella pode ser o que desejar ser, se tiver absoluto controle sobre ele, poderá fazer o que quiser, ser o que desejar compreende? - ela assentiu com um sorriso maroto, tive a sensação de que ela já sabia daquilo.

"_**Ela é um caso raro, os Volturi não podem sonhar com isso, se Aro já é louco por Alice e Edward, imaginem se souber de Bella?**_" – pensava Carlisle preocupado e me deixando preocupado também.

"_**Essa garota é uma aberração isso sim."**_ – pensou Tanya, me deixando irritado, notei que Bella olhou em sua direção no mesmo momento que eu.

"_**Como eles andam com esses cães sarnentos, assassinos."**_ – os pensamentos de Irina com relação à Jake não eram nada agradáveis, Bella soltou um rosnado audível, todos se entreolharam e Jazz se postou ao seu lado, pronto para contê-la. Não conseguia entender o motivo daquilo.

- Não fale assim dele, assassino era aquele seu parceiro. – cuspiu entre os dentes, Jazz deus dois passos para trás, recuando. - Ele só me protegeu, porque é isso que eles fazem protegem os humanos de assassinos como James, Laurent e Victória. – Irina a olhava chocada, o olhar de Bella era assustador.

"_**Caraca a Bellinha ta uma fera."**_ – pensava Emmett também chocado, Rose rapidamente pegou Nessie subindo com ela.

-Porque estão me olhando dessa forma? Não ouviram o que Eleazar disse por acaso? – disse com ironia. – Assim como meu marido posso ler a mente de cada um aqui presente desde que chegaram, além dos lobos que estão lá fora, não é Seth? – um uivo ecoou vindo do bosque próximo a casa.

- Bella o que aconteceu filha? – perguntou Carlisle chocado com sua reação.

- Quanto a você Tanya, se for uma mulher inteligente, vai ficar o mais distante possível do meu marido. – disse ignorando Carlisle, sua voz saiu cortante. – Ele escolheu a mim, aceite o fato querida! Se eu pegar você o tentando novamente, não vou pensar duas vezes antes de acabar com você! Estamos entendidas?

- Isabella, para com isso. – a repreendi.

- O que foi Edward, por acaso gosta de ser assediado por essa vagabunda? – os olhos de todos ali pareciam que iam saltar.

- Para com isso Isabella, ficou maluca? – não entendia o porquê de tanta agressividade, segurei seu braço e Bella rosnou pra mim.

- Tire suas mãos de mim. – ela jamais havia falado comigo daquele jeito.

- Não faz idéia do que sua amiguinha dizia a você em pensamento não é? Mas eu ouvi tudo meu caro, perfeitamente... Como suas lembranças do tempo em que passou em Denali! – ela estava furiosa. - Pra mim uma mulher que não respeita o marido de outra não passa de uma vagabunda sim, desculpe se ofendi sua amiga querida! – esta enraivecida, enciumada, dava pra sentir em sua voz, ver em seu olhar. - Me desculpe Carmem, Kate, obrigado por tudo Eleazar. – disse se virando.

"_**O que foi isso?"**_ – se perguntava Emmett.

"_**Que diabos deu nela?"**_ – perguntou Alice sem acreditar no que havia acabado de acontecer.

"_**Essa garota é muito inteligente, optou pelo poder do marido, que é o mais importante entre eles."**_ – pensava Eleazar, de repente tudo estava claro. Bella pode desejar ter o dom de outros, por isso me bloqueou, queria pegar Tanya desprevenida, minha esposa era mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas.

- Me perdoe Carlisle, Esme. - pediu saindo porta a fora sem me dar qualquer satisfação.

- O que houve Edward? – perguntou Alice sem entender nada, assim como a maioria ali.

- Agora entendi o porquê dela ter me bloqueado. –disse me virando pra Tanya. – Em que tanto pensou para deixá-la daquele jeito?

- Não fiz nada Ed, eu juro. – dizia se fazendo de inocente, mas a conhecia bem.

- Para com isso Tanya, eu cansei... Para de me atormentar... Coloque de uma vez por todas nessa sua cabeça que eu amo minha esposa, somente a ela, compreendeu? Porque não tenta ser feliz? Encontre alguém para amar ou se divertir se preferir, mas me deixe em paz. – falei saindo dali, fui atrás de Bella, mas não a encontrei, Jacob disse que ela havia saído em disparada.

Segui seu rastro, sabia pra onde havia ido, para nossa clareira, Bella adorava aquele lugar. Ao me aproximar ouvi um choro, seguido de um estrondo e um grito de raiva, corri na direção da clareira e havia uma árvore tombada, Bella estava sobre ela, chorando, abraçada as suas pernas. Me aproximei dela a abraçando forte por trás.

- Me perdoa Bella... Não sei o que ela fez, mas com certeza não deve ter sido coisa boa, não é? – falei a envolvendo em meus braços.

- Sua conversa com ela foi interessante... Ouve até beijo de despedida. – disse se apartando de mim bruscamente, secando as lágrimas, seus olhos estavam cor de mel.

- Achei que era desnecessário, não significou nada, por favor, me perdoe Bella. – pedi tentando me aproximar novamente.

- Feche os olhos. – pediu séria.

- Bella, eu...

- Feche os olhos Edward, por favor. – insistiu, fiz o que havia me pedido senti suas mãos em meu rosto, de repente fui invadido por imagens... Eu e Tanya juntos, nos beijando, o dia em que transamos em Denali... O dia que conversamos, misturado a momentos em que Tanya se empolgava ao meu lado. "_**Ed bem que você podia deixar essa aberração e ficar comigo?"**_ "_**Deus ele é tão lindo, tão gostoso, se ela não tivesse aparecido ele seria meu, **__**todo**__** meu."**_ _**"Ele estava cedendo, estava vindo pra mim se essa desgraçada não tivesse reaparecido com sua cria."**_ – a conexão rompeu de repente.

-Como fez isso? –perguntei ainda chocado.

- Nessie. – disse simplesmente, seu olhar era tão triste, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto lindo.

- Não foi assim meu amor... Acredite em mim Bella, sei que cometi um erro terrível ao ceder a ela, mas acredite quando digo que era você em minha mente naquele momento, eu pensava em você em nós, foi aquilo que me excitou e não Tanya! – segurei seu queixo fazendo com que olhasse pra mim. – Sinto muito Bella, acredite em mim amor... Será que um dia poderá me perdoar?

- Ela quer você de volta. – resmungou fungando, ignorando o que eu disse.

- Ela não pode me querer de volta Bella, jamais pertenci a ela. – falei a apertando contra mim, estava entre suas pernas. – Nada nem ninguém vai me tirar de você sua boba... Eu te amo Isabella, você e Nessie são as mulheres da minha vida, a coisa mais importante da minha existência... Você tornou todos os meus sonhos em realidade, amor. Será que pode me perdoar? Por ter me exaltado com você? Por não ter entendido o que se passava? Por ser um idiota!

- Nada do que faça ou diga vai me fazer te amar menos senhor meu marido, nada! – disse me envolvendo com suas pernas, colando nossos corpos. – Me faça sentir o quanto me ama... – sussurrou em meu ouvido me deixando completamente excitado. – Agora!

Tomei seus lábios em um beijo voraz, devorando aquela boca que eu tanto amava, em um átimo estávamos nus nos amando no centro da clareira, como da primeira vez.

- Pode... Pode sentir o quanto te amo... Bella... – disse entre gemidos enquanto me aprofundava cada vez mais dentro dela, sentindo seu corpo quente e úmido me envolver.

- E você?... Pode sentir... Oh Deus... – gemeu alto com uma investida mais forte, aumentamos o ritmo e logo chegamos ao ápice juntos um gritando o nome do outro.

- Será sempre assim? – perguntou depois de um tempo calada, estava apoiada em meu peito, estávamos ambos nus.

- Como assim? – não havia entendido sua pergunta.

- Você sabe... Será sempre assim tão intenso... Tão arrebatador? Vai ser assim sempre? – sorri meneando a cabeça.

- Não sei te dizer amor... Mas desejo do fundo do meu ser que sim... – seus olhos estavam cravados aos meus. – Quero que seja sempre assim, intenso, profundo e arrebatador... Além de imensamente prazeroso, concorda?

- Absolutamente, senhor meu marido... Sinto que está pronto pra outra. – disse com um sorriso maroto.

- Estou sempre pronto pra você, amor... Sempre. – sussurrei me perdendo dentro dela novamente.

O tempo estava passando rápido, Nessie já estava com seis meses e aparentava uma criança de dois anos e meio aproximadamente, falava de tudo era muito inteligente e linda. Estávamos todos na sala, Charlie estava conosco, assim como Hana e Seth, ele andava preocupado com os freqüentes desaparecimentos em Seattle, assim como pelas cidades vizinhas.

Charlie sabia sobre nós e sobre os garotos da reserva, Bella explicou tudo a ele que pareceu aceitar bem o fato da filha ser uma imortal.

- O que tanto te preocupa Charlie? – perguntei me sentando ao seu lado, ele ainda estranhava um pouco o meu dom.

- Esses desaparecimentos... Têm algo estranho, aumentaram muito de uns meses pra cá, só em Seattle já são mais de vinte pessoas, fora as cidades vizinhas, só aqui de Forks foram quatro em uma semana. – explicava ele, olhei para Carlisle e Jazz e eles somente assentiram.

"_**Só tem um motivo para tantos desaparecimentos, mas porque aqui e porque agora?"**_ – se perguntava Jazz, Bella na mesma hora olhou pra mim com o cenho franzido, meu irmão acreditava ser obra de recém nascidos.

- Tem certeza Jazz? – perguntei em um tom que somente nós ouvíssemos.

- Tudo indica que sim Edward, sabe que tenho experiência nesse assunto, com certeza tem alguém transformando pessoas aleatoriamente, estão formando um exército. – afirmou convicto.

- Um exército? Um exército pra que? – Carlisle perguntou alarmado. - Somos o único clã nesta área, quem poderia fazer algo assim? – estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Não entendo porque não vi nada disso? – se perguntava Alice, sentindo-se mal por não conseguir ver o que acontecia em Seattle.

- Victória! – a voz de Bella saiu muito baixa. – É aquela desgraçada... Ela está fazendo o que Laurent disse! – afirmou fechando as mãos em punhos. - Pai o senhor tem férias pra vencer não tem? – perguntou se voltando para Charlie, todos se entreolharam sem entender nada.

- Sim por quê? – respondeu franzindo o cenho, Bella foi até ele, sentando em seu colo o abraçando.

- Sabe, eu e Edward estávamos pensando se o senhor não gostaria de uma nova lua de mel, em um lugar bem especial, o que acha? – dizia minha amada esposa amolecendo o durão chefe Swan.

"_**Sua mulher é terrível cara, ela ta pior que a Alice."**_ – pensou Emmett coberto de razão.

- Não sei Bella, com tudo isso que anda acontecendo por aqui. – falou meio balançado.

- A papai, aceita vai... – dizia toda dengosa, eu conhecia bem aquele jeitinho, era impossível resistir. - É um presente meu e do meu marido pra vocês, garanto que Hana vai adorar, não é mesmo Hana? – disse piscando para Hana que sorriu.

- Aceita Charlie, você tem que descansar um pouco e curtir a vida. – dizia Alice ao lado dele, tive pena do meu pobre sogro.

-Tudo bem então, mas sem exagero. – avisou meio sem graça.

- Ótimo, eu e Alice faremos o roteiro e deixaremos tudo pronto, vocês dois vão preparando as malas. – dizia empolgada.

-O que foi aquilo com seu pai? – perguntei um tempo depois em nosso quarto.

- Vou tirá-lo da cidade, não o quero por aqui com aquela desgraçada na minha cola. – disse séria.

- E pra onde vai mandá-lo? – ela sorriu deixando-se cair na cama, ao meu lado.

- Alguma sugestão? – disse com aquele sorriso maroto.

- Sim... Vou falar com Esme, na ilha eles estarão seguros. – disse distribuindo beijos por seu pescoço e colo. Estanquei de repente e minha mente foi invadida por imagens de um verdadeiro exército de recém nascidos descontrolados, comandados por um cara chamado Riley, já o tinha visto na mente de Charlie, era um dos desaparecidos.

- O que houve Edward? - Bella perguntou notando meu desespero.

- Estão prontos para atacar... Estão decidindo o dia. – ela me abraçou forte, meu único pensamento era mantê-las segura.

- Bella porque não vai com seu pai e leva Nessie com você. – pedi abraçado a ela.

- Não, ficou maluco? Não vou deixá-lo aqui pra enfrentar um exército Edward, vou ficar e lutar ao seu lado ou morrer contigo se for preciso.

- Shhh! Se acalme meu amor, ficaremos juntos, tudo bem. – falei acariciando seu rosto.

Conversei com Esme e mandaríamos Charlie para a ilha Esme, eles iriam adorar o lugar e a ilha era bem isolada. Rose e Nessie os acompanhariam, precisávamos manter Nessie em absoluta segurança.

- Quero que saibam que o meu bando lutará ao lado de vocês. – dizia Jacob com seu bando todo, estávamos reunidos para decidir o que faríamos.

- É perigoso demais Jake, Seth é tão novo e...

- Não se preocupe Bells, nascemos para caçá-los esqueceu? Desculpem. – pediu olhando para nós. – Podemos falar com Sam, tenho certeza de que se unirá a nós.

- Isso seria de grande ajuda filho, estamos em grande desvantagem. – lembrou Carlisle.

- Carlisle tem razão, somos um grupo pequeno, mas posso orientá-los como e quando lutar. – meu irmão se ofereceu, deixando seu lado general falar por ele.

- Acha que isso dará certo? – perguntei preocupado.

- Daremos conta. – afirmou.

- Esperem... – disse Alice chamando a atenção de todos, minha irmã perdeu o foco... Em sua mente os recém nascidos lutavam entre si, estavam se matando.

- O que foi Alice? O que viu? – perguntou Jazz ao seu lado.

- Estão se matando entre si. – respondeu voltando a si, ele sorriu vitorioso.

- Excelente! Isso nos dá uma vantagem.

Sam aceitou uma aliança para enfrentarmos esse maldito exército, Carlisle tentou chamar alguns aliados, mas não havia mais tempo, jamais chegariam a tempo. Riley havia se decidido, atacariam em três dias.

Meu pai ainda tentou os Denali, mas se negaram a ajudar, deixaram claro que se fosse por nós lutariam, mas por Bella, não. Aquilo me deixou furioso, Bella era minha esposa e parte dessa família, renegá-la era renegar a todos.

Nos despedirmos de nossa filha foi terrível, mas não era o único péssimo com aquilo, Bella e Jacob também estavam sentidos.

- Você não vem mamãe? – dizia Nessie abraçada a Bella que lutava pra segurar o choro.

- Não minha pequena, peço que cuide do vovô pra mim está bem? – minha pequena assentiu.

- Tchau papai, cuida da mamãe ta bem? – pediu vindo pro meu colo.

- Pode deixar princesa, vou cuidar e você vai adorar a ilha, filha. – disse a apertando em meus braços, ela se despediu de todos, inclusive o bando de Jake.

- Cuide do meu tesouro Rose... – Bella pediu abraçada a minha irmã. – E se algo der errado, cuide dela como se fosse sua.

- Não vai dar nada errado minha irmã, não se preocupe, logo estaremos de volta, está bem? – Bella somente assentiu. Com eles fora de perigo, demos inícios aos treinos.

- Lutar contra um exército de vampiros não é nada fácil, ainda mais sendo recém nascidos... Nos três primeiros meses de vida somos letais, extremamente fortes e completamente descontrolados, sangue é o nosso único objetivo... – no mesmo instante Bella olhou pra mim. - Compreendem? Temos que usar isso a nosso favor.

- Ainda bem que sou diferente! – sorri piscando pra ela.

"_**Vamos observar vocês, pode ser?"**_ – perguntou Jacob em sua forma de lobo, repassei aos outros sua pergunta e Jazz assentiu.

Jazz nos mostrava como atacar um recém nascido, explicando seus pontos fracos, Bella olhava e ouvia tudo atenta. Lutávamos entre nós ora atacando, ora defendendo. Primeiro foi eu e Carlisle, eu venci, mas me distrai levando uma rasteira dele. Depois foi Jazz e Emmett, em seguida Alice e Jazz, depois Alice e Esme e assim por diante.

- Eu e você o que acha? – Bella perguntou me encarando séria.

- Não vou lutar com você Bella. – disse irritado só com a hipótese.

- Ótimo. – retrucou contrariada empinando o nariz. - Emm quer encarar? – falou com um sorriso nos lábios, mais do que depressa o idiota aceitou. Ele a atacou com tudo, mas para nosso espanto Bella se desvencilhava de todos seus ataques, o deixando cada vez mais irritado, ela lutava como Alice e às vezes como eu.

- E ai vai desistir? – perguntou sentada um uma rocha, olhando as unhas.

- Você trapaceou. – resmungou Emmett.

- Só usei as armas que tenho grandão. – provocou, correndo até ele o surpreendendo, ela estava montada nas costa dele com as mãos em sua cabeça.

- Perdeu grandão. – disse estalando um beijo nele.

- Seus talentos serão de muita utilidade Bella, poderemos atrair os recém nascidos, já que pode se passar por humana. – comentou Jazz, os dois engataram em uma longa conversa onde Jazz lhe contou como se tornou um vampiro e como sabia tanto sobre recém nascidos.

"_**Ela está aprendendo rápido não é?"**_ – Carlisle perguntou em pensamento, somente assenti.

"_**Bella é mais forte do que julgas Edward, tem que aprender a confiar nela meu irmão"**_. – pensava Alice passando por mim.

- Edward tem um ponto muito importante que quero discutir com vocês. – dizia Carlisle se aproximando de nós, estávamos reunidos na sala da mansão.

- Toda essa agitação, esses desaparecimentos, atrairá os Volturi, disso não tenho a menor dúvida, mas temo que eles venham para averiguar e isso sim seria perigoso. – disse apreensivo. - Se eles descobrirem Bella sabe o que acontecerá não sabem? – somente assentimos.

- Desculpe, mas eu não sei. – falou Bella de uma forma engraçada, ela tinha o dedo erguido, como uma criança na sala de aula.

- Lembra do que Eleazar lhe disse? Um dos seus dons é muito raro e os Volturi gostam de colecionar pessoas talentosas em sua guarda, Aro é louco pra ter Edward e Alice ao seu lado, além do mais tem Nessie... – ao ouvir aquilo minha esposa ficou tensa. - Não podemos deixar que os Volturi venham para Forks em hipótese alguma.

- Ainda mais essa, como se não tivéssemos problemas o suficiente. – resmungou emburrada.

- É Bellinha, acho que Jake estava certo, sua má sorte te persegue garota. – comentou Emmett sorridente, ela rosnou pra ele que se encolheu com seu gesto. Alice perdeu o foco, em sua mente os recém nascidos chegariam pelas montanhas, levaríamos a luta para a grande clareira onde os lobos seriam um elemento surpresa.

- Alice? – chamou Carlisle. – Precisamos que monitore os Volturi. – não pude deixar de notar o quanto aquilo o deixava preocupado, ele melhor do que ninguém conhecia a cobra que era Aro.

O clima estava bem pesado, todos estavam muito tenso eu e Bella estávamos de mãos dadas, estávamos os sete no centro da clareira.

- Preparem-se. – disse Alice, olhei pra Bella que estava ao meu lado, um pensamento me deixou um tanto chocado.

"_**Não se preocupe meu amor, logo tudo acabará e estaremos com nossa princesa. Não se fira Edward, mantenha-se inteiro por mim."**_ – sorri abobalhado, eu estava na mente dela.

- Mantenha-se inteira meu amor. – falei a puxando para um beijo.

"_**Nem assim eles se desgrudam?"**_ – pensava Emm fazendo careta.

Eu já podia ouvir seus pensamentos que giravam em torno de uma única coisa, sangue, o sangue de Bella. Um cheiro familiar invadiu a clareira que logo foi invadida por vários recém nascidos, estavam completamente perdidos. O motivo era minha esposa que parecia uma humana de verdade. Eles corriam direto pra ela, mas quando se aproximaram, os dois bandos entraram na luta, Seth e Jake postados diante dela, a defendendo.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntei me aproximando dela.

- Confie em mim. – pediu correndo em minha direção, arrancando a cabeça de um que estava atrás de mim.

O número deles havia diminuído consideravelmente quando a ouvi. Victória queria Bella, queria matá-la diante de mim, queria me fazer sofrer como sofreu por James. Seu ponto de vista era do alto, estava na copa de uma das árvores, tinha os olhos fixos em Bella, havia um macho com ela o tal Riley.

Fui com tudo pra cima dela, mas como Seth havia dito, a desgraçada era escorregadia, o macho veio pra cima de mim e lutávamos enquanto Victória foi em direção a Bella. Seth me ajudou com o idiota e não demorou pra ele estar em pedaços, fiz menção de ir ajudar Bella, mas Alice me impediu.

- Deixe-a, ela sabe se defender Edward. – disse com os olhos fixos nas duas.

- Tem certeza disso? – perguntei recuando.

- Deveria confiar mais em sua esposa meu caro. – falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Victória rondava Bella que mantinha os olhos nela, Seth e os lobos soltavam rosnados sem parar. Pude ver em sua mente que o ódio de Victória havia a deixado insana, mas acima de tudo odiava Bella.

- Vou acabar com você sua garota insolente. – dizia em posição de ataque.

- Estou esperando. – o tom de Bella era provocativo.

- Vou acabar com você, depois com seu namorado. – cuspiu Victória cheia de ódio.

- Marido... – corrigiu Bella. – Aquele bonitão ali, é meu marido, minha cara. – disse Bella piscando pra mim.

No primeiro golpe de Victória, Bella se esquivou dando um empurrão na ruiva, que ficou irada. Victória era rápida, mas Bella também era tão rápida quanto eu e ágil como Alice.

"_**Ela luta muito bem, meu filho."**_ – dizia Carlisle admirado, todos assistiam com aflição, a luta das duas. Em um momento Bella foi atirada contra uma árvore e aquilo me deixou furioso, fui pra cima de Victória com tudo, estava cego de raiva.

- Edward não! – gritou Bella, Victória se desvencilhou de mim, agarrando meu pescoço a ponto de quebrá-lo.

- Victória! – rugiu Bella expondo suas presas, era a primeira vez que a via daquela forma. - Não se atreva. – cuspiu com um rosnado brotando de seu peito.

- O que vai fazer? – provocou a ruiva.

Bella deu alguns passos para trás pegando impulso, saltando em seguida explodindo em uma loba branca, ela arrancou a cabeça de Victória de uma única vez, tanto minha família quanto os lobos olhávamos chocados, jamais vi algo assim em minha existência.

- Como ela fez aquilo? – perguntava Emmett boquiaberto, aliás, todos se perguntavam a mesma coisa, ela se aproximou de mim ganindo.

"_**Amor preciso de sua ajuda!"**_ – pediu me olhando.

- O que houve Bella?

"_**Não sei como fazer para voltar ao normal, minhas roupas já eram."**_ – não contive o riso acabei gargalhando e não era o único, os lobos também riam em pensamento, como loba compartilhava da mente de todos ali. Bella rosnou alto para nós.

"_**Ótimo, vai ficar rindo ou vai me ajudar?"**_ – perguntou furiosa.

- Venha. – a chamei indo para onde havia umas árvores, Bella voltou ao normal, estava completamente nua, definitivamente era uma visão maravilhosa. Não conseguia desviar os olhos do seu corpo, minha vontade era de tomá-la ali mesmo. Estendi minha camisa pra ela que a vestiu, ficando ainda mais sexy.

- Caramba Bellinha, você arrasou. – dizia Emmett a pegando em um de seus abraços.

- Como fez aquilo Bella? – perguntou Carlisle ainda abismado.

- Lembra do que Eleazar me disse? – nos entreolhamos franzindo o cenho.

- Você pode ser o que quiser Bella, foi o que eu fiz. – disse dando de ombros. - Não disse que tudo acabaria bem. – falou enlaçando meu pescoço.

- Você me salvou. – sussurrei a apertando contra mim. – Viu! Não é mais a Lois Lane!

- Tem que aprender a confiar em mim Edward. - disse mordendo os lábios, conhecia bem aquele olhar.

"_**Quero fazer amor com você, agora mesmo."**_ – pensou me deixando completamente excitado, ainda ficava espantado com o fato de Bella ter aberto sua mente pra mim.

"_**Como os despistamos?"**_ – perguntei da mesma forma.

- Assim. – respondeu me beijando de um modo voraz, em menos de um minuto não havia mais ninguém ali. Corremos em direção à clareira onde nos entregamos um ao outro, Bella retirou a camisa ficando completamente nua. Me livrei de minhas roupas ficando diante dela, a tomando em meus braços, deslizei pra dentro dela... Sentindo todo seu calor, sorri ao notar a diferença.

- Vamos tentar uma coisa está bem? – estava sentado sobre os calcanhares e Bella sentada sobre mim, me enlaçando com suas pernas.

- O que? – perguntei confuso, a vi colocar os cabelos de um lado só, deixando seu pescoço a mostra, ela passou a unha na curvatura e o sangue começou a escorrer.

- Bella você enlouqueceu? – disse tentando sair de dentro dela, mas Bella me prendeu ali.

- Toma, ele é seu. – sua a voz estava rouca de excitação, fiz o que me pediu a sugava enquanto investia contra ela, o prazer era imensurável, algo tão intenso e tão avassalador. Senti Bella cravar suas presas no meu pescoço, sem parar de se mover sobre mim, juntos chegamos ao ápice, nos apartando de repente.

- Como faz essas coisas? – ela estava caída sobre meu peito, recuperando o fôlego, eu ainda me sentia tonto, tamanho prazer que compartilhamos.

- Não sei como funciona, só sei que quando desejo com vontade acontece. – explicou dando de ombros.

- Qualquer coisa? – falei sorrindo.

- O que quiser. – respondeu me olhando com aqueles olhos dourados.


	20. Chapter 20

**Fic na reta final,**

**espero que tenham gostado! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIX**

Eles voltaram da ilha e minha princesa estava ainda mais linda falando pelos cotovelos, contava animada tudo o que viu e fez durante os dias que esteve fora. Tocava meu rosto me mostrando suas peripécias, o quanto se divertiu na praia, na cachoeira. Bella e ela não se largavam, Charlie agradeceu pelo presente assim como Hana.

Tivemos um tempo de paz, onde eu e Bella víamos nossa filha crescer a olhos vistos. Nessie estava prestes há completar um ano e aparentava uma criança de quatro anos, possuía longos cabelos acobreados, olhos cor de chocolate que brilhavam intensamente como os da mãe, sua boca era bem feita e absolutamente linda, como a mãe.

Estava aprendendo a tocar piano, era muito inteligente e pegava rápido as coisas, a levávamos para caçar conosco e como a mãe, fazia uma bagunça danada, voltava em um estado lastimável toda vez. Jacob vivia mais aqui do que na reserva, Rose era muito apegada a ela e aquilo mexia com Bella.

- Queria poder fazer algo pela Rose. – dizia toda vez que olhava para as duas juntas.

- Não fique assim amor, ela já superou. – disse brincando com seus cabelos, ela estava entre minhas pernas, recostada em meu peito, observávamos tudo trocando alguns beijos de vez em quando. Jacob brincava com Nessie, irritando Rose, o que fazia minha filha rir muito. Emmett e Jazz armando uma contenda, eles viviam disputando algo.

Meu pai estava no hospital e minha mãe trabalhando em um projeto secreto, Alice sentada em uma espreguiçadeira lendo uma revista de moda, de repente ficou rígida perdendo o foco. Em sua mente vi que toda a guarda Volturi, os três as esposas e uma boa parte do exército estavam na grande clareira, vieram atrás de nós.

- Eles estão vindo. – gritou assustando a todos, eu ainda estava em choque mantendo Bella presa a mim.

- Edward me solta!- pediu se debatendo. – O que está acontecendo?

- Não viu? – perguntei com um fio de voz.

- Não, estava distraída, o que está acontecendo? O que Alice viu?

- Irina foi até os Volturi... – disse Alice deixando os outros perplexos. – Ela nos delatou, contou tudo, sobre o envolvimento de vocês o namoro, Renesmee e principalmente sobre Bella. – dizia minha irmã me deixando apavorado.

- Porque ela fez isso? – Bella estava apreensiva.

- Vingança. – respondeu somente.

- Mas desse modo prejudicou a todos vocês também, seu ódio por mim é tão grande assim? – dizia Bella ainda chocada. - O que pode acontecer Edward? – ela olhava pra mim aflita.

- Calma meu amor, daremos um jeito. – disse a abraçando forte. Esme ligou para Carlisle que logo estava em casa, nos reunimos enquanto Alice monitorava cada passo dos Volturi.

- Aro está querendo fazer um show e sabem muito bem o que isso significa. – dizia meu pai extremamente sério.

- O que? Como assim? – Bella perguntou perdida.

- Aro Volturi sempre invejou Carlisle, pela família que formou, sempre desejou ter a mim em sua guarda assim como quer Alice e agora quer você mais que tudo. - ao ouvir aquilo pude notar o desespero em seu olhar.

- E Nessie?

- Ele pensa que ela é uma criança transformada e isso é punido com a morte Bella, tanto da criança como do seu criador. - as lágrimas já escorriam pelo rosto dela. – Dispomos de quanto tempo? – Carlisle perguntou para Alice, estava tenso.

- Nem um mês. – disse convicta.

- Se Aro quer um show daremos um show a ele. – em sua mente pude ver o que meu pai pretendia.

Carlisle queria reunir o maior número de amigos e aliados possível, ele era influente e conhecia os clãs mais poderosos e renomados de nosso mundo. Ele expôs sua idéia, era a nossa única chance, teríamos que convencê-los de que Nessie era minha filha concebida e não transformada, assim como nossa ligação com os lobos, evitar a todo custo que Aro tentasse dizimar nossa família para ter a nós em sua guarda.

Meu pai ligou para muitos de seus amigos e a maioria confirmou presença, Jazz e Alice também chamaram Peter e Charlotte. Os Denali foram os primeiros a chegarem, Tanya, Kate, Eleazar e Carmem. O clima não estava nada agradável com minha esposa e Tanya no mesmo local. Logo chegaram o clã Irlandês com Maggie, Siobhan e Lian. Assim como os egípcios Amum, Kebi, Benjamim e Tia, que se deram muito bem com Bella.

Mary, Nandall, Charles, Makena e Garett os nômades amigos de Carlisle. Nandall e Charles estavam um tanto empolgados com minha esposa e aquilo me incomodou e muito, principalmente Nandall que não parava de olhá-la com desejo, Charles era mais discreto.

A casa estava abarrotada de vampiros, Zafrina, Kachiri e Senna, Naheul e sua tia estavam lá também, o que deixou Jake incomodado. Já que ele demonstrou certo interesse por minha princesa.

O surpreendente foi presenciar Leah irmã de Seth tendo um imprinting com Brady um vampiro nômade amigo de Carlisle, o modo como se olhavam a magia daquele momento, deixou a todos comovidos.

O bando também estava chocado, jamais viram algo assim e o estranho é que Brady a olhava como Jake olhava para Nessie quando nasceu. Todo aquele encantamento, aquele êxtase Brady só tinha olhos para ela e vice e versa.

Toda aquela comoção acabou aliviando um pouco a tensão que havia no ar, todos haviam chegado, era hora de Nessie ser apresentada. Bella e Jake desceram com ela, que olhava um tanto assustada para todos ali.

- Essa é Renesmee, filha de Edward e Bella, concebida quando Bella ainda era uma humana. – anunciou Carlisle, alguns demonstraram incredulidade, outros espanto, já outros encantamento.

Aos poucos minha filha foi cativando a quase todos os presentes, Bella pareceu realmente gostar de Kate e Zafrina, assim como suas irmãs, elas conversavam bastante, notei que alguns vampiros a olhavam encantados e aquilo me deixou enciumado.

- Está fazendo sucesso senhora Cullen. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Deixa de ser bobo, sabe que só tenho olhos pra você, não é? – disse enlaçando meu pescoço.

- É que a senhora está particularmente linda nesse vestido... Sexy demais. – ela estremeceu quando mordi de leve seu lóbulo da orelha.

- Não me tente senhor Cullen, ou terei que castigá-lo. – disse séria. – Uma tortura lenta e extremamente prazerosa. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, estremeci só de imaginar o quanto aquilo poderia ser prazeroso.

Zafrina não poupou elogios a minha esposa, assim como Siobhan, conversava com as duas quando um pensamento me chamou a atenção.

"_**Essa aberração sempre os colocando em problemas, garota insuportável**_._**"**_ – pensava Tanya olhando para Bella que conversava animada com Esme, Carmem e Tia. Me aproximei dela discretamente.

- Vem comigo. – disse a pegando pelo braço, não estava sendo nada delicado. – Pare de culpar minha esposa por tudo Tanya, a culpa disso tudo é da sua irmã. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Nada disso estaria acontecido se aquela coisa não tivesse entrado em sua vida. – cuspiu furiosa. – Ela vai ser a perdição dessa família.

- Não sabe o que está dizendo. – acusei. – Bella foi à melhor coisa que me aconteceu... Aquela mulher me deu tudo que eu sempre sonhei, pensei que fosse ficar feliz por mim Tanya, pensei que gostasse de mim. – falei sentido.

- E gosto Ed... Sou completamente apaixonada por você, mas sempre foge de mim. – disse sentida.

- Minha amizade é o que posso lhe oferecer, já disse isso a você Tanya. – insisti.

- Somos bons juntos Ed, se lembra? Quando ficamos juntos em Denali, foi tão bom senti-lo de novo! – falou acariciando meu rosto.

- Sim éramos bons juntos, mas a vida não é somente sexo, Tanya.

- Você foi o melhor homem que tive em minha existência Edward... O melhor. – sussurrou colando seus lábios aos meus, me apartei bruscamente.

- Enlouqueceu Tanya? – perguntei sem entender sua atitude, mas logo a compreensão me atingiu, Bella estava na porta, seu rosto molhado.

- Bella, eu... – Não consegui dizer nada, ela saiu se embrenhando entre as pessoas ali presentes.

"_**Você definitivamente é um idiota Edward."**_ – pensou Rose diante de mim, me impedindo de passar.

- Sai da minha frente. – cuspi entre os dentes, ela deu um passo para o lado me dando passagem, subi as escadas atrás da minha esposa. Alice estava no corredor, havia acabado de sair do meu quarto.

- Em que diabos estava pensando quando tirou Tanya da sala daquela forma? O que você fez Edward? – minha irmã estava furiosa.

- Não se meta Alice. – precisava falar com Bella, mas ela não moveu um músculo. - Sai da minha frente Alice, quero ver minha esposa. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Não podia deixar sua conversinha com Tanya pra depois Edward? Tinha que ser justo hoje?

- ALICE! – gritei furioso, ela se calou me dando passagem, abri a porta, mas Bella não estava e a porta janela estava aberta. Sai com tudo seguindo seu rastro, não demorei a alcançá-la.

- Bella? – chamei, mas ela não parava. – Bella me escuta, por favor. – pedi a contendo, ficando diante dela.

- Sai da minha frente. – cuspiu furiosa.

- Não! Você tem que me ouvir. – insisti.

- VÁ FALAR COM A VADIA DA SUA AMIGUINHA! – gritou diante de mim. – E NÃO OUSE ME TOCAR EDWARD CULLEN, JAMAIS! – disse se afastando de mim.

- Me escuta Bella, você entendeu tudo errado meu amor...

- Cala essa boca! Não quero ouvir você, não quero ver você... SOME DAQUI! – gritou se encolhendo.

- Tem que me ouvir Bella. – insisti a tocando, ela se desvencilhou facilmente me jogando longe.

- Não me toque. – disse com um rosnado, ela correu saltando explodindo novamente em uma loba branca, disparou floresta adentro. Ainda estava chocado com a força com que ela me jogou nas árvores, não que tivesse doido fisicamente. Senti um aperto no peito e um nó enorme se formou em minha garganta, senti uma mão em meu ombro.

- De tempo a ela irmão, Bella está muito magoada, porque beijou Tanya? – perguntou Alice.

- Não a beijei Alice, ela me beijou... É bem diferente. – disse me virando pra ela.

- Sei disso irmão, vi tudo, mas não sabemos o que Bella viu e tudo que envolve você e Tanya a deixa desestabilizada, de tempo a ela. – assenti voltando pra casa, alguns aliados saíram para caçar o mais distante possível a pedido de Carlisle.

- O que rolou cara? – perguntou Jacob se aproximando.

- Depois explico. – não suportava mais tantos pensamentos em minha cabeça, precisava sair dali. – Fica com Nessie?

- Vou deixá-la com a loira, vou atrás de Bella, Seth e os garotos foram na frente. – somente assenti. – Vamos trazê-la de volta Edward. – assenti novamente.

- Vou sair, preciso ficar sozinho. – disse indo em direção a porta.

"_**Pode deixar explicarei aos outros."**_ – avisou Alice em pensamento assenti disparando, precisava correr, espairecer e foi o que fiz, voltei para casa no outro dia.

- Onde esteve filho? – perguntou Esme preocupada.

- Andando por ai. – falei somente.

"_**Como direi a ele meu Deus."**_ – pensou me olhando com preocupação.

- Dizer o que mãe?

- Bella não voltou filho, Alice nos contou o que houve... Onde ela pode estar Edward? – fechei meus olhos sentindo uma dor em meu peito, como se o rasgassem.

- É o que você merece depois do que fez. – Rose cuspiu com raiva.

- Não se meta! – falei entre os dentes.

- Parem vocês dois. – exigiu Carlisle. – A situação já está bem complicada para brigarmos entre nós, concordam? Poderia ter deixado sua conversa com Tanya para depois Edward, nossos aliados estão especulando o desaparecimento de Bella.

- Ela estava ofendendo minha esposa e...

- Ai você foi e a beijou? – retrucou Rose, soltei um rosnado furioso, Emm imediatamente se postou entre mim e sua esposa.

-Controle a língua de sua esposa Emm, antes que eu arranque a cabeça dela. – meu irmão me encarava sério.

"_**Ela ta furiosa com o que fez mano, tem que convir que pisou na bola com a Bellinha."**_– dizia em pensamento diante de mim.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! – me defendi. – Sim a levei para fora porque justamente não queria chamar a atenção dos outros... Tentei colocar naquela cabeça dura que parasse de culpar Bella por tudo, só queria que Tanya entendesse que amo minha esposa e que gostaria que ela seguisse com sua vida, tentasse ser feliz, só isso.

- Porque a beijou? – desta vez quem perguntou foi Jazz.

- Eu não a beijei, ela me beijou me apartei o mais rápido que pude, mas não sei o quanto Bella ouviu da conversa e...

- Ela ouviu tudo Edward... – avisou Alice que estava quieta até então. – Sinto muito Edward, mas desta vez não vai ser tão fácil convencê-la, está convicta de que ainda sente algo por Tanya.

-O que? – mal podia crer no que ouvi.

- Não a culpe Edward, sua esposa sempre foi insegura, sabe que ela detesta Tanya porque não se mantém longe dela simplesmente? – bufei alto, estava irritado já não estava me sentindo culpado o suficiente? Para me atormentarem daquele jeito?

- Onde está Nessie? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

- Dormindo, no quarto dela. – avisou minha mãe, passei por eles indo ver minha filha.

Bella não apareceu e também não deu notícias, Alice não conseguia vê-la, sinal que estava com os lobos. Finalmente Jacob apareceu com notícias dela.

- O que diabos você fez cara? – perguntou assim que me viu, revirei os olhos impaciente, teria que aturar ele também? Não bastava minha família me olhando torto.

- Porque diz isso?

- Porque sua mulher está furiosa contigo, por isso. Não tem quem a convença de voltar pra cá.

- Onde ela está? – perguntei impaciente.

- Estava na casa de Charlie, com Hana, depois foi para sua antiga casa disse que precisa ficar sozinha, colocar a cabeça no lugar. – avisou semicerrando os olhos pra mim.

- Jakezinho! – gritou minha filha correndo para ele, aquilo me revirou o estômago, ela o tocou no rosto perguntando sobre a mãe.

- Princesa sua mãe pediu pra dizer a você que está morrendo de saudade, mas que não vai poder vir tem uns assuntos pra resolver e que era pra eu te dar um montão de beijos. – disse brincando com minha filha.

"_**Nem adianta ir até lá cara, Bella não vai te receber e é capaz de te arrancar a cabeça se aparecer por lá."**_ – avisou em pensamento, bufei alto voltando para meu quarto. Droga!

Só me restou esperar, os aliados estavam todos reunidos e os Volturi estavam chegando e nenhuma notícia de Bella, nem mesmo Alice ela quis receber, somente os lobos tinham acesso aquela casa.

- Não podemos ficar esperando Edward, temos que ir... – avisou meu pai. – Creio que ela não virá.

- Estou aqui Carlisle. – um caminho se abriu entre os aliados ali presentes e finalmente pude vê-la, estava linda, o bando de Jake estava a sua volta, ele e Seth a ladeando, todos em suas formas de lobo. – Estamos prontos para encarar os Volturi. – disse afagando a cabeça de Seth, piscando pra ele.

"_**O que sua mulher vai aprontar desta vez?"**_ – perguntou Emmett, somente dei de ombros, como eu iria saber.

- Mamãe você ta linda assim. – dizia Nessie correndo pra junto dela que pegou nossa pequena no ar a aninhando em seus braços.

- Senti sua falta meu amor. – sussurrou no ouvido de Nessie.

- Também senti mamãe, um montão assim ó. – disse abrindo os bracinhos, arrancando risos de todos.

Fomos todos juntos para a grande clareira, eu carregava Nessie e Bella estava ao meu lado, mas não me olhava nem falava comigo. Assim que chegamos entreguei Nessie para Rose, Jake e Seth se postaram ao lado delas.

- Jake, se algo der errado e estourar uma luta, pegue Reneesme e fuja para a ilha entendeu bem? Hana tem todas as instruções, pegue seu bando e protejam minha filha. – os dois lobos somente assentiram.

- Porque disse aquilo Bella? – perguntei segurando seu braço.

- Se algo der errado aqui hoje, quero garantir que minha filha sobreviva e tenha uma vida plena e feliz. – disse olhando fixamente em meus olhos. – Se conseguirmos sobreviver a tudo isso, teremos uma conversinha definitiva senhor Cullen. – falou acariciando meu rosto, fechei meus olhos apreciando seu toque, sentia tanta falta dela.

- Estamos fazendo o possível para que tudo acabe bem Bella. – falei fazendo o mesmo.

"_**Eu te amo Edward, jamais se esqueça disso."**_ – pensou ficando na ponta dos pés depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Também te amo. – disse a puxando pra mim. – Bella, eu...

- Aqui não é local certo nem o momento, depois conversamos está bem? – somente assenti depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

"_**Haja o que houver confie em mim Edward."**_ Estávamos de mãos dadas, assim como Alice e Jazz, Emm e Rose que entregou Nessie para minha mãe que ficou entre Seth e Jacob, com seu bando lhe dando retaguarda, Brady estava com eles. Todos estavam lá vampiros, híbridos e lobos, Aro e sua corja veio com toda polpa e circunstância, sua guarda, uma boa parte de seu exército, assim como sua corte, até as esposas vieram. Carlisle foi para o centro da clareira, assim como Aro.

- Carlisle meu amigo, vim averiguar pessoalmente denuncias que foram feitas contra seu clã. – dizia aquela cobra traiçoeira se aproximando, sua guarda estava bem atrás e seus irmãos os observavam mais afastados. Seus olhos correram pelos aliados assim como os lobos se fixando em Bella, contive um rosnado com seus pensamentos com relação a minha esposa.

- Aro pra que isso tudo? – o tom de Carlisle era sério.

- Precaução meu caro, vejo que também tomou as suas. – passou novamente os olhos por nossos aliados.

"_**Então é verdade, há uma criança entre eles."**_ – pensou olhando para Reneesme.

- Sabe que é proibido transformar uma criança Carlisle. – avisou dando um passo na direção dela.

- Ela é minha filha Aro, concebida e não transformada. – disse tomando a frente.

- Isso é impossível! – pude ver em sua mente o quanto estava chocado, assim como seus irmãos. Estendi minha mão a ele que se deleitou com tudo que eu e Bella vivemos.

- Como conseguiu resistir ao chamado do sangue? – dizia olhando para Bella, desejoso.

-Não foi nada fácil lhe garanto. – respondi incomodado com o modo como a olhava.

- Ela é fascinante. – disse absolutamente deslumbrado com minha esposa.

- Sim concordo, mas é minha esposa Aro. – o lembrei, mas acho que aquilo o incentivou ainda mais.

- És uma fêmea fascinante e intrigante, minha jovem. – falou oferecendo a mão a Bella.

- Obrigada! – respondeu educadamente, lhe estendendo a mão, ele tentava ler sua mente, mas ficou tão frustrado quanto eu.

- Isso é incrível! Será que é imune a todos nossos dons? – disse lançando um olhar significativo para Jane que deu um passo a frente. O anjo demônio sorriu, mas logo seu sorriso se desfez, Aro soltou uma gargalhada deixando Jane ainda mais furiosa.

- Ela é mesmo incrível, meu amigo, tens muita sorte Edward. – em sua mente pude ver a inveja o corroendo ele a queria pra si.

- Não tem idéia meu amigo, da sorte que tenho. – falei com a mesma falsidade com que aquela cobra agia.

Expliquei a ele que Nessie não era a única, Naheul contou sua história, notei que Caius estava incomodado com a presença dos lobos.

- Fique calmo Caius, eles são transmorfos e não lobisomens.

- Mesmo assim são nossos inimigos. – retrucou sem tirar os olhos deles.

- O que faz com nossos inimigos meu amigo? – perguntou Aro se voltando para Carlisle.

- Eles são nossos amigos, aliás, consideramos alguns deles como parte de nossa família. – os três estavam chocados.

- Isso é inaceitável! – gritou tendo total apoio de Caius e Marcus.

- Posso saber o por quê? –Bella disse tomando a frente deixando a todos nós confusos, o que ela tinha em mente?

- São nossos inimigos naturais. – respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- Não são meus inimigos... – disse dando de ombros ficando ao lado de Carlisle, diante de Aro. – Os considero meus irmãos, fazem parte da minha família. – ela o encarava com o queixo erguido e o nariz empinado, o olhava desafiadoramente.

- Como ousa falar assim com ele? – cuspiu Jane furiosa.

- Não falei com você. – Bella retrucou ríspida, Jane voltou a encará-la com um ódio palpável, como não surtiu resultado se voltou pra mim.

Sentia como se o fogo me consumisse, cai me contorcendo, travando os dentes para não gritar de dor. Logo o fogo desapareceu assim como a dor, Bella havia me envolvido em seu escudo.

- Jamais ouse fazer isso novamente. – seu tom de voz era altivo, de onde ela havia tirado tanta segurança? - Porque não sente um pouco do seu próprio veneno? – disse a encarando, Jane caiu se contorcendo, todos olhavam chocados para a cena, minha mãe se afastou tapando os olhos de Nessie, Seth e Jake foram com elas.

- Como fez isso? – Aro perguntou fascinado, não estava nem ai para sua preciosa Jane, Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Acha mesmo que vou lhe dizer? – nunca tinha visto alguém tratar Aro daquela forma, muito menos ele que estava chocado e encantado com sua ousadia. - Além do mais, sei que Irina contou tudo a você então para de enrolar Volturi, o que quer com a minha família? – os pensamentos de todos ali estavam fervilhando.

- Bella deixe que eu resolvo isso. – pediu Carlisle ao seu lado, com a mão em seu ombro.

- Fique tranqüilo Carlisle, confie em mim, sei o que estou fazendo. – disse olhando para meu pai.

"_**Diga a Esme para se afastar, e aconteça o que acontecer, não se envolva Edward."**_ – exigiu em pensamento. _**"Confie em mim, por favor."**_ – insistiu.

"_**O que vai fazer?" **_– sabia que ela poderia ler minha mente.

"_**Só peço que confie em mim."**_ – insistiu, resolvi acatar sua decisão, então me afastei, assim como minha família, até mesmo Carlisle.

"_**O que ela irá fazer?" **_- se perguntava Carlisle confuso, eu me fazia a mesma pergunta.

- Não consegue ver nada Alice?

"_**Lamento irmão, nada está decidido, Bella muda constantemente de idéia, está agindo de impulso."**_ – somente assenti, voltando meu olhar para eles.

- Sei o que quer Aro e aviso que não vai conseguir. – todos da corte e seus irmãos se entreolhavam sem entender. – Alice e Edward não farão parte de sua guarda, muito menos eu. – pela mente de Aro pude ver o quanto estava chocado com sua ousadia. Vladimir e Stefan estavam em êxtase, jamais viram alguém encarar um Volturi assim. - Sei o que quer Aro, vamos jogar limpo, sem máscaras, certo?– nunca pensei que alguém falaria daquela forma com Aro Volturi.

- Você é insolente minha jovem. – Marcus se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

- Desculpe, mas não tenho porque ser educada com quem quer dizimar minha família, concorda comigo? -Aro deu uma risada falsa com um simples olhar, Renata, Jane e Alec atacaram de uma única vez, Bella nem sequer esboçou reação.

- Segure seus cãezinhos Aro, sabe que isso não vai adiantar. – falou debochada.

- Félix. – tanto eu quanto Emm fizemos menção de ajudá-la, mas Carlisle e Alice nos detiveram.

- Confie em sua esposa meu irmão, ela não o decepcionará. – afirmou Alice ao meu lado.

Félix foi pra cima dela com tudo, ela era rápida como eu e ágil como Alice, conforme ele avançou novamente Bella usou o corpo de Félix como apoio lhe arrancando a cabeça em um único golpe, tirou um isqueiro do bolso ateando fogo nele.

- Mais alguém? – perguntou debochada. – Vai acabar desperdiçando sua tão valiosa guarda. – Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer Aro, porque não volta pra Itália e vai cuidar de sua vida, nos deixe em paz, é só isso que queremos nada mais. – Bella se aproximou dele, tomando sua mão. Pela mente de Aro pude ver o que ela mostrava a ele, eram flashes de sua vida, desde pequenina, sempre só, invisível como dizia no diário. O porquê veio para Forks, o quanto se sentiu deslocada na cidade, o dia em que nos viu pela primeira vez.

Pude sentir seu fascínio e encantamento por cada um de nós, o modo deslumbrado como me observava. O modo como se apaixonou por mim, Aro pode sentir o quanto ela me amava mesmo sem me conhecer. O casamento de seu pai, o que sentiu quando a amparei pra que não caísse, o dia que conversamos na escola e nosso primeiro beijo.

Quase pude senti-lo novamente tamanha a intensidade com que Bella sentia enquanto Aro vasculhava sua mente, maravilhado. O dia em que me revelei a ela, assim como o dia em que nos conhecemos intimamente, nossa primeira vez a intensidade com que nos amamos. Quando a deixei pensando ser o melhor para ela, a descoberta da gravidez, o apoio que teve do bando, Bella lhe mostrava tudo e eu podia ver e sentir através de Aro.

Mostrou sua gestação, nosso reencontro, Bella mostrou a ele o amor que tinha por cada um de nós e mostrou a Aro como funcionavam seus poderes.

- Somos de paz Aro, não era nossa intenção ir contra suas leis, nunca teve problema com os Cullen, os lobos são pacíficos, são a proteção aos humanos da região, só atacarão se forem atacados.

- Entendo! – disse perturbado. – Meu jovem, seu autocontrole é mesmo invejável, quase se compara ao de Carlisle. Veja Marcus... - disse virando-se para o irmão. – Um amor tão forte e tão intenso é admirável, não é?

- Sim Aro, é admirável. – em sua mente pude ver o quanto o abalou a intensidade do amor que Bella sente por mim, por nós.

- Repito Edward, tens uma mulher encantadora e fascinante. – insistiu Aro, voltando a olhar para Bella. - Acho que me deixei levar pela raiva com que me contaram os fatos, está tudo sob controle por aqui, humildemente peço-lhes desculpas. – para meu espanto e de todos estava sendo sincero com Bella, ele se virou para o restante da guarda.

- Traga a delatora até mim. – exigiu, Irina foi arrastada até ele e Bella.

- O que quer que façamos com ela minha cara Bella?- Bella olhou nos olhos de Irina.

- Seu companheiro tentou me matar quando eu ainda era uma humana, eles somente me defenderam. Consegue entender isso? – sua voz era calma e serena, Bella agia como Carlisle às vezes. - Posso entender sua dor Irina, mas não vou permitir que coloque em risco a vida da minha família, principalmente a do meu marido e minha filha. Você traiu a confiança que Carlisle depositou em você, conseguirá conviver com isso?

- Odeio você, aberração! Laurent deveria ter acabado com você naquela clareira, assim teríamos paz, eu estaria com ele e Tanya com o Ed. – Bella meneou a cabeça com tristeza.

- Faça o que quiser Aro, eu tentei. – disse dando as costas para Irina que foi punida com a morte.

- E os lobos Aro? – perguntou Caius incomodado.

- Não nos trarão aborrecimentos irmão, tranqüilize-se, não é minha cara? – falou se voltando para Bella.

- Obrigada pelo voto de confiança Aro, garanto a você que não terá problemas novamente em nosso território, cuidaremos para que não haja transtorno, vampiros e lobos trabalharão juntos.

- Se prefere assim, confio em você Isabella, tem certeza que não quer vir conosco? Poderia comandar nossa guarda, teria todo nosso exército ao seu comando. – Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Desculpe Aro, mas não é isso que quero pra mim, quero viver em paz, junto do meu marido e da minha filha, com nossa família. É só o que quero.

- É mesmo uma pena. – lamentou a abraçando, contive um rosnado com seus pensamentos. – Adeus meu amigo, você tem mesmo muita sorte Carlisle, seu clã possui indivíduos extremamente interessantes, com certeza a pequenina será excepcional quando crescer, está rodeados de talentos, meu amigo.

- Somos uma família Aro e não um clã. – o corrigiu. – Pode ter certeza meu amigo, tenho muito orgulho dos meus filhos, todos eles. – disse piscando para Bella, e minha neta, só o destino nos dirá o que reserva a ela. – Aro assentiu olhando para Reneesme.

Aos poucos os Volturi se retiraram, os Denali estavam arrasados pela morte de Irina, mas foi ela quem escolheu, Bella tentou lhe dar uma chance. Voltamos para casa e naquela mesma tarde, os aliados estavam partindo, menos Brady que agora viveria em Forks, e por Leah estava disposto a mudar seus hábitos alimentares.

Esme e Carlisle estavam com Eleazar, Carmem, Kate e Tanya. Somente os clãs mais próximos ainda permaneciam ali como as amazonas, Peter e Charlotte, Naheul e Kachiri, os outros haviam partido.

-Você foi incrível Bella, colocou Aro em seu lugar e ainda evitou um confronto, você é danada garota. – dizia Zafrina elogiando Bella.

- Sabia que se lutássemos não teríamos chance, seria um massacre...

- Com você lá, duvido Bellinha, o modo como acabou com Félix, sabia que ele era o mais forte de todos ali? Só perdia para aquele diabo loiro. – Emm disse se referindo a Jane.

- Você foi fantástica maninha, estou tão orgulhosa de você. – minha família olhou perplexa para Rosalie, até mesmo Bella.

- Fizeram uma lavagem cerebral na loira psicopata. – comentou Jacob arrancando risos de todos. Bella ainda não havia falado comigo, ela olhou em direção aos Denali e meio hesitante se aproximou deles.

- Sinto muito, não queria que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. – disse olhando para Carmem ternamente.

"_**Essa maldita! Tudo é culpa dessa maldita!"**_ – pensava Tanya irada.

- A decisão foi dela Bella, você fez o que pode filha...

- Como tem coragem de dizer isso Carmem? – perguntou Tanya ficando de pé. – Essa coisa... É a culpada de tudo... Desde que apareceu na vida dos Cullen que é problema atrás de problema, ela não está nem ai pelo que aconteceu a Irina.

-Não me tire por você Tanya. – minha esposa retrucou a encarando.

"_**Essas duas vão se pegar dessa vez, a Bellinha não vai deixar barato."**_ – pensava Emm empolgado.

"_**Não se meta em hipótese alguma." **_– pensou Alice olhando pra mim.

"_**Acho melhor ficar fora disso, Edward.**_**"** – alertou Jacob.

- O que queria que eu fizesse? Chorasse por ela, sua irmã tentou destruir tudo o que eu mais amo, lamento pelo que aconteceu, mas foi ela quem escolheu.

- Porque não morreu naquele maldito penhasco? Assim estaríamos livre de você e daquela aberração que é a sua cria. – o som da bofetada que Tanya levou ecoou na sala, o silêncio se fez, só se ouvia o coração de Seth, Leah e Jacob, assim como o de Nessie. – Pode me ofender o quanto quiser... Pode até tentar seduzir o meu marido, mas nunca mais ouse falar assim da minha filha, entendeu bem?

- Vou acabar com você. –Tanya disse indo pra cima de Bella que rosnou alto, Esme e Carmem ficaram entre as duas tentando impedi-las de se atracarem. Emmett e Jazz conteve Tanya que se debatia gritando ofensas a Bella. Eu e Jacob tentávamos conter uma Bella enfurecida, novamente ela tinha as presas expostas.

- Jazz faça-a se acalmar, por favor. – pedi tentando segurá-la.

- Eu vou acabar com essa vadia... Vou te ensinar a respeitar o marido de outras sua vagabunda! – gritava Bella entre rosnados.

- Não entendo o que ele pode ter visto em uma coisa sem graça como você... Ele era meu. – gritava Tanya do outro lado.

- PAREM COM ISSO VOCÊS DUAS! – gritei a todo pulmão, já estava farto daquilo. – Qual é o problema de vocês? – disse encarando as duas, agradeci mentalmente Zafrina e suas irmãs , por levarem Nessie lá pra fora, Seth, Leah e os outros as acompanharam. – Já disse a você Tanya, que amo minha esposa, tentei ser amigável com você e todas às vezes você me ferrou bonito. Vou te dizer uma coisa e espero que desta vez entre nessa sua cabeça... Isabella é a mulher que escolhi pra mim, é minha companheira, minha esposa, é a mulher da minha existência deu pra entender agora? Nada do que faça ou diga vai mudar o fato de que a amo mais que tudo, consegue compreender?

-Mas, Ed...

- O que ouve entre nós Tanya, foi há muito e acabou há muito tempo também...

- Mas você estava vindo pra mim, em Denali. – insistiu.

- Não Tanya! Sinto muito, mas não foi assim, deixei claro a você quando aceitei seu convite que nada me faria esquecê-la, que eu a amava e que continuaria amando até o fim!

- Não! Você me deseja, demonstrou isso em Denali, está lembrado?

- É mesmo Tanya? Tem certeza disso?

- Absoluta! – afirmou me encarando, dei dois passos ficando diante dela.

- Então me diz uma coisa? Qual nome eu chamava enquanto estava com você? – seus olhos saltaram, seu queixo tremeu. – Sinto muito Tanya, lamento mesmo, mas nunca menti pra você... Bella! Este era o nome que eu dizia por que era nela que eu pensava, era ela quem eu desejava e não você! – um soluço rompeu de seus lábios, e confesso que tive pena dela,

"_**É isso ai mano, mostra quem manda nessa porra."**_ – pensava Emmett me irritando profundamente.

- Cala essa mente Emmett. – cuspi sem nem ao menos olhar pra ele. – Quanto a você senhora Isabella, quando vai colocar nessa sua cabeça dura que eu te amo? Tá eu pisei na bola! Errei feio e paguei caro por minhas decisões equivocadas... Mas eu te amo e em nenhum momento deixei de amá-la. Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes te pedi perdão, fui fraco e cedi, e não sabe o quanto me odeio por isso! Não sei o que viu ou ouviu aquela maldita noite, mas eu não a beijei, ela me pegou desprevenido e me beijou, eu...

- Cala a boca Edward... – disse me cortando. – Cala essa boca e me beija. – ela me puxou pela camisa tomando meus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado, nos apartamos ao ouvir várias pessoas limpando a garganta. – Mas ainda temos uma conversa pendente. – disse debochada.

- Você é mesmo impossível senhora Cullen. – falei meando a cabeça, sem soltá-la fiquei abraçado a ela. Não havia mais clima para Tanya ficar ali, senti muito por ela e sinceramente esperava que encontrasse alguém e fosse feliz. Não poderia permitir que continuasse a fazer da minha vida um inferno.

- Como conseguiu persuadir Aro Volturi daquela forma?- perguntou Carlisle, finalmente somente a família estava ali.

- Nada demais, somente garanti a ele que em nosso território não haveria desordem, que tomaríamos conta das coisas por aqui se nos deixasse em paz, que era mais inteligente nos ter como aliados do que como inimigos. – dizia como se não tivesse feito nada demais.

- E ele aceitou? – os Volturi não eram conhecidos por desistirem tão facilmente.

- Digamos que dei a eles a ilusão de que estavam fazendo o certo. – disse dando de ombros.

- Como assim? – perguntou Alice, um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios de minha esposa.

- Aprendi uns truquesinhos com Zafrina. – falou marota.

- Edward tem razão Bella, você é mesmo impossível. – dizia meu pai divertido.

Deixamos nossa pequena aos cuidados de Esme e Rose e escapamos para a antiga casa de Bella.

- Enfim sós. – disse a envolvendo em meus braços.

- O que tem em mente senhor Cullen? Porque me trouxe aqui? - sua sobrancelha estava arqueada.

- Amar você... – sussurrei em seu ouvido vendo seus pelos eriçarem. – Lenta e intensamente até que tenha saciado minha fome de você.

- E o que está esperando? – sorri a pegando nos braços subindo com ela para seu quarto onde nos amamos por várias e varias vezes.


	21. EPILOGO

**Agradeço a todas as reviews, assim como o carinho de vcs! **

**Espero que curtam o final, **

**Em breve vou lançar três fics simultaneamente! **

**AGUARDEM!**

* * *

**EPILOGO**

Estávamos em paz agora, vivíamos tranqüilos, Bella se empolgou em cursar uma universidade, ficou feliz da vida quando dei a ela uma Ferrari vermelha lindíssima.

Esme nos presenteou com uma casinha linda, ela reformou uma antiga cabana que havia na propriedade, ela estava em ruínas há anos. Minha esposa e minha filha amaram, minha opinião é que poderia ser bem maior e mais moderna, mas fui voto vencido. Bella queria retribuir de alguma forma todo o amor e carinho que Rose dedica a nossa filha, o difícil foi convencer Emmett a se controlar, já que sua esposa voltou a ser humana por um tempo.

A felicidade estava estampada na face de minha irmã que antes era tão azeda e mal humorada. Rose mudou completamente, se tornou extremamente amorosa e carinhosa e quando meu sobrinho Dylan nasceu meu irmão surtou, tamanha alegria que sentia.

Bella ofereceu o mesmo a Alice e a Esme, mas minha mãe disse que já tinha filhos maravilhosos e que se dedicaria aos netos e os filhos de seus netos e assim por diante. Já Alice disse que ser mãe não era pra ela, o que ela gostava mesmo era de mimar as crianças.

Quando se está feliz não sentimos o tempo passar, nos mudamos de Forks fomos para Vancouver a pedido de Bella, sempre escapávamos para aquele parque que ela tanto gostava. Nessie já aparentava uma adolescente e a paixão entre ela e Jacob explodiu, confesso que aquilo me deixou muito incomodado e minha vontade era de arrancar a cabeça dele.

Mas minha esposa sempre achava uma maneira de me distrair, quer dizer a melhor maneira. Fazer amor com Bella era sempre surpreendente, fizemos uma viagem de lua de mel, afinal não tivemos quando nos casamos, ficamos um bom tempo na ilha Esme e minha esposa amou o lugar que entrou para sua lista de lugares inesquecíveis.

Foi incrível! Estávamos no paraíso, literalmente, lá realizamos todas nossas fantasias e Bella me proporcionou uma coisa única, amá-la como um humano, nós dois na realidade. Voltar a ser um humano foi maravilhoso e tê-la desta forma foi ainda melhor. Sinceramente pensava que não havia como amá-la mais, mas como sempre Bella me surpreendia e a cada dia me sentia mais apaixonado.

Sorri ao me lembrar do que ela disse uma vez, depois de nos amarmos. "Vai ser sempre assim? Tão intenso, tão avassalador?", sinceramente achava que não, mas me enganei profundamente. Todas as vezes que nos entregamos um ao outro é com tanta intensidade, com tanto desejo e amor que torna o momento inesquecível e avassalador.

- Edward! O que acha de passar pela experiência de ser pai novamente? – perguntou como quem não quer nada.

Bella engravidou novamente para fascínio do meu pai, ele tentava compreender como funcionava esse dom tão peculiar que minha esposa possuía, era cientificamente impossível. Bella disse a que não sabia como aquilo era possível, só que era... Simplesmente.

Desta vez acompanhei de perto a gravidez e Bella deu a luz a um lindo garotão, seu nome era Anthony. Era muito parecido comigo quando humano segundo Carlisle, puxou a mãe, tinha a mente fechada pra mim, era bem forte e teimoso. Nossa família estava completa e Bella era uma mãe admirável, uma mulher fascinante, intrigante e deslumbrante.

Agradeço a sorte que tive por aquela garota ter se apaixonado por mim, pra mim ela sempre será minha doce humana a garota do diário, a minha Isabella.

Fim


	22. NOTA DA AUTORA

**Aqui vai uma nota para vocês!**

* * *

Oi pessoal, gostaria de agradecer o carinho e a atenção que vocês dedicam a minhas fics, sempre deixando sua opinião sobre os capítulos, os personagens. Tenho todas as reviews devidamente arquivadas, algumas mais empolgadas, outras simples e objetivas... Amo todas elas!

Algumas de vocês são mais animadas e fervorosas, algumas simplesmente querem matar o meu Edward, bater na minha Bella. Sei que eles têm uma personalidade um pouco diferentes dos originais, em compensação não mudam de uma fic para outra, mesmo sendo vampiros ou humanos, bruxas e afins.

Minha filha não gosta da saga e insisti que eu deveria mudar o nome dos meus personagens, porque as estórias são muito boas na opinião dela e que não tem muito haver com o Edward e a Bella. Particularmente eu discordo, consigo imaginar perfeitamente um Edward conquistador, ousado e safado, mas acima de tudo apaixonado por Bella.

Já a minha Bella, como gosto de dizer, acredito que ela tenha garra que a original, claro que rola a insegurança e sua autoestima muitas vezes é inexistente, fisicamente ela é descrita um pouco diferente da original, porque eu vejo minha Bella com o rosto da Kristen e o corpo da Paola Oliveira, já o Edward sempre será aquela delicia do Robert Pattinson.

Ainda tenho onze fics para postar e uma pasta cheia de ideias para novas estórias picantes e envolventes, gostaria mais uma vez da opinião de vocês, acham que depois de postá-las deveria fazer uma versão com outros nomes?

Aqui vai uma relação das próximas fics:

De corpo e Alma

Doce vingança

Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen

Um amigo pra toda a vida

Férias inesquecíveis

Você pra sempre

Feita pra mim

Simplesmente Bella

Uma mestiça em minha vida

Uma viagem apaixonante

E mais seis em planejamento, tenho muito tempo ocioso e uma imaginação muito, mas muito fértil. A maioria de minhas estórias foi escrita há mais de três anos, estavam cruas e muito diferentes do que posto agora. Mas a essência é a mesma, só mudou a forma de contar, o palavreado e a forma de escrever. Venho aperfeiçoando isto ao longo do tempo, porque acredito que vocês mereçam uma leitura de qualidade!

Confesso que ler nunca foi uma coisa que me atraísse, na realidade eu dormia na segunda ou terceira página, mas depois de assistir ao filme, **( Porque filmes eram a minha antiga paixão)** fiquei apaixonada pelo casal e devorei os quatro livros em dois meses.

Li Crepúsculo duas vezes, Lua nova também, Eclipse uma vez assim como Amanhecer, mas o que mais gostei foi de Midnight Sun, a versão dele da estória me fascina e o li quatro vezes, praticamente sei de cor. Na última vez que contei, havia lido 345, mas isso foi a mais de dois anos, acredito que tenha lido pra mais de seiscentos títulos neste tempo. As que eu realmente curto, tenho arquivada em meu PC, não leio somente no fanfiction, acompanho fics do nyah, twiligth Brasil e mais alguns blogs.

Sou apaixonada por fic e por twiligth!

Meu nome é Luciane Menezes de Souza e tenho quarenta anos, sou casada há vinte anos com o mesmo homem, o qual eu namorei por três anos antes disso. Tenho uma filha linda de vinte anos que cursa Ciências humanas na Unifesp.

Passo aproximadamente mais de dez horas do meu dia diante do computador, no restante eu durmo, cuido da casa e dos meus seis cães e agora dez gatos! Esta sou eu!

Desculpem-me por incomodar, peço que, por favor, deixem sua opinião sobre o assunto, e agradeço de antemão a atenção dispensada a esta amiga que voz fala.

Beijos da Lú.

OS: A quem interessar possa me procura no facebook.


	23. VOTAÇÃO

**Olá meninas, preciso da ajuda de vocês!**

** Aqui estão os nomes das fics, **

**escolham duas entre elas e as mais votadas serão postadas.**

**Feita pra mim (8)**

**Simplesmente Bella (6)**

**De corpo e alma. (1)**

**Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen (2)**

**Você pra sempre (1)**

**Férias inesquecíveis (4)**

**Doce vingança**

**Uma viagem apaixonante**

**Um amigo pra toda vida.**

**Uma mestiça em minha vida (5)**

**Feiticeira**

**A fic que atingir vinte e cinco review será postada. **

**A escolha é sua! **

**Beijos Lú!**


	24. RESULTADO DA VOTAÇÃO

Meninas:

Gostaria de agradecer a atenção de todas vocês, estou contente pelo resultado da votação até agora. Aqui vai o resultado!

Uma mestiça em minha vida -23 votos.

Feiticeira – 9 votos.

Feita pra mim – 54 votos.

Simplesmente Bella- 9 votos.

Um amigo pra toda vida -nenhum voto.

Uma viagem apaixonante – nenhum voto.

Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen -5 votos.

Doce vingança – 2 votos.

De corpo e alma -2 votos.

Você pra sempre – 1 voto.

Férias inesquecíveis – 18 votos.

As fics que serão postadas são:

Feita pra mim

Uma mestiça em minha vida

Férias inesquecíveis

Resolvi postar uma terceira pela dedicação de vocês, começo a postá-las na sexta feira com capitulo extra de brinde!

**OBRIGADA! BEIJOS LU!**


	25. AVISO

Queridas amigas, estou aqui para me desculpar com todas vocês!

Não pensem que eu abandonei as fics **PROTEJA-ME** e **MUITO BEM ACOMPANHADA! **

O que houve na realidade é que o técnico formatou meu computador que estava dando pau! Ao fazer o backup ele perdeu minhas atualizações das fics... Eu quase tive uma sincope, pois havia adiantado três capítulos em cada, ele quase perdeu tudo, podem imaginar como eu fiquei? Eu mal via o homem na minha frente, roguei tanta praga no infeliz, que se eu for atendida, o coitado vai ficar broxa pro resto da vida!

Em fim!

Conclusão, terei que reescrevê-los e isso vai levar uma semana, por ai. Realmente sinto muito, agora por via das duvidas estou fazendo três cópias de cada uma em cada HD, sem contar o pen drive.

Amanhã, sábado, as duas fics vencedoras serão postadas: **Feita pra mim** e **Uma mestiça em minha vida! **

Novamente peço desculpas e espero que gostem das novas estórias!

De sua amiga Lú.


End file.
